


F*cking Alphas

by NaniOrange



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys' Love, Comedy, Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt, Kissing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Slight Kinks, Smut, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Toys, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, and also kind of, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 90,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniOrange/pseuds/NaniOrange
Summary: What happens, when an alpha wants to get into an omega's pants, when that omega despises alphas with his whole being?





	1. 1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey <33  
> So another Wolfau o(>ω<)o  
> I hope that you are going to enjoy it <3  
> This story is also crossposted on aff

 “I hate my new neighbour!”, Jongdae screamed loudly, trashing around in his bed. He couldn’t sleep and he had to work tomorrow.

The boy glanced over to the clock.

1.30 AM.

It was fucking 1.30 AM in the morning and his lovely neighbour was throwing a party in the apartment next to his own one.

People were screaming, cheering, jumping, dancing and the bass was so strong that his bed vibrated from it. So dare to explain, HOW should a sane human be able to sleep with such an ass hole as neighbour?

He groaned exasperatedly as he face palmed himself.

He was definitely going to regret this, but nevertheless he stood up and stormed out of his apartment.

He shut the door close and hammered with full force against his neighbour’s door with both of his hands. Waiting impatiently for someone to finally open it. Hopefully the owner.

This way he could finally make a scene and get rid of all the anger that had been building up inside him the past three weeks.

 

He firstly had a lack of sleep, secondly he had to work and learn for his first university semester and on top of that watch out that he wouldn’t forget to take his scent perfume and heat suppressants.

Otherwise he would be fucked and of course he didn’t want that. Especially since he had gotten into this life threatening situation.

 

Suddenly the door opened and a heavy scent hit him. Making him choke and awakening the want inside him to throw up. Because it was a mix of alpha, omega and sex. _“Gross”_ , he thought as he covered his nose, before he looked up to see, who opened the door.

A man, about three inches taller than him, was standing in front of him. He had blonde hair, brown round shaped mono-lid eyes, a button nose and plump lips. And he was all over covered with tattoos, where the skin wasn’t covered, along with many piercings in his face.

But that was the last thing that that interested Jongdae at that moment. He just wanted to sleep and this guy’s party, if it was his, made it almost impossible.

Another thing that really bothered him was the cocky smirk that formed on the boy’s face as he looked down to Jongdae.

 

But the smaller decided to just ignore it and began to talk, or rather scream, “Could you please turn the music down a bit? I want to sleep and that shitty ear and sleep killer of yours isn’t quite helpful.” He glared up at the taller as he finished. Hoping that he looked threatening enough.

Yet, the other male just laughed amusedly. Apparently not giving a damn shit about that, what Jongdae had just said.

 

“Oh, please. Don’t be so hypersensitive little beta. It’s just a party and, well, they are often loud. No need to blow up like that, ya know?” He stopped, ogling Jongdae up and down as his sassy smirk only grew wider. “But ya know, you can come and join us, if you want to.”

The taller then leaned down a bit to be able to face Jongdae properly and the smaller held his breath. Gritting his teeth as he smelled that the other was an alpha.

On top of that apparently one of the type he despised the most.

 

The scent that invaded his nostrils was practically screaming sex and rut at him, which made him feel indescribably sick. Awakening a disgusting feeling in his gut.

“Well, thank you, but, no, thank you. I’ll more than gladly reject your offer”, he snapped angrily at the taller.

“I would rather shove a spinal column up my ass, than join your orgy”, Jongdae scoffed as he fake-smiled at the alpha in front of him, whose smirk disappeared at the smaller’s comment.

When Jongdae saw that he praised himself inwardly as he began to talk again. “I also would like to sleep now, so I’ll be fit for my work tomorrow. Not to mention the other pain-in-my-ass things I have to do. So I ask you again, if you could please turn the music speaker down or I’ll call the police.”

He added in a threatening tone to underline his words as he smiled annoyed at the alpha in front of him.

 

Yet, instead of an apology he had expected the taller just laughed out loud amusedly. Obviously not impressed or cowed by his threat.

The alpha suddenly lowered his face even more until their faces were inches apart. Jongdae’s breath hitched as he glared at the other. His whole body got alarmed and he tensed up. Ready to beat the alpha, if he would try to do anything funny.

“Well, firstly no. I wont turn the music down. It wouldn’t be fun without music. Secondly, try. I bet you won’t be able to do it, sweetie”, the alpha laughed cockily.

He then checked Jongdae’s body out again. Mustering the boy’s figure, which made Jongdae feel really uncomfortable.

When their eyes met again, he could see a glint of lust flashing through the other’s eyes, which made his gut twist with a nauseous smack. Remembering him, why he hated alphas so much.

 

“But maybe you could convince otherwise”, he said lowly. A husky undertone audible in his voice, which made Jongdae’s body shiver in pure horror.

 

Never.

 

Never ever he would agree to such an immoral suggest.

His head went blank the next moment and he pushed the boy harshly away. Growling lowly at the taller as his cheeks lit up in a light pink, when he pictured the offer in his mind.

 _“GOD! No! Stop!”_ , he screamed at himself internally, when his veins began to boil with anger. How was it possible for someone to be this tactless? Didn’t the boy even had a sparkle of shame?

 

He growled at the alpha again.

“Fuck off! As if I would ever let you get into my pants! In your fucking dreams maybe!”, he screamed. Still feeling so embarrassed from the alpha’s absurd offer.

But the other just gave him a smug grin, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Well, then I guess you have to spent another night without sleep. And about the second thing you said”, he smirked even wider. “Do you wanna bet? You sure? Because I think I could get you begging for my cock. Make you beg to fuck you hard with my knot, even though you are a beta.”

The smaller’s jaw dropped at that comment and the alpha just snickered, when he saw it. This snicker, though, turned into a cackling laugh the next moment, because Jongdae’s face reddened at least fifty shades darker, when the words had sunk into his mind.

 

“The blush suits you by the way, gorgeous. I bet it would look even hotter with you bouncing on my cock. But I sadly can’t have that now, because I have to return to my party. Maybe another time, sweetie.”

He winked at Jongdae and stuck his tongue out, before he closed the door behind him. Leaving Jongdae dumb-stuck and incredibly flustered in the empty hallway.

His body still tense from the adrenaline in his veins as the other’s words rotated in his head.

 

But then something snapped in his head, taking him out of this trance-like state and Jongdae growled loudly the next moment. Feeling the need to choke the guy to death for humiliating his pride, when the words settled even deeper into his mind, although he tried to shake them off.

“Keep dreaming, ass hole! I’d rather let my head being transplanted than let your dick come anywhere near my hole. Not to speak of letting it fuck my ass!”, he yelled as he stomped back to his apartment.

Slamming the door shut and popping onto his bad. Anger and embarrassment infiltrating his body as the images came back to his mind, although he tried really hard to not think about them. But it had no use and the images got even worse with every following attempt.

 

He groaned in despair.

 

Who, by the way, did this guy think he was?

Some kind of sex god or superstar to say such blatant things?

 

God… he didn’t understand alphas and he was glad that he would maybe never do.

 

 

Fucking alphas.


	2. 2. Chapter

He felt like dying. His eyes fell shut almost every two minutes and he wasn’t even able to stand properly any more. It felt like hell.

Even Baekhyun had already scolded him for being so distracted from work. And when even he said something like that, Jongdae knew that the situation was dead-serious, maybe even life-threatening in his state.

Well, no wonder.

He had already broken three coffee cups and messed up five drinks. It was like he had a run of bad luck and he already felt horrible enough.

 

The omega was just tired of everything and just wanted to go home, take a good and long nap and live a peaceful life.

Was that really too much to ask for?

 

The boy sighed heavily as he continued to clean the black-wooden counter. Luckily there wasn’t a lot going on in the Café at this time and he could allow himself to relax a bit. His nerves were strained and he just wanted his shift to end, so he could go home and finally get some sleep.

But he couldn’t, since he had to face six more hours of work.

At this point he asked himself, if he really could endure it and survive his shift unscathed.

 

The lack of sleep and his merciless work schedule really left their mark on him the past few weeks. And if he could really make it through the day, he would celebrate it with something.

“Maybe with a new apartment.” The thought popped up in his head as the memories of the past weeks and especially of yesterday came to his mind.

The main cause of the terrible state he was in now.

 

His headache became even stronger as he just simply thought about yesterday’s events. Jongdae gritted his teeth, when the face of the alpha appeared in his mind.

The face of the devil himself.

The face of the one, who made him suffer through this.

His life had been so peaceful until that ass hole walked in. That alpha had ruined everything. Messed up all Jongdae has hard worked for. It made Jongdae groan in frustration as he closed his eyes. Trying to collect himself and his thoughts to be able to focus on his work again. To focus on staying awake. He could make it. He wouldn’t let everything being ruined by one single alpha.

Especially not by that one.

 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and startled him out of his thoughts. He sighed exasperated as he walked over to the cash-register, his head hanging low as he grumbled a bored “Good morning. Welcome to Kitten’s Wonderland. Your order please.”

 

Well, at least it couldn’t get any worse.

 

“Hey, there. One Americano-Macchiato, please, and your phone number, gorgeous”, a very familiar voice purred in a flirty tone.

Jongdae’s eyes grew wide and he abruptly raised his head, when he recognised the voice. His expression darkening as soon as he was met with his neighbour’s smug expression. He snarled angrily at the other, who just laughed delightedly by his reaction.

“What are you doing here?”, Jongdae gritted his teeth.

God, had he been wrong. So, so wrong with his naive assumption.

His day was now only getting worse with every passing second.

 

“I want a coffee. Isn’t that obvious?”, the alpha shrugged. The corners of his lips quirking up even more, which made Jongdae sigh exasperated. And before he would say anything stupid he decided just turn around and make the coffee.

Why was god torturing him so much? He hadn’t committed any serious crime to deserve this.

“Maybe in my previous life”, the voice in his head suggested, which wasn’t quite unlogical for Jongdae. Because he couldn’t find another reason that could explain why karma decided to treat him this bad.

“Thank you, you dumb ass in my previous life”, he grumbled as he finished the alpha’s order. He approached the cash-register again and gave the taller his drink, while the other paid.

“Have a nice day”, he grimaced. Annoyance clearly audible in his tone.

 

“Thank you. But haven’t you forgotten something?”, the other commented cheekily, which made Jongdae groan in frustration.

“What?! To punch you in your fucking face?”, he hissed, considering if he should actually do it.

But the alpha just snickered amusedly at his comment. “Nope, your phone number”, he clicked his tongue with a challenging tone.

At this point Jongdae boiled with anger, clenching his fists tightly to not loose control.

 

That’s why he hated alphas. They were too arrogant and thought they could have anything they wanted to have. They thought that with just one snap of their fingers and the use of their charms, other wolfs, especially omegas, would be at their feet and do everything they wanted. That the wolfs with lower ranks would submit to them so that the alphas could have them their way. Treat them their way, fuck them their way, play with the wolfs their way.

It was disgusting and Jongdae didn’t want that.

 

He despised that system.

He’d always had.

And will always do it.

 

And luckily he wouldn’t let himself being tricked, since he spent enough time to observe and find out the tricks they used.

On top of that he was also happy that his real scent was covered by his beta-cologne. Who knew what the alpha would have done, if he would have known that he was an omega.

He didn’t want to know. He didn’t even want to think about that.

 

So Jongdae inhaled deeply, before he spoke up, “Not in a thousand years. Now back off and leave me alone! My life is already miserable enough, because of your stupid parties, ass hole. I am tired as fuck and almost fainted today. I hope you are satisfied. So now good bye! Forever.”

At that the other’s smirk instantly faded away slightly and something in his eyes changed. They somehow softened as they mustered Jongdae’s figure up and down.

 

The taller then locked eye contact with him again. “But you still look like the most beautiful creature on the planet”, he said in a less complacent voice, which made Jongdae blush slightly.

 

Wait, what?!

 

Why was he fucking blushing?

 

No, he shouldn’t be blushing!

 

Never.

 

Not because of somebody, like the boy in front of him.

 

“I’m Minseok by the way”, the taller added suddenly. Ripping Jongdae out of his inner conflict. He coughed slightly, trying to not look affected by the other’s words.

“Well, good to know, Minseok. Nice for you. But please leave me alone now and do me a favour”, he stopped, looking the other deeply in the eyes. “Don’t bother me at work another time. I already have enough problems and I don’t need one more. Please do not come here ever again.” He finished as he turned around and walked away to clean some tables. Thinking about finding a new apartment or maybe spending some nights at Baekhyun’s place.

 

He completely ignored the male behind him. Not even trying to took one last glance back, although something inside of him wanted to.

Because if he would have glanced back, he could have seen the dejected expression on Minseok’s face.

 

 

-

 

 

 

“You sure you want to sleep here?” My couch isn’t exactly the definition of a comfortable sleeping place”, Baekhyun enquired one last time.

Jongdae just rolled his eyes and gave his best friend a small smile. “Yes, I am sure. Believe me. Your uncomfy couch will feel like heaven compared to the current bed situation in my apartment. I can’t even sleep straight for one hour, since my dear neighbour’s parties last until 3 AM. Earliest. So don’t worry. I’ll sleep like a marmot.”

 

Baekhyun on the other hand just nodded unsure.

“Your new neighbour…; Was that the alpha in the Cafe today?”, he asked in a quiet voice. Not wanting to cross the line, since he knew how much Jongdae had to go through the last three weeks.

Jongdae’s expression hardened at the question, but his eyes stayed soft as looked at his best friend. Not wanting to scare him off.

 

“Yeah”, he said bitterly. “And now that dumb ass also knows, where I work and tried to hit on me, although I wore my beta-cologne. It simply can’t get any worse than this.” He stopped, massaging his temples to soothe the pain of his headache.

Luckily it was Friday. That meant that he hadn’t to go to work the next two days and could sleep as much as he wanted. He really needed it, since his first semester would start in three days.

 

“I’m actually thinking about moving out of my apartment. I feel sick and horrible and I am also sure that my kind asshole-neighbour-alpha won’t stop partying. Not even, if I would call the police a second time. That’s why I hate alphas. They think they’re the best and kings of the world and can use omegas to please themselves and treat betas like shit. Well, surprise mother fucker. Not every omega is like that. Me not. And I will never submit to an alpha or ‘beg for their cock’ as Minseok said to me”, he scoffed, which made Baekhyun roll his eyes.

But he nevertheless gave the other a sympathetic look, because he could understand, why Jongdae thought like that. He knew, why the younger hated alphas and to be honest, he would be the same, if he would have had experienced, what Jongdae had in his past.

 

He couldn’t blame the boy for hiding is scent and taking heat suppressants. And on top of that distrusting everybody, who tried to approach him, if that somebody wasn’t an omega or at least a beta.

It had taken Baekhyun almost a year to convince his best friend to meet his boyfriend, Chanyeol. Jongdae didn’t trust Chanyeol and thought that he was like all the other alphas he had met. Greedy, smug and low-thinking of omegas. So Baekhyun was really glad, when the two got along after some time and even became friends.

Like he already said, he couldn’t blame Jongdae. It just made him sad.

He wished he could change his mind and help him accept his true self. That Jongdae would accept his status and would stop covering his scent. He had smelled him one time and Baekhyun swore, if he would have been an alpha, he would have gone crazy due Jongdae’s sweet scent.

But when he told that the younger, Jongdae didn’t believe him and only began to put on more of his cologne and that really made him sad.

He wished that Jongdae could see that many alphas weren’t like the ones he had met in the past. Because alphas should normally protect their mate, omegas in general, and shouldn’t hurt or bully them.

But Jongdae also had the unfortunate ability to attract the attention of such alphas.

 

Baekhyun just hoped that Jongdae would accept himself one day and not hide himself any more.

 

“I will never give in. Never. Even if it means that I can’t have pups or a family. If somebody really wants me, this somebody has to fight for me and win my heart. As cheesy as it might sound. But otherwise I’d rather stay lonely than give myself to some ‘standard-alpha’ like Minseok”, a voice took him back to reality and he looked over to the source.

And still being too distracted from his own daze, Baekhyun just caught the name and asked “Who’s Minseok?”

Jongdae frowned. “My neighbour. Haven’t you been listening?”, he pouted slightly, which made Baekhyun feel guilty for not paying attention to his friend.

“No, sorry”, he muttered.

 

The younger’s pout grew even bigger, but he didn’t say anything as he made himself comfortable on the couch. “It’s okay, hyung. I’ll tell you more tomorrow. If you listen of course”, he teased and Baekhyun whined annoyed.

Jongdae just chuckled, before the chuckle turned into a yawn.

“’Cuse me, but I am really tired and want to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow. Good night”, he said and closed his eyes.

 

Immediately dozing off into dreamland.

 

Happy to finally be able to sleep.


	3. 3. Chapter

 “Ah! Ohh! Ch- ah... mng!”, somebody screamed.

Jongdae’s eyes shot open at the noise and he sat himself up immediately. His whole body tense and ready to fight. If he had to of course.

“Gad! Ch- anyeol! Oh m-my.. we-we have to be -ah!- quiet!”, he heard a voice moan and instantly blushed as he recognised the voice as Baekhyun's. His blush got even deeper as he heard another obscene, much louder, sound coming from the boy's mouth.

Gad… Baekhyun really had no shame. Like, who would fuck with his boyfriend, when their best friend was right next door? And _who_ even wanted to hear their best friend getting fucked senseless right next door?

He sighed breathily as he felt his body relaxing.

Well, at least he didn’t have to fight or something like that. But fighting would at least have been less embarrassing.

 

Jongdae groaned in despair as he tried to change his clothes silently and folded the blankets without making any noise. Not that they would have heard anyway with the way they were moaning, cursing and screaming. And maybe even breaking Baekhyun’s bed.

But, god, was that embarrassing.

He felt like he would be committing a crime as he slipped his shoes and jacket on. The way too loud and naughty noises weren’t very helpful either.

“I should definitely find new friends. And a new job. And a new apartment”, he whispered to himself. Face-palming his face as his cheeks only reddened with every passing second.

 

Jongdae then just exited the flat hastily and inhaled deeply, when he closed door, since he had held his breath all the time. Just then an intense scent hit him and he ripped his eyes open.

Oh…

Well, that explained a lot.

Baekhyun was in heat…

 

But...how hadn’t he been able to smell that earlier?

“No wonder Baekhyun was so bugged and hesitant yesterday, when I asked him, if I could sleep over”, he grumbled as he left the apartment complex.

He had practically begged the older on his knees for almost an hour, until the other had finally agreed. The omega sighed again.

How did his life became so chaotic?

The boy rubbed his temples to soothe the ache in his head as he checked the time. 11.30 AM. Wow. He had slept for almost fourteen hours and he was still tired as fuck.

Luckily Baekhyun only lived thirty minutes away from him, so he hadn’t to take the subway, although he could. He, indeed, decided to take a walk to get some fresh air. That way his body could warm up a bit and maybe also his headache would finally go away.

 

But nothing of that happened. His limps still felt sore and his head still hurt. It maybe had gotten even worse. Or at least it felt like that, when he plopped onto his bed.

Jongdae closed his eyes. Relishing the feeling of the cold and soft blankets against his body as the warm air of his room surrounded him. It literally felt like heaven to him. Lying on his bed and finally being able to gain some sleep along with the sweet sweet silence he had missed so much.

It felt like had went back in time. Before his asshole of a neighbour had moved next to him. Just the mere thought of that guy had his head aching stronger and he groaned.

He had to get rid of it, if he really wanted to have a relaxing sleep.

 

So he lifted his heavy body and changed into a pair of loose grey sweatpants and a blue sweater, before he went to the kitchen.

He made himself a tea with a special receipt of his mother and cuddled himself into his fluffy blanket afterwards. He checked his phone for new messages, before he checked his E-Mail on his Mac-book.

Nothing.

He sighed and took a few sips of his tea as he opened Netflix to watch the next episode of his favourite drama. Along the way he also scrolled through some webpages to look, what flats were offered and if he could even provide himself buying a new one.

 

But the result was shocking, though. Almost every apartment was too expensive, even the smaller ones, or thez were too far away from his work place and the university.

He pouted, pursing his lips.

So that basically meant that he had to put up with his neighbour’s ruthless behaviour or he had to live on the street. Or he could kill him.

 

But going into jail because of such a brat didn’t sound very appealing.

So he chose option number one.

Well, this year was going to be fucked.

 

_He_ was royally fucked.

 

-

 

“Dude, what’s wrong with you? It is just the first day of university and you’re already pissed. What has happened?”, Chanyeol commented. “I thought you were really looking forward to it”, he added as Jongdae just huffed annoyed.

Because yes, he actually looked forward to visit university or at least used to. He used to look forward until Minseok had appeared four weeks ago. Turning everything upside down.

He asked himself, if he would survive the year without any further mental or physical damage.

 

“Ouch! Yah!”, he snorted as Chanyeol pinched him in the side. Ripping him out of his thoughts. He glared at the taller, but Chanyeol just ignored it.

“You gonna answer me or not?”, he asked instead as he observed Jongdae’s reaction. Jongdae sighed exasperated and pursed his lips in a cute way, before he answered the other’s question.

“It has to do something with my new neighbour and his freaking party mood.”

“Ah! That one! Isn’t he an alpha?”, Chanyeol asked cautiously as Jongdae frowned at him. “How do you even-”

“Baekhyun. He said that you looked like a corpse at work and would have complained non-stop stop about your new neighbour. He even said that he came to your work place and flirted with you.”

“Yep”, Jongdae half-growled, making Chanyeol flinch slightly as the other wolfs around them looked shocked at him. But he didn’t care.

“Yes. That’s the reason, why I am so pissed”, he repeated with a bitter tone. “Just thinking about that guy makes my stomach twist and I want to gag. The simple fact that he is an alpha only makes the situation worse. He’s like all the other ones. A stupid douche bag. No offense towards you, Chanyeol, but you know my opinion about alphas.” He added at the end of his statement, because he didn’t want to upset Chanyeol, since he wasn’t like all the other alphas.

 

But Chanyeol just shrugged it off with an “It’s okay”, before he gave Jongdae a warm and understanding smile. Jongdae returned it shyly as they finally reached the auditorium.

When they entered the room, they looked around for good places to sit and chose two ones in the second row. It was still early in the morning, so there weren’t many students in the building and the both boys continued chatting.

They talked about their other majority subjects and how they planned to get along with their new timetable. Also Jongdae’s work and living problems came up until they reached a very sensitive topic.

 

“But, um, he doesn’t know that you’re an…, you know?”, the taller asked awkwardly and Jongdae’s expression hardened. Horror taking over it.

“Never. I was lucky that he didn’t smell it the night I knocked on his door. I was even  _more_ lucky that I wasn’t practically reeking of my disgusting omega scent. Who knows, what else would have happened. It’s not for nothing that I cover my scent and take heat suppressants, Chanyeol. And by now you should know tha-”, he stopped.

His eyes widening as his whole body shivered and tensed up. Jongdae inhaled sharply, before he held his breath.

 

“Jongdae? Hey! Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Chanyeol shook him, but Jongdae didn’t react and so he also sniffed the air. Immediately catching the unfamiliar scent lingering in it. He turned his head to see from where it came from and caught the sight of a boy, who was surrounded by many girls and even some boys.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked over to Jongdae again, who now was also staring at the boy. His face pale and eyes fixed on the male as they shimmered with strong hatred. Even disgust.

It was similar to the look Jongdae had given him at their first meeting. Only that this one right now was harder and much more perishing.

Chanyeol had never seen it before and it worried him. What was wrong with the boy?

 

But before he could even ask, he felt a presence right next to them. He shifted around and was met with the guy from before. Who apparently was ignoring him. His eyes fixed onto Jongdae as a cheeky grin played around his lips.

Then Chanyeol looked at Jongdae, who’s body was now trembling a little from all the tension inside it. The smaller’s eyes were only slits by now as he gritted his teeth at the alpha in front of them.

Chanyeol didn’t know why, but he instantly decided that he didn’t like the alpha one bit. He had seen, how Jongdae reacted towards other alphas. Sure, it wasn’t kind and rather rude. But he had never seen the omega this strained and angered by a single alpha's presence.

So something was definitely foul here.

 

“What are you doing here?”, Jongdae asked. His voice dangerously low.

“Studying. I think. You, gorgeous?”, the other answered smugly. He quirked his eyebrows and licked his lips with his pierced tongue.

“Aw, are you stalking me? My sweetie, there’s no need to follow me here. You can always ask for a _private meeting_ in my apartment. I’m right next door”, he husked out and Jongdae felt the urge to throw up.

“ _Never_ in a MILLION YEARS I would let you get into my pants, you dumbass. And I could ask you the same! So again, _what_ are you doing here?!”, Jongdae almost yelled at the male and Chanyeol’s eyes opened wide as he mustered the alpha again.

 

So _this_ was Jongdae’s neighbour. No wonder Jongdae looked like he wanted to torture him to death.

He also had to admit that he himself kind of wanted the alpha do disappear. He clearly had no respect or shame.

 

This suggestion was only confirmed, when the other wolf leaned down. Invading Jongdae’s personal space as he placed his hands on the wooden desk for support. This made Jongdae snarl at Minseok, when they held eye contact. Warning the alpha to not come nearer or he would regret it.

Yet, something inside of him said otherwise. Something deep down in his heart wanted the alpha near him. Wanted the alpha to invade his personal space.

 

Wait, _what_?!

 

No! Never!

 

He would _never_ want an alpha to be this near to him. He hated alphas to the core. They didn’t think of omegas as people and just took advantage of them. And omegas were too weak to defend themselves and played along. Obeying them. Snuggled close to them, their mate or their alpha to catch their attention.

It was disgusting in Jongdae’s opinion.

 

So he howled lowly. Suppressing his inner omega, who seemed to be too affected by the alpha's attention. He couldn’t risk being exposed as an omega, when he had worked so hard for his beta status.

 

No.

 

Minseok, on the other hand, who observed Jongdae’s behaviour, just smirked wider as he heard the other’s low howl. He liked the beta’s stubborn character. It was the first time that somebody could resist his charms and didn’t try to make out with him right away. It was a new experience for him in an interesting way. In general the wolf was interesting for him. He couldn’t get him out of his head and he wanted to find out the reason why.

“Could you please get away from me? Otherwise I can’t guarantee, what will happen to you”, a voice brought him back to reality. Minseok snapped his eyes up and found the beta staring at him with anger.

“Cute”, he just commented, before his cocky smile returned.

 

Jongdae, on the other side, inhaled sharply. Ready to beat the boy up. But before he was able to utter a single word out, his breath hitched. Minseok had pinned him down with his eyes as he slowly trailed a line with his index finger from Jongdae’s Adam’s apple up to his chin. Stopping right there as his face came nearer, until they were less than one inch apart.

The smaller felt the other’s breath ghosting over his lips and a shudder ran down his spine. His body shivered visibly and Minseok’s grin grew wider, while Jongdae’s expression turned blank.

“You look so cute, when you’re angry”, he stopped, pushing Jongdae’s chin up even higher with his finger,” but I want to know, what you look like, when you’re horny. Writhing and trashing around. Begging for me to let you cum, because the pleasure is unbearable and tears start to form in your eyes. I bet you would look so hot in this state.”

 

He suddenly leaned down. Dipping his nose into the omega’s neck as he inhaled sharply. Jongdae trembled as he tried to find his strength to fight. But his body felt numb. He couldn’t move a single muscle he realised soon and he gulped hard.

Minseok chuckled slightly as he locked eye contact with the smaller again. “And your smell is addicting. I bet you have tons of boys and girls running after you. Thinking the same a-”

The boy tried to finish, but couldn’t as he was pushed away.

 

Minseok stumbled backwards as he growled loudly at the one, who dared to treat him like that.

Chanyeol.

The taller returned it with a low snarl, leaving his arm protectively around Jongdae’s shoulder. “If you wouldn’t mind, I would recommend you to leave my friend alone. If you’re not fucking dense and have eyes you can see that Jongdae doesn’t want that. So fuck off and bother another wolf with your crazy hormones.” Chanyeol gritted his teeth. Warning Minseok one last time.

 

But the alpha didn’t seem to mind it one bit as the smug look appeared on his face again.

“So it’s Jongdae”, he whispered, ogling the omega again.

“Jongdae”, he repeated again and the smaller’s head snapped up. His facial expressions hardening instantly. Apparently gaining his courage back, although his body felt like jelly.

“The name suits you, Jongdae”, Minseok clicked his tongue, before he turned around. Leaving the two boys behind, before they could even react to his statement.

 

It took Jongdae some seconds until he collected himself again as he proceeded the situation in his head. When the events settled in his head, his face was tomato-red in an instant and he groaned desperatedly.

 

Faith and karma must really hate him.

 

They would fuck him thoroughly this year.


	4. 4. Chapter

“Just give the poor boy a single chance already”, Kyungsoo suggested.

 

Jongdae chocked on his drink. Spitting it out onto his food as he coughed harshly. _“What?”_ , he exclaimed as he just gaped at his friend. Clearly speechless and shocked by his comment.

“You are kidding me, right?” he laughed in disbelief.

“No”, the older simply stated. “I am dead serious”, he added as he munched on his Bibimbap. “I mean. When he really gets onto your nerves, like you’ve just told me, which was about thirty seconds ago, then you should give it a try. Or you could give him your number or something like that. It could maybe keep him at distance for a while”, he explained matter-off-factly.

 

Again Jongdae just gaped at him. His jaw hanging wide open. He was speechless. Kyungsoo really was serious about that? Was he actually nuts?

“Never in a thousand years would that douchebag get my number! Haven’t you been listening? It is only my second week at university and I already want to shoot myself. That Minseok guy is literally stalking me! He’s been following me around in school. Has visited me at work, although I told him not to and his pick-up lines and flirting skills are just embarrassing and humiliating! I mean, who the fuck says ‘I bet you would look so hot with a toy up your ass, while you wear your barista uniform and work as you desperately try to keep all those little moans and mewls inside your pretty mouth. I could arrange that. But for that you should give me your number’, when someone wants to hit on you? _While_ you are at work. Making a fucking _Cream Latte_ for that person. Except for him of course. But anyway, would you _really_ let your ass being penetrated by a guy, who talks to you like that?”, Jongdae asked him, completely off the wall as he inhaled deeply in order to calm himself.

 

Kyungsoo on the other hand just stared blankly at him. Like he would be proceeding the younger’s words in his head and _actually_ think about such an option.

The younger omega didn’t miss that and his eyes grew double their size. “Don’t tell me you are _really_ considering such an option.”

At that the older blushed a bit and Jongdae whined in disbelief. How could he even want that something this terrible would happen to him? He wouldn’t even wish that to happen to his arch-enemy, if he had one.

 

“You are terrible at cheering people up, Kyungsoo. And I thought you would understand me”, Jongdae pouted mock-hurt. Although he didn't want to believe that his friend was really deliberating about that.

The other then hit him on the arm as he only blushed harder. Clearly feeling uncomfortable for being so obvious about it.

“W-Well, it’s not like you could understand, since you suppress your omega’s needs. Also, people aren’t actually throwing themselves at me, although I _am_ an omega, who’s just _reeking_ of the want to have a mate. T-That’s normal for omegas m-my age. Not that you could understand”, Kyungsoo retorted.

But he immediately regretted it a second later, when realised, what he just had said.

 

Jongdae’s face got expressionless, his now empty eyes staring holes into the older's ones.

Kyungsoo panicked. He cursed himself, because he knew, how sensitive this topic was for Jongdae. It wasn’t without reason that he covered his scent, when he thought about the stories he and his friends had told him.

“O-Oh my… J-Jongdae, I-I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Really…”, he struggled with his words. “I-I am so so sorry… Really, I-”, he tried to finish, but a warm hand on his mouth stopped him.

It was Jongdae’s and as he looked up, he saw that the other was slightly smiling at him. Showing the older that it was okay and that he had accepted his apology.

“It’s okay, hyung. I understand. I was just a little upset that you didn’t agree with me”, he pouted again. “But I understand your point. It is just… yeah, not my reality.” He explained. The corners of his mouth forming a warm smile.

 

 

He removed his hand from Kyungsoo’s mouth, glancing down, before he looked up again.

His sad eyes making a stark contrast to his smile. It made him look kind of sorry and he was. He really was sorry that he couldn’t show his true self. That he couldn’t expose it. Handle it like a proud omega should do it.

But he wasn’t ready. He just wasn’t ready for it and may would never be. Although he knew that his friends were right in some points.

Yet, there was this ugly feeling in his stomach and the dark voice in his head that held him back. That showed him every time, how weak omegas and how cruel alphas were. Reminding him of the ones that had bullied him in his past. That alphas used omegas as some kind of ‘sex toy’ to satiate their filthy needs. Blame to their, or rather his, fucking genes and heats.

And he hated his genes, in general him being an omega. It sucked. He was weak and he couldn’t defend himself, take care of himself, nor could he fulfil his important tasks as an omega.

 

So he was useless.

 

 

And don’t understand him wrong. Jongdae didn’t hate omegas for gods sake! How could he? They actually were the sweetest and most considerate creatures in the world. He admired omegas, who were able to find a good mate. Someone, who didn’t treat them like lower beings or a ‘fucktoy’. Where omegas gladly fulfilled the cute caring mother role an omega had.

 

But there was the next point he didn’t like about himself. Cute. An omega had to be cute to be able to be a good omega and he certainly wasn’t cute.

He didn’t have the squishy cheeks Kyungsoo had or a feather-like laugh like Baekhyun. Or those big puppy eyes both of them had. He didn’t have any of that.

He had rather sharp and manly features, like high cheek bones and crescent-formed eyes. In middle school people, especially alphas, made fun of him because of that and even beat him up very badly one time, when he had defended himself again. They had often told him that he was weird and that nobody would want an omega with such a manly face. They told him that he wasn’t normal and that even his cent smelled foully, which would result in him dying alone and unloved. And that he had fought against the alphas had only made it worse. They had tried to humiliate him, break him or hurt his pride, since omegas normally didn’t fight back, when they got insulted. But he wasn’t someone, who would just ignore that and submit himself to such a bunch of assholes.

It went on like that until he got into high school, where he began to cover his scent to avoid such situations. To avoid alphas in general. And every alpha, who tried to approach or curt him at least had a broken nose at the end of the day.

After that all alphas had avoided him and he couldn’t have been happier. His life had been perfect.

 

Point is that it was until that dumb alpha, Minseok, decided to bark in and ruin everything.

Why did the guy had to be so damn annoying and follow him literally everywhere? Or plopped randomly, accidentally, up at places Jongdae had arrived at just moments ago? It was so darn irritating.

 

Of course alphas had tried to get into his pants before. But they usually gave up after the third rejection and due Jongdae’s shitty attitude. Or he just punched them in the face and then they gave up.

 

Maybe he should try that on Minseok the next time he saw him. It was an effective method.

Another thing was that the alpha really got the shit out of him. So it was just normal that Jongdae behaved cold and crappy towards alphas. But they have never affected him that much or have made him that furious and chaotic inside.

But that wasn’t everything. Everytime the alpha got near or flirted with him, his heartbeat got faster and it became difficult to breath normally, which he didn’t like at all.

Those reactions were also followed by a slight warm feeling that spread through his body and it terrified him. He didn’t like the reactions of his body at all and tried to suppress them every time. Tried to push them aside and it worked most of the time.

 

But sometimes it didn’t and he only felt worse, which drove him mad and made him even angrier. It irritated him, made him lose control and he _hated_ losing control over a situation. Especially losing control over his own body.

That was the reason, why he hated the alpha even more. He made the boy feel things he has never felt before and it scared him. It scared him more than it actually angered him.

 

And that boy wasn’t leaving him alone, _although_ he had the appearance of a 'beta' and had clearly shown his disinterest. But it hadn't helped him either.

 

He looked over to Kyungsoo again, who was now eating and chatting with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who had joined them some minutes ago.

If he would just have been a little bit more like Kyungsoo, behaved a bit more like him or had the self-confidence Baekhyun had, he maybe wouldn’t have had that much problems.

But he wasn’t like Kyungsoo or Baekhyun, who were proud omegas. Where he could have understood that someone courted him, if he would have been more like them.

 

But fact was, that he wasn’t. He officially was a ‘beta’ with whom alphas didn’t want to have any business with due his shitty attitude toward sthem.

 

So he was just useless.

 

As useless as his true omega-self, which also wasn’t accepted by alphas.

 

He was just a moody and useless jerk in the other’s eyes, who nobody wanted.

 

The thing was that it hadn't bothered him until now. Until that alpha decided to court (or rather be a pain in the ass for) him, although he had tried everything to get rid of him.

He had behaved like that to many other alphas, but he had never felt so strange and gloomy about it.

 

Then why did he feel like this now?

 

More importantly.

 

Why hadn’t the alpha already given up, even though he behaved like the number one asshole of the world towards him?

Why didn’t he just took one of the omegas, who already were at his feet?

 

Why?

 

 

Fucking alphas.

 

Jongdae didn’t understand it and it drove him insane, as he kept thinking further about it.


	5. 5. Chapter

 “Hey, gorgeous”, a voice said behind Jongdae’s back.

The omega didn’t even have to turn around to know to whom the voice belonged. He just inhaled deeply, before he put on an annoyed smile, before he turned around.

Facing a smug smiling Minseok, who half-leaned over the counter. Eyeing him, like a predator, who had found his victim.

 

Jongdae gagged internally, but succeeded to keep his facial expressions.

“Hello! Welcome to Kitten’s Wonderland. What do you want to order?” He tried to act normal, but you still could hear the annoyance in his voice. And he knew he failed, when he saw that the other’s smirk only grew wider.

“An Americano-Cappucino. But with more cream and”, he stopped, liking over his lips as he ogled Jongdae’s bottom, "a piece of that delicious curvy ass of yours”, he purred.

Jongdae’s fake-smile disappeared at that comment and was replaced by and expression of disgust. He gave the alpha in front of him a warning look, before he turned around to prepare the order.

 

Why didn’t he just punch the alpha in the face? Then the problem would be solved and he would have a peaceful life again.

No courting anymore. No more bad pick-up lines and no more following around.

God, this sounded so appealing.

 

Yet, why couldn’t he gather his courage up and just do it?

He must be some kind of masochist, he figured, to not take any action against the alpha. Jongdae groaned exasperated.

He already knew, who he could blame for that.

His dumb inner omega, who carved for attention and relished the one, he received from the alpha. Even if it wasn’t a positive kind of attention.

 

Curse his fucking omega self, Jongdae thought as he finished the coffee. He then put the cup onto a saucer, before he walked over to the table, where the alpha was sitting.

He put the dishes onto the table and was about to go back, when he suddenly yelped loudly as he felt a slight pain on his ass.

He immediately put a hand onto his left abused cheek as he scooted around. His eyes wide and his expression blank from the shock, as he felt how his cheeks grew hotter as he tried to proceed, what just had happened.

It took him only a few seconds to realise, what had happened, and as he saw Minseok’s satisfied grin, his body began to boil with anger and embarrassment.

How dared the boy to cuff his ass without his permission and _during_ his _fucking_ working hours?

Did the guy not have a single piece of decency?

 

He felt the need to scream at the boy in front of him. Punch him in the face and get rid of that smug expression he had.

But he didn’t find the strength to do it. Still too traumatized from what just had happened. So he just continued to stare expressionlessly at the taller.

 

“Nice curves. Just like I thought”, the other suddenly clicked his tongue as he looked up to Jongdae.

 

This seemed to bring Jongdae back to reality and he clenched his fists. His expression darkened as his whole body began to shake with fury.

“Are you fuckin’ serious?”, he retorted in a low and dangerous voice. “Are you actually kidding me? _Who_ the fuck gave you the permission to slap my ass? Haven’t I made it clear enough that I want you to disappear from my life? That I fuckin’ _hate_ you and every other alpha in this world, because you treat everybody around you like shit? Just leave me the fuck alone already! I have other problems to worry about. I don’t need an extra alpha, who tries to get into my pants, just because you can’t fuckin’ control your sex-hormones. If you need it that badly, take one of the omegas, who are already pleading you at your feet! Only pleading you to fuck them! Take one of them and let me live a peaceful life you douchebag!”, he almost screamed at the top of his lungs.

His breath was heavy and his lungs hurt from the sharp inhales he took. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

 

Jongdae was just happy that there weren’t many people at the café at the moment. He couldn’t risk drawing attention towards him and loose his job.

 

No.

 

Not because of a stupid alpha.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he was met by the alpha’s blank expression. The smirk on his face had finally disappeared and Jongdae couldn’t be more relieved.

He had hated the smirk and he had wanted it to disappear for a long time.

 

But when he took a closer look at the alpha’s face, he could see something else behind is blank expression. The boy’s eyes had a strange shimmer in them. Something similar to what you would call hurt or sadness.

But as soon as Jongdae saw it, it had already vanished the next moment, like it had never been there in the first way. It was so fast that Jongdae thought he might just have had imagined it.

Because the next second Minseok smiled again, like nothing had ever happened. Yet, the smile was somehow different. It didn’t look like the smirk before. Like something would have been missing in it.

 

“Dae. There’s no need to get this angry. If I really overdid it with that I am sorry. To your other statements I can just say that I don’t make your life that miserable anymore and those omegas don’t interest me in any way. Why would I even take then, when I want and have interest in you?”, he stated matter-off-factly.

Jongdae’s jaw dropped in disbelief. Did he hear right? The alpha actually _liked_ him?

 

That couldn’t be.

He had treated the alpha like shit the past weeks and now the boy said something like that?

That didn’t even make any sense!

 

As Minseok saw Jongdae’s expression, he laughed slightly at the other. Clearly being able to see through him as he began to speak again.

“Yeah. That’s right. Even if you don’t believe me. I’m actually really interested in you. Because you’re not like other wolfs I’ve met”, he added in a softer voice, which surprised Jongdae even more.

“And if I would really want to make your life a living hell, I would behave otherwise. Like, haven’t you even noticed that I haven’t thrown a single party since our university semester began? Not even at the weekend. So I followed your plead”, he explained as he looked expectantly at Jongdae.

 

The younger then closed his jaw and continued to stare vacantly at the other as he thought about the last week. And to his dismay, or not, he didn’t know what to call it, he noticed that the other was right. Last week the nights had been completely quiet. Not a single noise during the night, for which he had been really thankful. But he hadn’t thought about it further and now that the alpha had told him, he had finally noticed it.

Jongdae lowered his head in defeat, since he couldn’t deny, what the alpha had just told him and he pursed is lips in annoyance.

 

Minseok, aware that the other didn’t want to answer, kept talking in his soft tone. “See? So you agree with me that I am right?”

Jongdae, who still didn’t want to answer just nodded his head slightly. Cursing the alpha for having such accurate observation skills.

The taller, satisfied with that, continued, "So, you can see that I don’t make your life that miserable. Plus, I wouldn’t get on your nerves anymore and stop following you around, if you would be so nice to finally give me your number, sweetie.” His voice regaining the cocky tone he normally had.

 

The smaller’s head snapped up at that statement as he gaped at the other in disbelief.

“You serious?”, he scoffed breathlessly as Minseok's smirk returned.

“Yup”, the older simply said.

 

Jongdae wanted to protest. But before he could even utter a word, the other had effectively cut him off.

“And if you protest even further, then I will make your life a living hell”, he grinned evilly as the omega gulped loudly.

 

Fuck.

 

Just one glimpse at Minseok’s face and he knew that he was fucked.

 

Royally fucked.

 

And the other’s next words proved his conjecture.

“As I also notice now. I haven’t thrown a party in a while. Maybe I should organize some this Friday, Saturday and Sunday”, he cocked one of his eyebrows up. Apparently enjoying to tease the other male.

Jongdae's eyes were blown wide and a shiver ran down his spine as he thought about loosing his precious sleep again.

He didn’t want to feel that shitty again. But neither he wanted to give that stupid alpha boy his number.

 

He groaned loudly as he became more desperate with every passing second.

 

What should he do?

 

Then suddenly Kyungsoo’s words from Monday, or rather yesterday, plopped into his mind.

 

_‘You could maybe keep him at distance by finally giving him your number.’_

 

It had sounded so absurd, when he had heard that yesterday.

Now it didn’t sound that bad anymore.

 

But would Minseok really stop following him around and stop getting on his nerves, when he would give him his number?

He wasn’t sure…

 

God! Why did this even happen to him? He whined as he kept thinking more carefully about it. He was caught between the devil, here in the form of Minseok, and the deep blue sea, in form of his going-to-be destroyed future.

_“Brilliant”_ , he thought, as he looked at the taller again, who seemed to know exactly, what Jongdae was thinking about, judging from the amused expression on his face.

Asshole. Fucking asshole, Jongdae cursed as he walked over to the male.

 

He had made his decision, although he knew that he would _definitely_ be going to regret it.

_"Or maybe not"_ , a voice back in his mind said.

 

Wait, what?!

 

He _would_ be going to regret it. There was no doubt about that. Although that little voice in his head said otherwise. But he decided to ignore it as he stretched out his right hand.

Minseok gave him a questioning look, like he didn’t knew, what Jongdae wanted. Even though the rest of his face, his body, told a whole other story, because he clearly knew, what the smaller wanted. He just wanted to tease Jongdae a bit to make him say the question out loud as Jongdae just rolled his eyes as the childish behaviour.

Typical stupid alpha behaviour.

 

“Can I have your phone, please?”, he asked annoyed as he saw how a pleased expression lit up on the taller’s face. Minseok then fumbled around in his jacket pockets, until he found his mobile phone. Holding it out for Jongdae, who just snatched it away and hurriedly typed his number in.

 

Yep, he was already regretting this.

 

He had just dug his own grave.

 

When he was done, he shoved the phone back into Minseok’s hand, who smiled smugly at him. Obviously celebrating his triumph over the other at which Jongdae just rolled his eyes.

 

“Don‘t be too full of yourself too early. You just have gotten my number at the moment. I haven’t agreed to anything or something else beside that”, Jongdae talked back in a cold voice. “And I am still angry that you have slapped my ass. So don’t try anything funny or I’ll change my mind and throw your phone out the window”, he threatened.

 

But Minseok just chuckled and smiled at him with a little sassiness in it.

“We’ll see, gorgeous. Now go back to work or other things might happen faster than you think”, he purred, licking his lips sexily as he gave Jongdae an intense gaze.

It made the smaller inhale sharply as his face flushed in a deep shade of red. He quickly turned around and stumbled back to the counter, ignoring the alpha's chuckles at his behaviour.

 

Yup, he hated the alpha.

 

And why the heck was he blushing and feeling flustered every time the alpha talked that dirty to him?

He shouldn’t feel or even _behave_ that strange.

 

Jongdae didn’t understand anything any more.

 

 

He could just hope that life and karma, which were apparently hating him at the moment without any reason, wouldn’t fuck him that hard.


	6. 6. Chapter

 “I still can’t believe that I have given him my number”, Jongdae whined as he kicked his feet around like a little kid.

“Well, your problem, not mine”, Sehun, a normally nice beta, answered.

“If you want to make your life a living hell, if it isn’t already, don’t come to me and complain. It’s none of my business. But I still have to admit that it’s pretty obvious the he ogles your butt like a cake. Wouldn’t be surprised if he would bite into it one day, even though you would protect it with machine guns”, Sehun commented as Jongdae just gaped at him and growled embarrassedly.

“You are so gross, you know that?”, Jongdae retorted. His nose scrunching up in disgust as the image plopped up into his mind.

“I know”, Sehun smiled,” That’s my speciality and you know that I never give good advices. So why did you even tell me in the first place?” He asked nonchalantly.

 

Jongdae opened his mouth to say something, but closed it the next moment, since he couldn’t say anything against that. He had to admit that Sehun was right.

He really never gave good advices.

 

Why did he even tell him the story again?

 

He himself didn’t know anymore and sighed a defeated “Touché”, before he went back to read his book again. He soon had to repeat some tests, mainly in English and Art, for which he had to learn a lot.

Luckily everything went smooth at the moment, except with that Minseok guy. But also he hadn’t been much of a bother the past few days (if you didn’t count the spam of messages he received on a daily basis) for which Jongdae was really thankful.

Unfortunately the alpha still did visit him at work. But he at least had reduced his embarrassing pick-up lines and Jongdae also didn’t see him at university that often any more. Plus, he held his promise and hadn’t thrown a party during last week. So Jongdae could only partially complain.

 

Suddenly the omega felt something hot on his right ear and a ticklish feeling from his sides up to his nipples, which made him yelp loudly.

“Aah!”, he whined as he felt the same sensation, just stronger that time, again and tried to elbow the someone behind him, who caused it.

 

When he heard a low grunt he he immediately covered his chest in protection as he turned around to scream at the person.

“What the fuck? Do you maggot have nothing else to do than invade people’s personal space?! I’ll report y-”

His voice died down and his words got stuck in his throat as he saw the one standing behind him.

 

Minseok.

 

With one of the sassiest smirks he had ever seen and he felt his face lit up under the man’s stare.

 

Perfect. Just perfect.

 

Why was he even fucking blushing in the first way? He shouldn’t feel so flustered! And why did his chest feel so comfortably warm? _“Stop it you stupid body!”_ , he scolded himself as his shocked-blushing expression turned into a flushed-glaring one.

 

“What are you doing here?”, he snapped annoyed at the other, while his blush only deepened.

“Searching you obviously”, the taller stated bluntly.

“And _why_ , if I may ask?”

“Because you didn’t answer my messages and I wanted to ask you something”, he said in a cheeky voice. “So I tried to catch you and followed your scent until I finally found you here.” His eyes darkened as he fixed his stare onto Jongdae, which made Jongdae shiver under the alpha’s intimidating eyes. “And when I saw you, I just got tempted and tried to scare you. You make cute noises by the way. I think I should do that more often”, he said lowly. His voice an octave deeper and stronger than normal as he approached Jongdae, whose body was shifting under the alphas intimidating aura.

 

But…, yeah, he kind found himself liking it. Liking it, how Minseok talked to him in his low voice. Saying dirty things to him and letting his inner alpha out.

 

Wait, what?

 

_WHAT???_

 

Jongdae mentally slapped himself and blushed at least a hundred shades of red deeper, when he realised, what he had just thought.

He shook his head violently.

 

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. _No._

He wouldn’t fall for this. He hated alphas. They were sex-controlled beasts, nothing more.

 

He breathed in deeply as he tried to say something again.

 

Yet, again his words got stuck in his throat as he opened his eyes and saw that Minseok was just a few inches away from him.

His breathing stopped as he looked into Minseok’s umber brown eyes. They were entrancing him. Sucking him into their own world, as much as he _hated_ to admit it. But for the first time he really saw, how beautiful Minseok’s eyes were.

And so was the rest of his face as he inspected it. His skin was soft, his lips small, but plush and the mono-lids made his eyes seem incredibly huge. Almost childlike. But that image was immediately erased by the rest of the boy’s appearance. His hair was coloured in a light ash blonde and it was styled back with gel. Underlining his round face along with his high cheekbones. The piercings only making him look more handsome and also kind of dangerous.

 

On his left ear he had two lobe piercings, one industrial piercing and three helix piercings. All silver coloured. His other ear had three lobes, one tragus piercing and three snug piercings and had the same colour as the left ones.

From where he knew all that stuff? Well…, when he was fifteen he kind of had a ‘rebellious phase’ and thought it would be ‘hip’ to get piercings. And so he got four. Two on his ears and two on his nipples.

Let’s just say that after that his ‘rebellious phase’ ended. (Basically the nipple piercings hurt so bad that he had realised that it was the most stupid idea he’d ever had and had decided to put an end to his childish behaviour.)

 

 

But that was not the point here.

 

Jongdae was taken aback and diverted his eyes to Minseok's again and he suddenly felt hot. Like really hot and he squirmed around.

God, how could someone be so handsome?

 

Wait, what?

 

What?

 

WHAT?

 

“No!!”, he yelled as he shoved Minseok away from him harshly, which made the taller male flinch slightly.

The younger panted, his body shaking as he tried to calm down.

What was happening to him? Why did he get so out of control everytime he was near Minseok? Even worse was that he sometimes _didn’t even mind_ anymore. Or rather his body.

But, why? Why did his body betray him like this and made him feel so hot all over? Why were his mind, that reminded him of how dangerous and selfish alphas were, and his gut, his body that told him that it was okay to feel like that, fighting for control everytime? Why did he feel so secure around the alpha, although hated him and tried to push him away the same time? This didn’t make any sense…

 

_Why_ , he asked himself.

 

“Why”, he whispered and Minseok first looked surprised, before it turned into a slight grin.

The boy walked over to Jongdae and the younger immediately changed to his old self again as Minseok caged him against the table. His grin turning into a smile as he licked his lips.

“You ask 'why'?”, he said, his tone softer than Jongdae expected it to be as the other boy placed his index finger and thumb under Jongdae’s chin to make him look up.

“Because I want to get to know you, gorgeous. I want to go on a date with you. I, yeah, I want to become closer with you, Jongdae.” At the mention of his name Jongdae winced as his body relaxed slightly from the defensive tension.

 

But Minseok’s features also changed and for the first time Jongdae saw the other without his typical playboy-grin. The other’s features got softer and a more real-like smile played at the corner of his lips.

“I know you don’t like or even hate me, because I behaved really shitty towards you. And because I am an alpha, too. I can understand it, when you would rather jump off a bridge than go on a date with me. Yet, I still, ya know, kinda hope you’ll agree, so I may can show you other sides of myself. We don’t have to befriend of course, but I would like to know you better and see to where it goes. I also apologise for my smug asshole-like behaviour, but I can’t really help it. I”, he stopped as his features hardened a bit,” have my reasons for it, to put it like that. But I am willing to try. However, I can’t promise that I’ll never behave like that again, because it would be a lie. And I hate lies, more than anything. So I’ll be honest and I warn you that you have to get along with it. But if you give me another chance, I’ll try to show you other sides of me. And I think that I’ve already shown that with my kept promises. So, yeah, what do you say?”, Minseok asked as he deeply looked into Jongdae’s eyes.

 

The smaller was stunned.

He didn’t know, if he should be happy, sad, angry or anything else.

He was just simply stunned, because he certainly hadn’t expected that from the alpha.

It surprised him, to be honest.

 

But he didn’t want to give him another chance. The male had done so many inadequate and embarrassing things that he instantly wanted to reject him.

Yet, something inside him told him otherwise. Said that he should try it, go for it and give this alpha another chance. That he, in fact, would maybe actually enjoy it.

But then his head practically screamed the complete opposite and shouted that he shouldn’t do it.

 

Perfect.

 

The last thing he needed now. An inner conflict, which made the decision even harder.

 

But before he could proceed any further, his body reacted on its own.

So before he even could even realise, what he had done, his mouth had already said that one little word.

 

“Yes.”

 

And as soon as he noticed, what he just had done and saw the alpha's bright, slight cheeky, smile, he knew that he was doomed.

Doomed for eternity.

 

Jongdae then just wanted to take his words back. Trying to escape this hell-like situation.

 

 

Yet, Minseok was faster and before he could open his mouth, the taller’s index finger had already sealed his lips as he spoke up.

“Ah, ah. No possibility to take it back. A ‘yes’ is a ‘yes’ and thank you by the way for choosing that answer, sweetie.”

 

The taller’s grin then got softer and it turned into that little smile again. “It really means something to me. Really. Although I still have that cocky attitude, gorgeous. But really, thank you.” He said in a soothing voice, before his douchebag-self appeared again.

“So. This Saturday at your café. I’ll wait for you.”

 

He leaned closer. So close that Jongdae could feel the taller’s breath ghost over his lips, which made his mouth go dry and his body shiver.

“I’ll wait for you as long as I have to, gorgeous. So if you don’t come I’ll just take another day for our date over and over again until you come. You can’t run away”, he laughed smugly, before he removed his fingers from Jongdae’s lips and walked away. Leaving Jongdae dumbfounded again.

 

“What the hell did just happen?”, Jongdae asked himself as he tried to proceed the situation.

“Well, obviously seems like you got a date with the guy you hate the most”, a voice commented behind him. Jongdae jerked at that as he was brought back to reality.

 

And when the sentence settled in his head, his jaw dropped open and his face filled with horror.

“FUCK!”, he hissed, not wanting to believe it.

“Oh, yes. I would say that, too”, Sehun agreed.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

 

How could that have even happened? Why did he let his body take over control and submit to the alphas plead? To his presence, his words? Why didn’t he just do anything? Why wasn’t he able to fight the alpha and got weak as the alpha's presence surrounded him?

And why was his heart beating like crazy, even though he hated the alpha?

 

“I am so totally fucked”, he muttered devastated as he turned around to Sehun, who smirked at him.

“Well, you _are_ definitely _going_ to _get fucked_. And I bet your inner omega would lov-”

“Say one single word more and I’ll choke you to death and rip you into pieces, before I throw you off a cliff. Plus, do not even dare to tell anybody or I’ll cut off your head”, Jongdae growled as his face flushed.

 

He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear anything about his omega’s needs or wishes. It just made him blush even deeper as the humiliating thoughts crossed his mind.

And Sehun seemed to know, what he was thinking about as his knowing smirk grew wider.

“No need to be that bitchy, hyung. But you can’t deny it. Not forever. You kind of like this alpha and your omega is just carving for his attention. I bet you are actually, somewhere deep inside, happy that he asked you out on a date and you wouldn’t even mind, if he would fuck you senseless. At least your omega wouldn’t, if you would pay attention to him just one time. I know that deep inside of you this feeling exists and that you just deny it. But one day you’ll eventually let it out and stop fighting it”, he said lowly, making Jongdae squirm in his place as he hissed and whined furiously at Sehun.

“To be honest, I hope you will. Because I see, we all see, how many struggles you have had lately. You can’t hide forever, hyung. I hope you won’t. I hope you stop denying your nature, hyung. Be angry with me if you want to, but somebody has to tell you the truth. Otherwise you’ll never be truly happy”, Sehun added in a serious, but strong tone.

 

Yet, Jongdae just scoffed at the comment and ignored the younger as he began to learn again.

 

He wouldn’t let this happen. He would never let his inner omega out and show it to the world.

He was strong enough to endure it.

 

 

But when he was so sure, why did his heart hurt and his body feel so heavy? Why did his gut twist so uncomfortably and a voice inside him said otherwise? Said that Sehun was right?

 

 

God, was this irritating.

 

Minseok was irritating.

 

 

Fucking alphas.


	7. 7. Chapter

Worst situation he’d ever been in in his life?

 

Now.

 

Why?

 

Because he was waiting for Minseok. Waiting. For. Minseok.

Was he actually insane, he asked himself. Why did he let himself being convinced by his friends to go on this date?

He didn’t even know himself anymore.

The only thing he just remembered was that Baekhyun and Sehun had been a pain in the ass and wanted them to stop their nagging. So he had just agreed to finally shut them up.

 

What he didn’t expect, though, was to end up right here. All styled up with full-face make-up, which you could blame on Baekhyun and Sehun. He had black smokey eyes and his black hair was straightened and styled to his right side. Along with that he wore ripped skinny jeans, a black loose T-Shirt and white sneakers. Sehun said that he looked like ‘eye-candy’.

Well, at least they didn’t made him wear leather skinny jeans or a collar or something like that, but he still should look ‘special’ on his first ‘date’.

Rather his personal Armageddon day, he thought.

 

Jongdae sighed as he looked at his phone.

13.00 PM exactly, like Minseok had written him. The boy looked around to search the alpha, but he was nowhere in sight.

“I knew it”, he muttered, but nevertheless decided to wait a bit longer. This way he could pay it back to his friends and scold them, who literally dragged him to this place.

Well, at least he had known all along that this would be a complete flop.

He would just wait ten more minutes and then go home.

 

“WUAH!”, something behind Jongdae screamed and Jongdae shrieked in surprise. His body jerked and his heart was beating erratically from the shock as he turned around. Only to be faced with a laughing Minseok, which made Jongdae blush deeply.

Firstly, because he was embarrassed that he just had screamed like a girl. Secondly, because he realised how beautiful Minseok’s laugh was, when there wasn’t a mocking undertone in it. It sounded light and warm, which perfectly fitted the oval shape of his mouth that underlined his white teeth and the cute wrinkle in his nose.

 

And again Jongdae blushed in an even deeper shade of red as he tried to push these thoughts aside. Unsuccessfully, of course.

So he just coughed awkwardly, which brought the other out of his own universe as he tried to say something.

“W-Well, hi. You’re late and s-stop those stupid pranks. They’re s-so childish and on top of that get on my nerves”, he tried to sound annoyed, but terribly failed as he began to stutter in the middle of the sentence.

Minseok just snickered at his comment and grinned brightly at him.

 

“Well, hello there. Or should I say, snappy? And they’re not childish. They are, indeed, very effective, because they make you blush every time. Like I said, the blush really suits you.” He said the last part in a serious, but warm tone, which made Jongdae shiver as he heard his name.

_“It really does suit him”_ , Minseok thought as he ogled the blushing boy. His make-up was gorgeous, because it highlighted his dark brown eyes. and the clothes he wore really underlined his body-shape. Minseok felt something warm inside him and smiled at the boy. But before the feeling even settled it was already pushed back behind his walls. Locked up behind them so that it couldn’t escape as a voice repeatedly reminded him of what had happened.

But he somehow managed to keep his soft smile at which Jongdae just blushed deeper.

 

God, Minseok was irritating.

 

Jongdae then tried to regain his self control again as he huffed slightly, muttering a silent “Whatever”, as he looked away.

“So, what are we going to do? Are you going to take me into clubs and try getting me drunk? Or to a strip club? Because if you have planned something like that, I’ll dump you instantly”, the smaller dead panned as he diverted his gaze towards Minseok again. Waiting for him to answer.

 

But the other just chuckled cheekily as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Well, firstly I hate strip clubs and I rather prefer small bars. Secondly, this date is for you and about you, so you will decide, what we are going to do and just at the end I have a small surprise for you”, he explained, looking into Jongdae’s eyes. “So, what do you want to do? We have the whole day.” The taller added as Jongdae kept staring at him with a stunned expression.

 

Was that even Minseok?

Like _the_ Minseok from the past two months?

Or did he get kidnapped by aliens and in front of him just stood a human-robot-like replace?

If that really had happened, the robot was at least much nicer than the real one, but that still wasn’t enough to make him trust the boy.

 

Jongdae harrumphed before he spoke up.

“You serious? No tricks, no pranks or dumb pick-up lines? I can really decide, where we go and what we do the whole day, except for your strange little surprise?”

He wanted to make sure, if he really had understood the other right, before he agreed to anything, which he would be going to regret later on.

 

But this made the other snicker only more cockily as he quirked an eyebrow at the younger, before as soft smile formed on his face.

“Yup. Everything about you. Choose what you want. We’ll go where you want to go,  _plus_ , I’ll pay for everything”, he said in a light smug tone.

“I told you I wanted a second chance and I really mean it. I want to prove you that I can also be a nice person”, he added with a warmer voice as he gave Jongdae a meaningful look, which made the younger feel flustered.

_“Cute”_ , Minseok thought and that wasn’t the only thing that came to his mind. He really wanted to befriend with the younger. He just didn’t know, how he could do that since, well, that incident. But something about Jongdae wanted to make him try. Something practically drew him towards the other and he wanted to know, what it was or what it caused.

But the younger also really interested him in general so that was a good combination.

 

While Minseok was caught up in his thoughts, Jongdae on the other hand thought that this really didn’t sound that bad. He had expected much worse things and being in control for one day didn’t sound unappealing. Because that way he could also test, if the other really meant, what he had said and that it wasn’t just a trick to get into his pants.

 

Jongdae smirked to himself inwardly as he thought of how he could take his revenge on the other and have fun himself the same time.

He kept thinking about different possibilities, when finally and idea came into his mind of how he could test the other.

“The amusement park”, he said as Minseok looked puzzled at him. “I want to go to the amusement park”, he repeated as the other male made a light “Ah!” sound.

“Well, let’s go then!”, he smiled.

 

-

 

Their way to the amusement park was rather quiet until Minseok decided to speak up.

“So… how old are you by the way?”, he asked awkwardly.

“Nineteen. Graduated last year. You?”

“Twenty-two. I’m studying music technology in my third semester now. I’ll finish in two years.”

“Hm.” The smaller hummed as they kept walking and an uncomfortable silence fell between them again.

 

“What hobbies do you have?”, Minseok then tried again to keep their conversation up.

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows questioningly as the other just shrugged, giving him a sassy smile at which Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“You’re bad at making small talk, you know? But, well, if it really does interest you. I often sing or read in my free-time. I even compose songs or I draw, when I am too tired to sing or read. Or I watch Netflix and meet up with my friends. It’s nothing really special or extraordinary I guess”, he finished.

 

“You sing?”, Minseok asked surprised and Jongdae began to blush. Feeling a bit shy to talk about it.

“Y-Yeah. I have since I was small and also took classed during middle and high school. It’s a way for me to express my emotions and show the world, who I really am. It is also a way to communicate and something everybody in the world knows, because no matter, where you go, you’ll always find some kind of music. That’s just amazing and for me that’s something incredible and unexplainable. I also like it, because nobody else can tell me, how I should do it or make it right in just one certain way. In music there are so many different ways that you simply can’t decide, what is wrong or right. So I always sing with my heart, because for me that’s the only way to really produce good music and sing good.”

 

He stopped. Remembering the times he sang in front of his schoolmates and how people have cheered and applauded. How he moved their hearts.

It made him smile.

“It happens to me everytime I sing now. I always let go and let my heart speak. Let the music take control over my body and emotions. I can’t really explain _how_ it happens or _what exactly_ it is that I feel. But you could say it makes me kind of-”

“- feeling free?”, the older finished for him, which made Jongdae's eyes go wide as he blankly stared at the other.

“How did you-”

“- know, what you were going to say?”, the other answered smugly.

“Because I like singing, too. I even produce my own music and kind of have my own production team. So I know the feeling you mean. I also feel it everytime I sing. It is just… indescribable. It’s breathtaking and amazing. Your body feels so light as you practically sing your soul out. Your whole system is flooded by an intoxicating sensation as every vein of your body is near exploding from the electrical shocks. It’s magnificent”, Minseok said in awe as he gazed at Jongdae. Smiling at the petite blushing boy.

 

“See? We’re not that different, you know?”, the older added softly as his lips quirked up slightly.

_“Maybe”_ , Jongdae thought as he stared mesmerized at the other. His smile and the shimmer in his eyes, when he talked about his passion, were so entrancing and beautiful, Jongdae had to admit.

Not that he would ever say that out lout of course.

 

“A loss of words, gorgeous? Well, it happens, when you find a hot guy, who has talent and is intelligent”, Minseok smirked as Jongdae just groaned.

“ _That’s_ the reason, _why_ we both are _extremely_ different you ass”, he retorted snappily, blushing deeper as the older snickered.

 

After that the silence filled the air between them again. But in a more pleasant way. So they remained silent until they finally arrived at Hoshi-amusement park after ten more minutes.

 

“We’re here”, the taller said. “So, what do you wanna do?”, he asked as Jongdae began to think. He would really like to go on the roller-coaster or the carousel. Or the little tea cups he had loved since he was five. But the shooting gallery also sounded nice and the reverse bungee was also very appealing…

God! What should he ride first?

He kept thinking, but couldn’t decide, which one he should choose first.

 

Then suddenly an idea came to his mind and he smirked evilly, before he spoke up.

“No haunted houses. I hate them. They really blow up my mind. What do you not want to do?”, he asked innocently and Minseok answered without having any clue about Jongdae's evil intentions.

“Roller-coasters. They’re too fast. Plus, I hate loopings. It makes me sick. I mean, I can ride them, but I get a very unpleasant feeling, while I do it.” Even then he didn’t notice that he directly had walked into Jongdae's trap as a wide cheeky smile formed on the smaller’s face.

 

“Then I want to ride _all_ the roller-coasters in the park”, he said as he looked at the puzzled man in front of him. But just a second later the other’s face distorted in slight horror, which made Jongdae roar with laughter.

The alpha was about to protest, when Jongdae held his hand up and breathed,” You said I decide, what we do, because you wanted a second chance, didn’t you? And I want to do that or do you want me to leave?”, he challenged as the other shut his mouth close and sighed heavily in defeat, which made Jongdae laugh again.

 

Maybe he was going to enjoy this more than he thought.

 

-

 

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”, Minseok sighed breathily as they exited the last roller-coaster. His legs were a bit wobbly and his vision blurry, while Jongdae just hummed happily.

“Yep. Hit the nail right on the head”, he approved, laughing amusedly at the other.

“Well, congratulations. I feel dizzy and my gut feels nauseous, like I’m about to throw up. But I guess I deserved that for behaving like an asshole”, the older answered as he tried to collect himself.

 

“But it was worth it, because I saw your pretty laugh.” He half-grinned, his flirty self taking control again as Jongdae flushed in a light pink, but he really meant it. Jongdae had a beautiful laugh. Almost like an angel with a cute cat form on top of that.

 

Jongdae, on the other hand, blushed deeper as he mustered the older in front of him.

Minseok’s blonde hair was messy, which made him look really hot in combination with his make-up and his piercings. And the black skinny jeans along with the white T-Shirt, with its long sleeves rolled up, showing his tattoos, only underlined that look even more.

 

When Jongdae caught himself thinking such things about the other, his face reddened more as he huffed. He turned around and began to walk away to make it seem like he was offended, which made the older laugh out loud as he followed the smaller.

“Aw, you embarrassed, Dae?”, he snickered as he blew hot breath into the other’s ears, which made the smaller twitch.

He held his ear and his face turned scarlet as he angrily looked at the man beside him.

 

“Sh-shuddup! I am not embarrassed you asshole! And stop calling me that! It won’t help you convincing me”, he dead panned as the other snickered.

“We’ll see, Dae. Now that you had your fun and it is almost noon by now, it is my turn now”, he smirked smugly and Jongdae gulped hard.

Fuck.

He had completely forgotten about the other’s ‘surprise’.

 

A look of horror spread over the younger’s face as all kind of dreading scenarios crossed his mind. From seeing the older’s little friend down there, to him being locked up in a dark room, held as a prisoner.

 

Minseok noticed how the smaller’s bod stiffened at his comment and he immediately added,” It’s nothing sneaky, pervert or gross. Really. I swear. I just hope that I won’t embarrass myself or fuck it up.” A small smile replaced the cheeky smirk. “So, just believe me, okay? I won’t try anything funny.” Then the smirk came back. “At least not today”, he added, licking his lips, before he broke eye contact with the smaller.

 

Jongdae still wasn’t convinced, but it seemed to be enough to take Jongdae out of his trance. His body relaxed a bit and he exhaled shakily. At least _today_ he wasn’t going to end up in a cave.

 

Yet, Minseok’s reappearing smug attitude didn’t allow him to relax completely. It didn’t seem right to him, although it felt like he could put his guard down and believe him.

 

 

It was just darn irritating.


	8. 8. Chapter

 “When you said you had a ‘surprise’, I wasn’t expecting you to take me to one of Seoul’s most famous restaurants”, Jongdae gaped at the entrance of the building in front of him.

His jaw hanging wide open as he tried to proceed, what was going on.

Was this some kind of joke or was that really happening?

“You must be joking”, he said unconsciously, which made the older laugh.

 

“Nope. I am certainly not. I am really taking you here. But please close your jaw before a fly or _something else_ lands in it”, he smirked and Jongdae immediately complied as he blushed furiously. Looking angry at the other, who just chuckled again.

But he was also still confused beyond imagination.

Why was the boy taking him to ‘Momo’s’? Wasn’t that restaurant something people from higher classes used to go? Where they would pay twice as much for luxury dishes as he got payoff in one month?

 

Lost in his thoughts he just followed Minseok into the building and admired the interior of it.

The walls were beige and the room was filled with round and white laid tables and chairs. The only light in the room came from the huge chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, since the windows were covered by dark brown curtains.

It was mesmerizing and Jongdae felt his heartbeat quickening, when they came to a dim corner, where the table was already set.

 

“Make yourself comfortable. I’ll go and help prepare the dishes in the kitchen”, Minseok startled him out of his haze and he questioningly looked over to the older.

“You’ll see. Just wait”, Minseok winked and left him by the table, before he disappeared in a room on his left side.

 

Jongdae, who was still puzzled, on the other hand, looked around the restaurant for a second time, when he plopped into the soft white chair.

The room was completely empty… like it would have been opened especially for him…

But that couldn’t be, right?

Minseok wouldn’t do something that costly and elaborating for him, right?

 

It wouldn’t make any sense.

 

It didn’t make any sense…

 

“Hello”, a voice beside him said and Jongdae flinched. He looked up and was met with a boy’s face. A very feminine boy face.

“H-Hi”, he muttered, unsure of how to react as he mustered the boy. He had light brown hair and was wearing a white shirt along with red trousers and a black apron, which made him kind of look like a waiter.

“I am Luhan, your, let’s say, ‘personal waiter’ for today and one of Minseok’s close friends. I would even say his closest or best friend. He told me to accompany you until he has cooked everything”, the latter began to blabber with a bright smile on his face as he seated himself across the omega.

 

“So tell me, what business do you have with him? But first, what’s your name?”, Luhan smiled exitedly and Jongdae was just more irritated than before.

But before he could even answer, the boy cut him off as a bright sparkle flashed through his eyes.

“Wait. Let me guess”, he said as he mustered Jongdae up and down, before he grinned mischievously. “You are Jongdae, aren’t you?”, he asked with a knowing look, which made Jongdae fidget uncomfortably around in his seat as he tried to collect himself again.

 

He inhaled deeply before he spoke up with an uncertain voice.

“Y-Yeah. I am, b-but how do you know that?” He asked and the boy’s grin turned into a proud smirk.

“Minseok, that idiot, oft course. The past few weeks he has been talking about you quite often”, he stated matter-off-factly, which made Jongdae’s jaw drop.

Minseok has been talking about him? Was the universe trying to make fun of him?

How was it possible that this douchebag talked about him, when all he did was to get on his nerves?

And more importantly, why was the alpha even talking about him?

 

That couldn’t be true…

 

Or was that a prank again?

 

Luhan seemed to notice his irritation and saw the disbelief written all over the boy’s face, because his expression turned into a serious and concerned one.

“You look like you don’t believe me, do you?”

This questions made Jongdae scoff.

Of course he didn’t after all that had happened.

 

“To be honest. No, I don’t. Because when you talk about someone, this someone actually _means_ something to you. This someone is important to you and when you talk about him or her you show interest in this person. But from what I have experienced the past weeks, I can tell that I am not important to Minseok. He has made that rather clear in our past incidents. He is just interested in my hole and nothing more. Sorry, if that sounds harsh and please forgive me that I don’t believe you. But I think you can’t really blame me.” He explained as his expression turned bitter.

He looked down, before he diverted his eyes to the male in front of him again. Expecting to find him with an angry expression on his face for insulting his best friend.

 

But he instead found the boy staring at him with an apologetic smile and an understanding look, which quite surprised Jongdae. If somebody would have talked about his friend that badly in his presence, he would have beaten the person up.

Yet, nothing of those bad emotions were evident in the other’s face.

 

“I am sorry. I must apologize for his shitty behaviour”, he suddenly spoke up, startling Jongdae a bit.

“I have to add that I was surprised myself, when he mentioned you so often. It didn’t happen in a long time and I looked forward to actually meet you in person. But I already knew that you would react like that, because I know Minseok. I know how he behaves towards people. I know what impression people have of him because of that. And I wouldn’t even have been surprised, if you would have yelled at me. I am truly amazed that you have had such patience with him and haven’t already punched him in the face. I have to admit that even I have punched him twice, although he’s my best friend”, the other explained sheepishly, which made Jongdae laugh slightly.

 

“To be honest to you, I also don’t know, why I haven’t already done it. He’s been such an asshole and still… I am not able to do it”, he sighed, "It is kind of confusing me.”

 

Luhan laughed at that, apparently understanding his situation very well.

“Yeah, Minseok is… let’s say, a complicated person. He, however, has like every other person different facets, but often only shows his asshole-like one. Although I told him many times that it would be going to hurt him one day. And that it already hurts the people around him that care for his wellbeing.”

The boy stopped and he inhaled shakily and Jongdae could swear that he saw a glint of hurt flash through the beta's eyes, before it disappeared again.

The male licked his lips nervously, before he spoke up again.

 

“On the other hand I can understand, why he acts like that. You maybe think that I am insane for being able to understand it, but believe me. He has his reasons and I was with him, when some bad things had happened. Nobody acts the way he does without a good reason. I think you can at least understand that. Because Minseok didn’t use to be like that in the past. He was caring and nice, but then something happened that made him act the way he does today. And to be honest, even if I hate this side of him, I can’t blame him”, Luhan explained with a breathy voice, which made Jongdae’s heart clench as his breath hitched.

Of course he understood that there were certain reasons that made people act the way they did. He just couldn’t understand, what must have happened that Minseok acted that shitty and disrespectful towards him. He didn’t even give him a reason to do it.

And his heart ached even more, when he realised what that meant and the thought that came to his mind just made it worse.

 

_"What terrible thing must have happened to change Minseok in that radical way?"_

 

“But you know what? I think you are changing him”, the other smiled and ripped Jongdae out of his thoughts and his eyes grew wide as he pointed at himself questioningly.

Luhan laughed at that reaction. “Yeah, you. And I maybe know why, but I am not sure, if you actually already knew that. But well, you would have found it out sooner or later. Happens when you are friends with the son of the ‘Kim’s Operation Company’ and the owner of ‘Momo’s’”, he stated nonchalantly and Jongdae felt like his jaw would have dropped to the ground as his eyes almost plopped out of his scull.

 

Minseok was the owner of ‘Momo’s’?! _And_ the son of people who led such a powerful company?

 

Like, what the fuck?

 

How could he have missed this?

 

“No wonder so many people follow him around at university”, he thought.

“Exactly”, a voice startled him and he realised that he just had said that sentence out loud, which made him blush as he hid his face in his palms.

Luhan laughed again. “No reason to be embarrassed. You just think logically.” His tone suddenly turned bitter and Jongdae looked at him again.

 

“But they not only follow him. They want to sleep with him, want his money, want to use his status and want to be his so called ‘mates’. Some pretty ugly stories occurred, until _that_ one happened that made him change so drastically. He turned cold and began to sleep around. I couldn’t recognize him anymore and it broke my heart to see him like that.. I have tried many times to change him, to show him that this was the wrong way to deal with things. But he didn’t listen to me. He didn’t trust me. He didn’t trust anybody back then. Yet, after some time, and after I saved him from some really dangerous situations, he began to open to me and his other friends again. But I still felt that he didn’t open up to me completely. He still wore his mask and still is wearing it. But I can see something changing in him and I think it is happening because of you”, Luhan locked eye contact with Jongdae, who looked at him with curious eyes.

 

Why would Minseok be changing because of him?

 

The taller saw the questioning look, but ignored it as he went on with his explanation.

“The last two months he has behaved…, let’s say, in another way. He seemed to be a bit happier and less cocky and ass hole-like and I got curious, why. So I asked him and he talked about a beta he had met that was living right next to his apartment. He told me that he had offered you to sleep with him, but you refused and this apparently surprised him, since every other wolf would have blown his cock right at the spot. So he got interested in you and tried to find out more about you. If you were just pretending to not know him or if you really didn’t know him. So he tried to come closer to you. And as far as I know him, I think he kinda used the wrong method and pissed you off even more. But one day you finally, or were rather forced, to give in and gave him your number.”

 

Luhan paused and looked at Jongdae as he smiled slightly.

“That day I will never forget. He came here and had a shimmer in his eyes as I haven’t seen it for a long time. That was the moment I knew you were something special and I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to meet the person that made the shimmer in my best friend’s eyes return. And now that I have met you I must say, that I am not disappointed. I also kind of have to say that I wanted to prove myself that you didn’t lie to him and just played hard to get”, he admitted sheepishly.

“But when I saw how stunned you were and saw the irritation and confusion in your eyes I knew you weren’t faking anything. Because people, who would know him, would have reacted otherwise. So thank you for that”, he said in a soft voice.

 

Suddenly his expression grew more worried and he licked his lips.

“So… I wanted to ask you, if you could actually stay with him, if it isn’t too much to ask from you. I know that he has behaved horrible towards you and that there is no excuse for hat he has done. Yet, I’d be very happy, if you could give him a second chance, even though it could might get difficult sometimes. I know that deep in his heart he still is that loving and caring person he had been and that he has just locked it up and  has built walls to protect himself. But you somehow, I don’t know how, seem to break through them with no difficulty and make him ‘him’ again. Nobody else had been able t-”

“Luhan! We need you, NOW!”, a voice from the kitchen yelled, starling both boys as Luhan sighed.

“Yeah, I’ll come Yixing!”, he yelled back as he stood up.

 

“Please give him a chance and believe me, he isn’t such an asshole as he pretends to be. Just think about it okay?”, the beta said to Jongdae with a light smile, before he went over to the kitchen.

Leaving Jongdae dumbstruck in the big room as the information settled in his head.

 

So Minseok hasn’t always been like that? So… what was or is he like then?

 

Jongdae asked himself curiously as the image of Minseok’s beautiful smile from earlier plopped into his mind. This soft, big, tender and teeth-showing smile without any sass in it.

 

Jongdae liked it.

 

He liked it more than he actually wanted to admit.

 

So… what if he really could break through Minseok’s walls and could get to know him better? See more of ‘him’, than just that breathtaking smile, although he knew it could get difficult?

 

He looked over to the kitchen’s entrance and tried to make a decision.

 

 

But deep inside, he had already made one.


	9. 9. Chapter

 “So, how was the date?”, Baekhyun suddenly asked and Jongdae gave him a surprised look, before he answered. “It was...okay? I guess? Don’t know?”, he shrugged. But then he got suspicious and quirked his eyebrow critically at his best friend. “Why do you even ask? It’s none of your business.”

“Oh yes! It is!”, Baekhyun retorted. “So tell me. I want to know _everything_ ”, he smirked and Jongdae rolled his eyes as he groaned. “If you think that he has touched or, god forbid, fucked me senseless, I must disappoint you. Sorry, you ass. No. That didn’t happen and it will _never_ happen.”

 

The older pouted at that, but the younger knew that it was fake and that he wouldn’t fall for it. Baekhyun maybe seemed to be innocent, but in reality he was the most kinky, sassy and annoying person Jongdae had ever known.

And this was only proved by his next sentence.

“What a pity! I could swear that you seem more _relaxed_ and _loose_ today”, he grinned cheekily at Jongdae, who in return, hit the older with his book on the head. “Fuck you, Baek!”, he hissed embarrassedly as the older rubbed the violated spot and just stuck his tongue out at the younger. But the grin never left his face, because he saw how flustered Jongdae was and how uncomfortable the topic was for him. He knew that the other had thought about that. At least deep inside he had, his omega had, although he was denying it on the outside.

And even though he wanted to tease the younger more due his hilarious reactions, he decided not to and let the topic drop.

 

He, indeed, really wanted to know how it went and how the younger would proceed now. Or better, how he felt. So he tried again. “Come on, Jongdae. Spill it out now. How was it? Like really”, he said again as Jongdae sighed heavily.

“Will you shut up, if I do?”, he groaned as Baekhyun just grinned and shrugged. “Depends on the details you give me”, he smirked as the younger cursed under his breath.

 

“You and your fuckin’ ‘details’. There are no _‘details’_ you creepy pervert! We just went to Hoshi-amusement park and I took my revenge on him with riding all roller coasters. He doesn’t like them, that was the reason why. After that we went to ‘Momo’s’. Did you by the way know that he is the owner?”, Jongdae abruptly asked. Voice filled with amazement and disbelief as he looked at the older.

The question seemed to surprise Baekhyun, who laughed slightly in disbelief. “Of course I knew. Everybody knows. It’s like basic gossip knowledge. His parents are one of the most big guns in Korea and even known in the rest of the world. It’s almost impos-”, he stopped as he saw Jongdae’s sheepish smile and something inside him clicked. “Wait a second. You...You really didn’t know? Like _really_? Are you like from the last century or don’t have a TV or a fucking mobile phone?”, he gaped at the blushing boy.

 

“W-Well. I-I mean, like, I knew the company and the restaurant, but I didn’t knew that Minseok was...,well, _that_ wealthy. I just found out five days ago, when he took me there and his best friend told me”, he admitted awkwardly as Baekhyun kept staring at him.

“You are the most old-fashioned person I know. And the most dumb on top of that too.” Baekhyun added and Jongdae snorted at him. “Yah! It’s not my problem that I am not interested in drama and gossip like you and Sehun. I’d rather try to find out the truth, before I listen to those bullshit rumours. So shut up!”, he snapped.

“It’s like I told you before. Nothing interesting, except of that maybe, has happened. We went to the restaurant, he cooked me Lasagne and Crème brûlée. We ate and then he drove me home”, Jongdae explained matter-off-factly.

 

What he let out, though, was that Minseok had said really inappropriate things as they ate and had teased him about his blush. Whereas Jongdae had insulted and had hissed at him until he threw a piece of Lasagne towards the other, which had them both laughing and cackling for at least ten minutes.

Until Jongdae said that one sentence.

‘You don’t seem like you would be the son of the Kim’s, who doesn’t give a shit about feelings.’

And then the laughter had stopped. The older became quiet and Jongdae knew he had said something terrible. He could see it in the other’s eyes, although his face remained stoic. His eyes told a whole ’nother story. They were filled with darkness, distrust and...hatred. They had shimmered with such hatred like Jongdae had never seen it before and it made him worried. He had never seen the other like that. It wasn’t really terrifying, but it sure had been rather unpleasant. And yet, Jongdae felt that he didn’t seem to mind and kind of looked forward to know more about that Minseok. Because there was also something else in his eyes. A very weak feeling. Like he would have tried to lock it up.

 

Hurt.

 

His eyes looked hurt and sad and Jongdae had felt how he wanted to know why and make it go away. He didn’t know why he had felt like that, but he had felt it and he was determined to find out.

He had also felt kind of bad for what he had said and so he had tried to apologize. Jongdae had said that he hadn't meant to upset him and that he hadn't known anything and that Luhan had just mentioned some facts and problems with wolfs, who wanted his money and that some pretty bad things had happened because of that, but that he hadn’t specified anything.

 

When he had said that, Minseok had seemed to get relaxed again as his cocky self reappeared. He had screamed for Luhan to come to them and after he arrived everything just ended up in a chaos. Both boys had been fighting, only for fun of course, and had also destroyed a table during their childish acting. It had took Jongdae and Yixing, another employee, who was a beta, five minutes to calm them down.

When they had finally succeeded, Minseok had slapped Jongdae’s butt again as a ‘thank you’ and the younger had punched the alpha in the stomach, before he had turned around to finish the meals as he had been blushing furiously. His behaviour had also made the three boys roar with laughter. It had been so embarrassing for him.

On top of that he also heard Minseok mutter a quiet ‘cute’, before he had rejoined him again, which  had only made Jongdae getting flustered even more.

After that they had just returned home and that was it. Nothing more had happened. They had only messaged each other sometimes, but it wasn’t anything special.

 

The only thing that had been bothering him, was that he felt something changing inside of him and between them. Jongdae somehow felt more connected to Minseok, closer, as he had felt before. It wasn’t as unpleasant feeling, it was just...strange. Really strange, because he shouldn’t feel _this_ connected to a person just after one date and barely three passed months. Much less towards and alpha of course. It was kind of frightening him and he had tried to push the feelings aside, but it hadn’t worked. So he had given up and accepted it.

Partially because it felt nice. Even if he didn’t like to admit it, but the connection, the sensation that spread through his body, when he saw Minseok, was calming and pleasant. It made him feel weak and jittery, but strong and comfortable at the same time.

It was nettlesome. But this time in a ‘good?’ kind of way, you could say?

 

Jongdae didn’t know, how to describe it, because it was so foreign and yet so familiar.

Stupid feelin-

 

Suddenly something grabbed him hard on his sides and he yelped in surprise, when he felt someone pecking his neck and heard someone snicker behind him.

“Gosh, you are so freaking cute, when you’re scared, gorgeous”, Minseok said cheekily, which made the younger flush red like a tomato as he elbowed the older. Making him hiss and he released the smaller boy to rub his abused ribs as Jongdae turned around to glare at him. But it rather looked like a pouting kitten than an actual angry person, which made Minseok laugh again as he cooed at Jongdae.

 

Maybe Jongdae had been wrong about the older and their ‘bond’ and was just imagining everything, he assumed as he tried to get normal again.

“You asshole! How many times do I have to tell you that touching or even fucking _kissing_ me anywhere is a no-go? Gosh! Are you too stupid to get it? Do I have to repeat myself word by word to make it understandable for you?”, he snapped as the blush creeped further up his face until it reached the tip of his ears.

Minseok then just smirked cockily as he leaned forward until he was almost invading Jongdae’s personal space. “No, Dae. I understood and understand you perfectly fine. It is just so tempting to touch your body, since I always receive such adorable reactions and noises, when I do it.”

 

And the older really thought that the smaller looked adorable and the little noises he made were almost addicting. They moved something inside of Minseok. Triggered his emotions to break through his walls, which were demanding to be felt. Sometimes it worked and the adoration and attraction for the boy and the electrifying feeling in his heart grew stronger. But most of the time he forced them back into their cage and tried to make the walls stronger as the memory of this day replayed over and over again in his head. Reminding him not to fall for anybody ever again to not get humiliated another time. He wouldn’t let himself being fooled twice, although he felt, felt so strong that he was almost sure, that Jongdae wouldn’t fool or betray him.

Deep inside his heart he knew that.

 

But the memories and the fear were stronger than this.

 

So he pushed them back even more, before he paid his attention to the boy in front of him again, who still had a pinkish colour on his cheeks and he remembered, why he originally wanted to speak to the younger.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you, if you are free today. I wanted to show you something, because I need a little help”, he said and Jongdae got slightly surprised by the sudden question.

He didn’t know how to answer to it. Because, yeah, he had time, but why did Minseok need his opinion? And what about? Suddenly a very, _very_ pervert image flashed across his mind and he felt himself heating up again…

Gosh… since when did he think about such things? _Why_ did even the thought of sex toys came to his mind in the first place?

 

 _“Nope!”_ , he screamed in his mind as he tried to get rid of it.

 

Unsuccessfully.

 

He looked up to Minseok again as he tried to answer,” Well, a-actually n-not rea-”

“Yes, he has. Today and tomorrow are special events and our professors have to attend it, so we don’t have any classes”, Baekhyun cut him off as Jongdae gaped at him outraged. And by the knowing smirk Baekhyun gave him, he knew that his actually best friend had done that on purpose.

 

His jaw dropped in realisation and he cursed inwardly. He really had the _worst_ friends _ever_ in the whole fucking universe.

He really needed new ones. Friends, who wouldn’t stab him in the back once they got a chance to go it.

Jongdae then closed his jaw and glared at the omega, clenching his fists. “Fuck you, Byun Baekhyun! I hope you’ll burn in hell for the fuck of the friend you are!”, he hissed as the older just grinned wider.

“Yeah, yeah, Jongdae. Whatever”, he waved the other’s threat off as he locked eye contact with him.

“You can thank me later”, he whispered to Jongdae, who got even more furious at his best friend’s behaviour.

 

But before even had the chance to choke him to death, something had already grabbed his arm along with his stuff and was dragging him out of the library.

Just when he was seated in Minseok’s Mercedes and the engine had been started, he was brought back to reality and panicked. Oh my, would Minseok kidnap him now and had planned it all along together with Baekhyun? Would he really be locked up in a room and spend the rest of his days there?

“Relax, gorgeous. Nothing is going to happen, I promise. So stop looking like I would kidnap or murder you”, Minseok, who seemed to have noticed his worries, laughed amusedly, making Jongdae huff as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Trying to look offended.

“Don’t know how you would react, if someone would drag you into their car and drive you to god know where. I think you would be pretty pissed, too”, the younger snapped and Minseok snickered.

 

“Oh, so _that’s_ the reason, why you are acting like a snappy little kitten. Well, if you want to know so badly, Dae. We are driving to my music studio. I need your help with a song, because I am stuck and I can’t really find a solution for it. So I though you could eventually help me.” He said the last part in a softer voice as he gave the stunned boy a tiny smile, before he concentrated on the road again.

Jongdae, on the other hand, kept gaping at the boy with huge eyes.

“Since when do you need my opinion on something _you_ do?” He said, his tone filled with disbelief, because since when did _the_ Minseok care about others opinions?

 

But Minseok just shrugged. “Because you know something about music and I’m kind of stuck with my project here. I don’t like it, when things don’t have any progress. Especially when it has to do something with music. So, yeah, when I need help, I am willing to ask for it. I know my strengths and weaknesses.” He stated bluntly and surprised Jongdae again.

He actually impressed the younger, because he hadn’t expected the alpha to be this honest about it. Minseok had been so full of himself and had been acting like an ass, so Jongdae would have never assumed him to admit his flaws openly. Most alphas didn’t.

And as much as Jongdae wanted to deny it, he couldn’t. It made Minseok only more attractive and likeable to him and Minseok seemed to know that as he smirked. “Impressed, Dae? Do you like me more now, gorgeous?”, he purred and Jongdae rolled his eyes as he blushed slightly.

“In your dreams maybe”, he retorted.

“Oh, believe me. In my dreams happens _way much more_ than you just ‘liking’ me more”, he grinned cheekily and the smaller felt, how his cheeks got even hotter.

 

God! _That_ was the _last_ thing on earth he wanted to know...

 

“Shut up you stupid sex addict!”, he cursed and chose to ignore the alpha for the rest of their drive.

 

-

 

They arrived at the studio after fifteen more minutes and when Jongdae exited the car he felt his eyes plop out of his scull, when he read the name of the studio.

 

‘Wu music production studios’. One of the largest music production companies in Asia with one of the highest success rates for singers, song writers and music producers, when they got accepted. But first you _had_ to get accepted, which was one of the most difficult things with more than ten thousand applicants per year.

 

He looked over to Minseok, his eyes still ripped wide open as the other just snickered and gestured him to follow the older. Jongdae complied, not being able to utter a word in his state, as he mustered the building up and down.

It was completely black with a glass wall on the outside, whereas the inside was cream and brown coloured.

Paralysed by the current situation and the inability to proceed, if this was really happening, he didn’t notice that he was brought to the upper studios.

He just realized it, when he found himself in a large room with fluffy fabric couches, a long glass table, a TV and on the left side a room with recording instruments. On his right a smaller one, which seemed to be kind of a chill-out area.

 

Then he also noticed that several boys, five he counted, were spread around the room and had diverted their faces towards them.

 

That was also the moment he smelled it.

 

Omegas.

 

There were two omegas.

 

One beta and…

 

Two alphas.

 

 

 _Two_ fucking alphas.

 

 

 _“Fantastic”_ , Jongdae thought as one of them went over to him and Minseok.


	10. 10. Chapter

“Minseok!”, the tall alpha laughed as he approached the older, giving him a tight hug.

“Hey Kris”, the boy laughed back and smiled at him. “Have you made any progress with the song or the other open matters? Or are you still stuck?”, he asked.

“Sadly not, but we are working on it”, the taller, way _too_ tall male, answered as he shook his head.

“Hm, well, it’s okay. For that reason, I have brought a friend of mine so that he could maybe help us”, he stopped, pointing at Jongdae.” His name is Jongdae. Jongdae, this is Wu Yifan, but he prefers to be called Kris. He also is my manager,” the latter explained and Jongdae looked up and forced a tight smile on his face as he muttered a low “Hi”, which sounded more like a threatening growl. He clenched his fists as his body stiffened, which surprised Yifan and the other wolfs in the room, who got alarmed by his low snarls.

Minseok sensed the dicey situation and immediately tried to loosen it up.

 

“He also is the son of the company’s CEO”, Minseok added nonchalantly and Yifan punched him with a slight, "Yah! You are not supposed to blaze that around”, as a reaction as Jongdae, on the other hand, seemed to relax a bit from the sudden mood change as he stared blankly at the boys in front of him.

Did Minseok only had rich-ass friends?

 

But he didn’t have the time to think further about that topic, when the other boys approached them and got introduced to him.

“This is Zitao. He’s an omega and Kris’ mate and helps me with the music and sound productions. I don’t know, if you have already noticed their slight accent, but the two are from China like Yixing and Luhan, whom you already know. Then, this is my co-manager Joonmyun. He also is an omega and Yixing’s mate. And this tanned boy over there is Jongin, our choreographer. An alpha as you maybe have already smelled it. And to you all, this is Jongdae and he’s here to help us today”, he said and Jongdae bowed to the boys.

“Nice to meet you all. And just before we start I have to warn you from something, which you already have observed before. I, let’s say, don’t like alphas and don’t react very good to them. So, if you don’t want to get a broken nose or jaw, stand off”, he explained in a harsh voice, although he was deeply blushing as he said it. Because it just sounded so fucking strange and kind of wrong. It felt wrong and awkward saying it, like it wasn’t his opinion any more.

 

No...That couldn’t be...

 

It would _never_ be like that. He would _never_ change his mind.

 

Yet, why did it feel like he already did?...

 

He sighed as he looked up to the boys in front of him again, smiling sheepishly at them as Yifan spoke up again.

“No problem. We already knew that due Minseok’s endless blabbering about y-”

He was cut off by a long groan of his own as he held his jaw, where Minseok hat beaten him just a second ago.

“One more word and I’ll break it and you know I’ll do it”, he threatened snarling as Jongdae just gaped shocked at the boys beside him.

 

Had he heard right? Had the giant alpha just said 'endless' blabbering about him?

 

And again he found himself asking, why Minseok would do that…

 

But before he had the chance to think further about it, he was brought back by a familiar voice.

“Guys, stop behaving so childish. It is really breaking everybody’s nerves in here. So since you two seem to be on oh so good terms with each other, I would suggest that we divide into groups. Minseok, you and Kris are going to talk about the active marketing measures for the songs. Zitao and Joonmyun will check, if the sound and back round music are cut and match with each other. Jongin, you will complete the last choreos for the music videos and I and Jongdae will work on the music-text issue. I hope the tasks are clear, because we are in a hurry. We don’t have left much time to complete the project”, Yixing dead panned, before he took Jongdae to one of the separate rooms. Leaving the rest of the group dumb-struck for some seconds, before they finally arranged themselves and began to work in their groups.

 

When Yixing closed the door Jongdae relaxed himself completely and collected himself and his mind again. It had been a long time since he had been so close to so many alphas in one room. It brought back very dark memories of him being cornered by them, the door locked so that he couldn’t escape as they touched him in very intimate places and insulted him, while they were doing it. They called him a ‘slut’, or an ‘alpha-whore’. They said that nobody would ever want him, because he wasn’t obedient enough and that nobody would ever love him or would like to see his ugly body, because he hadn’t that soft and milky skin a ‘normal’ omega would usually have. Not even his destined mate would love him, when they would find each other. Yet, they had slapped him, when he tried to escape, but that didn’t prevent him from trying until they got bored and left him after four months. But even though they had stopped to assault him physically, they hadn’t stop to assault him verbally. And after they stopped to harass him, he had realised just how lucky he had been that they hadn’t actually raped him like they would have done it with other omegas. That all had happened in his second year in middle school. Ever since then he began to despise alphas the most and his hatred for them had grown with every passing day. But also the hatred towards his own self, towards his body, his outer appearance had grown and so he had tried to hide it. Even in summer, when it had been like forty degrees he had been wearing sweaters and long trousers. So when he came to high school, he didn’t want to live like that any more and began to cover his scent.

He had tried to forget those memories and had locked them up. Yet, sometimes they still came back and gave him anxiety attacks or nightmares. And being in one room with _three_ alphas at the same time was surely not helping him in any way.

 

Yixing seemed to sense his insecurity and discomfort, because he approached the boy and rubbed his back in a soothing motion. “I don’t know how much hate or despise you feel towards alphas, but I can assure you that Yifan and Jongin won’t do anything to you. Yifan might look a bit scary, but he’s a huge fluff-ball on the inside. Same with Jongin. He might seem a bit cold and strict on the outside, but he has a warm heart.” Yixing smiled at the smaller, showing his cute dimples as he blinked cutley with his eyes, which made Jongdae let go of his worries and he let his mind chill a bit.

He returned the smile shyly and muttered a quiet “Okay.” This widened Yixing’s smile even more as he took him over to a small round table with two beanbag chairs, where the two males seated themselves.

 

“So, like I have said before, we have a project to finish in about two and a half months, but still need some things to get done. Most music videos and songs are already written and recorded, but with this one we really struggle. It is a love song. I know it sounds pretty absurd, because love songs seem to be written easily. But they actually aren’t. They are the most difficult ones, because the songwriter, the music producer and the singer _must_ feel the emotions in the song. They _have_ to be able to feel, what the person in the song feels and transport that to the audience. And _that’s_ the point, where we struggle. Because _if_ we want to publish our project, we _must_ have at least one good love song. It is a condition. Otherwise it won’t get published. Another problem is that...well, nobody here had been successful to write a good love song recently. Our concept is about different types of addictions, to give you an idea of how the love song should be, because love also is kind of an addiction. Like I already have told you. We have tried, but have failed every time, although we already had written love songs in the past. We also tried to take old ones, which we hadn’t published yet, but they didn’t fit into the concept.

The love song must be romantic and slow, but strong and transport the feeling of being addicted to someone at the same time. So we needed somebody, who could maybe help us. A new pair of eyes and we would be happy, if you could help us. Minseok told us that you write your own music and songs, so maybe we could use that. Only if you want to of course.” The Chinese male explained, looking expectantly at Jongdae.

 

But the omega just furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, I don’t know, if I can be that helpful, to be honest. I don’t even know, why you think I could help you with the song writing, because...yeah, I have never really loved anyone”, he said, blushing slightly, because something inside him said otherwise as a picture of Minseok plopped into his mind. But he instantly shook it off and gave the other a small smile. “But I am willing to try.”

This made the taller smile too and he muttered a happy “Great!”, before he stood up and took an iPod and some sheets that were lying on the ground, before he rejoined Jongdae.

“So, this are some title examples and a little soundtrack of the melody we’ve produced so far. You can listen to it a few times and read the titles and see, if you maybe find a suitable one or if you even get some ideas for a text. In the meantime I’ll try to write the rest of the melody and if you think you have something we’ll go through it together, okay?”

 

He looked over to the male and Jongdae nodded as he grabbed the sheets along with the iPod and the headphones. He put them on and let the music play as he looked through the different names.

 

The music had a slow and soft melody that made him want to whip his head along with the rhythm. The main instruments were a piano, a keyboard and some drum beats. It was romantic. It was perfect. The melody made him smile slightly and his insides felt bubbly. It was a very pleasant feeling.

And as he looked through the sheets, one title leaped to his eyes and something inside him moved.

 

That was the moment he knew that he had found _the_ title for the melody.

 

‘Everytime.’

 

_“I see you”_ , Jongdae thought and a picture of Minseok laughing came to his mind. Of Minseok’s beautiful smile and his umber brown eyes and how they sparkled, when he smiled. It was so breathtakingly gorgeous and hot at the same time that Jongdae felt his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up. He felt like thousands of butterflies would fly around in his stomach, making him feather light as a tingling sensation ran through his body.

All that because of that one boy.

 

At this very moment Jongdae realised that he couldn’t deny it any longer, even if he would have tried to. He kind of liked the alpha and the boy _was_ something special, similar to a friend, to him.

 

But then again a voice told him that Minseok wasn’t just a ‘friend’ to him. He was something more.

 

Yet, Jongdae ignored that feeling and immediately wrote down his idea and put the headphones off.

“I think I’ve got an interesting idea”, he smiled excitedly as Yixing just looked astonished at the boy. “This fast? Only something like ten minutes have passed and you already have something? Okay, but wow. Show it to me”, he said as he sat beside Jongdae.

“So, since it is a slow a passionate melody, I thought that the title should also be passionate. Or, let’s say, I ‘felt’ that the title should show that too. It should be kind of a passionate and romantic promise to the person the love song is directed to and so I chose ‘Everytime’. I also have the first strophe of the refrain. Do you want to hear it?”

“Yeah! Of course!”, Lay grinned brightly.

 

“Okay”, Jongdae breathed out and took the paper along with the iPod without the headphones. He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He concentrated and let the music play loudly.

**“Oh everytime I see you; When I see your eyes; My heart keeps fluttering”** , he sang passionately and full with emotion. Only concentrating on his emotions that were flowing through his body until he sang the last word.

 

He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes slightly, before he stopped the music and looked over to an open mouthed Yixing.

The older was practically staring holes into him and Jongdae blushed a bit, because he had never sang something  _he_ had written or composed in front of others. It embarrassed him a bit now and he scratched his neck awkwardly before he coughed quietly.

“Well,...so, what do you think? I know it isn’t that much, but was- was it good?”, he asked sheepishly as he felt his face reddening even more.

 

“'Was it good'? Are you kidding me? It was brilliant!”, Yixing beamed at him. Seemingly being ripped out of his thoughts. “We have been struggling with that for what felt like years and then you come along and have a solution not even after half an hour!”, Yixing snorted playfully and Jongdae blushed even deeper from all the compliments.

“Th-Thank you. I am really happy that I could be helpful. And if you want to, I could try to write the whole s-song, i-if it isn’t too much to ask from you”, he said, feeling really awkward.

“Of course! I would be happy to have a partner working with me”, the older said smiling.

 

But suddenly his smile disappeared and his expression turned serious as he inhaled deeply, which made Jongdae feel very uncomfortable. He couldn’t say, what the other was thinking, because his eyes didn’t have any emotion in them.

“Can I ask you a question?”, he murmured in a low voice, startling the smaller a bit, before Jongdae nodded hesitantly.

 

The other then licked his lips nervously and looked deeply into Jongdae’s eyes, before he opened his mouth.

 

 

“Are you an omega?”

 

 

When Jongdae heard the question his expression went blank and his face paled until he almost looked like a corpse. He felt his heart stop beating and clenching uncontrollably from his fear. From the shock that ran through his body.

How...How could the boy know that?

_How_ was that even possible?

He hadn’t forgotten to take his heat suppressants nor to take his scent-hiding perfume...

So how could that be?

He hadn’t given the boy any hints or tips to find it out...

So...how?

He couldn’t understand...

 

He felt his tears filling his eyes as his body began to shake. Slightly first. But then it got stronger until he was trembling violently. His whole body ached and his heart felt like it would be sucked into a black hole.

He didn’t know how to react, since this had never happened before.

All people that knew, except for his childhood friends Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, had been informed about that fact by him.

It frightened him.

 

What if the other wolfs could smell it too?

 

What if Minseok could?

 

Or the alphas at his university?

 

Panic rose inside him and he wanted to scream “NO!” to hide that fact.

 

Yet, he somehow found himself muttering that one final question.

 

 

“H-How d-do you k-k-know that?”


	11. 11. Chapter

After he had asked the question in a terrified and trembling voice, a murderous silence fell between the two boys. Remaining there and making the situation for the both of them just more uncomfortable as Jongdae’s panic rose with every passing second.

Yixing seemed to notice that and he gave the smaller a reassuring and warm smile as he relaxed his body. Trying to show Jongdae that he had no hostile intentions. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone”, he locked eye contact with Jongdae as his gaze turned serious, but fond. “Really, I promise.”

At that soft tone Yixing had and the calming words he told the smaller, Jongdae relaxed the slightest bit, but still kept his guard up. He couldn’t risk being exposed. Especially in such a dangerous situation with three alphas near him. “B-But h-how did you find it o-out?”, he stuttered breathlessly, his body still shaking.

 

And Yixing’s heart hurt at that fearful tone the smaller had. He hadn’t meant to scare or hurt him like that by asking this question. He definitely hadn’t intended that to happen. So he decided to explain himself as fast as he could to calm the other.

“I have a very good and sensitive nose. I can smell things other wolfs cannot. For example, when a wolf is sexually aroused and tries to hide it or when an omega goes into heat, before the omega himself notices the symptoms. Or I can smell a wolf’s true scent, even though he hides it, like you. It is a blessing and a curse at the same time. I’ve already smelled your omega scent at our first encounter, but I thought that it could have come from another omega. So I let the topic drop... But when you were around the three alphas earlier, your scent got stronger and I realised that it came from you. I got afraid that it could get so strong that the others could smell it too and so I brought you to a separate room, since you didn’t seem to have any reaction around betas. I also did it, because I knew that you must have had a reason that you hide yourself and, well, hate alphas, you could say. It was easy for me back then to put one and one together. And when we got here the scent got weaker again until it was merely present anymore. But when you sang it got stronger again and so I decided to ask you. But it was not my intention to scare you to death. Really. I am sorry that you got that horrified. But it also showed me that you must have a _very_ good reason to hide it. So, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone anything. I just wanted to know, if my assumption was right and warn you that your scent got triggered and that you have to be more careful, when you come here more often.

Otherwise they could maybe find it out and that would be hell of a mess”, he chuckled slightly, before he turned serious again. His expression earnest and fond as he took Jongdae’s still shivering hand. “Trust me. Your secret is save with me. I will not say a single word and I am willing to help you cover your scent, when you come here. Although I have to say that I don’t really understand why you cover it, because the little part I was able to smell, smelled really good. But I won’t question your decisions. You must have your reasons.” He smiled at the younger and squeezed his left trembling hand lightly as he looked into the younger’s eyes.

“I just hope that you will tell me the reason one day once you trust me enough.”

 

Yixing said those words with such endearment that it made Jongdae’s heart clench as he calmed down and exhaled shakily. His secret wasn’t going to be revealed and the other wolfs couldn’t smell him. Two good news.

He inhaled deeply again as he let all the information settle in his head. And the more he thought about everything, the more he began to trust Yixing and believed his promise, although he knew that it was risky.

But the wish to help them and Minseok with the project was stronger and he really wanted to finish the song. It felt like an urge, a need, to finish it, because it already felt special to him, somehow.

 

He thought a few more minutes about the current situation and finally made a decision.

He licked his lips as his heart was hammering against his ribcage, when he met with Yixing’s gaze again. “I... I trust you and I will help you and try to finish the song. A-And thank you for being honest w-with me and for not questioning my reasons.” He smiled slightly at the beta, who returned it with his own unique one.

 

Both then decided to let the topic drop and went back to their work. After two more hours they both decided that they should show their results to the group and went over to the door.

Jongdae opened it, but stopped his tracks and turned around, his facial expressions hard and his lips tightly pressed together, which worried Yixing. “And please do not lie to me anymore”, the smaller said in a shaky voice, which irritated Yixing even more. In what way should he stop lying to the boy?

But before he could even ask his question, Jongdae already continued to talk. “Do not tell me another time that my scent is sweet or good. I know that it isn’t, although that little bit you have smelled might have smelled nice. I don’t know. But do not give me faith in something I shouldn’t have faith in. I know that my natural scent is terrible and I can sense that you are a really kind person. But don’t lie to me, although you maybe mean it in a good way. I don’t want to get my hopes up, so do not lie to me ever again.” He smiled weakly at Yixing and the older could see a shimmer of hurt and sadness flash through the other’s eyes and his heart ached as he saw that.

He hadn’t lied to the boy. He would never lie to anyone without a good reason. And he most definitely wouldn’t lie about something important, like the scent of a wolf.

 

The male opened his mouth to protest. But before he had a chance to counter, Jongdae was already gone.

 

-

 

Jongdae was sitting cross-legged on his huge box-spring bed. His laptop in front of him and around him a bunch of rumpled sheets with long forgotten lyrics ideas.

Ever since he had come back from the studio yesterday he had tried to write the song further. But no matter what he had written or what he had tried, everything had ended as a failure. Nothing he had produced had fitted to the melody or the refrain. Really _nothing_.

 

It was kind of frustrating for him, because yesterday it had been so easy... and now. Nothing.

Of course he also had blockades and couldn’t write or compose anything. It was normal for creative people. But it had never been this frustrating for him, because he knew _what_ he wanted to write. But no matter which phrases or words he had used, they never explained that one thing he wanted to express.

 

Jongdae groaned exasperated as he rubbed his eyes and temples, inhaling deeply. Maybe a break would help his brain to think of something useful. So he stood up and went over to the kitchen to make himself a green tea as he listened to the latest hits on the radio.

Why was it so complicated to express himself? He had never had such a strong blockade, so why now?

He kept pondering about that topic, but eventually gave up after some minutes, when he couldn’t find the reason or the cause for it.

He groaned again as he took a glance at the clock. It was already 14.00 PM and he hadn’t been any productive, which quite annoyed him. He didn’t like it, when he couldn’t use his time for profitable things.

 

He sighed again as he contemplated the options he had. Firstly, he could waste another few hours on writing the lyrics and probably kill more trees and forests due the huge waste of paper. Secondly, he could learn for university, but he was too worn out, so that option was kinda not available. Thirdly, he could chill and watch his favourite drama series. That actually sounded pretty good.

So he went back to his room and was about to play the next episode, when another idea plopped into his mind.

A really stupid idea he figured.

 

Or he could ask Minseok, if they had made any progress with the melody so that he could see, if he could use the new tracks for new lyrics ideas.

 

He groaned frantically as he closed his Laptop in defeat.

Why did he got so eager and weak, when it came to Minseok? When had he become so important? So important that Jongdae felt the urge to drop everything else he was doing, just to be near the other?

Okay. He liked the boy, he had accepted that fact. But he didn’t like him _that_ much to ditch ‘To the beautiful you’, did he?

Because, since when did he prefer _Minseok_ over his _favourite_ K-Drama?

That had never been the case before. He had never preferred something over the drama. Not even his own childhood friends.

 

And suddenly that feeling in his heart was there again. Telling him that he liked Minseok more than he actually wanted to admit. Why else would his heart be beating like crazy everytime he was near the other? Why else would he feel comfortable, safe and weak at the same time? There was only one logical way to explain it.

 

But Jongdae shook his head, muttering low ‘No’s as he tried to brush that _way too_ affectionate feelings and _way too_ dangerous thoughts off. He didn’t even dare to pay his aching heart and his desperate inner omega any further attention and locked them out of his thoughts as he took his keys and left his flat.

 

He turned around to knock on Minseok’s door, when he suddenly stiffened.

The door wasn’t locked.

It was hanging ajar.

 

Jongdae’s heart began to pound erratically, as he thought of many different theories about why the door was open came to his mind. Was Minseok back and just had forgotten to close the door? Or...had a thief broken into his flat? Should he call the police? Should he close it? Should he walk in and see, if even anybody was at home? What should he do?

He then listened, if there were even any sounds coming from the flat. Nothing.

He then took a step closer and listened again. Again nothing.

 

Okay, so there was definitely nobody and no thief in the flat, because if there would have been anybody, he would have heard something. But just a second later he noticed how stupid his assumption was and he face palmed himself. Of course thieves wouldn’t make any noise. It wasn’t like they broke into somewhere and screamed ‘Hello! I am a thief and I am going to rob you now. Did you all hear? I am going to mug them now!’ to let everybody around them know that they were there.

“Probs to your brilliant mind, Jongdae”, he muttered to himself. Questioning how he had even made it into high school with that low IQ he obviously had.

 

But then again, what if Minseok really had just forgotten to close the door? He could just walk in, tell him and scold the other for being so careless and when he wasn’t home, he could just close it and wait for the latter.

God,...that really sounded fucking stupid... And all that just to justify his curiosity about the other’s home. Because, yeah, he wanted to know, what the other’s flat looked like.

 

He wanted to know more about Minseok.

 

Jongdae abruptly slapped his two cheeks and scolded himself. “Fucking concentrate you idiot!”

But the more he thought about his options, the more his curiosity grew and the more he cursed himself. “If we run into a murder now, I’ll voluntarily let myself getting tortured forever in hell by Lucifer for my stupidity”, he mumbled as he opened the door, peeking into the cream coloured corridor.

The corridor was clear.

He exhaled shakily to calm his trembling body.

 

This was definitely the most stupid idea he’d ever had, he figured as he stepped in. His mind was, in fact, screaming at him to stop and run away, because it was illegal and he could go into jail for the breach of the domestic place. Or he could get killed, because how did people say? Curiosity killed the cat.

_“Brilliant, Jongdae. Just brilliant”_ , he thought as he took small steps forward. _“You will receive the Darwin award of the year for this and newspapers will write about you as ‘the stupid boy, who thought walking into an open left apartment, without contemplating the dangers, would be a good idea and got killed by a thief’. Good work, Jongdae. Good work.”_

And he groaned again inwardly as he reached the cream, brown and black coloured living room.

Living room was also clear.

 

Wow, oh wonder, he was still alive. The only question was for how long.

 

Then he suddenly heard a noise and he tensed up. His hands balling into fists as his heartbeat pondered against his ears. Ready to run away or to fight as he turned to the source of it. It came from the corner behind a light wooden wall on his right side and he recognized it as the water splashing of a shower. He relaxed his mind a bit and exhaled in relief.

Phew! No danger.

He laughed slightly at his dumb behaviour, feeling like he would be a part of a bad horror movie. “You are the most stupid person, I’ve ever encountered Kim Jongdae”, the boy whispered to himself as his head just kept shouting at him to run away and to leave this place.

 

Unfortunately his curiosity was stronger and so he found himself walking towards the noise. It was then that a strong alpha scent hit him and he groaned as his body began to heat up. It only became worse the nearer he came the wooden wall. His heartbeat quickened again as his body began to shake from the electrifying feeling that ran through it. Making his muscles stiffen as he began to feel weak and desperate at the same time.

The alpha scent invaded his whole system and made him feel numb and dizzy. It was like the scent would be controlling him as he grew more addicted to it. His breath hitched as he tried to inhale more of the scent that made him feel so good, but also so strange at the same time. It was a terrible addicting feeling. And although his head yelled at him to ignore it, to fight it, his body kept doing the total opposite at the same time.

Surprising and kind of terrifying for him was that it felt good. It felt so darn good to not fight his instincts and his biology for the first time in his life. For the _first_ time in his life he liked loosing control, because it just felt so fucking right...

 

But suddenly he smelled another scent and he ripped his eyes open, wiping away all the haziness in his system. It was a weak, but very sweet scent.

 

An omega.

 

Just as he figured that out, he saw a girl standing right in front of him. In her hands a huge camera that was peeking through the door crack......from where the splashing noises came as the camera made clicking noises. Then something flashed in Jongdae’s head and he grabbed the girl’s camera with full force. It was like his body reacted on impulse. It startled the omega girl and she screamed loudly as she fell harshly onto the ground. Her eyes looking horrified into Jongdae’s furious ones.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing? Taking pictures of people while they are showering? That is fucking low and disgusting, you know that? Not to mention that you also broke into that person’s flat!”, he growled, making the girl wince. “Are you insane? You know that this is fuckin’ illegal! I’m going to call the police, if you don’t stand up and leave this place immediately.” He snarled as the girl kept looking blankly at him.

 

“What the hell is going on here?”, he heard a voice curse beside him and spotted Minseok, who was mustering him and the girl on the floor. As he seemed to understand, what was happening, his expression turned murderous and his eyes began to glow azure blue as he glared at the girl.

“If you even fuckin’ dare to tell _anyone, where_ I live, I’ll make your life a living hell. Do you understand?”, he asked in a low tone and the girl nodded anxiously.

Even Jongdae was afraid of Minseok that moment, but the older didn’t care. Sasaengs or paparazzos like that girl in front of him had ruined his life. Had betrayed him and his trust, when he was still naive and young. They had ruined him and had broken him. Ever since then he had stopped trusting people, because he knew that they were only interested in his money or secrets to make good stories...

Just like  _that_ boy back then...

When the memories came back to his mind he felt his heart being ripped apart into a thousand pieces as his body began to ache. It still hurt like hell, although so many years had already passed. Seven, to be exact. Ridiculous, isn’t it? To still be hurt...

 

But he shook his thoughts off as he stepped closer to the girl. “If I ever see you here again, I’ll break you or even worse. Is that clear?” The girl just nodded as she stood up with shaky legs.

 

Meanwhile Jongdae had used the time to remove the memory card. Nobody, _nobody_ had the right to invade a person’s privacy like that. He felt so disgusted and ashamed as he held the memory card in his hand. Not even wanting to know, how many pictures of Minseok were there on it. Of him being in situations nobody should have ever seen him in. He felt his heart ache as he looked over to the alpha. Had Minseok really dealt with situations like that all his life? Maybe with even worse ones?...

He then suddenly felt the urge to protect the male. Protect him from such terrible things and from the unfair world. Jongdae felt a shudder ran down his spine as different scenarios came to his mind and he instantly tried to shake them off as he shoved the camera back to the girl.

“I have taken the memory card, so you will have nothing, when you leave this apartment and I will personally delete _all_ the pictures you have taken. Be happy that I haven’t destroyed that shitty object of yours, you twerp. I, in your place, would feel so fucking ashamed of myself. Following people around and taking pictures of them in the most uncalled-for situations, when they need privacy. I bet that even your parents would be ashamed of you and wouldn’t want you anymore, if they would find it out. Now get the fuck out of here, before I change my opinion”, he half-snarled and right the next moment the girl dashed away.

Leaving the two angry wolfs in the hall way.

 

After that, both boys remained in their positions for some minutes until Jongdae sighed heavily. Shaking his head in disbelief as he stretched out his left hand to give Minseok the card. “I still cannot believe people do something this disgusting. I have been in a similar situation, when I was in middle school… but it wasn’t that bad.” He semi-lied as the memory of him being surrounded by four tall alphas came to his mind, who had beaten and slapped him as one of them had recorded it with his mobile phone. It was after they had stopped to sexually harass him and had continued to bully him. It had happened a few times and he, of course, had tried to fight them. But what could a single omega have done against four strong alphas? He had just been lucky that one time a teacher had come by and had helped him. He then had collected all mobile phones of the four alphas and had deleted the videos. Luckily only they had the recording material, otherwise it would have been a lot more difficult. But his life still had been hell after that. But of course he didn’t tell that Minseok now. It would be inappropriate and weak of him, he thought. On top of that he was sure that Minseok had also gone through a lot, judging from his reaction. Or maybe he had gone through even worse than him...

 

But he ignored his thoughts as he continued talking. “I don’t even want to know, how many times you had to deal with this, but I am sure that it was, and still is, a lot. It must be hard dealing with such shameless people and I don’t know how I would have dealt with the situation in your place. And I am sure that this wasn’t even the worst situation you have been in. I can just assume how much they must have terrorized you and... I’m sorry for that, even though I haven’t done anything. But at least one person can apologize for their behaviour, because they would never do it and I don’t know if anybody else would. Because you don’t deserve that. Nobody does”, he stopped and sighed loudly, before he looked up to Minseok, giving him a small smile. “I guess I have taken a wrong measure of you. But I am happy that it changes.”

He really was, because now he saw that Minseok wasn’t that much the guy he pretended to be. Of course he was a bit of a playboy, who flirted around and had or wanted to have a lot of sex. It was kind of normal for alphas. But he wasn’t that much of a playboy. It was just a façade. And beneath this façade, he was another person. He cared about things and people, who were important to him. He cared and he felt, although he didn’t want to admit it.

 

Jongdae was able to see all of that now and his insides felt warm as he thought about that. He was determined to find out more about Minseok as he looked into the older’s shiny eyes, which had turned cyan now.

 

But before he could think any further about it he was taken aback by a sharp pain in his back, which made him whimper. Muttering a low “Ow!”, as he tried to proceed, what was happening.

But as soon as he opened his eyes, his thinking stopped and his breath hitched as his heart began to pound uncontrollably. Because right there, in front of him, was Minseok, all still wet and almost completely naked. Caging him against the wall as his eyes were staring at him with a dark and lustful look, which made Jongdae feel all hot and bothered. The strong alpha aura enveloping his whole body as that strong and addicting scent filled his nostrils again. Making his stomach turn upside down and his muscles twitch slightly as he began to lose all his strength. His body completely submitting to the alpha as his eyes drank in the sight of the taller male.

His wet blonde hair sticked to his head, half covering his eyes as many water droplets rolled down his face. Down to that high cheekbones and squishy cheeks, to his sharp jawline and pointed chin. Jongdae gulped hard as he exhaled shakily. His eyes following the paths of the droplets to his thick Adam’s apple and tensed throat, down to his toned shoulders and unimaginably tempting collarbones. Then his hungry eyes surveyed the males torso and Jongdae felt his mouth watering. The males torso was covered by different types of black tattoos and his nipples were pierced as his wet abs flexed and unflexed.

And again Jongdae gulped, when he reached the boy’s twice pierced belly and the thoughts that came to his mind gave him an instant hard-on.

Gad.... Why was the boy affecting him this much? Practically intoxicating him?

 

Minseok noticed this and smirked evilly as he placed his index finger under Jongdae’s chin to make the smaller look up to him. He licked his lips seductively and lowered his face, which made the younger shiver and the taller smirk even wider. “Like what you see, Dae?”, he asked huskily, his breath ghosting over Jongdae’s lips.

“Is your cute cock already aching from the pervert thoughts you have about my body, Dae? Is your desperately hard cock twitching from the kinkiness in them, sexy? Twitching from the images, what I could do to you and how much I could wreck you, gorgeous?” He asked in a demanding voice and Jongdae squirmed and whimpered in embarrassment, which made the other chuckle lowly.

 

That was the moment Minseok noticed it. A sweet, _way too_ sweet and unfamiliar scent. He inhaled it deeply and his pupils dilated and his cock hardened as he followed the scent to Jongdae’s jaw and down to his throat. He felt the younger stiffen, when he inhaled that scent again and let out a low growl, which made the younger whimper. The scent was very very faint, but it was there. I smelt like a mixture of mandarin and sweet orange. It was _addicting_ and his inner alpha was carving for more.

So he licked Jongdae’s throat and growled satisfied as the other shivered violently under his touch, before he locked eye contact with Jongdae again as a wicked smile played along his lips.

“You smell different today, gorgeous. But I like it. _Very_ much”, he stopped, invading the smaller’s personal space again. “I hope for you that I can control myself, when that scent should become stronger. Otherwise I can’t promise you anything”, he purred smirking.

 

But as soon as Jongdae heard the other’s words, he was ripped out of his daze and he came back to his senses again. Fear overtaking his body as his heart felt like exploding.

He _knew_ , what Minseok meant.

 

His omega’s scent.

 

_Why_ was Minseok even able to fucking smell it?

 

He wasn’t supposed to notice it. He shouldn’t even be able to...

 

That was the moment Jongdae felt something slick pouring out of his hole, wetting his boxers and sweat shorts and his eyes widened in horror.

 

No...... nononononononono.

 

T-That couldn’t be... That had never happened before... He never had self-lubricated before.

 

His heat suppressants had made it impossible.

 

Jongdae began to tremble as tears built up in his eyes and he was sure that Minseok was able to see it, because his wicked expression disappeared and turned into a worried one as he saw Jongdae’s more than horrified expression.

“Hey, that was just fun... I didn’t mean-”, he tried to explain calmly, but didn’t have the chance to as Jongdae already stormed out of his apartment to flee into his own one.

 

He locked the door up and fell onto the ground, tears forming in his eyes as he rolled into a small ball.

 

This shouldn’t be happening....

 

Why? Why was his body reacting so strong towards Minseok?

 

And again he whimpered as he felt his cock twitch and more lube escaping from his hole just by the mere thought of the alpha.

Jongdae sobbed as the pain in his heart, the irritation in his mind and the ache in his body only became stronger.

 

He couldn’t understand the world anymore.

 

 

At that point he began to question everything in his life.

 

But he questioned his feelings for the alpha the most.

 

 

 

Because in that very vulnerable moment he realised the very _first_ time that he maybe, _maybe_ had stronger feelings for the alpha than he had  originally assumed.

 

 

 

And it just irritated him even more.

 

 

 

 

Fucking alphas.


	12. 12. Chapter

After that little incident, Jongdae tried to avoid Minseok the best he could. He needed to collect himself again and to order his chaotic feelings. He needed to find out, what was happening to him and between him and Minseok. He asked himself, why he hadn’t punched the alpha for behaving this asshole-like towards him again. Why he hadn’t been able to do anything in that risky situation and why he had grown so weak. And the most important thing that bothered him, why had Minseok been able to smell his real scent and had triggered his omega hormones, when he had already doubled up his heat suppressant dose and had been applying more perfume?

But why did it, on the other hand, feel like that he didn’t really seem to mind it anymore? Like he would actually look forward for the alpha to do such things? Like he would be slowly stopping to hate alphas...

It was so darn irritating for Jongdae...

All those feelings at one time were too much for him and he needed some time for himself to figure out, what he really felt.

He had even avoided Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and didn’t talk to them, when they had called him or had tried to visit him in his apartment.

 

He needed to find it out and to deal with this on his own. Without anybody else’s help.

 

And that’s how he found himself a week later, on a Wednesday morning, in front of his door. Ready to face Minseok again and to apologize for his repellent behaviour the last days, but that he had really needed this time to order his feelings.

 

But as soon as he opened the door, all his thoughts and sentences vanished as he was met with a familiar figure.

 

Minseok.

 

Looking really tired and exhausted, like he wouldn’t have slept for days. If the dark bags under his eyes were anything to go by. But that wasn’t the only thing that looked unhealthy about the boy. Also his skin looked kind of pale and his eyes were empty, the bright shimmer they normally had seemingly eradicated.

had he done this to him? Had he made Minseok look that miserable?

 

But before he could open his mouth, he felt strong arms envelope him and he found himself being tightly pressed against the taller’s chest.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Jongdae”, Minseok blurted out, which caught Jongdae off-guard, who made a squeak-similar noise, which resulted in Minseok holding him even closer. “I am sorry for my crappy behaviour towards you last week. That wasn’t right and you didn’t deserve that. I should have controlled myself and not have pestered you. I was just so fucking entranced by you and your scent that...that I almost wasn’t able to control myself. But that is no apology for that and I should have controlled myself. I even forgot to thank you for saving my ass back then from this sasaeng. I am really sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Please, please Jongdae, forgive me”, the boy pleaded in a wavering voice.

When Jongdae heard that, heard his name, he shivered and held his breath. Listening to the alpha’s rapid heartbeat as he let the warm and secure alpha aura envelope him as he tried to relax his body. He then took Minseok’s wrists from his back and removed them slowly, before he made the taller look at him.

 

That’s when he suddenly felt it, thought it. Minseok... shouldn’t be apologizing. Neither of them should, because that situation had been one, nobody of them could have controlled in those circumstances. Although he had to admit that it felt good that Minseok was apologizing to him. Finally seeming to understand that his behaviour was wrong and that it just hurt him and people around him. It made Jongdae smile victoriously on the inside.

But as he opened his mouth to tell that Minseok, Minseok had already cut him off, before could even utter a word. “Do not say that I am just partiallly guilty, because I am not. I made a mistake and I want to apologize for it... I do not often apologize, when I make mistakes. But you are important to me, even though I know that you maybe still hate me, and that I am too stupid to show it. But still...so please, just say if you accept my apology or not”, the taller muttered and Jongdae closed his mouth as a pink blush creeped upon his face, while he listened to the alpha’s words.

He shook his head slightly, trying to calm down his rapid heartbeat and to get a clear mind, before he turned his gaze to the alpha again. Yet, before he even had a chance to think further about his answer, his body reacted on its own. “You really are something you know, you asshole? But if you insist that I answer you. My answer is that I accept our apology you dumb-ass.” He said, the corners of his lips quirking up, although he tried to suppress the smile. 

 

Unsuccessfully.

 

Minseok, however, looked very surprised at the smaller, not wanting to believe it. “R-Really?” “Yep, and I won’t say it another time”, Jongdae repeated with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Blushing slightly, when he saw a smile forming on the alpha’s face. When he saw that sparkle returning in his eyes that made his insides melt and his heart flutter.

Jongdae had to admit that he loved that smile and that shining sparkle in Minseok’s eyes. He never wanted the alpha to lose it again.

Never ever again.

He wanted to protect it.

 

That was the moment that something in his head suddenly clicked and his heart skipped a beat as the thoughts ran rapidly through his head.

_“The only person I want to protect until the end of the world; When you look at me; When you look at me and smile; It feels like my heart will stop-”_ “-How about you? It’s really hard for me to handle; All day, I think of you”, Jongdae mumbled unconsciously, irritating the alpha in front of him.

“Excuse me? What did you say, Dae?”, he asked dumb-founded, staring with furrowed eyebrows at the younger. But Jongdae just grabbed his wrist and said, "We have to go to your studio. Drive us there, NOW! Before I forget it.” Dragging the still puzzled boy along with him.

 

-

 

When they arrived at the studio, Jongdae practically dashed into their producing room and dragged Yixing along with him into the separate one, before he closed the door behind them. He instantly scribbled down the lines and showed them to the older, who seemed to be at a loss of words as he read the text.

“Wow... Jongdae. I never knew you could be such a romantic and passionate person. The lyrics is just....perfect.” He said, before he began to smirk. “Does it accidentally have to do with _someone_ special?”, he asked in a teasing tone, which had Jongdae’s cheeks flush in a light pink as images of Minseok came to his mind. Making his stomach being filled with butterflies as his heart skipped a beat.

 

Because, yes, it had to do something with Minseok as he went through the song’s lines in his head again.

They were dedicated to Minseok and the realization he had come to the past few days, when he had to deal with his little life crisis as he noticed now.

The first two days, he didn’t want to face any fact and tried to lock everything up. But that didn’t work and he had cried a few times. He had even broken his alarm clock and his mirror and his heart and body had hurt like hell. He had felt like suffocating, because he didn’t want to accept a little simple fact. Because that fact didn’t get along with the way he lived and the way he thought. It, however, changed, when he had accidentally listened to the soundtrack for which he was supposed to write a song about love. Since then his head had become clearer and clearer. Also his emotions weren’t that messed up anymore and he had realised that he maybe, _just_ maybe (definitely) had feelings for the alpha.

How that had happened?

He didn’t know. He just knew that they were there and that he had to deal with them momentarily (which wasn’t as bad as he tried to make it seem like). He, though, tried to convince himself to get along with his feelings, with the explanation that feelings vanished with the time and so he knew that also his feelings would disappear. He just needed to wait some time, he told himself.

Because even though he liked the alpha very much, he wouldn’t fall for him any further. That was the most stupid thing he could do to himself. He wouldn’t let himself getting hurt by another alpha anymore.

 

Never again.

 

And most definitely not, because of such a stupid thing like ‘love’ or his inner omega’s instincts.

 

He scoffed inwardly as he thought about the word's meaning. He knew that nobody would be ever able to love him the way he was and his alpha issue also wasn’t very helpful too. So he had decided to just wait until those stupid and childish feelings would disappear so that he could finally concentrate on more important things in his life again.

 

“Jongdae?”, Yixing snapped his fingers in front of the other’s face, startling the smaller. “You still here?”, he chuckled and Jongdae blushed as he nodded. “Y-Yeah. Sorry, I just drifted off into my thoughts about-” “-Minseok?”, Yixing finished, smirking cheekily, which Jongdae didn’t notice as he flushed into a deeper shade of pink. Answering a quiet “Yes”, before he clasped his left hand over his mouth, realising, what he just had done. Giving Yixing a threatening look as he whined embarrassedly, which made Yixing laugh in delight.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone that you have a little crush on him”, he winked as Jongdae slapped him on the chest. “You are unbelievable! Using people’s weak moments to get their secrets out of them”, he wailed as he huffed his cheeks, which made Yixing coo at him.

The older then smiled warmly at the smaller. "I am happy that you and Minseok are on good terms with each other again. The last few days he was completely out of place. He was constantly tired, angry and quarrelsome. He had spaced out very often, but he didn’t want to talk about it with me. But I kinda had a feeling that it had to do something with you. Which was also confirmed, when I talked to Luhan a few days later, who complained about his constant nagging at work. But today he is like another person. He came here with that spark in his eyes and that warm smile, he hadn’t had for a long time. And when I saw you, I knew that everything was because of you. _Is_ because of you.” He locked eye contact with Jongdae, who tilted his head confusedly.

 

“He is changing because of you, Jongdae. He is...opening up again and shows his emotions. Thanks to you he....he somehow is becoming his old self again”, Yixing stopped as he looked through the glass.

“I haven’t seen him this happy for a long time and it feels really good.”

 

Jongdae blushed at the other’s words as he followed the boy’s gaze. Only to be met with Minseok, who was staring at them, or rather him, from the other separate recording room with such an intense look that it made Jongdae’s body twitch as his blush deepened. So he looked away again as his heartbeat began to get out of control.

 

“M-Maybe”, he muttered as he felt his heart skipping a beat at the thought that _he_ made Minseok smiling and happy again. That _he_ was the reason the boy changed, although a part of him wanted and tried to deny it.

“God....those stupid feelings”, he cursed lowly as he shook his head to get a clear mind again.

 

He sighed. “Well, okay. Back to the song. Will the song text fit with the melody you have in mind. Or have you already composed some new tracks that you could show or send me, so I can see, if the text fits?”, Jongdae asked out of the blue. Trying to sound nonchalantly, although his feelings still ran riot inside of him.

“Ahm...- ah! Yeah, we- we have some new parts”, Yixing answered puzzled, being caught off guard by the sudden topic change. “I-I can show them to you in our recording room”, he gave the other an irritated smile and Jongdae nodded excitedly as they left the room.

 

But before they could open the door Jongdae heard someone stomping into the room and screaming a loud “Yah!”, which startled everybody in the room. Jongdae instantly turned around to see who it was, but was distracted by a piercing pain in his stomach and grunted, trying not to fall down. He held his stomach to soothe the pain as he looked up to see, who had beaten him.

Only to be faced with a cross-armed and angry Baekhyun standing in front of him. Behind him was Kyungsoo, who also looked kinda pissed and worried the same time.

“H-Hey guys”, he groaned,”w-what are you doing here?”, he asked as Baekhyun just snorted and hit him on the head. “I should be the one asking that, you dumbass. You haven’t answered my messages and calls for days, made me worried sick and then I find you with Minseok driving away until you end up here. And then I find you here all happy and laughing. Are you fucking kidding me, Kim Jongdae? I was fuckin’ worried that something terrible might have happened to you! You didn’t even open your shitty apartment door, when we knocked. And you tell me _I_ am an ass of a friend. Well, fuck you too!”, Baekhyun half-yelled, his face turning red from his anger as Jongdae just stared blankly at him, before he scratched his neck sheepishly. A bright blush creeping up his cheeks from the embarrassment that filled his body, since, well, Baekhyun was right and turned, on top of that, everybody’s attention onto them in the room.

And, well, that was _really_ uncomfortable for him.

So he looked up to a still angry Baekhyun and pressed his lips together as he took a step closer to the boy.

 

“I’m sorry, Baek. I-I should have answered you and Kyungsoo. But....I had to think about a lot of things, had to order my thoughts and feelings, which wasn’t quite easy and I still have to think about some things”, he muttered, hugging Baekhyun tightly as the boy tried to squirm out of it. But Jongdae only tightened the hug and said with a soft tone, "I am sorry. Really. To the both of you, I am sorry.”

He stopped, before he lowered his voice to a whisper. “I will tell you later, okay? I could really need some help.”

And the way Jongdae’s voice sounded, a mix of despair, irritation, but also tenderness and determination, made Baekhyun stop moving around as he groaned frustrated.

 

He then also hugged Jongdae, petting his back slightly. “Fine. I’ll forgive you. But I am still angry with you, you ass”, he hissed half-heartedly, which made Jongdae laugh as he released the older.

Smiling at Baekhyun, saying a mere “Thank you, Baek” as the older just frowned, not wanting to give in that fast. Problem was that he had a weak spot for his best friend and could never be angry with him over a longer period. No matter what shit the younger did. He always forgave Jongdae easily and helped him, although he was pissed. But seeing the other’s smile was more important to him than his pride, because he knew that Jongdae didn’t smile that often. So he tried not to ruin that moment and just hit Jongdae on the shoulder one last time, before he switched the topic.

 

“So, what are you doing here? In one of the biggest music production companies? You know that you have university and should learn, instead of”, Baekhyun looked around the room, trying to guess, what utile thing Jongdae could be doing here, "producing music? Or something like that?”

He looked to Jongdae again, giving him a questioning look as the smaller thought of different ways to answer the other’s question. But in the end he just decided to tell him the truth.

“Well, Minseok and his team have a project and they kinda got stuck. So Minseok had asked me for help that day you had betrayed me. Thank you for that by the way, you asshole”, he said in a sarcastic tone, before he continued. “And since then I’ve been working on the lyrics for a....love song.”

 

Just when he finished explaining, he began to blush again, because he then noticed how unbelievable and weird that actually sounded. He, Kim Jongdae, who despised alphas with his whole being, helped an alpha, whom he actually hated for personal reasons. That really sounded pretty ironic.

No wonder Baekhyun was staring at him like he would have become insane.

He would probably look the same, if it was the other way around.

Eyes ripped wide open and jaw falling onto the ground in disbelief. Exactly how Baekhyun looked at him that very moment.

He also looked like he had a lot of questions, but before the older was able to say anything, Jongdae shrugged and mouthed an _‘I don’t even know myself’_.

 

Then Baekhyun seemed to finally understand, _why_ Jongdae wanted to talk to him and hell, _how_ they needed to talk, Baekhyun thought.

Because he had never seen Jongdae help an alpha _voluntarily_. Especially not the ones like Minseok.

That was rather...unnatural, you could say. At least for Jongdae.

 

And so Baekhyun began to ponder about different possibilities, _why_ Jongdae seemed to be, no, was acting so different around and for Minseok.

But nothing logical came to his mind. No matter, how he looked at it. It conveyed no sense to him. Jongdae had never acted that strange before around an alpha and it worried him. He tried to compare it to his situation or to other omegas' ones, but again it didn’t make any sense.

Omegas acted ‘normal’ in their way around alphas and betas.

They would just begin to act strange, when they found their -; and then it clicked in his mind as Baekhyun snapped his eyes towards Jongdae and Minseok in a switching motion.

 

Could it be?

 

Could it be that Minseok was-

 

But before Baekhyun was able to think any further, he was startled out of his thoughts by a loud growl on his right side. So was Jongdae and everybody else in the room as they looked over to Jongin. His eyes were glowing in a sliver colour as he was sweating all over. His alpha hormones practically invading the whole room and making the air thick around them.

And the next moment they heard a quiet whimper and all eyes turned to Kyungsoo, who was holding his stomach as another heavy omega hormone scent filled the room. His eyes glowing in a deep green colour.

Just then everybody in the room knew, what was happening. Kyungsoo’s heat got triggered by _his_ alpha.

 

Jongin.

 

It was a natural process so that mates could recognize the other, when they found each other. How it happened depended on each couple. Also how and when the heat got triggered depended on the couples. It depended on various factors, like, how long they had known each other, if they saw the other for the first time or if they felt such a special connection that the heat got instantly triggered. But that was rather rare. Most mates just felt a very strong connection and were practically drawn towards each other. But the process could also be slowed down, if one of the wolfs hid himself, his scent or his sexual hormones.

Like already mentioned, it depended on many factors.

 

But that the heat was being triggered instantly at the first sight, was very rare. Alas that was the occasion here and it was very risky, because it had happened in public and so it could affect other alphas, betas or omegas too. So if that happened, these wolfs needed to go  _immediately_ to a private place, where they could mate. Otherwise the wolfs around them could go crazy.

 

Everybody in the room knew that.

 

Baekhyun was the first one to react and stabilized the trembling, whining and writhing omega as he shouted to the alpha, "You come here now! I’ll drive you two to Kyungsoo’s place, but we have to hurry, before it gets worse and affects other wolfs!”

Jongin, who thankfully didn’t seem to be as affected as Kyungsoo, nodded as he followed Baekhyun and his soon-to-be-mate with a low growl.

 

Jongdae also wanted to go, but was held back by Yixing at whom he glared angrily. But Yixing, who seemed to be unfazed by that, gave him a pointed look to show Jongdae that he shouldn’t follow them for his own sake.

And Jongdae of course understood, what he meant, but still wanted to go. He wanted to help Kyungsoo.

But as Yixing gave him another warning look, whispering, ”Do you really want your heat to get triggered? You know that this can and  _will_ happen, even though you take suppressants. Their hormones are much stronger than your tablets", Jongdae stopped his resistance and lowered his head in defeat.

 

Yixing was right. It was too dangerous for him and he could easily get exposed in front of everybody.

He didn’t want that to happen.

But he also didn’t want to leave his friends like that.

 

The older noticed Jongdae’s internal conflict and patted him in a comforting manner on the back. Giving him an apologetic smile as he said in a calm voice, ”I know that this is hard for you, but your friend will be fine. They seem to be strong enough to handle it. Believe me.”

Hearing that, Jongdae gave him a weak smile as he nodded his head slightly. “I hope so”, he mumbled, still worrying about Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

 

But suddenly he heard a voice. A very beautiful voice, which made him forget all his worries as he began to search its source.

 

Only to find Minseok still standing in the separate recording room. Headphones on and eyes closed as he sang his song with all the passion and emotion he had.

Jongdae was practically driven towards the voice until his body halted right in front of the thick glass. His eyes fixed onto Minseok as he kept listening to him. To his soft, melodious, almost angel-like voice as he continued singing.

 

Jongdae then was able to hear it all in the alpha’s voice. The slight wavering and insecurity as he sang. The sadness and pain in it, when he slightly chocked during the breaks to inhale some air. Or the part, his part, which he didn’t want to give up and lose hope, in form of him singing the notes with a strong and secure voice.

 

Jongdae was able to hear all of that in Minseok’s voice.

 

See it all in Minseok’s face.

 

See, hear and feel it all, because of his voice and the music that dominated his body.

 

 

Just then Jongdae realized, what he really felt for the alpha.

 

The very first time he saw his feelings as clear as glass.

 

 

He _maybe_ was in love with Minseok and he _maybe_ kept falling for him with every passing day.

 

 

But he also realized that moment that he was fucking screwed.

 

 

Because he knew that Minseok wasn’t the type to fall in love with people and have relationships.

 

 

_“But why?”_ , Jongdae asked himself as he mustered the alpha. _“What must have happened to him in the past that he had changed so drastically and that he acted so...different today?”_ , Jongdae thought as he kept gazing at Minseok.

 

 

Entranced by the beauty of the alpha in front of him.

 

 

 

Fucking complicated alphas.


	13. 13. Chapter

Still puzzled and deep absorbed in his thoughts, Jongdae returned home and tried to repeat his lectures for university. But eventually gave up after an hour, because he couldn’t concentrate on it anyway.

He groaned in despair as he made himself tea and took his iPad. Trying to distract himself in another way from his thoughts.

But no matter what he tried, his thoughts always turned back to Minseok.

 

Minseok’s voice, eyes, face, smile, laugh, body, just Minseok’s everything and Jongdae felt his heartbeat speeding up at every upcoming thought about the boy. He felt a warm and electrifying sensation flashing through his whole body, which had his source in the bottom of his heart. Making his veins feel like they were on fire as his mind got clouded. Making him trembling slightly as every muscle in his body twitched. Almost like he carved for Minseok, for his presence, for his warmth.

 

For Minseok’s everything.

 

That made Jongdae blush as _very_ inappropriate thoughts filled his mind. Picturing Minseok’s naked glory in front of him as the boy caged him. His eyes shining icy blue with unbelievable lust in them as the alpha slowly came nearer and nearer...

 

“NO!”, Jongdae yelled as he slapped his cheeks, shaking his head violently to get a clear mind again.

_Okay_ , he might have been in love with Minseok, but _that_ didn’t allow him to....think or imagine such things. Did it?

 

The thoughts came back to his mind again and he flushed in a deep shade of red as he let out a whiny groan.

_Now_ he really was officially fucked, Jongdae thought as he stood up to make himself another tea.

 

Why did he even let Minseok into his heart? _How_ did this even happen?

Minseok was like every other alpha he had met and despised so much. He was arrogant, cheeky, had _that_ smug smile that drove him secretly crazy, was an asshole and only thought about sex. So how could he even had developed feelings for that alpha?

 

_“Because he is different and you know that”_ , a voice in his head told him. _“And because you kind of like that sassy attitude. Because it turns you on”_ , the voice continued and Jongdae almost chocked on his breath as he heard that. “No”, he mumbled, "That’s not true.” _“It is and deep down you know that. You can maybe try and suppress your nature. But not forever and you know that”_ , the voice said and Jongdae just shook his head. Pushing the still talking voice to the back of his head as he walked over to the living room with his brewing tea.

 

But suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his foot and yelped loudly. “Bloody hell! What the fuck is that?”, he cursed, rubbing his right bare foot as he tried to find whatever had just hurt him like that.

His eyes then spotted a small four-squared object on the ground, which he took and inspected.

“What the heck is a memory card doing on my floor?”, he whispered as he went over to the couch, sat down cross-legged and placed his tea, which luckily hadn’t been spilled, on the glass table.

He then turned the TV on and took his Laptop to stick the card in.

 

But as soon as he did it, a sickening feeling built in his stomach and his inner omega howled loudly. As if warning him not to do it. Screaming that he would get hurt and terribly regret it, when he would open the files in front of him. Yet, he ignored the warnings and opened one of the files, only to feel like throwing up, when he saw Minseok on it.

 

Naked.

 

In the shower.

 

His whole body twitched as the disgusting feeling in his gut grew, when he remembered last week’s events. It was the card that he had wanted to give to Minseok, but apparently let it fall onto the floor, when he had fled into his flat.

That was the moment he felt like somebody would have shot his heart as he realised that this was so wrong. He shouldn’t be watching through the files, but rather delete them or destroy the card immediately.

 

As Jongdae thought that he was about to close it, he had already pressed the wrong button on the Laptop and another picture showed up in front of him.

And as he saw that picture his breathing stopped and he felt his heart being ripped into a thousand pieces. He felt his body shaking as he gagged internally.

Because he was firstly hurt, really hurt, and secondly disgusted of himself that he had even opened the files and dared to look at those illegal pictures for a longer time than one second, when he _knew, what_ they were.

 

Since the picture he was staring at, was one of Minseok being...naked again. But this time... with another boy, who also was naked and pressed against a wall....with a mobile phone in his right hand. Like he would be filming them having sex. He looked at the top on the right side to see the date. 5th August 2010.

He then looked at the picture again as he kept thinking about them having sex and the pain in his gut became stronger and he whimpered as he instantly slammed his Laptop shut. Not wanting to look at this....humiliating picture a millisecond longer.

It hurt too much and he felt like being crushed.

 

Who was that boy? What had Minseok’s relationship been with him? And why was the boy filming them, while they were having sex? Was it a kink? Did Minseok even knew? Did they still had sex or contact?

 

So many questions came to Jongdae’s mind and the more they became, the more pain he felt. The more his body began to ache and tears began to fill his eyes.

 

Why?

 

Why did this always happen to him?

 

But before he fell into complete despair an idea came to his mind, that made his world stop rotating for a second. His emotions died down and everything became quiet as that thought crossed his mind.

 

Could it be _the_ reason?

 

The reason for Minseok’s shitty behaviour?

 

Or was he again just a random guy, Minseok had slept with?

 

Jongdae wanted answers.

Now.

And he knew, who could help him.

 

Luhan.

 

He immediately took his phone and typed a message.

From: Jongdae:

Luhan, I need you. Now. It is urgent.

 

Not a minute later Luhan wrote back.

 

From: Luhan:

Hey, what’s wrong? o.o Everything alright?

From: Jongdae:

Not really. I need to ask you something. Please...

From: Luhan:

Okay... You are kinda worrying me now ^^’ But well, I’ll come. Which apartment?

From: Jongdae:

365, right next to Minseok’s.

From: Luhan:

Okay. I’ll be there in about ten minutes.

 

-

 

And true his words. Luhan really was at Jongdae’s apartment in less than ten minutes.

Jongdae had opened the door for the older and they greeted each other with a small hug, before they went over to the living room.

He and Luhan weren’t particularly close, but they wrote each other sometimes and Luhan was also a good listener, one of the best Jongdae knew, and also gave useful advices.

But due his messages the atmosphere between them was kind of awkward as they sat on the couch. An uncomfortable silence filling the space between them, as they kept staring awkwardly at each other until Luhan decided to speak up.

 

“So... what do you want to tell me? It sounded pretty important”, he piped up insecurely and Jongdae’s heartbeat quickened as he licked his lips nervously. Trying to find a good beginning for this sensitive topic.

He knew it was dangerous territory, because when it came to Minseok, Luhan was quite protective. And Jongdae didn’t want the boy to shut down and stifle the conversation. His fingers twitched tensely and his heart began to pound even faster as he desperately tried to find a good start.

 

But instead he did the opposite thing. He had a kneejerk reaction the next moment. Mind shutting down as his body reacted on its own. He took the Laptop, opened it and showed the picture to Luhan, who’s expression turned unreadable.

But then he looked outraged, terrified and angry at the same time. Eyes blown wide, eyebrows furrowed and his body twitched slightly as he gulped hard.

“F-From where do you have it?”, he asked, voice almost inaudible.

 

“One week ago a sasaeng had broken into Minseok’s apartment and I took the memory card, when I caught her and wanted to give it to Minseok. But...well, we had a little incident and I ran away and took the card with me without noticing it. Today I stepped on it and didn’t think any further about it, when I put it into my Laptop....; And then this showed up...”, Jongdae explained in a wavering voice, filled with shame and insecurity as Luhan just nodded absent-mindedly. As if he was contemplating to close up now or to wait, what Jongdae would be going to ask him.

When the younger saw this, he instantly took his chance to explain himself.

 

“I-I wanted to ask you, if you could tell me, who the boy is......, please”, he whispered the last part frantically, which ripped Luhan out of his daze as he stared blankly at Jongdae. As if he would be mustering him. Deliberating, if Jongdae was honest or if he had bad intentions and if his despair and irritation were just a façade. If he would be going to harm Minseok or not.

The younger could see that inner conflict on the other’s face. It was almost impossible not to see it.

But with every passing second Luhan’s facial expressions hardened, like he didn’t believe Jongdae. Like he would be distrusting the boy and his reasons.

 

Of course Jongdae was able to see all of that and he felt his body trembling violently as his breathing stopped. His heard clenching in pain, because he didn’t want Luhan not to believe him. He really wanted to know, who that person was and what he had done that Minseok had changed that much. He wanted to know, he _needed_ to know..., because it had to do something with the one he loved. With the one, _that one_ alpha, who somehow had succeeded to steal his heart.

And he wanted to know everything. The downs, the highs, the flaws, his good sides...no matter what.

 

So he licked his lips again and decided to try it one more time.

“Please....tell me. I-I need to know, what has happened that he has changed that much. Because..., honestly, I can see it. I can see the pain and sadness in his eyes, hear it in his voice, when he sings. I can hear the despair. It is so sad and breathtaking that it almost made me cry today, when I listened to him singing. S-So, please...”, Jongdae stopped, locking eye contact with the other. “Please tell me. I...I-I a-am in...in l-love with him”, he said barely above a whisper.

Tears filling his eyes. “I-I know it sounds damn stupid, but I am. And if I know one thing, then it is that getting hurt and getting betrayed by the ones you love can hurt like fucking hell. So please... Luhan... tell me.” He pleaded one last time and this seemed to break Luhan’s building walls down.

 

His body relaxed visibly and his facial features softened. But his hard and cold eyes remained. If not, the coldness got even stronger as hatred became visible in his eyes. Such strong hatred as Jongdae had never seen it before and it gave him very bitter chills.

What must have happened that a normally smiling and cheering boy, like Luhan, could turn this cold and emotionless in less than two seconds?

It really scared Jongdae as he thought further about it.

 

But his thoughts were cut off by Luhan closing his Laptop as he shifted closer to the younger and licked his lips. He ruffled his hair and groaned in frustration as he covered his face.

“I really don’t know, why I am doing this, to be honest.” He looked over to Jongdae again and bit his lips.

“If you say a word to him or hurt him I will kill you. Is that clear?”, he said in a low voice and Jongdae gulped as he nodded his head slowly. Squirming a bit under Luhan’s intense gaze.

“Good. It is for your own sake, believe me. And better prepare yourself, because that story is some really heavy shit”, he said and Jongdae just nodded again as Luhan exhaled shakily. Closing his eyes, before he opened them again to tell Jongdae the story.

 

“It was 2010, so almost seven years ago now. Back then Minseok was fifteen and let’s say, a bit naive. He was a caring and endearing person, who always tried to give his best. He had tried to make everything right, laughed a lot and made people around him happy with his lovable, open and shining personality. He was a bit clumsy back then, but it made him just more delightful. Because he wanted to be a good alpha and a good mate. He didn’t want to treat his omega, beta or even alpha mate like trash as many stupid alphas back then did, and still do it. Many alphas are assholes at that age, but change, when they get older. It is normal. But Minseok...Minseok was different.

Reason were his parents, who, as you already know, were and still are very wealthy. But they also are really caring people, although their work occupies most of their time. They taught Minseok to be like that. To be that kind and warm-hearted. But they also warned him that he had to be careful and not to trust any random person automatically like a friend, because many people were only interested in his status and money. They, me and his other friends always told him that and warned him, because we didn’t want him to get hurt. We knew that he was a strong and tough person and could deal with disappointments, because he had already dealt with some. But a heartbreak or the abuse of trust were completely different things. And I really was afraid of that to happen. That somebody would hurt him that much that he would never be the same person again...

And exactly that had happened, when he was fifteen.

When he was fifteen he met an omega named Lee Taeyong with whom he immediately fell in love with and they became a couple. But I have never liked that guy...; Something about him seemed to be foul and rotten. He seemed to be just pretending to love Minseok and when I tried to talk to Minseok, we had a huge fight. We hadn’t talked for a week until I apologized to him and wished him happiness. I hoped that my gut-feeling was wrong. I prayed for it and I begged that Minseok would stay happy.

Unfortunately it was proved that my gut-feeling hadn’t been wrong just seven months later.

Because then Minseok’s world got destroyed and his heart was ripped into thousands of pieces.

And that picture on your computer was taken on that exact day.

This Taeyong got into heat and Minseok had sex with him. It was his first time and that...”, Luhan inhaled as his eyes got coloured in a dark violet. Anger and despise visible in them.

 

“...that fuckin’ brat filmed it. He filmed it. But that wasn’t the only thing that maggot had done. He told sasaengs their location to...to take pictures of them and to embarrass and humiliate Minseok in public. You can imagine how Minseok felt, when he saw that pictures and accusations against his boyfriend on social media. But...what topped it all...was what happened the week after the pictures were leaked. It happened in school. In the school’s lunch room.

Minseok heard that people were talking bad about Taeyong and that they accused him of leaking a video of Minseok and him having sex. When Minseok heard that he, of course, as the protective person he was, defended his boyfriend. He practically screamed through the whole room that Taeyong would never do this.

After that the room was completely quiet for some seconds. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

And then, the next moment, somebody clapped and roared with laughter.

 

That someone was Taeyong.

 

At that very moment I could have stabbed him. Really. Because when I saw Minseok, saw the confusion and sorrow in his eyes, I knew that his heart was already half-broken.

And the next moment Taeyong stood in front of him...and laughed at him. Guffawing at him...and the next words he said... I will never forget.

He said ‘You really thought I would love you? Dude, you’re not even my type and I already have a boyfriend. You were just a fuckin’ bet. It was a bet about getting your virginity and humiliate you. Harm you and ruin your image and it worked just perfect. But, hey, be thankful. Because now you know that nobody will be ever going to love you. Everybody just wants you for you for your money. But you can at least be useful for one thing, I figured. Beside your money. You are good at sex. The only thing, the only ‘skill’ you have, beside your money is your fuckin’ cock for bringing pleasure to people. More you cannot do. Remember that the next time somebody says that he or she loves you. Remember my words, you naive kid. I have never loved you and nobody ever will.’

 

As soon as he said those words I saw Minseok breaking apart. He was crashed into millions of pieces....; His cheerful, kind and affectionate personality disappearing behind a wall of hurt, sadness, pain, hatred and distrust. He had locked himself up that very moment and ever since then he had never been the same again.” He stopped as tears were filling his eyes.

“I lost my best friend right before my eyes and I wasn't able to do anything against it.

And after that, he wasn’t the same anymore. He began drinking, drugging, fucking around and shut everybody out. Sometimes he disappeared for days and came back completely intoxicated. His system filled with alcohol and all kinds of drugs.

I-I tried to help him, get him through..., but he always pushed me away. And after our fights he became temporarily worse. He began to pierce his body and got tattooed over and over again... It seemed like it would never end. Even his parents had nearly given up... But when he turned nineteen, he began to open up to me again. Also to his family and other friends, but never opened up completely. I felt that he didn’t trust me fully. Yet, that had never really bothered me that much, because I was just happy that he even began to approach me on and his beloved ones  on his own again. He, though, didn’t stop partying or drinking and continued with his lifestyle. Just less excessive.

And when he opened a restaurant and began to produce music...; his life became hell for him.

 

Sasaengs and paparazzi followed him everywhere and wanted to find out everything about him. Every little secret and detail. But Minseok was, and still is, smart and knows their tricks. So he tricked them to get what he wanted. Sex of course. But he never gave them the information they wanted and so the journalists gave up and only the sasaengs continued to follow him. And he continued to use them just like he had been used until...”, he stopped, looking at Jongdae with an intense gaze that made the younger tense up, "...he had met you. When he met you, he began to change...; It was like a miracle. I first couldn’t believe it, but when he began talking about you, I...I kinda felt that you were something special. But I didn’t know, if you were trustworthy or not and so...I wanted to meet you to prove it to myself.

Because many people had tried to approach Minseok with deceitful and cruel intentions behind their ‘oh so lovely’ mask. But Minseok, of course, wasn’t a pushover for them and he knew their real intentions like I already said. They wanted to use him, but got used instead and he had played that game for many years.

 

And suddenly it ended, when he met you.

 

He talked so much about you and that you apparently hated alphas to the core, which I couldn’t believe, of course. I thought that you also were behind his money.

But the more time passed, the more I saw him changing and _nobody_ , really _not_ a _single_ person had achieved that the past few years.

That was the moment I wanted to get to know you, because I needed to convince myself. So..., when I finally met you, I saw, I felt, that you weren’t faking anything and that you really disliked alphas. I could kind of see it in your eyes and the way you looked at Minseok.

 

But I also saw something else beside that, which I couldn’t quite picture.

 

Now that you have told me, I finally know, what that was and... still is.”

 

Luhan smiled fondly at the other, which made Jongdae blush as he scratched his neck, smiling sheepishly at the older as he tried to proceed the whole story in his head. Because Luhan was right. That really had been some heavy stuff...

 

“So, I guess that was the story. There’s nothing more, I think”, the older added, sadness returning into his eyes, which made Jongdae’s heart clench.

 

Because he could see, what Luhan had suffered through and he could only pinpoint, what it must have done to Minseok on the inside. Getting betrayed, insulted, humiliated by the person you love with your whole heart must hurt like hell. It must feel like you’re being ripped apart over and over again, while you fall into a deep hole and feel lost. Like you’ll never be able to trust anyone again, because it hurts so much. So much that you feel like dying over and over again everytime you think about it. You doubt yourself, hate yourself and the person that has hurt you at the same time, while you try to act like everything would be just fine.

Jongdae knew that feeling. He had never really loved anybody until now, but he had felt like that very often, when the alphas had bullied, harassed and insulted him. That’s why he had never ever trusted alphas again.

But your trust being betrayed by somebody, who you loved, must be a hundred times worse, Jongdae thought.

 

It made him sad to think about that. It also made him angry to that point that he wanted to kill that somebody that had hurt Minseok so much.

Minseok hadn’t deserved that.

Nothing of that.

Nor the pain, nor the distrust, nor the humiliations, nor the fucking lies.

 

Suddenly something in Jongdae’s mind clicked and his whole body stiffened, fear overtaking his system.

Because he was lying to Minseok, to the one who hated lies the most, about himself.

Not only that.

He was also lying to his best friend, who _trusted_ him.

 

That made him shiver with fear.

 

He didn’t want to lie to them. Not anymore.

Not if it meant they would hate him, when they would find out about his true identity.

_“Everything, but not that”_ , Jongdae thought as he looked up to Luhan with a terrified expression. Looking at the boy, who was still smiling with those sad eyes.

 

No.

 

They didn’t deserve to be lied at.

 

Not them.

 

Jongdae inhaled deeply as tears formed in his eyes, his head screaming as his body trembled. Trying to stop him from confessing.

But he was determined to do it, even though it was painful to do it.

He wouldn’t lie anymore.

 

So he exhaled deeply, gathered all his courage up as he locked eye contact with the other, who seemed to be surprised by his sudden change of mood.

“I-I have to t-tell you something...something very important. Something...that I-I am kinda ashamed of and have been hiding from you. From everybody. Something that I have been lying about”, he breathed, voice filled with doubt and fear, which seemed to alarm Luhan.

His face turned worried and serious as he held their eye contact.

Jongdae inhaled deeply again, his body visibly shaking as he licked his lips.

 

“I-I am not a beta...; I...I just cover my scent with a beta perfume. A-Actually I a-am an... omega”, he whispered the last part. Feeling ashamed as he said it. Waiting for Luhan to look damning at him. Waiting for Luhan’s eyes to be filled with disgust and hatred.

 

But none of that happened.

Luhan’s features, in fact, softened. Filling with amusement as he laughed loudly.

Incredibly irritating Jongdae, who looked dumb-founded at the beta.

“If that is all you have lied about and held as a secret, I definitely have not to worry about anything”, he smiled.

“R-Really? You’re not mad that...I-I lied to you?”, Jongdae asked in disbelief and the older just shook his head.

“No, I am not. God, you’re cute”, he snickered. “You really were worried about me being angry with you for hiding that fact?”, he quirked his eyebrows as Jongdae blushed. “Y-Yeah?”

 

Then Luhan’s expression turned serious, but earnest. “No. I am not mad at you for that. I have to admit that...I already kinda assumed that, you could say?”, he said, smiling sheepishly as Jongdae gaped at him like a fish. “I saw how you behaved and well…let’s say, the way you behaved was very much not-beta-like. In know that, since, well, I am a beta. So... I kind of assumed that you could might be an omega. But I decided not to say anything, because if you really were one, you obviously didn’t want many people to know that. And believe me. I am not mad at you. Definitely. You must have your reasons for doing it. And if I can understand one thing, then it is that people have their reasons for behaving the way they do. I am just happy that you trusted me with that and I won’t tell anybody, since I can see, how important that is to you.”

 

He smiled warmly at the younger, before he looked over to the clock. “Well, I have to go now. My shift is starting in twenty minutes”, he said standing up and was about to go, when he suddenly halted his motions.

“Ah! Before I forget it”, he muttered as he took Jongdae’s Laptop to remove the memory card. He then laid it onto the ground and looked over to Jongdae. “I guess you have no problem with that”, he said, smiling slightly and Jongdae just nodded, before Luhan stomped on it. Breaking the card and the sound made Jongdae flinch slightly.

But he was rather glad that this thing was gone now. This way it couldn’t harm anyone anymore.

And Luhan seemed to think the same. To judge from the way he looked at the broken card, before turned around, smiled at Jongdae and waved him a ‘good bye’, before he left the flat.

 

 

Leaving Jongdae starstruck on the couch.


	14. 14. Chapter

“I’ve finally got it!”, Jongdae exclaimed, hopping around like a little kid as Yixing and Minseok just stared at him with puzzled expressions, whereas Jongdae just rolled his eyes. Smiling at them as he showed the boys his notes. “I finished the love song! We, or rather, Minseok can record it today”, he explained excitedly, a shimmer flashing through his eyes.

Making the older two boys laugh lightly at his child-like behaviour, before Yixing smiled warmly at him. “That’s great, Jongdae. Really. Thank you. I think without you, we couldn’t have made it. It just had needed somebody, who _really_ loves a _certain somebody_ , to do it. Ain’t I right, Minseok?”, he asked, giving Jongdae a knowing smirk as he ruffled the smaller’s hair, which made Jongdae blush.

He knew that this was an allusion to his feelings for Minseok and the cocky smile on Yixing’s face told him that he had said it on purpose, because he knew how embarrassed Jongdae got, when it came to Minseok.

 

_“Asshole”_ , Jongdae thought as he looked over to Minseok, only to find out that the boy was also staring at him with a light smile playing at the corners of his lips. Humming a light, “Yep. You’re right, Yixing", as he mustered Jongdae, before he locked eye contact with him again, which sent shivers down Jongdae’s spine, because Minseok’s gaze was so intense.

It pierced Jongdae’s body and made the younger tremble, because he could see so much in them.

 

He could see the warmth and sparkle in them everytime they looked at each other. He could feel the tension that built between them, that made him forget everything around them. He felt like those eyes would consume him, wreck him, see through him, make him weak and give him strength and the feeling of safety at the same time. And something in his gut told him that he wasn’t the only one of the two, who felt like that.

The way Minseok’s body tensed and the way he looked at him, and the other way around too, told Jongdae that he also got affected. Not as much as him, but enough for Jongdae to notice, which made the younger’s heart skip a beat.

 

Ever since his and Luhan’s meeting two weeks ago, he and Minseok had become very close for some reason.

He couldn’t explain why or how it had happened, but something had happened, had developed between them. Something similar to a bond, a connection that was more than just a friendship or simple love for Jongdae. It felt like the bond was destined...

 

Because the last two weeks had felt like...heaven, you could say, to him.

 

He and Minseok had went on four more dates and on every single date he had noticed little things about the other.

Like the slight quirk in his eyebrows, when he concentrated or thought about things. How the corners of his lips twitched, when he tried not to laugh out loudly or how his eyes sparkled, when he talked about his job. Or how he got all moody and secretive, when they talked about his past. Minseok had already told him some things, but still let that event with his former ex-boyfriend out. And Jongdae also didn’t really want to push him, because he saw how hurt the other still was, how strange and difficult it was for him to talk about it and so he let it be, when it got too much.

Jongdae also noticed, how his eyes grew soft, with a bright shimmer in them, everytime he saw children playing around or being together with their families. How a warmth and dazzling brilliant aura spread from the older’s body, when he talked about his wish to have a family, when he was younger and how he had given it up due everything that had happened. But Jongdae could still feel that Minseok hadn’t given up completely yet and it broke his heart to hear that sadness and need in Minseok’s voice and see it in his eyes. It broke his heart everytime he saw it. He felt the need to cuddle the older and wanted to tell him not to give up...

 

And he had done exactly that thing on their second date.

 

Ever since then, something had changed between them and he had noticed so much more about Minseok.

The little affectionate touches, like the ruffling of his hair, the squeezes of his hand, the a little bit too long hugs or the little brushes of fingers against his cheeks, they had. The way Minseok’s eyes changed and how he looked at him. Like he would be something precious, something special and it made Jongdae’s heart flutter and he blushed every single time he caught the older staring.

But there was also the pain and fear in Minseok’s eyes and Jongdae was determined to make them go away, with everything he had.

 

The only odd thing he noticed, was how Minseok’s pupils dilated or how his breath hitched everytime he got near Jongdae. Or how Minseok’s grip around him tightened. Like he didn’t want to lose him, like he wanted to protect him.

 

Almost like he would have had feelings for Jongdae...

 

_“No”_ , Jongdae’s mind said as the younger averted his eyes from Minseok’s entrancing ones.

No, that couldn’t be.

Minseok would never love. He had said that himself so many times.

Also his conversation with Luhan had proved it.

 

And yet....

Jongdae Looked up again, finding Minseok still staring at him with that intense look and Jongdae couldn’t stop hoping. Hoping that Minseok also felt like that somewhere deep inside and that he would accept it one day.

 

Jongdae hoped.

 

And he knew that it was wrong to hope.

 

Because exactly this hope would destroy him and hurt him like nothing else had ever hurt him before.

 

That he would feel a pain, he had never felt before.

 

Jongdae was aware of all of that and yet couldn’t find himself to care.

Precisely because he _felt_ and didn’t _think_ anymore.

The _first_ time in his life he acted on his feelings and it felt..... _right_.

It felt so damn right and relieving.

 

He had never felt this happy and free in his whole life.

 

And that’s why he wanted to try. Try to give his feelings for Minseok chance and maybe, just maybe also get a chance from Minseok back.

 

But he was ripped out of his thoughts, when he was suddenly dragged to somewhere. Only to find himself being trapped in the recording room with headphones on his head and a microphone in front of his face.

He looked around irritated, before he gave Yixing a questioning look, who just gestured two thumbs up to him. Like ‘Good luck! You’re going to do it well!’.

Then it clicked in Jongdae’s head and his face filled with horror as doubts filled his mind.

 

He would be going to sing his own love song?....

 

In front of other people?

 

And they wer....going to record it?

 

His whole body got alarmed by that thought and he looked at Yixing, eyes filled with worry and despair. Practically begging the boy to not let him do that, since he had never sung a song he had written himself in front of others. And most _definitely_ hadn’t recorded it, when he had sung it.

 

“Please don’t”, he whispered, eyes shimmering with fear as his body began to tremble.

 

What if his voice would be going to crack? What if his voice would be going to sound like a cat or chicken, who were choking on their food? What if he couldn’t hit the tones?...

 

Doubts over doubts filled his head and Yixing saw that the boy was near collapsing, when he switched on the microphone.

“Jongdae, calm down. You don’t have to sing it, if you don’t want to. But me and”, he looked over to Minseok, "Minseok would be happy, if you did.” He turned to the trembling Jongdae again. Giving him a reassuring and tender smile.

“It is your song. You have written it and have helped us so much. So we thought that it was only fair that you would sing it first, before Minseok would. Only to give him an idea of how he should sing it and”, he stopped, giving the still trembling boy a meaningful look, "because you have a beautiful voice. If not, one of the best that I have heard so far. And believe me, I have heard a lot of people sing and if I say that you have a good, if not perfect, voice, you can believe me. I do not lie about such things. You really have talent, Jongdae. I would be happy, if you would sing the song. But you don’t have to, if you don’t want to”, Yixing said in a soothing tone that calmed Jongdae as he let the words sink in.

 

Yixing confided in him, in his voice and thought that he was talented. He believed that Jongdae could do it and that was new for Jongdae. Like, of course, he knew that his voice wasn’t bad, but this whole situation was so new for him and he was afraid to fuck it up.

He didn’t want to disappoint Yixing or Minseok and embarrass himself in front of them.

But something in the boys’ expressions told him that they wouldn’t be disappointed in him. No matter, what would be going to happen.

 

That, and the desire inside of him to try it and the dream he had since he had been a little boy.

The dream of standing in a studio and sing his own song, combined with his desire and the olders' hopeful expressions, encouraged him and he pushed his worries and fears aside.

 

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

Trying to calm down and prepare himself mentally for the situation that was going to come.

 

When he settled his mind, he opened his eyes again and gave Yixing a small smile as he nodded his head. Whispering a silent “Okay, I’ll try”, which widened Yixing’s smile as he nodded in return.

He went over to the mixer console to press the play-button, but halted. Looking over to Jongdae one last time, before he wanted to press the button. “Ready?”, he asked and Jongdae nodded again with a brighter smile.

“Okay, but remember. Just sing and do not worry about anything. Let go and just let your heart speak. But I guess you already knew that”, he chuckled as Jongdae blushed and closed his eyes.

Doing exactly this thing.

 

And suddenly the music started and he began to sing. Just thinking about one person.

 

Minseok.

 

**“*Oh everytime I see you; When I see your smile; My heart keeps fluttering; You’re my destiny; The only person I want to protect until the end of the world; Baby ohohohohohohohohoh”** , he sang with passion, thinking about Minseok’s umber brown eyes. How they entranced him, enveloped him in a warm bubble that made his heart beating rapidly. How they sparkled, when they looked at one another. About how they made him unable to move and how he saw his future in them......; his destiny.

 

His everything.

 

**“When you look at me; When you look at me and smile”** , the smile that made Jongdae’s knees go weak, **“It feels like my heart will stop”** , his heart had already stopped. **“How about you? It’s really hard for me to handle”** , and it was. He wanted to know, what Minseok felt, what the situation between them was. What this tension was and why Minseok looked at him like he mattered.

**“All day, I think of you; We went in circles for a long time; But even if it’s now, I’m alright”** , and Jongdae really was. His feelings were hard to handle at the beginning and he had gone around in circles, never moving forward. But now, that he had finally acknowledged them, he felt alive again and really felt happy.

He felt okay.

Even though he was still afraid as hell.

**“Don’t leave me; Even if we can’t see our futures; Will you believe in me and wait for me?”** , Jongdae was afraid of Minseok leaving him, if he confessed. When he would tell Minseok his feelings and show him his true self. He was afraid that the boy would let him down and hurt him. That Minseok would be disgusted of him, because he had lied and because he had been ashamed of his true self. And he was afraid that, if he showed Minseok his true self, that Minseok would be disgusted too. Just like all the other alphas in his past, who had told him that he smelled gross, like a dead fish and that everybody, who would smell him, would run away from him. He was afraid. He was so afraid of that to happen.

 

But he still hoped.

 

**“My one and only; Have I ever told you; That you are my everything?”** No he hadn’t told Minseok. But the boy really was his everything. His heart, his love......his mate as he had figured out some days ago.

**“You’re my destiny; I want to protect you until the end of the world; Baby ohohohoh; I want to love you; ohohohoh”** , Jongdae wanted to love him. Completely and openly. With everything involved, if he didn’t already do.

**“Your eyes, your smile, even your scent; Baby ohohohoh”** , and god...., how Minseok smelled. It was divine, addicting, breathtaking. It drove him crazy and made his inner omega creep out of his skin. It made him completely defenseless... that little mix of ice, musk and roses. It was just too much.... Really too much.

 

“Remember ohohohoh; We are always together”, and Jongdae hoped that he and Minseok would be together. For eternity.

 

Jongdae opened his lidded eyes as he stared at Minseok, singing the last few words of the song.

 

**“I love you.”**

 

The music suddenly ended and a loud roar escaped Yixing’s mouth as Joonmyun, who had entered the room a few seconds ago, clapped his hands fascinated, which made Jongdae blush as he looked onto the ground.

 

But he eventually lifted his head and stared at Minseok, who was also staring at him and then he suddenly felt it. This urge, this warmth and this need for the boy and then he knew, what he had to do. He knew what he wanted to do. He had wanted to do it for a long time and had just been too stupid to realize it until now.

The song made him realize this and he couldn’t be more thankful, because that strange desire had hunted him for a while now.

 

He wanted to confess to Minseok.

 

He didn’t want to lie to the boy anymore and wanted to be open about it. He knew that it was risky and that he could get hurt. But it was different this time, because he knew that Minseok wouldn’t hurt him on purpose.

If he didn’t love Jongdae, that was okay.

 

As long as he wouldn’t play with Jongdae’s feelings, the smaller would be okay with everything as he figured that moment.

 

 

Minseok, on the other hand, just stared at Jongdae. Eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar as his heart hammered wildly against his chest. Making his body shiver as an electrifying sensation overtook his system. Making him feel warm inside as he felt himself being drawn towards the boy.

He wanted to hug Jongdae, protect him and...and devour him. He wanted to wreck the boy, to take him, to make the boy _his_. He wanted to turn Jongdae, the small, _his_ small, precious laughing and sassy Jongdae, into a moaning mess. Writhing and trashing udnderneath him, while Minseok filled his hole with his knot. Making the boy cry out in his melodious voice as Minseok would be fucking him into oblivion and claim him.  _Mark him with his claim._  As he would whisper dirty and sweet little things in the other’s ear, that made Jongdae whine in his angelic voice.

He wanted the boy to moan his name, sing for him, talk to him in this angel-like voice of his.

 

With the voice Jongdae had just sang the song a few seconds ago.

He wanted Jongdae for himself.

He wanted to give his everything to the small boy and vice versa.

And the slight sweet, oh so sweet, scent that came from Jongdae, that had gotten stronger the last weeks. A mixture of sweet mandarin and orange that drove him insane and just made his desire and his feelings, his needs, worse.

 

But suddenly something in his head got alarmed and tried to push away the feelings that were developing and getting stronger in his heart. This something tried to suppress them as memories of Taeyong’s words flashed through his mind. ‘Nobody will ever love you. You are just useful for you money and your only other skill is to pleasure people. Even your mate would only want you for your money and would never really love you.’

Those words were branded deep inside him, had marked him and had destroyed him so many times in so many ways.

Because of those words, his life had become hell and he hadn’t trusted anybody, who had approached him the past two years. He had wasted his life, fucked around and had forgotten how to love. He had forgotten how love felt and that he even had feelings.

 

Yet, why did he feel like that this wasn’t true anymore and that this didn’t matter anymore?

 

He looked over to Jongdae again, who was now smiling at the other boys with a pinkish blush on his cheeks due all their praises, which made Minseok’s heart skip a beat.

Because exactly that smile had changed him. Jongdae had changed him, had creeped inside him and had destroyed his walls. Had made them fall down as he picked up every shattered piece of Minseok on his way. Putting them together again. Turning Minseok into his old self again.

 

Nobody had ever succeeded to do that before and it felt nice. It felt so damn nice. It felt good to not be sceptical everytime they were together and to trust somebody again. It felt nice not to question, if the boy was just pretending everything or not, when his heart and his wolf told him otherwise. And he could feel it, too.

The feeling of needing the other, of being drawn to the other, like they belonged together. He had felt it so many times. He had felt the warmth so many times and the safety that enveloped him everytime he was around the other.

 

It almost felt like.... Love....

 

It felt divine and he didn’t want to loose that.

 

_“You love him”_ , he suddenly heard someone say in his heart which startled him.

 

It was his inner alpha.

 

_“You love him and you know that. It isn’t just ‘something like love’. You know that, even though you neglect to accept that obvious fact. Can’t you see it?”_ , his alpha asked in disbelief, like it would have been the most obvious thing in the world.

 

_“He is your mate. Why else would you change and feel the way you feel? Feel like you belong to each other. Feel like he is yours. Why do you think you trust him so much and feel so safe around him? Why do you think you have the need to wreck him and shove your knot deep up into his ass and mark him as ‘yours’? Because he fucking is your mate and you fucking know that. You cannot run away from it forever”_ , his inner alpha growled.

_“You already love him. It is just a question of time, when you coward will finally be able to accept that.”_

 

When Minseok listened to that, he felt his insides twist.

 

He looked over to Jongdae again and his heart skipped a beat, whereas another voice in his head repeatedly screamed, _“NO! Do not trust him! He just uses you like everybody else had used you! He is a liar, no matter what you heart or your inner alpha says! You might love him, but he’ll hurt you, you fool!”_

 

 

And to Minseok’s bad, he began to doubt everything again. Because the voice in his head had protected him over the years. But somehow here, with Jongdae, it felt wrong to listen to his head. He didn’t want to listen. He wanted to listen to his heart and his inner alpha.

 

 

But sadly, his head was stronger, or he was rather afraid to fight his doubts as they took over him again. His fear of getting hurt growing as his feelings, as the warmth and the comfort he felt, were pushed behind another, last built up wall.

 

Still too afraid to open up, to let his feelings be, to trust somebody and finally accept and change something, Minseok decided to cut his feelings out.

 

 

As he deliberated, what he should do with Jongdae.

 

 

Should he give him a chance, or should he cut him out of his life?

 

 

 

 

Minseok didn’t know.

 

 

 

 

 

But he did know, that the sickening feeling in his gut and the pain in his heart, when he thought about leaving Jongdae, were definitely against the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTc5tuEn6_U
> 
> * https://klyrics.net/chen-exo-punch-everytime-lyrics-hangul-romanization/
> 
> My sources for the song of Chen ft. Punch- Everytime
> 
> All text credits go to the owner


	15. 15. Chapter

  _“Calm down, Jongdae. You are going to make it. You can confess to him, no matter what is going to happen”_ , Jongdae thought as he waited outside his work place for Minseok. Today was their seventh date after they had known each other for almost four months and Jongdae was really excited, but also very very afraid and nervous.

Five days had passed since he had sang his song and, well, had theoretically confessed to Minseok already and it was now four days ago that he had asked Baekhyun for help.

The omega first didn’t want to and had told him not to do it and that he thought confessing would be a bad idea. But after Jongdae had told him everything for a second time. Had told him, how he felt, what had happened and that he thought that Minseok was his destined mate and that he was aware of everything that could might happen, but was nevertheless still willing to do it, Baekhyun had finally agreed, although it was very hesitantly. But he had and that was all that had mattered back then.

And so they had made a plan, went shopping together and Baekhyun had also helped him doing his make-up for which Jongdae had been really glad for, because he would have definitely fucked it up. So it happened that he was now wearing tight black ripped jeans, a loose collarbone (and nipple piercing) showing and transparent grey t-shirt along with two silver earrings and smokey-eyes with his light brown hair styled up with light curls in it.

 

At first he had felt a bit awkward and insecure about his appearance, but after Baekhyun had quite often reassured him that he looked like a ‘sex bomb’ and after even Chanyeol had said that he would have had a threesome with him, Jongdae had stopped asking about it and shut up. Not wanting to get embarrassed even more, because he was sure that he had been tomato-red back then.

 

And that’s how he ended up here. Ready to confess everything to Minseok, although his heart was pounding like crazy, his body was trembling like it would be jelly as he was sweating like a pig and his fears telling him to run away.

But he didn’t.

He wanted to give it a try.

Because the very first time in his whole life he felt like he mattered. Like he could finally accept himself and show his true identity to the world, no matter, how people would be going to react towards him. For the first time, he was ready to leave out his inner omega and let it be a part of his life.

 

Of course he was still very afraid and still felt a pain that made his heart and body ache a little, but he wanted to change that.

Even if Minseok wouldn’t love him back, he would thank him for helping him. For making him realize some important things. And that things didn’t always are, what they might seem to be at the first sight. That you had to look closer to see the truth, the real person or thing behind the façade.

 

Jongdae had realized all of that in the past few months, had experienced it, had changed because of it and he wouldn’t want it to be another way.

 

By the way, where was Minseok?

He looked around, before he looked at the time. 14.30 PM.

Jongdae frowned. Minseok was almost twenty minutes too late and that was very untypical for the boy, which worried Jongdae.

Did something happen to him? Or was he just stuck in the normal traffic life of Seoul?...

 

But before he would worry too much about nonsense, Jongdae decided to write Minseok a message, before he put the phone away again.

Pushing his bad thoughts aside as he smiled. Trying to stay positive.

 

Two more hours had passed and Jongdae was beginning to lose hope. He had written Minseok several times. He had even called him, but the boy hadn’t picked up his phone and it was really irritating Jongdae.

 _“He got tired of you, you idiot! Why do you even think that somebody like Minseok would ever be interested in a low-rank omega like you? He would never like or love you, even though you are his so called ‘destined' mate. Oh, sorry, I forgot. He doesn’t even know that you are an omega and his mate. But this is better for you. Who knows, what he would have done, if he would have known it. Would have known that you are not a good omega and have a disgusting smell on top of it!”_ , that little vicious voice in his head said and it made Jongdae’s insides turn upside down.

 

What if Minseok had really grown tired of him? What if Minseok really had just used him, like he had used the wolves before him? What if the alpha had just....had just faked all the kindness and affection just get faster into his pants? What if he had just imagined all those emotions in the other’s eyes....in the other’s voice?...

Jongdae’s heart dropped at those thoughts and his body began to tremble. He felt suffocated as his heart clenched in pain. Feeling how his strength and confidence disappeared slowly.

 

“No”, he whispered to himself, trying to collect himself again. “He will come. He maybe just forgot the time, but he will come”, he tried to erase the bad thoughts and yet, he kind of knew that Minseok wouldn’t come anymore. He somehow felt it and it hurt.

Jongdae tried to suppress that crushing and destroying feelings inside of him. That feelings that took his breath away and made his muscles stiffen. He tried to suppress them as he entered the café to order himself a coffee to distract himself.

“An Americano please”, he grumbled, his head hanging low.

“An Americano for the cutie pie in front of me, okay”, a voice chirped and Jongdae snapped his head up. Only to be met with the face of his always-happy-and-cheery colleague Taemin, who smiled brightly at him. Making weird faces and cute noises that made Jongdae chuckle, forgetting the inner crisis he had momentarily.

“Hey, Taemin. How are you?”, he asked with a smile and Taemin smiled cockily at him.

“I am doing _very_ good. I have great job, sexy colleagues”, he ogled Jongdae as he winked at the boy, which made Jongdae blush as he hit Taemin playfully on the shoulder. “I am in love, I have a lovely mate and on top of that a huge knot, which fucks me senseless”, he continued as he kept smirking at the now deeper blushing Jongdae, who whined in shame.

“Wow, thank you, you dick! Now I have to picture you and Minho fucking on the counter”, he groaned in despair as he face-palmed himself. He wanted to take his coffee, but halted, when he saw _that_ knowing look on Taemin’s face that he knew was telling nothing good.

 

And it suddenly clicked in is head and his mouth feel open. “Don’t tell me you actually...”, he gulped as he saw a light blush creep upon the younger’s face that made his eyes grew double their size.

“Taemin! I work there! That is gross!”, he whined and his blush only deepened as the omega just laughed at his cute behaviour.

“You’re cute and so innocent, sweetie. Believe me, one day you'll also gonna fuck in your working place,  it's really thrilling. But, well, anyway, why are you all dressed up, like you want somebody to fuck you into oblivion?”, he asked and Jongdae got shy as he looked onto the ground. Fumbling with his fingers as he tried to explain his dilemma.

 

“W-Well, I actually have a date and I really like the guy....He is an alpha”, Jongdae whispered as he looked up to Taemin, whose smile disappeared, when he heard the world ‘alpha’. He also knew the problem with Jongdae and alphas. He had figured that out, when Minho came here one time, before they were actually mates, and tried to hit on Jongdae, who had broken his nose and jaw. After that Minho panicked everytime he saw Jongdae and tried to avoid the omega the best he could.

So Taemin was really surprised, when he heard that Jongdae had a date with an alpha and gave the boy a puzzled look. Jongdae seemed to sense his irritation and continued to explain. “And....and today I wanted to confess to him, but he hasn’t shown up for two hours now and well...”, he chuckled, sniffling slightly, "I am beginning to lose hope that he will even come and so I wanted to distr-”

“Stop over here, sweetie! Firstly, you look hella sexy and I would even invite you to bang me and get banged by Minho. Secondly, do not blame yourself, if he doesn’t come. This isn’t your fault, Jongdae. Remember that and thirdly”, Taemin stopped, taking his hand and squeezed it slightly, "it is his fucking own loss, when he doesn’t come. He is going to miss a great chance and one of the most lovely persons I know. You are so precious and if he doesn’t see that he is a fool.”

The boy said in a serious voice, smiling warmly at Jongdae and the smaller nodded. Returning the smile, before he took his coffee and sat himself in his favourite corner.

 

 

Jongdae was now near his tears. Minseok really had forgotten. It was almost 20.00 PM now and he was still sitting in the café. Waiting for the boy to show up.

 

And that exact moment, he saw, how pathetic he was.

How his love made him pathetic, but also gave him unbelievable strength.

 

Yet, he was tired of waiting and decided to go to at least save the last piece of dignity he had left beside the crushing pain in his heart and the soreness in his body.

He paid for his coffee and left, walking towards his apartment.

 

Why hadn’t Minseok come? Had he forgotten? Had something happened? Why hadn’t the older answered one single message or phone call? Or....was Jongdae really worth nothing for the boy? Was he just another fuck-hole for the alpha that had taken too long to get open and so he had grown tired of Jongdae? Was Minseok at this very moment fucking other people and had already tossed him aside, because he was useless now?...

 

Just the mere picture of Minseok fucking other wolfs made his body tremble as tears built up in his eyes, which slowly rolled down his cheeks.

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt so fucking much.

 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe as his heart felt like it would have been shot by hundred bullets over and over again. Ripping it into thousand little pieces that someone would also stump on the same time, even though there was nothing left of his heart anymore.

Jongdae felt like suffocating, his silent sobs and hiccups almost making it impossible to breathe as his head became dizzy due the lack of oxygen.

 

And suddenly he heard it. A very familiar voice. He looked up.

Right in front of him, was Minseok.

With some other boys. Smoking, drinking and laughing.

He was _fuckin’_ laughing.

 

He couldn’t believe it...

 

He didn’t know, if he should laugh or cry.

 

He didn’t know how or what to feel as he approached them.

 

But that very moment he felt nothing.

 

He felt empty...

 

 

When he reached them, they seemed to sense his presence and turned around. Also Minseok, whose laugh faded and his expression turned into something unreadable.

But Jongdae didn’t ask or say anything.

He just stared at the boy with his wet eyes, tears still rolling down his cheeks as his emotions suddenly came back.

 

He felt an unbelievable pain in his heart. Like somebody would be tearing his heart out of his chest and cut it into millions of pieces with a chainsaw. And that over and over again and his body began to shake as his lips twitched.

 

He couldn’t believe it.

 

But he hadn’t enough time to think about it, when his body suddenly reacted on it’s own.

“Where were you? We had a date...I waited for you almost six hours”, he said in a hoarse voice, still looking Minseok deep in the eyes.

But the taller didn’t answer and just kept staring with his unreadable expression. Instead, one of the other, very drunk, alphas spoke up. “D-Date?”, he guffawed amusedly. “Since when do you do dates, Minseok?”, he asked, ogling Jongdae with a hungry look, which creeped the hell out of Jongdae.

 

But the taller didn’t answer again and another one spoke up. “D-Don’t tell me you actually like that little beta, Seok”, he cackled, slinging an arm around Minseok’s shoulders. “Or are you becoming _weak_? A wimp, who just fucks one single person instead of fucking all the other people, who are at your feet? Do you really want to give that all up for one single willing whore?”

 

When Jongdae heard that his eyes grew wide as he felt another stabbing pain in his chest, looking over to Minseok, who was still saying nothing.

“W-What?”, he piped up, almost inaudible. This made the first alpha laugh as he approached Jongdae. Locking eye contact with the smaller.

 

“Have you really thought that he just pleases you? Just fucks you until you see stars with his knot? Have you really thought that you were something ‘special’ to him?”, he laughed amusedly. And when he saw Jongdae’s eyes filling with tears he guffawed only louder.

“Oh my god! You really thought that? Oh god, kid! Come back to reality and grow up already. He doesn’t love you. He just plays nice and sassy to get, what he wants from you and when he has it, he just throws you away like trash. Except, when you are a good fuck. Then he fucks you just some more times and then leaves you behind and forgets you. But everybody knows that here. So they don’t fall in love with him anymore”, the alpha clicked his tongue. Mustering Jongdae with a knowing smirk, before he turned around to Minseok, whose expression still was blank.

 

“Was he a good fuck and you just grew tired of him? If yes, can I use him now? He’s pretty cute”, the alpha asked as Jongdae’s expression filled with horror. Body trembling so hard that he almost couldn’t stand anymore as he looked over to Minseok. Pleading him to help him, to say the truth and to save him from the alpha. Pleading him to not give him to the alpha.

 

Suddenly something flashed through Minseok’s eyes. Something like regret and pain. But it disappeared as fast as it had appeared, when the alpha spoke up again.

“Or do you actually _really_ love this beta?”, the alpha asked in disbelief.

 

This seemed to trigger something inside Minseok as a smug grin formed on his face and he cackled loudly, startling Jongdae, who still couldn’t proceed, what was happening.

“Me? In love with a _beta_? Betas aren’t good for anything”, he affected a laugh, before he turned to Jongdae to talk directly to him.

And then Jongdae could see it.

Could see the despair, the pain and regret again, as if Minseok would be apologizing for something that had happened or that would be going to happen.

 

“I’m sorry Jongdae that I forgot our ‘date’, but it’s like Yunho and Changmin have already said. You don’t mean anything to me now. You have no use for me now that you have helped me writing my song. And besides, I would never fall in love. Especially not with a simple beta. They’re useless and nobody wants them.”

 

As soon as Minseok said that, Jongdae’s world shattered.

It fell apart as he felt his breathing stop and his heart being sucked into a deep black hole.

 

That moment he realized his biggest mistake in his whole life and he knew that he should have never fallen for an alpha.

 

It was a _mistake_...

 

And a teaching he would never forget.

 

At that moment nothing mattered to Jongdae anymore.

 

His heart was broken, his breath gone and his faith....his faith was practically erased.

 

 

So when he looked up to Minseok and could still see those with regret and hurt filled eyes, he didn’t believe them anymore.

 

He would never believe anyone anymore...

 

He would never trust anyone anymore....

 

 

_...Never..._

 

 

So he didn’t know, why he said the next words, but he said them nevertheless, locking eye contact with Minseok.

 

“You know, Kim Minseok. I really thought that you were finally changing, opening up and trying to overcome your cruel past. Because I did. I did and it felt good and for the _first_ time in my life I have trusted an alpha. For the _very_ first time I trusted an alpha and had the faith that you would also change and open up to me, like I did to you.

I believed you, Minseok....I really did. I trusted you”, Jongdae whispered the last words as he felt his insides being crushed over and over again.

“I gave you all of me. My sweat, my blood, my heart and now even my tears. Now I see that it was for nothing....

And you...; you don’t care...

You didn’t care...

You had never cared...

 

I realize that now.

You played me for a fool and I played along.

But you know I also lied to you”, he stopped locking at Minseok with hatred in his eyes.

“I never told you my true identity and I wanted to tell you today. But I guess that _your mate, your omega_ isn’t worth a shit. Thank you for showing me that a second time in my life...”, he mocked slightly and he could see the pain and shock in Minseok’s eyes, which slightly pleased him.

 

“You know, Minseok. I fell in love with you. I fell so hard that I started loving you....

 

I love you Minseok.

 

But don’t worry. I won’t ever bother you again with my feelings. I will never bother anybody again with my ‘useless’ and ‘unworthy’ self. Thanks to you, Minseok.”

 

Jongdae inhaled shakily, trying not to faint, because everything was just too much to handle for him that moment.

 

“I trusted you, like I have never trusted anybody before. You were and still are my first love, Minseok.

But I should have nver ever tursted you...

And now I see that trust also means _nothing_ to you.

Because thanks to you, I will never be able to trust anybody again...

I will never love a person ever again...”. He stopped, looking down as a few tears filled his eyes. He felt like his heart was being stabbed by the pain and his body was shaking violently now.

But he looked up again, giving Minseok a smile full of hurt and hatred.

 

“I hope you are proud of yourself, Kim Minseok.”

 

He said in a bitter tone, mixed with pain and despise.

Jongdae then walked past them and began to run.

Just to run anywhere.

 

He ran and ran until he collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. His spit blocking his airways and his vision blurred from the tears in his eyes as his heart pounded uncontrollably.

He screamed, because it hurt. It hurt so much and he didn’t know, what to do.

 

But as if on instinct, he grabbed his phone and dialed Baekhyun’s number.

 _“Hello?”_ , Baekhyun answered and Jongdae sobbed in pain.

 _“Jongdae? Are you alright?"_ , the boy asked and Jondae cried in pain.

 _"Jongdae?! W-What happened? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Jongdae!”_ , the boy half-screamed and Jongdae cried louder. Sobbing out a silent “I-I-I d-don’t k-kn....ow.”

_"Fuck, Jongdae. Hang on! Chanyeol and will immediately be there. Just leave your GPS on and send it to me.”_

The younger then mumbled out a broken “Yes” and did so.

 

 

 

He then continued crouching on the ground, crying and crying until he fainted the moment Baekhyun and Chanyeol found him.


	16. 16. Chapter

When Jongdae woke up, he felt sore and irritated as he seated himself up and looked around the unfamiliar room, before he recognized it just a second later. He asked himself, how he had gotten to Baekhyun’s flat and what had happened as the memories suddenly flashed through his mind. Making his breath hitch and his muscles twitch as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

Because he remembered everything. Minseok’s words ringing non-stop in his head as he rolled himself up into a small ball. Painful sobs and cries escaping his mouth as he laughed bitterly between them.

 

Jongdae felt so stupid, so fucking stupid for trusting Minseok. For putting his faith into the boy and thinking that he would have finally been opening, changing. Just like he himself.

But the boy had just used and fooled him and the omega felt so stupid for walking into the alpha’s trap.

 

And the pain that had come along with the betrayal suffocated him. Made it hard to breathe, to see, because his vision got blurry as a very uncomfortable heat coiled in his stomach.

 

Why had he been so blind, when it came to Minseok? Why hadn’t he been able to see it coming?

 

He chuckled bitterly as pictures of Minseok and him, their dates, their time together came to his mind. And all that had been destroyed. Had been taken away from him and it crushed Jongdae. It broke him into thousand pieces over and over again as he felt like being sucked into a deep fire-burning hole of which he would never come out again.

 

And all that just because he had fallen for the alpha. All that, because he had dared to let the boy into his heart and to love him.

 

Why else would he have been so blind to not notice the boy’s real intentions? Why else would he have been so naive to believe that not all alphas were assholes and only used people?

 

He scoffed in disbelief.

 

All that....all that just because he loved Minseok. Because he had let his guard down. Everything, the pain, the suffering, the feeling of being ripped apart alive, the fear, the inability of breathing properly, just because of one single boy.

Because of _one single fucking alpha_.

 

And although Minseok had stabbed him in the back and had smashed his heart in the most painful way that existed, he couldn’t hate the alpha. He still loved that asshole, even after all that had happened.

He tried so desperately to hate him, loud painful sobs escaping his mouth as he gripped his knees tighter, because he couldn’t. And the want to hold something, to feel safe, grew stronger and stronger, but gripping his knees tightly didn’t help.

 

He was lost and there wasn’t even a glint of hope that this would change soon. That the pain would go away, that this feeling of dying alive would vanish. Because his world shattered again, every time he thought about Minseok. Every time his heart would skip an aching beat, his body would tremble and more tears would escape his eyes.

 

It felt like it would never end.

 

And just as he tried to calm down a hot coiling built in his stomach that sent a stabbing fire through his veins, making him feel like he would have been burnt alive.

 

And that feeling got stronger with every passing second that it made Jongdae scream in pain. He cried his soul out as he held his stomach, sweat starting to cover his body as his vision got blurry.

Another fire wave flashed through his body again and he screamed in pain, when he felt his body heat up as something weird began to escape his ass.

 

Suddenly a thunder rambled in his head and he ripped his eyes open. Breathing with much difficulty as horror and realisation washed through him.

 

His heat was starting.

 

But that couldn’t be....how?

 

And then it clicked in his mind again and he panicked.

 

Fuck! He had forgotten to take his pills on a daily basis the last three weeks. No wonder he had felt so horny all the time. Especially around Minseok.

Suddenly another heat wave and realisation washed through him, making him cry out brokenly as he tried to stand up.

 

_“Minseok. Mate. Heat. Trigger”_ , were the only things that rambled in his mind as he barked into Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s empty bedroom.

He went over to their night table and opened the drawers, searching for heat suppressants. He needed them, NOW. Or his heat would hit him about twenty times harder than normal or even worse, because he had suppressed his heat such a long time, which wasn’t normal.

And if his heat would start now, he would need an alpha’s, _his_ alpha’s knot.

 

Otherwise he could maybe....die.

 

So he rummaged through all their drawers until he found a little can with heat suppressants in the lowest one. He ran, or rather stumbled due the unbearable pain in his lower regions, over to the kitchen and took a glass with his shaky hands. He filled it with water and swallowed six pills, although he should only take two at maximum, at a single blow.

Gasping, when he felt how the cold liquid ran through his system. He grasped the kitchen counter to not fall down and faint due the extreme reaction of his body to the pills.

His vision got fuzzy and his headache worsened, when he felt the pills working. Suppressing the pain in his stomach and controlling the hormones in his body.

 

He remained in his position for at least ten minutes, before he felt secure enough to walk towards the couch again with his wobbly legs. Jongdae lied down and cuddled himself in the soft fabric of the white blanket.

 

He just wanted to sleep. To sleep forever and never wake up again. He didn’t want to face reality everytime he would be going to wake up. He didn’t want to feel this suffocating pain that cut his throat and made him feel like his heart was being stabbed by a knife that broke all his body’s bones in the process.

He didn’t want to feel that pain, because he knew that he would feel like that the second he would wake up from his dreamland.

 

And again he cried as memories of Minseok and him came to his mind. Reminding him of what he wanted, what he needed, what had been so near for him to take, but what he could never have in his life.

 

And he continued crying until he eventually fell asleep.

 

-

 

The next few days continued like that. Him taking a daily overdose of Baekhyun’s heat suppressants as he cried non-stop. Because the pain was too much, and although he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. Like his heart would have been some dead shred as his body twitched and trembled uncontrollably, his reactions only worsened with every passing day.

He didn’t eat, didn’t go out and even refused to talk to his friends, although he was living in their apartment for the moment.

It worried Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun and Luhan. Especially Baekhyun and Luhan, who really cared for Jongdae. Both boys had tried several times to approach him, but barely succeeded.

 

And when Luhan had talked one time about Minseok, that he also was miserable, and had begun to drink again and looked like a corpse. Baekhyun just scoffed at him.

“He deserves that. He hurt Jongdae. He has torn his world apart and made the boy suffer unbelievable pain. So I don’t feel any pity for him. Sorry, Luhan. But that guy can be shot in the middle of the street”, he growled as he hugged Jongdae closer, who had begun to cry his soul out on Baekhyun’ shoulders.

“You can maybe forgive and understand him, because you are his best friend. But I won’t. And tell him that if he even dares to come near Jongdae that I will rip his head off. And you know that I’ll do it”, Baekhyun threatened in a low and dangerous tone, his eyes shining in a lucid yellow as he glared at Luhan, who just had nodded his head and apologized for mentioning Minseok.

 

Almost a week had passed and Jongdae had gotten a bit better. At least physically. He had begun to eat again and went outside for at least once a day.

But he was still a mental wreck and still cried himself to sleep every night.

It had been so bad one time that he had lost consciousness and his airways had been constricted that they had to call an ambulance to free them again.

 

But that wasn’t the only thing that had happened at the end of the first week.

When almost one and a half weeks had passed, Jongdae felt that Baekhyun’s pills didn’t work anymore. His body had began to reject them for some reason and he began to feel uncomfortable again. He would wake up every three hours with a random boner in the night with his body being covered in sweat.

That were the first two days and Jongdae thought that he could endure it.

 

But then a burning heat hit him on the third day that creeped up his veins, setting them on fire, he knew that he _needed_ his _own_ pills.

The only problem was that they were in _his_ apartment, which was _right next_ to _Minseok’s_ and he didn’t want to face the other just yet. It would hurt him too much and tear his finally closing and healing wounds open again.

He had just managed to breathe properly again and the soreness and uncontrollable twitches in his body were finally disappearing.

He was beginning to feel better and he didn’t want to be thrown back in this....hell-like state again that had turned him into a complete mess.

So he tried to endure the heat waves.

But they just got worse with every passing one. Making his little “Ah!”s turn into whines, into loud whimpers, up to painful wrecked screams in the night.

 

So on the fourth day of his second week, a Wednesday, he decided to take the risk and go to his apartment to take the suppressants. But he was still too afraid to go alone. Just the mere thought of facing the alpha brought tears to his eyes and made his body tremble, because he didn’t know, how he should react, if he should meet Minseok.

He didn’t know, how he should behave, what he should say or what he should do.

It scared the hell out of him and he would rather never return to his apartment.

But the burning heat waves that made him feel like he would have been on fire became more unbearable with every passing hour and so gave up defeatedly.

 

He decided to got to his apartment. But not alone.

 

And since Chanyeol and Baekhyun were busy and he knew that Kyungsoo and Sehun wouldn’t want to go, he decided to ask Luhan, who instantly agreed to go with him.

 

So one hour later Luhan came to Baekhyun’s apartment and took the already writhing boy with him.

When they arrived just ten minutes later at Jongdae’s apartment block, due the low traffic level, and got out of the car, Luhan grabbed the smaller’s trembling hand.

Making the heavy breathing boy look at him with a hazy expression.

“Are you sure that you want to go....up there? You could just give me your keys and I could take the suppressants by myself for you. That way you wouldn’t have to eventually face Minseok, you know?”, he said in a soothing tone as he furrowed his eyebrows. Smiling worriedly at the younger, because he didn’t want Jongdae to collapse due his hyperventilating system, when he would meet Minseok.

Or maybe even worse....

 

Jongdae seemed to know that too, to judge from the way his eyebrows twitched and his lips were tightly pressed together.

 

And Jongdae knew that. He knew, what could happen and he knew that Luhan’s suggestion was a good one and he wondered, why he hadn’t instantly agreed.

Instead he shook his head and gave the older a small smile, whispering an “I am okay. I will make it”, before he dragged a very much unconvinced and worried Luhan with him to the entrance and into the elevator.

He pressed the button and as soon as the doors closed he felt panic rise up in him and he began to tremble. Fear overtaking his system and he again wondered, why he always made such dumb decisions. He shouldn’t have entered the building, nor should he have ever pressed the stupid button.

 

What if he would walk in on Minseok now?....

 

He wasn’t ready….he wasn’t ready to face him and Jongdae knew that. He felt his heart pounding erratically inside his chest, when the elevator halted. His whole body was stiff and twitched like crazy, when the doors opened to reveal..........nothing.

 

There was nothing. Just an empty hallway.

 

And as soon as Jongdae saw this he exhaled shakily, his body relaxing as he sent a critical looking Luhan an awkward smile, before he dashed off to his apartment.

He fumbled hastily around in his jacket pockets and opened his door, when he found the keys, before he ran off into his room. Screaming a loud, “Wait at the door for me!”, to Luhan as he searched the keys for his casket, where he had his cushion-pills, if he should run out of his daily ones.

When he found the keys he took the casket on his night table, unlocked it and took three whole packages, each one with twenty pills.

Letting out a relieved huff as he closed the casket again and left his room.

 

But as soon as he closed his bedroom door, he felt an ice-like pain in his stomach, that made his knees buckle as he groaned in pain. Supporting himself on the wall as he breathed heavily, his chest practically bruising his lungs due his crazy pounding heart.

“Fuck”, he cursed, "I really need to get out of here and take those suppressants, before I explode”, he whispered and stumbled over to the front door.

 

He patted Luhan on the back, smiling as he said, "Hey Lu, we can g-”, But choked on his breath, when a _really_ alluring scent filled his nostrils. Sending shivers down his spine as he felt how a wave of heat and ice radiated through his whole body. Making him tremble so violently that he let his pills drop as his mind became dizzy.

His senses becoming overwhelmed by the addicting scent as he sniffled it another time. Only to cry out loudly as he felt a stabbing heat pool in his stomach that spread through his whole system.

He groaned, his mind getting clouded with lust as he tried to look up. To see, what was the cause of his fucking self-destroying state.

 

Only to see Minseok in front of him....holding the hand of a girl as the taller stared at him outraged. His pupils dilated as they shined in an icy-blue colour, body tense as his chest heaved up and down in a very unhealthy and quick pace.

 

And that was the moment it clicked in Jongdae’s mind.

 

His heat got _triggered_.

 

By _his_ alpha.

 

_Because_ his alpha was able to smell him and vice versa.

 

And just the mere thought that he excited Minseok so much made him whine as he felt his body heating up even more as his cock hardened, when another wave of the alpha’s musky-ice scent hit him. Enveloping his body as he let himself being consumed by his hormones.

His mind got cloudy as he began to self-lubricate and when he felt that burning pain coil in his gut again he cried out in pain as he collapsed onto the ground.

His body drained as he tried to catch his erratic breath, while his body was crossed by another heatwave that made him sob and cry.

He wanted the pain to stop. He didn’t want to feel that miserable and just wanted it to disappear. The suffocating and destroying pain that ran through his body that made him feel like he was on fire. He wanted it to stop, but he didn’t know how to....

Jongdae sobbed and shook violently, arching his back, everytime another wave of pleasure ran through his body. Making him gasp and moan desperately as he carved for the need of being touched.

He wanted to relieve this life-draining pain in lower regions. He wanted to make it go away.

He wanted to be knotted so frantically, because the heat already was so darn unbearable.

 

“Mate”, he suddenly heard somebody growl and he twitched as he looked up.

Only to be met with Minseok’s predatory look as the alpha’s scent practically invaded his system. Making him cry out in ecstasy as he shied away from the wolf, who obviously wanted to wreck him, claim him, fuck him into euphoria.

And Jongdae whined at the thought and his cock twitched as a shock of pleasure, need and fire ran through his body again. He screamed and writhed as his body carved for his alpha’s touch, his alpha’s presence, his alpha’s scent, security, knot, just his alpha’s everything.

 

But he wasn’t ready.

So he looked at Luhan, who was still standing by the door frame, his dilated eyes fixed onto Jongdae’s trashing and red-flushed body.

Wow, even Luhan was affected.... How bad did he have to smell then? How high did his hormone level had to be?

 

But he hadn’t the time to think about that as he rasped put a mere “Close t-the door!”, which made Minseok growl as he heard that.

He snarled and screamed, which only made his scent and presence stronger and Jongdae mewled again as the hormones hit him.

 

It was just too much for him. His senses were hypersensitive, his body jerking and shaking uncontrollably as his mind got blurred with so much lust that he didn’t know, where top and bottom were.

 

 

He just heard a loud bang and loud screams, snarls, kicks and growls as another heat wave hit him one last time, before his vision blurred as he tried to reach his bed.

 

 

 

Crawling under the blanket, before his eyes fell shut.


	17. 17. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content

Jongdae was screaming. He was screaming on top of of his lungs as he writhed, trashed and rolled around to ease the pleasuring feeling in his gut. To stop it from developing in his gut any further. But it had no use.

The feeling had already intoxicated his system so many times. Had made him feel incredibly turned on and hot on the inside. Like a fire would be burning his system, as an ice-cold shiver ran through him. Making him explode on the inside. Making his body shake uncontrollably as pleasure clouded his mind and sweat covered his whole body.

 

He panted heavily as he tried not to move in his bed, because every move, every friction had his rock-hard member twitching, practically screaming for release as more self-lubrication came out of his hole. Making him sickly stick as it clenched around nothing, only carving, demanding to be filled with a huge knot. But not just some random knot.

 

 

_His alpha’s knot._

 

When Minseok flashed through Jongdae’s mind, he whimpered loudly as his cock bounced, leaking pre-cum. Achingly hard, begging to be touched and to cum.

But Jongdae tried to control himself. He had already endured it for one day with just touching himself one time, because the haziness and the lust had been unbearable and he nearly had fainted.

 

But today the pain was at least two times stronger and he didn’t know, if he could endure it any longer. _“Fuck it”_ , he thought and grabbed his twitching cock, which made him moan breathy. Electrifying shocks running through his body, making his mind numb as he flicked his wrist a few times.

Only to cum after a minute with a pained cry as his body quivered.

 

But that didn’t help, because his cock was hard in an instant again as his hole only produced more self-lube that wetted his sheets and thighs.

Jongdae groaned in despair, before he gasped. His insides were on fire and his hole clenched uncontrollably. Wanting to be filled, to at least have some kind of friction.

 

Suddenly an idea came to Jongdae’s mind and he shifted around in his bed, before he stood up to walk over to his dresser. But as soon as the cool air surrounded his wet cock and lube sticked rim a dry orgasm washed through him and a broken scream left his mouth as his knees buckled.

He fell on the ground harshly as he tried to crawl over to the closet with shaky limbs. Hissing, because every little move ached in his muscles, like needles would have been rammed into them over and over again.

 

When he reached his dresser he opened the lowest drawer and fumbled out a dildo, which he never thought he would be using in his whole life. It had been a prank-gift from Baekhyun on his eighteenth birthday and he ha sworn that he would never use it.

Well, to hell with his vow, he thought as he impatiently eased the small three inch dildo up his ass. Mewling in delight, when he felt how his insides were stretched deliciously.

 

When the toy was stuffed in his ass he found a little remote with the numbers one to five written on it. And in his lust clouded mind and curious state he pressed number three and cried out brokenly, when he felt the dildo moving inside him. Massaging his inner clenching walls with hard vibrations that had Jongdae quivering and gasping non-stop.

He pressed number four and grasped his pre-cum leaking dick and began to pump it. Teasing the slit with his thumb as he moved his hips in circles to get the toy work deeper inside him.

And when a particularly strong vibration hit something near a _very_ pleasuring spot, he closed his eyes shut and let out a sobbing whimper as loads of white covered his hand again, before he collapsed onto the ground.

But to his dismay his cock stiffened again in his hand until it was twitching in excitement for the third time and Jongdae felt tears building in his eyes from the new fire-like aching feeling that coiled in his lower regions.

Choking on his breath, when another ice-hot wave made his body tremble with lust. And this was just the second day of a maybe two to three weeks lasting heat that could maybe kill him...

 

-

 

By the middle of the third day he was crying. He gasped loudly and tears covered his flushed cheeks and he held his stomach that was pleasured by a stinging pain as he cowered on the living room floor. The toy still stuffed in his ass, which he hadn’t even removed for the night as he tried to sleep. But it had only partially worked, if you would let the three hours of sleep count.

But it hadn’t helped the ache in his body. He was still covered in a thick layer of sweat, his legs and bed were covered in his slick liquid, his cock still was rock-hard and his mind and vision hazy. And it had only gotten worse until noon.

 

Jongdae was desperate. His body and soul carved for a knot. For his mate and he didn’t know for how long he could control this urge. Control the strong feelings and the need.

He didn’t know.

Suddenly he heard someone knocking harshly on his door and he flinched, before panic rose up inside him. He didn’t want people to see him this wrecked, this frantic and weak. So he tried to shout, to whoever was standing on the other side of the door, to go away. But his shout turned into a pained sob, when the dildo hit his inner walls near _that_ special spot again, before his voice died down in his throat and he groaned.

 

He then somehow found the strength and heaved his body up, before he walked with wobbly legs towards the door.

Jongdae, however, halted before he opened the door, when a musky ice scent hit him that invaded his whole system and made him whimper brokenly.

 

It was Minseok.

 

_His alpha._

 

And his presence was practically enveloping Jongdae and made him only needier as he felt the urge to rip the door open and throw himself at the alpha. But he, instead, whimpered out a weak, “Go away”, and he began to cry again, when he felt that crushing pain in his heart reappear. Reminding him, what Minseok had said to him almost three weeks ago.

The older, however, just growled lowly, but it sounded rather hurt and broken than threatening as he knocked again. His presence coming nearer the door and making Jongdae’s hole produce more self lube.

 

The omega then heard a desperate, “Please. _Please_ , Jongdae. Open the door”, and the pain and the despair and soreness in the alpha’s voice made Jongdae’s heart clench. Because the alpha sounded like he had cried and tortured himself for days. Just like Jongdae had and still was.

It made Jongdae feel a warm and secure sensation surrounding his insides and he caught himself almost opening the door, but stopped, when a last straw of resistance plopped up and warned him from doing so. Although he frantically wanted to open the door. To hug the alpha closely and feel his warm hands, his beating heart, his hot and strong alpha aura envelope him as he fucked Jongdae roughly with his knot.

But instead of giving in to his heart and his needs, he resisted and rasped out another, “G-Go away, Minseok. I-I don’t want _y-you_ ”, with a heavy heart that cracked with every word he said.

 

The the world went silent for a moment and Jongdae’s heartbeat stopped, when he didn’t hear anything. Not even a single breath and fear and regret filled his body.

He didn’t want that.

He didn’t want the alpha to leave him, no matter, what the alpha had done to him.

 

Suddenly a faint ruffling noise came from the other side of the door, which sounded similar to a sob and a curse and Jongdae’s heart skipped a beat.

“I know that you must hate me, Jongdae. You are bound to hate me, after what I have said to you. But _please_..., just please open the door. I want to see you, no matter how you look. I swear that I will not touch you anywhere or do something funny. I...I just want to see your pretty face and say something”, he stopped, exhaling shakily. “ _Please_... after that you don’t have to ever see me again, if you wish it. But I first have to tell you something. _Please_...”

 

And that was it.

Jongdae gave up his resistance completely and let his heart and body act. So he clicked the door handle and opened the door.

Only to find an exhausted Minseok, who turned his gaze from the floor towards him.

 

Suddenly a strong wave of the alpha’s scent hit him that made him choke out a shaky moan as he mustered the alpha. He was pale, which was a stark contrast to his normal slight creamy skin. He had dark bags under his red and wet eyes, his hair was dishevelled and he looked like he hadn’t slept for days.

And the loose black t-shirt along with the grey sweats just underlined his destroyed state.

It was heartbreaking for Jongdae to see him in such a state and he just wanted to make it go away.

 

But before he had the chance to say so, he felt how strong and muscular arms enveloped him as he found himself being tightly pressed against the taller’s chest. The strong and dominant scent creeping through his nostrils as it intoxicated his body, making his muscles twitch.

He moaned pained as he clutched onto the fabric of the taller’s shirt, because he couldn’t stand anymore. His legs were jelly and his heart hammered to the top of his lungs as the oxygen lack made his vision fuzzy and his head spin.

It was overwhelming.

And the fast heartbeat of the other and protective aura that surrounded him made him feel safe and so fucking turned on the same time. Making more self-lubrication drip from his hole as his achingly hard cock stood proudly between his legs, which were half covered by his sweat soaked white t-shirt.

Jongdae whined again, when the addicting scent got even stronger that it made him near loosing consciousness again as the strong arms only held him tighter.

 

“I am so sorry, Jongdae. So terribly sorry. I was a jerk back then. A huge one and I should not have said those things. But I realized that too late and you were already gone from my sight. After you confessed to me I felt like a thunder would have rambled inside me and I got so terrified. I was so fucking afraid after you were gone. I was afraid to lose you and to never see you again. I couldn’t sleep, because my fears plagued me. I had nightmares and I felt like dying. Just the mere thought of you, of your pain distorted face, the tears wetting your cheeks and your trembling body made me lose my breath. I couldn’t breathe and my heart felt like it was being ripped apart and stabbed, when I couldn’t find you. I searched you, but I couldn’t find you and when I found out that you were at Baekhyun’s place I wanted to visit you. I was such a mess, because of all the things you have told me. I was so irritated and lost. Your confession about you loving me, being and omega and being my destined mate just had turned my world upside down. I had lost the road. I didn’t know, where up and where down were anymore and the murdering pain in my heart and the need for you just made the situation unbearable.

So I wanted to talk to you. But when I came to Baekhyun’s place, Baekhyun yelled and screamed at me, he even slapped and punched me. He told me to get lost and I really wanted to that very moment. Because I could hear you crying and screaming in pain. I heard your loud sobs and whimpers and that moment I knew that I had completely destroyed you. I hurt you, wrecked you, broke your heart and I knew that I should just get lost in hell and never return. I broke you and I knew that I didn’t deserve you and so I left and went on parties again to forget the pain. But no matter, how drunk I got, I always thought of you.”

He stopped and gently grabbed the shaking shoulders of Jongdae to make the whimpering and quivering boy look up at him through his lidded eyes.

“I always thought about your cat-like smile, your loud and whiny laugh and how your crescent-formed eyes would turn into shiny slits as the corners of your lips curl cutely, when you laugh the hardest and loudest. I thought about your pitch-black eyes and how they reflected all the light in one place. About your angelic voice that makes my heart stop beating and my breath hitch. About your cute blush, when you get embarrassed or flustered. About your fluffy hair and how I want to ruffle it everytime I see it and....”, he stopped again as he inhaled deeply, eyes turning icy blue, which made Jongdae shiver from the dominance evident in them.

“And about that faint and foreign scent that came from you and drove me crazy. That made me want to wreck you and fuck you into oblivion, mark you as mine.

All I could think about was you, you, and _you_  again, although I tried to forget you, when I was drunk as fuck. But then I realized it. Then I, a fucking dumb-ass, realised it....”

He released Jongdae’s quivering right shoulder to cup his right, witch tears covered, cheek and the omega immediately leaned into the oh so burning touch, but never broke eye contact with the older.

 

“I realised that I love you, Jongdae. I realised it and I realised that you were my destined mate and that everything you had said is true. Why else would I have wanted to claim you everytime I smelled you?... It had been so fucking obvious all the time and I just have been too stupid to see it. So I told Luhan and then....then he told me about your past and I remembered, what I have said to you and my heart was being ripped apart. Back then I have hated, and still hate, myself so much as I have never hated myself before, because I fucking hurt you just so be oh so fucking ‘cool’. And I gave up hope to ever get you back or at least get a chance to apologize. And then you suddenly were right in front of me and your scent hit me like a slap in the face and I felt that I was going insane.

My body was filled with lust and the desire to claim you and knot you. But Luhan and my little sister, the girl you saw that day, calmed me down and prevented me from breaking your door. They told me to just wait and, well, I did.

And, fuck, I tried, really. But your sobs and pleasured moans and cries just turned me so fucking on and I felt so so sorry. And then I just acted on instinct and knocked on your door, although I as very well aware of the danger. But I just needed to tell you, how I felt. I needed to confess and talk about that, what my heart and soul feel.”

 

His voice died down again, now gently cupping Jongdae’s whole face with his huge and rough, but still soft hands to make the younger look at him properly.

 

“I love you my mate. I love you my dearest Jongdae. And I am sorry that I was a coward and realised it too late. I don't expect you to forgive me and accept my apology. It is your decision.”

Minseok’s expression then smoothed out with fondness and adoration in his eyes as he looked at the wrecked boy in front of him.

“But if you do, if you still love me and give me another chance I won’t make you regret it another time. I won’t run away anymore and make this work. Make _us_ work, no matter how hard it might be. I _want_ it to work and I will make it.  _I promise._ ”

 

Then his eyes turned sad as he gulped hard, shaking slightly from the fear that ran through his body.

“But if you don’t. I will disappear. I will leave you and never bother you again and we will never see each other again. _I promise._ ”

 

Jongdae’s breath got stuck in his throat as his muzzy mind tried to proceed the words and after the words finally settled in his mind, he whimpered as tears built in his eyes, when he diverted his eyes to Minseok again.

 

Minseok loved him.

 

He couldn’t believe it and tears rolled down his cheeks, his heat momentarily forgotten.

 

Because he didn’t want to believe it.

 

It felt like a surreal dream.

 

But the caressing warmth of Minseok’s hands on his cheeks, the boy’s musky-ice scent and his affectionate with love filled gaze showed Jongdae that it wasn’t just a dream.

And he cried even harder as his heart clenched from the happiness and pain that filled him.

 

Because even though Minseok had hurt him, had destroyed him and had let him down, he couldn’t live without the other. Without his mate. If he would push Minseok away now, he would be truly dead and pained for the rest of his life.

He still wasn’t ready to forgive the older everything. But he was willing to try.

 

He _wanted_ this, no matter, what would be going to happen.

 

So Jongdae blinked a few times to make the tears go away, before he looked up at the taller’s with worry and hope distorted expression as a small smile formed on his face.

“Apology accepted. And yes, M-Minseok, I-I still love you and I also want _this_. B-But it will need some time f-for me to forgive you and trust y-you fully again. But I am willing to try. Just don’t do a-anything like that ever again”, he breathed shakily as the other’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“R-Really? A-A-Are you sure?....Are you...-really _really_  sure?”, He asked in a small voice and Jongdae chuckled hoarsely. He then tiptoed and kissed the taller on his left cheek.

“Yes, I am.”

He smiled, before he looked at the alpha again.

 

What he didn’t expect though was the alpha to grab him by his thighs, which made Jongdae shriek as he locked his arms around Minseok’s neck, and to lock them around his waist as he closed the door.

But before Jongdae knew what was happening, he was pressed against the door as Minseok sniffled his neck, growling a loud “Mine” that made Jongdae moan as he bucked his hips to get more friction between them.

This made Minseok tighten his grip around Jongdae’s waist as he began to lick and nibble at the younger’s neck. Biting into the delicious orange-smelling skin as he sucked red and purple bruises into it, which made Jongdae shiver as he mewled in delight.

 

“A-Alpha! -ooh!”, he cried out, when he felt Minseok grabbing and kneading his slick-covered ass cheeks, which made the taller growl deep in his throat. Pleased by the smaller’s reaction as he attacked Jongdae’s lips with a sloppy and dominating kiss that made Jongdae gasp. Minseok saw his chance and explored the smaller’s wet cavern as he moved his lips languidly against Jongdae’s, licking over his upper teeth, before he bit his upper lip and sucked at the lower one.

Making Jongdae mewl as he pressed himself further into Minseok. Grinding his stark naked member against the other’s clothed one, which sent jolts of pleasure through his trembling body.

He moved his hips faster as he sucked at the older’s upper lips, making Minseok groan huskily, which made Jongdae chuckle.

 

But that chuckle soon turned into a high-pitched moan when he felt something twist in his hole.

And when it happened another time he mewled loudly and could see Minseok smirking through his lidded eyes as the older kept pumping and twisting the vibrating dildo inside Jongdae.

“You are a naughty little one, aren’t you gorgeous? I bet you have even slept with this little toy inside you, haven’t you? I bet that you have even jerked off, while you thought that the vibrating dildo would be my huge knot fucking you senseless, right?”, Minseok purred in a low tone and all Jongdae could do, was to moan in response, his body shaking as he writhed under the alpha’s heady haze and skilled ministrations.

"But that doesn't change you are the most beautiful and most gorgeous person I have ever seen, Jongdae", he whispered with a warm and husky voice that Jongdae made whimper.

Blushing when Minseok smirked knowingly at him as he twisted the dildo a full three hundred and sixty degrees inside him, which made Jongdae cry out in pleasure.

 

 

“M-Min!….-ngh!-…ah!”, he moaned as his body shook violently, when the other touched his clothed nipples. Pulling at the left one as he licked and bit the right one, which made Jongdae clutch ontp Minseok’s shoulders firmly as he mewled brokenly right into the other’s ears.

 

Minseok then removed one hand from Jongdae’s ass and pulled his sweaty shirt up, making Jongdae bit the fabric as he husked, "Hold it there, baby, because now I’ll make you feel like you’re in heaven”, and Jongdae whined at the other’s filthy tone.

But before Minseok touched his nipples he halted.

This irritated Jongdae and he looked down at the other with a blurred vision and a lust-clouded mind.

 

Only to find him with a smug grin as he stared deeply into the younger’s eyes. But before he could question it, he felt a stinging pleasure in his left nipple that made him choke brokenly. And as it got repeated he felt how tears built in his eyes as he panted. The pleasure too unbearable to take.

 

“Nipple piercings, huh?”, Minseok roared huskily and then Jongdae got it as he whined and blushed, trying to hide his face.

Only for his hands being removed and pinned above his head, when he saw Minseok staring at him with dark and clouded eyes. His blonde hair sticking to his forehead, lips red from the messy kisses as his chest heaved rapidly.

“Oh no, gorgeous. You won’t be hiding anything from me, beautiful”, his face came nearer until his breath ghosted over Jongdae’s lips as his shining eyes pierced Jongdae’s yellow shining ones. A dominating aura escaping from them that made Jongdae whimper.

“I will wreck you until you scream and cry and moan for me as I watch you falling apart, Dae. I will turn you into a beautiful mess”, he husked out, licking Jongdae’s lips that still had his shirt trapped between them.

“So, just be good gorgeous and moan, scream and beg for me and don’t you dare to hold back”, he growled and Jongdae moaned as he nodded his head submissively.

 

And the next moment Minseok had already engulfed his right nipple. Harshly biting down on it as he tugged at the bar, twisting it with his tongue that it made Jongdae tremble with pleasure has his bud hardened.

Sobbing brokenly as Minseok flicked his tongue harder as he trusted the, now not anymore vibrating, dildo deeper inside Jongdae. And when he switched to the left pinkish bud he bit onto the metallic bar first and sucked it into his mouth, which sent a stinging pain through Jongdae and the boy screamed with pleasure.

 

"A-Alpha -aah!-….uhh. S-Stop!”, he whimpered as Minseok just bit his nipple and flicked the bar harder. “P-Please….S-Seok! I-I’m going to-”, he choked out as he let his shirt go.

 

And Minseok released his hands and nipples.

 

But before Jongdae could catch his breath, he found himself being hooked with both of his legs onto Minseok’s shoulders as the latter ogled his pre-cum leaking cock.

Minseok licked his lips unconsciously, before he swallowed Jongdae in one go, which made Jongdae release a broken cry as his hips bucked. The heat around his cock just feeling too good and the way Minseok’s tongue worked along his throbbing length made him quiver.

 

He panted, little mewls and broken sniffles spluttering from his mouth as Minseok deep-throated him over and over again. Hollowing his cheeks as he grazed his teeth over Jongdae’s sensitive tip and it made Jongdae choke.

He fisted Minseok’s hair as he thrusted into his hot cavern, trying to find his painful aching release.

 

And then the older scraped his teeth over the thick vein on the underside of his cock and his release broke free. He came with a loud moan of Minseok’s name as his hips quivered fiercely. Releasing his white loads into Minseok’s mouth who moaned as he swallowed every little drop. Continuing to suck Jongdae, which brought tears into Jongdae’s eyes, since his cock was hypersensitive now.

But even though he tugged at the other's hair to show him that he could stop, the older didn’t stop.

 

Minseok, on the contrary, deep-throated him again, which made Jongdae whimper hoarsely, as the older grabbed Jongdae’s ass cheeks and hoisted Jongdae completely up onto his shoulders.

 

What Jongdae didn’t expect, though, was the boy to stand up with Jongdae’s cock stuffed deeply in his mouth and to walk over to Jongdae’s dim bedroom, which practically reeked of heat and cum.

But with every single step the older took, Jongdae’s dick was shoved into the other’s mouth until the tip hit the back of Minseok’s throat and Jongdae sobbed. His body jittery and tears filling his eyes from the overstimulation as he felt his cock hardening again with another ice-heat wave that washed through his body.

 

When they reached Jongdae’s bed, Minseok placed the panting boy gently onto it as he ogled him.

 

Jongdae was a mess.

 

A gorgeous mess.

 

His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his lips plush, cheeks and chest pink flushed, his lust clouded eyes lidded, his light brown hair dishevelled and his cute, at the tip velvety red, cock standing proudly against his stomach.

 

Minseok licked his lips and smiled proudly, but still fondly, before his gaze wandered to the toy that was still seated in Jongdae’s puckering hole. His eys darkened as he lowered his head until he was face to face with Jongdae’s slick entrance.

The smell of the sweet orange overwhelming his system, sending shivers down his spine as he growled loudly. Moving his fingertips along Jongdae’s shaky thighs as the boy released breathy moans from the teasing sensation, because he needed more. He wanted the alpha to touch him more to release this stinging heat pain that made his whole body shake. He needed the alpha’s touch. His body just carved for it, but Minseok just kept teasing him and Jongdae whined in frustration.

 

“A-Alph....p-please”, Jongdae sobbed out, wiggling his hips as he grabbed the sheets tighter.

But the alpha just looked irritated at him, the corners of his lips quirking up as he coked his head to his left side. “Please what, gorgeous?”

 

Jongdae whined as he blushed even more, “P-Please....t-touch m...-me”, he breathed and he felt the alpha grab the toy again as he twisted it in an awfully slow pace that made Jongdae sob.

“But I am touching you”, Minseok smirked evilly as he thrusted the dildo even deeper inside Jongdae.

“N-No-ah! I-I want y-you...to f-fuck me.... P-Please, alpha”, he begged, "knot me, fuck me s-senseless and fill m-me up with your c-cum, p-please”, he sobbed out, carving desperately for the alpha’s touch.

 

And that seemed to trigger something inside Minseok as his eyes visibly darkened. He stopped playing with the toy as he removed his shirt and sweats hastily, only leaving his black boxers on.

Jongdae blushed as he saw the older’s muscular with sweat covered abdomen as he flexed it along with his arm muscles. The tattoos on his body and the piercings in his face making him look like a sex monster, which made Jongdae groan, when he felt how Minseok removed the toy in one go.

Making Jongdae look at him, when he brought the toy to his mouth. Flicking his tongue over the white dildo, before he swallowed the small toy completely in his mouth, making obscene slurping noises as he moaned around the toy. That made Jongdae fell really flustered as he kept watching Minseok.

 

Never breaking eye contact with him.

 

And when Minseok finally released the toy with a smirk on his face he slurred, "You taste bitter-sweet like heroin, baby. Addicting. I could eat your liquid all day long, but I think that something else is more important right now.” And Jongdae moaned as he watched Minseok slipping out of his boxers, before he grabbed Jongdae’s ankles and manhandled him.

Pulling him towards his pulsating thick pierced cock, until it was aligned with Jongdae’s eager twitching rim.

 

He looked up to Jongdae, taking both of his hands and kissed every knuckle, before he smiled warmly at the boy. “Vanilla or rougher?”, he asked and Jongdae’s heart swelled, when he saw Minseok’s endearing and affectionate gaze lingering on him. Waiting patiently for him to answer. It made his heart skip a beat and he licked his lips nervously, blushing slightly, before he rasped put an, “A-Although it it m-my first t-time.... I-I want you t-to go rougher.”

 

Something dangerous and dark in Minseok’s eyes flickered then at his answer, but he still hesitated. “Are you sure? Because, when I say rougher, then I mean rougher”, the alpha asked for a second time and Jongdae just smiled lazily at Minseok. Giving him a passionate kiss, before he whispered an, “Yes, I am 101% sure.”

 

And that was the last straw for Minseok as he pecked Jongdae’s lips fondly one last time, before he slammed his dick into Jongdae’s tight and clenching heat. Making the smaller cry out in ecstasy as he fell back onto the cold sheets as Minseok kept thrusting into him with an animalistic pace, that had both males groaning non-stop.

“God! Babe -argh!-....You are so freakin’ tight- gad! Squeezing my cook so delicately”, Minseok cursed as he grabbed Jongdae’s waist tightly to angle his thrusts better, deeper into Jongdae to find that special point that would send the younger into euphoria. Jongdae practically shook with pleasure as he clutched onto Minseok’s shoulders, scratching them with his nails, leaving angry red bruises on them as Minseok’s cock stretched his insides only wider with every following snap of his hips.

Filling Jongdae, who could only let out broken sobs and breathy mewls at the oversensitivity of his continuously abused insides. Relishing in it as he kissed Minseok messily. Teeth clashing together as tongues licked through each other’s mouths. Exploring every tasty and delicious inch of the other’s wet cavern.

 

Until Jongdae felt a burning pleasure radiating through his body that made him cry out high-pitched, when Minseok hit that sweet spot inside him.

 

When Minseok heard that pleasured broken cry he smirked proudly and fastened his pace as he punctuated every particularly hard thrust to hit that spot inside Jongdae over and over again. Making the boy see stars as he was fucked into oblivion until he was writhing and sobbing helplessly under Minseok's ministrations.

 

Suddenly Jongdae felt Minseok’s cock growing and the burning sensation of the stretch worsened and made him scream, “M-Min! God! H-a… -ah!- rder, a-alpha, please!”, he moaned and Minseok followed his wish and slammed his growing knot harder into Jongdae as tears built in the younger’s eyes from the intoxicating pleasure as he felt a familiar coiling built up in his gut that made him choke out a broken groan.

“M-Min….I-I am -mng!”, he tried to say, but was cut off, when Minseok’s knot swelled to his full size inside of him, making him feel like he was split open as the alpha kept thrusting in his merciless pace.

But also he seemed to be near his orgasm as his thrusts got sloppier, needier, making Jongdae sob as he kept hitting Jongdae’s prostate, while licked and sucked Jongdae’s throat.

He inhaled deeply, growling a loud “Mine!”, before he sunk his teeth into Jongdae’s neck and that was the last straw for the younger.

 

He came with a loud scream of Minseok’s name as he covered his abdomen with his own spurts of white. Clenching around Minseok’s huge knot as a stinging-pleasured feeling spread through him from the point, where Minseok had bitten him.

He shook violently from the feeling and sucked Minseok’s knot even deeper inside him and the older groaned loudly as he released his own cum into Jongdae’s awaiting heat. Filling the younger up as Jongdae practically milked him dry.

He then licked the wound clean and collapsed beside Jongdae.

 

Both boys were panting heavily as they gazed endearingly at each other.

 

Minseok then laid Jongdae on top of him, knot still stuffed deeply inside the younger, and kissed him gently. Lappig over the younger's swollen lips, before he broke their kiss and caressed the younger’s left cheek as he whispered an, “I love you, Jongdae. So much. I love you so so much”, which made Jongdae blush and he looked away shyly.

This made Minseok chuckle as he turned the boy’s face towards him again.

 

Jongdae then found his courage and looked at the other, stuttering a silent, “I-I love you too, Minseok.”

 

 

 

Minseok then surprised Jongdae with a hard and deep thrust of his hips that made the younger moan shamelessly as he collapsed on top of Minseok, feeling his cock hardening again.

 

 

“Ready for round two, love?”


	18. 18. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION!: Toothrotting fluff XD  
> Enjoy <3

Jongdae woke up and blinked a few times, before he shifted around in the king sized bed. Only to groan from the soreness in his muscles and the pain in his lower regions when he moved.

 

A week had passed now and his heat had finally ended due Minseok’s help, for which he had been, and still was, really grateful.

Minseok had really lovely taken care of him. He had always made sure that Jongdae got enough sleep after really rough rounds or he had cuddled him closely and had sang him to sleep or had made him something to eat.

The older had even bathed him, when he had no strength left to do it himself.

 

The smaller looked around and saw that Minseok wasn’t beside him, which made him frown.

But when a sweet and delicious smell hit him that made his mouth water, he knew, where the older was. Or rather, what he was doing.

 

Pancakes for breakfast.

 

And Jongdae felt his heart swell with affection as he blushed, when he remembered the other’s words from yesterday. When Minseok had cuddled him closely and had caressed his back.

‘I love you, Jongdae. And I will prove it. I will give you all the love that you deserve and that I have missed to show you, when you needed it the most. Thank you, Jongdae. Really thank you for confronting me with the reality. For showing me my mistakes. You were like the sparkle in my dark life that I’ve searched for such a long time and when I found it, I almost lost it. But believe me, I won’t let you go. From now on, you have to put up with me’, Minseok had said as he had brushed some of Jongdae’s wet strands off his face (Minseok had bathed him earlier), before he had caressed the younger’s cheek and had kissed him.

He, back then, had been a blushing mess and had whined from the cheesiness in the other’s words, because it seemed so surreal.

 

Minseok lying there beside him, hugging him tightly and showering his face with little pecks.

 

It had seemed to be a dream for him.

 

But now that he was wide awake, with Minseok’s scent lingering beside him and all around the room as the places, where Minseok had touched and had kissed him gently, were burning, he knew that this was more than real and his heart skipped a beat.

Two beats, three beats and so on, until his heart was hammering against his ribcage as he blushed furiously, placing his hand on his chest as he closed his eyes.

 

He loved Minseok wit his full heart.

 

With all his curves and edges.

 

With all his flaws.

 

He loved his cocky smile and sassy attitude. The smug grin, when Minseok knew that he was driving Jongdae crazy. He loved his cute and melodious laugh, the soft feather-like touches, when Minseok looked after him. He loved the boy’s sparkle in his eyes, when he was excited or talked about things that were important and essential to him. Or the light quirk in his lips, when he suppressed a laugh or wanted to get on Jongdae’s nerves and tease him. Make him blush and feel embarrassed. He loved that big mono-lid umber brown eyes that gazed at him, like he would be a treasure or something very precious, with so much fondness evident in them.

 

He loved it all.

 

And he really wanted _this_.

 

He wanted Minseok, wanted to be with him in this relationship.

 

Jongdae exhaled shakily, but relieved as a small smile played at the corner of his lips. His eyes closed shut as he pressed his hand stronger against his rapid pounding heart.

 

Because one time he got anxious.

 

Anxious that he just had said “Yes”, because he wanted his heat to go away and he really had wanted it to.

But the more he had thought about his decision and the more time he had spent with Minseok during the short heat-breaks, he had realized that he hadn’t agreed only to make his heat go away.

Or let’s say, not just because of that.

 

He had agreed, because he wanted to be with Minseok, although he still felt hurt.

But he loved the boy. And you do unlogical things, when you love somebody.

 

But Jongdae didn’t care, because it felt so _right_.

It felt so right to lie beside Minseok in the same bed, cuddled up together, as the older kissed him passionately, before they fell asleep, just to wake up beside the alpha or at the smell of a delicious breakfast.

 

Jongdae knew that just _one_ week had passed _and_ that he had been in _heat_.

He was very well aware of that.

 

But if he would have just agreed to make his heat go away, he would not feel this cosy and warm inside. He wouldn’t feel the butterflies in his stomach going insane or a tingling sensation crossing his whole body. He wouldn’t feel his heart skip a rapid beat everytime Minseok came to his mind. He would not feel this safe and protected.

 

None of this feelings would even exist and he wouldn’t feel this full.

 

Jongdae opened his eyes and looked outside the window, where the sun had just begun to rise. Colouring the sky in deep shades of dark violet to a dark ruby and crimson red, which turned to a bright orange until it faded into the royal blue colour of the night sky.

Making Seoul shine in its full beauty.

 

The omega smiled brightly and hummed happily, before he sat himself up carefully. Hissing slightly, when a stinging pain radiated from his lower regions through his whole body, which made his wobbly knees buckle.

But he succeeded to stabilise himself against the wall as he took small steps towards the kitchen.

His stomach rumbling, when the delicious smell of the pancakes invaded his nostrils as he stepped into the kitchen. Finding Minseok shirtless, facing him with his muscular tattooed back. Only wearing a pair of black sweats.

 

He hummed a quiet melody as he continued cooking, apparently not noticing Jongdae’s presence in the room.

And as Jongdae kept watching Minseok cooking, a bright smile forming on his face as a warm and tingling sensation swelled in his heart.

 

He could get used to that.

 

He could get _really_ used to that.

 

Jongdae got so absorbed in his thoughts as he kept staring at Minseok in awe that he hadn’t noticed the alpha turning around. Just when he felt something hot cupping his cheeks he was startled out of his thoughts and was met with Minseok’s soft eyes. A dreamy smile lingering on his lips.

“Morning, love”, he whispered, pecking Jongdae’s temple, which made the younger blush. “How are you feeling?”, Minseok asked as he caressed the younger’s compelling cheekbones.

Jongdae just blushed more and looked away, whispering a quiet, “I-I’m okay, just a bit sore”, before he smiled sheepishly at the taller again. The older smiled delightfully at that and gave the smaller a gentle kiss, scratching the small hairs on Jongdae’s neck.

He then released the crimson red flushed boy and motioned with his head to the already laid table, rasping out a, “Sit down and just wait a bit, Dae. Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes.”

 

Jongdae just nodded, blushing deeper at the nickname as flashbacks from the past days and....their activities came to his mind. He then stumbled out of the kitchen and was about to sit down on the white plastic chair, when something else caught his attention.

He turned his head and was met with a beautiful sunset.

 

The sun was rising between the skyscrapers, single sunbeams shining through their dim glass and breaking through the small slots between the buildings. Colouring the clouds in a dark red and a mix of bright orange with some small blue dabs between them.

Jongdae was entranced by the beauty of it and walked over to the panorama window. Touching the cool glass with his fingertips as he kept watching the sunset in awe. He had never seen something this beautiful and a prickling feeling made his heart spring as it slowly infiltrated his whole body.

Making him shiver as a cosy aura surrounded him that made him feel like home. Like he would be home with everything he needed by his side.

 

And that moment he knew that _this was_ home and that he really had everything he needed.

 

 

_He was home._

 

 

Too lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Minseok bringing the breakfast as he switched on the hi-fi system. Only to stop abruptly, when he caught sight of Jongdae standing at the window. Almost letting the dishes fall as he kept staring at Jongdae in amazement.

 

He looked like an angel. Like literally.

 

The sunbeams shined through his white thigh-long shirt, underlining his delicate and soft figure as his normally milky white skin glistened in a warm creamy colour, while his dishevelled hair shimmered in a light tawny brown.

And the single rays of sunshine that fell past his body formed a round luminous circle that looked like little angle wings.

 

Minseok was dumbstruck.

 

He felt his heart stop beating and his breath was taken away. He felt a wave of adoration and pride wash through his body. Because he was so lucky, and so darn proud, to have such a cute, charming, caring, sweet and unbelievably gorgeous mate.

He thanked god internally for it.

Because without Jongdae he maybe would have never changed. Would have never opened up and faced his problems. Would have never admitted and apologized for his mistakes and his bratty behaviour. He would have never come out of that black hole that held him like a prisoner and had destroyed him. He would have never found his right path without Jongdae.

Jongdae had been the light that had saved him from the darkness, the hand that had pulled him out of the depths of the drowning waters he had been caught in for so long.

Jongdae gave him hope again. Jongdae showed him again what love was. With all its good and bad sides in such a short amount of time.

 

And even if Jongdae didn’t realize it (at the moment), he had been Minseok’s saviour.

 

 

Jongdae was Minseok’s angel.

 

 

And as Minseok kept staring at Jongdae, too absorbed in his thoughts, a warm and gentle smile forming on his lips.

 

 

Jongdae on the contrary was ripped out of his thoughts, when he had noticed that music was playing. He wondered why and turned around to find out the cause.

But only found Minseok staring at him.

The sunbeams reflected in his gentle eyes, skin coloured bronze as Minseok smiled tenderly at him.

 

And as Minseok kept staring at him without saying a single word, Jongdae felt his cheeks heat up. A pink blush creeping over his cheeks. “W-Why are you staring at m-me?”, he stuttered, fiddling with his fingers.

“Because you look like the most beautiful angel I’ve ever seen. Your the only angel I have ever seen. _My_ gorgeous angel”, Minseok said softly, his smile growing wider, when he saw how Jongdae flushed in a darker shade of red.

The younger then opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again as nothing came out. Whining embarrassed, before he hid his face behind his small palms, making Minseok laugh out loud heartily.

The taller walked over to the younger then and removed his hands before he cupped the smaller’s face to make the scarlet-red blushing boy look up to him.

 

His smile reaching his eyes now as a low chuckle escaped his mouth, when Jongdae huffed his cheeks before he captured the boy’s lips in a passionate kiss. Moving his lips languidly against the smaller’s plush ones, which made Jongdae clutch onto the older’s naked muscles, since his knees became shaky again.

But he returned the kiss nonetheless.

And when they separated, Minseok kissed his nose, before he intertwined their fingers to lead the blushing boy over to the table.

“Wanna eat breakfast now?”, he asked smugly and Jongdae hit him playfully as he nodded slightly, because he was starving.

 

-

 

“You sure you want this?”, Minseok suddenly asked and Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he stared questioningly at the older. He then saw that the boy in front of him was trembling slightly. His face distorted in discomfort and insecurity, his lips tightly pressed together as his eyes shimmered with......

with fear.

With such an enormous fear as Jongdae had never seen it and Jongdae’s heart clenched as a painful sting ran through it. Why was Minseok looking at him like that? With such a fearful and pained expression, like...like Jongdae would be going to leave him?

 

But before Jongdae could express his his confusion, Minseok had already spoken up again.

“I-I mean, are you sure that you want _this_. Me. _Us._ Together as mates. For eternity”, he licked his lips nervously and Jongdae could practically hear his with fear hammering heart. “I-I mean, I believe you, but....I wanted to make sure. Because you were in such pain with your first heat ever, after you have suppressed it for so many years. And first I didn’t question it, because I was just so happy that you had accepted my apology and were willing to try, to forgive me. But after your heat eased out slowly, I began to worry. I was afraid that....”, he stopped, inhaling shakily and Jongdae could see the other’s eyes watering, which almost ripped his heart apart.

“That you would leave me and not believe me. Not believe, what I have told you and promised you. I was afraid that you would maybe toss me away after your heat and that....that you would maybe hate me, because you would might have felt used. It frightened me so much that I decided to savour every moment I had with you, because I didn’t know, if it could have been our last. But”, he looked at Jongdae again, locking eye contact as he took his hands, squeezing them gently, “...I really meant it. I want to try. I want this to work. I will be there for you, forever. I want this, because _I love you_ , Jongdae. But...”, he glanced away, licking his quivering lips”, if you decide otherwise now and don’t want this, I will disappear.”

He exhaled breathily, before he looked up again. With one of the most gentle gazes Jongdae had ever seen and he felt his heart stop beating and swell with love, with affection, for the boy in front of him.

 

“So, I ask you, Jongdae, do you _really_ want this?”

 

After that the room was completely quiet for some moments as they kept staring at each other.

 

But the next moment Jongdae broke off their eye contact and chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief.

Minseok really was dumb for a man, who ran his own restaurant and produced his own music.

He was like a little naive kid, which needed reassurance and safety.

 

But instead of using his words, Jongdae let his actions speak. So he stood up, walked around the table and settled in Minseok’s lap, never breaking their new gained eye contact.

And then, the next moment, he kissed Minseok passionately, tangling his fingers in the older’s soft hair as he deepened the kiss. Stealing Minseok’s breath away as the older circled his arm around the younger’s waist to bring him closer. It encouraged Jongdae even more and he licked over the older’s lips, before he tugged at Minseok’s bottom lip. Sucking it into his mouth as he bit and nibbled on it, which made Minseok groan. So he gave Minseok’s bottom lip one last tentative strong bite, before he released it, separating himself from the other to connect their foreheads. This way he was able to look into the panting boy’s eyes, a bright kittenish slime forming on his face as he huffed playfully.

 

“You are one of the silliest people I have ever met, you know that?”, he chuckled breathy, but his expression was fond and meaningful as he cupped both of Minseok’s cheeks.

“Yes, I am sure. I am 101 percent sure. Hell, even more than that. A lot more. Yes, Minseok, I want to try. I _want_ to make it work. Us work, if we don’t already do. Because I love you, Minseok. So much more than you could imagine. I cannot express it in words, _how much_ I actually do, because now words would never be enough to do so. Minseok. I want you. _I love you._ And we will make it.”

 

He brushed some blonde strands out of the older’s eyes, before his kittenish warm smile returned.

 

“But I think we already work, don’t you think?”, he asked and Minseok’s breath hitched.

 

He then grabbed Jongdae’s head and brought him into another heated kiss. This time he was the dominating one. Shoving his tongue into the smaller’s delicious cavern, flicking his wet muscle over the underside of Jongdae’s upper teeth. Grazing it over the omega’s addicting lips, before he took the smaller’s tongue into his mouth. Sucking on it, biting it harshly, which made Jongdae mewl in delight as he rolled his hips, which made Minseok bring him even closer.

 

But eventually released the other’s mouth and looks up at him. Caressing Jongdae’s flushed cheeks as a goofy smile formed on his face from the happiness and warmth that filled his whole body. Making his stomach tingle, like thousand butterflies would be flying around in it as he kept gazing at Jongdae.

 

And it went on like that. They just exchanged small pecks. Long hugs ad they cuddled on the couch, until dawn came again and then it escalated somehow.

 

 

Escalated into tender kisses, whispering “I love you”s as they made passionate love without Jongdae’s heat for the first time.


	19. 19. Chapter

“Yah!, hands off my best friend you bastard!” Jongdae heard someone yell. But before he could pinpoint to whom the voice belonged to, he was already yanked back and behind a certain one’s back.

Baekhyun’s back.

 

And again. Before he was able to proceed, what was happening, any further, Baekhyun already continued to scream. “Haven’t I been clear enough to you to fuckin’ leave him alone or I would be going to beat you up!?”, he roared. His chest heaving up and down roughly from his fast breathing as his body shook from the adrenaline that ran through it. He clenched his fists before a loud growl and a loud slap echoed through the cafeteria. Making the entire room fall silent and dozens of curious pairs of eyes looking over to them, which made Jongdae blush in embarrassment as he shifted around uncomfortably. Not being used to get this much attention.

Especially not, when he wasn’t even the cause of it.

 

The omega tried to take Baekhyun’s shaking arms to turn him around and to calm the older. But as soon as he brushed the boy’s grey sweater his hands were slapped away and a low growl escaped Baekhyun’s mouth, which scared the hell out of Jongdae as the older suddenly swung around.

His red eyes shiny from the building tears and his mouth tightly pressed together as he glared down at Jongdae. He even clenched his jaw, inhaling sharply as he kept staring at Jongdae, who almost winced and cowered into himself.

Feeling too intimated by Baekhyun’s heavy and furious expression. Of course he had seen the other angry or upset....But this was an entirely new side of Baekhyun and it frightened him as fuck.

 

But there was also something else in the other’s pissed off expression. Something softer, similar to worry and Jongdae then remembered it and his body twitched as his heart clenched in regret. Baekhyun had called him several times a day had also written him messages and he wanted to answer. But then his phone died and he had forgotten it....

 

Jongdae felt a bullet ripping his heart apart and he flinched, when he realised how much he must have had worried the other.

If the dark bags under his eyes, his pale skin and the red little veins in his eyes were anything to go by.

No wonder that Baekhyun was mad at him.

He would be the same, if Baekhyun would have done this to him.

 

Another wave of regret hit him and he gulped hard as he thought about what Baekhyun had to go through the past two weeks, when he had been together with Minseok. He hadn’t answered any calls, nor messages, nor had he opened the door on his first two days of his heat, when Baekhyun had come to visit him...

It must have been hell for Baekhyun. Not having any clue, where or how his best friend has been, or if he was even still alive due his asocial behaviour. And another harsh sting of pain radiated through his body and he inhaled shakily. Licking his lips as he tensed up, his face contorting in sorrow and sadness because of the realisation that hit him.

 

But before he could even open his mouth, Baekhyun had already cut him off. Voice shaky and full with bitterness, exhaustion and worry.

“And you... Have you any idea, how worried I was? How I asked myself, where you have been and how you have been doing? And why the fuck haven’t you answered a single call or message, if you might explain that to me? I was worried sick! When Luhan had told me that your heat got triggered and no life sign came from you.... Do you know, how I felt? Do you know, what I had to suffer through? I couldn’t sleep for days as my mind was plagued with the thought of you being...dead.”

Baekhyun exhaled shakily. Licking his lips as his eyes became glassy again with a scoff escaping his lips.

“And then I went over to your place the third time in a week, only to find out that you were getting fucked senseless by some alpha.” He stopped again and came nearer to Jongdae and the latter gulped hard.

Closing his eyes, because he expected the omega to yell, scream or do even worse things to him. Just by that thought his muscles twitched and tensed uncontrollably as he made himself ready for whatever was going to come.

 

What he didn’t expect, though, was to feel a sharp pain on his head and a stinging pain on his cheeks, which made him jerk and hiss loudly. He by then figured that Baekhyun had hit him with his fist full force on his head and had slapped both of his cheeks with his hands, since the pain only got worse after some seconds had passed.

But before he had the chance to complain to Baekhyun, why the hell he had hit him so roughly, he felt slender arms hugging him tightly. Jongdae then opened his eyes and saw that it was Baekhyun, whose body was still trembling a bit as he took short and unsteady breaths.

Pressing Jongdae only closer towards him, which made something in Jongdae’s mind click to do the same. So he immediately slung his arms, although he was still a bit insecure and felt guilt building up inside him again, around the bending boy and brought Baekhyun as close as he could. Fisting the material of Baekhyun’s sweater as he hid his face in the crook of the other boy’s neck, when he felt his heart clench again and tears building up in his eyes from the growing guilt inside him. Making his body twitch and cutting his breath off.

“I’m sorry Baek. I am so terribly sorry. I should have answered you.... I-I just needed,...nhg-”, he rasped out, but was cut off by his own sniff, when the tears escaped his eyes.

“You just needed a good fuck and some time alone, I have already understood that you dumbass”, Baekhyun finished for him, a slight chuckle escaping his mouth, which made Jongdae whine as his face flushed from the straightforwardness of the sentence. And again the older snickered at the younger’s innocent reaction and squeezed him one last time, before he released the boy.

Stabilizing himself on Jongdae’s shoulders, which made the flushed and teary omega look up.

 

Again Baekhyun chuckled breathily and he shook his head, before a small smile formed on his lips.

“Gosh, you fuckin’ little manipulator! You just have to pout and cry and nobody can be mad at you anymore and everything is forgiven, you little ass. I hate you for that”, Baekhyun said. But the warm tone showed that he meant nothing of that, what he said, as an insult.

 

His red eyes then softened, relief visible in them as his smile turned into a serious and meaningful expression as he cupped Jongdae’s cheeks.

“Just promise me to not ever do this again. Because the next time you give me such a heartattack I will kill you, I swear”, he huffed the last part jokingly and Jongdae pinched him in the side as he shouted a low “Yah” in fake-annoyance.

 

But the next second he lifted his right pinky finger and smiled sorrily at the older, who returned it with his own fond one as he took Jongdae’s pinky finger with his own.

“I promise”, Jongdae whispered, smile growing and Baekhyun ruffled his hair affectionately, before he released the younger. His facial expressions turning hard again as he swung around to face Minseok, who still was rubbing his cheek from Baekhyun’s harsh punch from earlier.

“And what are you still doing here? Haven’t I told you to disappear?”, he gritted his teeth as he balled his fists again. “Or do you really want to end up in the hospital with all your bones broken and your knot castrated?”, Baekhyun threatened in a dangerous low tone, but Minseok didn’t answer and just gave him a smug look.

 

“If it means that I can be with my mate, yeah”, he simply answered and Jongdae’s jaw dropped from the bluntness of the older’s statement. Like, of course, they had admitted to tell their friends... But step by step and in a _way more_ suitable and comfortable way and not to shout it into everyone’s face. Even less to say it out loud in the university’s cafeteria.

Since well....both of them knew, what the paparazzos did the last time and that this was very good fodder for rumours and to grab out old stories and scandals, which they didn’t want to happen.

 

But this plan was now effectively scrubbed by Minseok’s statement and Jongdae didn’t know how to react, or what he should even say, and so he just kept staring at the older like a dead fish.

 

Baekhyun on the other hand roared with laughter. Cackling amusedly as he held his constricted stomach, trying to calm down and to come down from his high.

“Ah, that was a good one. And I thought you had no sense of humour”, he sighed, shaking his head as his face turned serious again. An annoyed smile forming on his face. “Very funny, really”, he joked sarcastically.

 

But when he saw Minseok’s stern face his fake-smile disappeared and confusion began to fill his facial expressions. And then he turned around to a now very flushed Jongdae, who closed his jaw and scratched his neck awkwardly, _where_ the claim-mark now got visible, Baekhyun’s eyes almost plopped out.

He exchanged glances with Minseok and Jongdae and the more often he did, the more he seemed to understand the situation and what had happened until you were able to practically hear the ‘click’ in his mind.

 

Jongdae. Heat. Triggered. Alpha. Sex. Minseok. Claim-mark.

 

His jaw dropped as realisation washed over his face and he looked at Jongdae in disbelief as he whispered a mere “You’re kidding me, right?”, and Jongdae flushed in a deeper shade of red as he hid his face behind his palms. Because, god, how must that look to Baekhyun?

The guy that hated alphas to the core of his bones, had sex with one and had even mated with him. Well, at least it was _his_ destined alpha, but the big picture here mattered.

And that was sarcastic in itself.

So he really could understand Baekhyun’s reaction, but he still didn’t know, how he should confess it to him.

 

And while he was pondering about it, his body reacted on its own and he peeked through his fingers as he shook his head slightly as an answer to Baekhyun’s questions.

 

The older’s eyes then grew even wider until they almost plopped out as he stuttered,” A-And how? When? W-Why? And WHAT THE FUCK!? And how many people do even know about that!?”

But Jongdae didn’t have the chance to answer as Minseok spoke up and Baekhyun shifted around.

 

“How, well...., we had sex obviously and I claimed him. When, during his heat. Why, because I love him and you are the first one, who got to know that we are together”, Minseok answered sternly and Baekhyun scoffed.

“As if you would really love him”, he said bitterly.

“You just use people and throw them away afterwards. You don’t love my best friend, you just use him.”

 

Baekhyun came closer to Minseok and grabbed him harshly by the collar of his shirt, which alarmed Jongdae as he held his breath.

“Don’t think I don’t know, what had happened in your past and how you have treated people ever since then. Others mean nothing to you and it was a huge mistake to even let you get near Jongdae. I first didn’t recognize you, although you seemed familiar to me. I am not really into that star and gossip bullshit, you know. But after Jongdae told me about your little trip to your studio it clicked in my head and I realised my mistake. And I regret making the decisions I made until today. And now even more, because now Jongdae is stuck with a shitty asshole, who doesn’t care about anything and anyone. Because you have never ‘loved’ anybody since your asshole boyfriend. I am really sorry, for what he has done to you. Nobody deserves that, that’s not the point here. But that doesn’t justify your smug asshole behaviour towards my best friend and the way you treat him”, Baekhyun growled, licking his lips as he laughed in disbelief.

 

He locked eye contact with Minseok again, hatred evident in his voice.

“You have hurt him, even destroyed him. Broken him and now used him, when he was desperate and helpless, to fulfil your filthy needs. And god knows why you told him that you ‘love’ him after you claimed him. Sorry, this doesn’t make any fucking sense to me. And would you, _hypothetically_ , really love Jongdae, which I more than doubt, then you wouldn’t hide it away and let other wolfs surround you in the hope that they can get into your pants. You would show everybody that Jongdae is your mate and that you really love him, no matter, what gossip the others would make up about you”, he hissed lowly, only for Minseok to hear.

“So, please forgive me, if I don’t believe you.” He stopped, glancing over to an overly worried and tensed Jongdae, before he locked eye contact with the alpha again.

“And if you actually _really_ care, then prove it you bastard. Or you will regret everything in your fuckin’ life if you hurt Jongdae again.” Baekhyun threatened, his eyes glowing red as he released a still relaxed Minseok.

But Jongdae could see the tension, the uneasiness and the worry in his eyes. But there was also something beside that. Something strong heavy like determination and Jongdae wondered, what had happened between the two.

 

But he couldn’t even open his mouth, because Minseok already shot up and climbed up the table. Clapping his hands together as he screamed, “Yo! Ya all, listen to me! Could I get your attention for a short moment, please?”, until everybody’s attention in the whole room was on him. The people eyeing him with curiosity as the excitement level rose with every passing second as the people continued their unsettled murmuring.

 

“Well, thank you firstly for paying me attention. Only if it is even partly by some of you. So....how should I begin?...”, Minseok suddenly trailed off, scratching his neck awkwardly.

But suddenly his eyes shimmered and a light “Ah!” escaped his mouth, before a small smile formed on his face.

 

“I guess you all know, who I am. Obviously”, he chuckled nervously.

“I am that asshole son of the Kim’s. Or at least I used to be this asshole. But that changed. I don’t want to be like that anymore. I don’t want to be this person anymore. I want to change or rather I am changing now and I realize what a douchebag I have been thanks to a _certain_ someone.”

He stopped, looking down to a confused, and now also blushing, Jongdae, when all the eyes wandered to him as Minseok’s gaze turned affectionate and filled with love.

 

“And this someone is no other than the most endearing and perfect person in the world I have ever met. My mate Kim Jongdae”, he continued and silence fell over the room as the people gasped or held their breath with their eyes ripped wide open.

That, however, didn’t seem to bother Minseok one bit as he continued.

 

“He is the reason that I am changing. That I want to change. And I don’t fucking care, what you tell the sasaengs or paparazzos or what you will do in general with this information. And to the people, who are going to do it, go fuck yourself! Because _nothing_ , really _nothing_ will be able to separate me from my mate. Because I love him and I will fight for him”, he yelled, smiling slightly with a light scoff, before he dropped onto his knees. Right in front of a crimson red blushing Jongdae as he took the boy’s hands, looking deeply into his eyes.

 

“I made many mistakes. I hurt you and you cannot imagine, how sorry I still am for that. I could still punch myself for being this dumb”, he continued as a huge, but quite insecure, smile formed on his face.

“But I am happy that you gave me another chance. That you gave us a chance. Because I don’t know, what would have happened to me, if you would have rejected me. And I know that we are merely two weeks together and that this might sound absurd, but you are my saviour. My personal angel Kim Jongdae. And I love you so so much my precious love and I will show it with everything I have.”

He caressed his knuckles, before he pecked every single digit and gave a furiously scarlet flushed Jongdae a passionate kiss on his forehead, which made Jongdae’s heart skip a beat. He felt it swell with affection and he held his breath as he whined quietly. His body tingling from the electric shocks that ran through it, making him jerk and Minseok chuckle at the boy’s cute reaction.

 

He then turned around to the gaping fish named Byun Baekhyun and spoke up again. His expression strong and hopeful, yet, his voice quivering, but meaningful.

“I really mean it, Baekhyun. I love him and I want to try. But I also want your approvement, because it would make it a lot easier. But even if you say ‘no’, it won’t stop me from being near to Jongdae. Even you as his best friend cannot stop me from being together with him. I love him and I will try my best to make him happy, even if you and his other friends do not agree or do not wish us luck.”

 

With that said, Jongdae felt his heart beating erratically in his chest and from the way Minseok’s hands trembled and eyebrows twitched, eyes shiny from the bunch of emotions flashing through them, he could tell that the older felt the same. If not worse and so he looked over to a still emotionless staring Baekhyun.

And the way he didn’t move and just stared blankly at Minseok with cold and empty eyes, made Jongdae shift around nervously and his pulse sped up until it felt like it would tear his body apart. Because the way Baekhyun watched Minseok and the way his body tensed in a defensive way, had never been a good sign.

And Jongdae by all means did not want to chose between his best friend and his boyfriend.

If he could even chose....

 

But suddenly something glimmered in Baekhyun’s eyes and his features softened ever so slightly that people, who didn’t know him, wouldn’t even notice it. But Jongdae did notice it. Noticed how a certain emotion filled the boy’s eyes and as far as Jongdae could see, it must have been something similar to......satisfaction(?).

He couldn’t quite pinpoint it, because there were other, more negative, emotions too, which covered that special one up.

 

Suddenly Baekhyun turned around, murmuring an almost inaudible, “Do what you want. But if you harm or hurt Jongdae again then help you god”, and then he trotted away.

Leaving Jongdae, Minseok and everybody else in the room dumbstruck.

 

Then, the next moment a majority of the crowd was cheering and Jongdae felt a hot pair of lips being pressed against his own ones. Kissing him messily as a tongue invaded his mouth. Sucking and biting on his own wet muscle, which made him moan breathy as he felt Minseok hum in satisfaction, before he released Jongdae.

 

 

And Jongdae could swear that he had never seen Minseok shining more brightly than that very moment.


	20. 20. Chapter

Now a year had passed since they had gotten together and Jongdae and Minseok have had a surprisingly moderate amount of struggle at the beginning. Of course the journalists and paparazzos had tried to write bullshit and had spread gossip around. Like Jongdae would not have been Minseok’s ‘real’ mate and would just had been a cover up for other wolfs to stay away from Minseok.

Or that Jongdae had gotten paid for pretending to be Minseok’s boyfriend. But those things had been rather harmless. At the beginning at least.

 

The more serious struggles had come after they had been together for almost two months.

Because then the paparazzos and sasaengs raked over old coals and scandals about Minseok to ruin his reputation again and to hurt Jongdae. They had called Jongdae ‘The Kim’s son new whore’ or his ‘long-term slut’ due some old events, where something similar had happened between Minseok and other wolfs, who had tried to ruin or break him afterwards.

So there it had come to the point, where their relationship really got tested. Because not only the public had made fun of them, had insulted them and had given them a hard time, also Baekhyun and Jongdae’s other friends hadn’t approved with their relationship, since especially Baekhyun hadn’t trusted Minseok one bit.

And also Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun hadn’t had their trust in them, in their relationship or rather in Minseok.

Of course they had supported and defended Jongdae the best they could, but when it came to help him to handle the problems he and Minseok together had in public or when he and Minseok had had a row, they didn’t really wanted to help Minseok or give him advices to end those ridiculous rows. Since that what had been happening to the both of them had mostly been the fault of Minseok’s former behaviour, which also Jongdae couldn’t really have denied.

But that hadn’t helped him one bit and so he had to find solutions all by himself and it had been tiring and devastating, but they somehow had been able to manage it and hadn’t had rows from then on anymore. Because Minseok had tried to change and really tried everything to protect Jongdae and also his friends, when they also had gotten into the spotlight of some sasaengs and paparazzos.

Minseok had started lawsuits against the worst ones, which he of course had won, and had threatened to do even worse things to the other ones and their families, if they wouldn’t stop.

 

He had also made a public declaration, where he had made things very clear by the end of the fourth month, because things had only gotten better in a slow pace and still were very bad.

Minseok said that the reporters, who had called his mate a ‘slut’ or a ‘whore’, would be going to face a trial and get the shock of their lives, if they would continue to write this bullshit and harass and insult his mate. Or that even worse would be going to happen.

And that paparazzos, who _even thought_ of keeping to write such articles, would put their and their families’ lives at a not assessable danger. He had also made it very clear that Jongdae was his destined mate and had showed everybody the boy’s claim mark on the column of his neck. The alpha had also added that he and his friends were under a special supervision and protection. So if anybody would be going to try to harm or to hurt them, this somebody would maybe not get away with his life.

By the end he apologized for his bad behaviour and for the way he had treated people. That he had been an asshole and had forgotten to cherish the precious and important things in life, which he tried to change.

And before he had left, he had friendly pleaded the reporters, sasaengs and paparazzos to leave them alone. Reasoning it with wanting to live a normal life as far as it was possible, like every normal human being in the world. That he wanted privacy like everybody else and that he was just human. Nothing more or less. He wasn’t something special or someone ‘higher’ or ‘more perfect’ than other people, just because of his money or his parents’ influence and that if reporters or paparazzos wanted pictures of him or them, they could just ask or make an appointment.

Because that way it wouldn’t harass them and it would not get dangerous for the reporters or paparazzos.

Because he really _meant_ , what he had said.

If anybody would try to harm Jongdae or his friends, this somebody would maybe have to pay with his life for it and the wolf-law also supported him.

Since it was _forbidden_ to harm an already mated wolf from another wolf and that this wolf was _allowed_ to get punished with death. Even if the mate himself did it, it was allowed, and the mate could not get into jail for it.

With that he had dismissed the meeting and hoped that people _now_ understood and would finally leave them alone.

 

And most people had let it be.

Of course some people still had taken pictures of them in university, when they kissed or cuddled with each other. But that was nothing too private or too fatal.

 

Sad to say, though, was that not all people had cherished, accepted or at least tolerated their pleads and decisions.

There were some few ones, mostly hardcore sasaengs, who still were against their relationship.

 

And so one time, when Jongdae was alone and on the way to his, or rather their, new apartment, he was attacked by sasaengs.

There were ten of them and they began to beat Jongdae. One of them had even cut the younger’s cheek and shoulder deeply with a knife and Jongdae had screamed in pain. He had cried and screamed for help, had screamed Minseok’s name and when the sasaengs had heard it they only laughed at him. They insulted him and told him that he was unworthy of Minseok. That he was just a 'fucktoy' and nothing more. That he was trash and useless.

One of them then had wanted to record it, but before the beta boy even had the chance to do so, something had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and had yanked him back harshly. The pull had been so harsh that he had flown four meters through the air and had lost consciousness, when his head had hit the ground.

When the others had heard and seen that, they had gotten terrified and ran away. But Minseok was faster and had been able to beat three of the six boys up until they were bleeding with several broken bones and had been begging for his mercy. But Minseok had just growled and yelled, his eyes shining in an azure blue colour, before he had knocked them out.

After that he immediately had called the police and ambulance, before he had called Baekhyun and the others to help him finding those assholes, who had done that to Jongdae.

 

So when the police had arrived the four boys got arrested and were brought to the hospital along with Jongdae, who got accompanied by Chanyeol and Luhan.

Minseok and Baekhyun, on the other hand, had tried to find out, where the other sasaengs had disappeared to, although the police had told them to leave it. But Minseok had been so furious and stubborn and so he had refused and had began with the search.

It had taken them almost five days to find every single one of the whole group and Minseok hadn’t hesitated one second to at least break the boys their two arms along with their jaw.

The four girls, on the other hand, got slapped and wounded pretty badly by Baekhyun, before the boys had escorted the six to the police.

 

When their work was done Minseok instantly drove to the hospital to check on Jongdae and almost collapsed and cried in relief, when the doctors had assured him that Jongdae would not carry any further damage from that attack and would heal completely.

But even with that reassurance Minseok had felt so guilty. Because when he saw Jongdae with the cuts on his face, his shoulder and his arms along with the crusty wound on his lips and bruises all over his body, he could have stabbed himself. He blamed himself for Jongdae’s condition and that he hadn’t been able to do anything against it.

He had at least apologised fifty times, while he kissed Jongdae over and over again, for not being there earlier. For even letting him go home alone. But Jongdae didn’t blame him and told him with a warm smile to stop apologising.

But he couldn’t.

Minseok blamed everything onto himself and he felt like he deserved a punishment for being so careless.

 

So he had taken Baekhyun out of the hospital room and had brought him to the toilet, where he apologised to him for having failed. For not being able to keep his promise, although he had really tried everything within his power to do so.

After saying that to Baekhyun he had broken out in tears and went down on his knees, before he also placed his hands on the ground. Cowering in front of Baekhyun.

 

“I know that you must be angry at me or maybe hate me even more now. That you must despise me and are disappointed and I can completely understand, if you do. Because I myself am. I could not keep my promise and you cannot imagine, how sorry I am for that. You have every right to punch me, break my bones, I don’t know, whatever you please to do with me. But please....please let me stay by Jongdae’s side.”

Minseok then had lifted his head, eyes filled with tears and his expression filled with guilt, horror, anger, sadness, complete exhaustion, but also with strong honesty and pure love.

“I know that you would rather have me dead or away, but please...please allow me to stay with Jongdae. I love him so much, Baekhyun. You cannot imagine how much, but I really do and I have tried, and still try, to show it. And if you just have been able to see it one time, please let me stay.”

He then dipped his head down again, awaiting a sarcastic comment or even kicks or punches.

 

But nothing of that came.

 

Because the next moment he had found himself standing right in front of Baekhyun, who just had punched him playfully on the head, before a mere noticeable smile formed on his face.

“First of all, shut up asshole and behave like a normal alpha again and not like a crybaby! And secondly, I don’t blame you. I blame those bastards, who have hurt my best friend, even though you made it clear back then, what could happen, if they would even try.”

He stopped, his face turning straight, but the sincerity and soft complexion in his eyes remained.

“It was by the way very brave of you to hold such a speech, because it could have gone completely wrong and out of control and could have just hurt you and Jongdae more. But I think you were clearly aware of that risk and still....still you did it. And I have to admit that I was furious back then, because I couldn’t understand, why you would put yourself and Jongdae in such a danger. But now I do. You did this all just to protect Jongdae, and us, from this scum. Then you, on top of that also, relinquished sleep to find those maggots, who had dared to harm Jongdae. You took matters into your own hands instead of letting the police do it and just sit around, while waiting for Jongdae to heal. No, you took me and searched for those assholes four days straight. You even continued searching, when you had no strength and almost had lost consciousness from exhaustion. Even I fell asleep and wanted to make a break. But you continued, with red eyes and dark bags visible under them as the want to sleep was practically screaming from your face. But you still continued, because this was so important to you that you couldn’t sleep.

You wanted to show that you really meant, what you had said back then. That nobody would get away with treating your mate badly and would get hurt, punished or even killed and I am really stunned, but in a good way, that you have kept your word. Because, like I already said, back then I thought you just said it without meaning it and would even risk to put us all in danger, just because you wanted some ‘privacy’.

But now that I have seen, how worried you were and still are. How you have handled things, even though you could have just let it be, and how you still feel guilty and even wanted me to punish you, because you thought you had broken your promise, shows me that you are really serious with Jongdae.

Since you also could have left him there the moment you saw those assholes beat him up and could have just pretended to be sorry or worried, etc. So, no, I will not beat you up.”

 

He stopped gripping Minseok’s shoulders tightly and locked eye contact with the other boy again.

“I want you to go out there now. To care and be there for Jongdae, because he needs you the most right now and then kick those maggots asses in the court that they have to rot in jail for the rest of their unworthy life.” He then gave Minseok's shoulders a strong squeeze. “Understood?”, he asked and the gaping alpha just nodded as he tried to proceed, what just had happened.

 

And when he had finally understood, a shaky sigh escaped his lips as he hugged Baekhyun firmly. Whispering out several “Thank you”s, as he laughed breathy in relief.

“I am so glad to hear that”, he whispered, before he released Baekhyun again and the younger gave the older a light smile, before he turned around.

“I am beginning to trust you, Minseok. Really. I think we really could become friends, but you still have to work until I trust you fully.” And with those words he left Minseok.

What the omega did not expect, though, was for Minseok to yell, “I will work hard, Byun Baekhyun! You’ll see!”, after him through the whole corridor, which made Baekhyun face-palm himself. But a small smile still succeeded to form on his face.

 

 

And two weeks later, after Jongdae was released from the hospital, Minseok went to court and began the process. Thinking that he would win easily, since he thought that the means of evidence would speak for themselves. But it was harder than they had originally assumed, because the sasaengs were very wicked.

They changed the story and facts, told lies and also tried to fake evidences. It was a tedious and tiring process and one time it looked like they were going to lose it.

But Minseok didn’t want to give up and so he had set a trap with the help of Baekhyun and Luhan. And the sasaengs fell for it, which was why they had to show their phones and KakaoTalk conversations (in Korea they were very strict with the data of their population, so it needed heavy accusations and reasons for the bench to make such a decision), where they clearly had planned on harming and wounding Jongdae.

After that the court proceedings had finally ended and they got into jail after a month filled with doubt, struggle and nerve-breaking lawsuits.

 

They celebrated their victory and their half year anniversary, but their happiness hadn’t lasted long, since things like that quickly went around in the news and soon they had to give a lot of interviews and also reveal personal video material from the lawsuits.

It had been very exhausting, because those interviews from different news papers, news channels, journalists and paparazzos had at least lasted three months, until something more ‘exciting’ had happened and Minseok and Jongdae had been finally left alone.

 

After that the riot around them had died down completely and they could finally have time for themselves and catch up on the things they hadn’t had time for the past ten months.

Like introducing each other to their families or to finally decorate and furnish their new apartment in Gangnam.

 

Because everything they wanted, was to forget those horrible ten months and to live a peaceful life from then on.

But all those struggles, problems and difficulties the have had also had one positive aspect none of them could deny.

It had welded them together. It had brought them unbelievably close and had also strengthened the relationships with their friends. Especially the ones between Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Minseok and between Jongdae, Luhan and Yixing, since they had been very caring, supportive and helpful during that time.

But it sure had brought Minseok and Baekhyun closer the most. They both had developed a close friendship, although they have had huge troubles in the beginning. But after that incident with Jongdae and the sasaengs, something between them had changed and they had gotten closer and closer until they had developed a special bond. And this bond had turned into a friendship later and Jongdae couldn’t have been more glad to see them both getting along with each other.

 

 

That, though, didn’t explain, how he ended up blindfolded, with a very fine suit on, in Minseok’s car with Minseok driving them to somewhere to show Jongdae his ‘surprise’ for their one year anniversary.

And even when Jongdae had asked for a little hint to at least be sure that he wouldn’t end up in a strip club or tied up naked to a bed (Minseok had some few kinks, but Jongdae didn’t really mind, since they took it slow with exploring them in bed and he also was open to try new things), Minseok still hadn’t said a word.

Just purring a seductive “You will see it, Dae”, which had sent a shudder down Jongdae’s spine and made his heartbeat sped up erratically as he prayed to god to not end up in one of the embarrassing situations that plopped up in his mind.

Although he wouldn’t really mind being fucked senseless by Minseok, because his heat would start in two days and he had already felt hot and bothered sometimes the past few days.

 

But as soon as that thought had crossed his mind he shook it off, blushing furiously as he whined in the back of his throat, which made Minseok snicker. Seemingly knowing, what Jongdae was thinking about, but he didn’t comment it any further.

The rest of the drive was silent and they just listened to the music, which was being played on the radio.

 

Then, after what seemed like to be eternity, Minseok finally stopped the car and kissed Jongdae’s hand, mumbling a low “We’re here”, which made Jongdae’s body tense up with excitement, but also fear, because he didn’t know, what was expecting him.

He felt his heart beating uncontrollably from the uneasiness that ran through his body as he could feel his breath becoming unsteady.

Jongdae then felt Minseok helping him out of the car, before he locked it and lead Jongdae to somewhere.

_“Here we go”_ , he thought. He was going to end up tied up to a bed. Definitely. No doubts.

 

But his thoughts were interrupted, when Minseok, without saying something, suddenly removed the blindfold and Jongdae blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust the dim afternoon light.

 

And then he saw, where they were.

Minseok had brought him to ‘Momo’s’ and by the sight of it, he immediately relaxed. Phew, no kinky sex then.

But before he could question anything any further, he was already being pulled inside, only to be met with their friends’ and some high-class customers’ faces.

But what irritated him the most, was, when he was brought to the end of the room, where a huge round white table was standing. Yet, he didn’t have the time to ask, when Minseok moved one of the cream coloured chairs and the younger sat down and then the older also seated himself.

Yixing then came and gave them a very small, two-sided menu.

“Good evening, gentlemen. Here is your menu card, made by the owner of this restaurant for this special occasion only for the two of you. I hope that you will like it.” With that Yixing left with a bow and Jongdae’s eyes grew wide.

Minseok had made the menu _especially_ for them?....

_“Wow”_ , was everything his mind could produce as a warm feeling settled in his heart and a blush creeped up his cheeks.

 

 

He then looked over to the menu card and saw five different dishes and his jaw dropped, when he saw the prices.

 

 

 

This was going to be an expensive evening.

 

 

 

 

What he didn’t know, though, was that Minseok had also prepared another surprise for him, which Jongdae would receive later that evening.


	21. 21.Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some little kinks and lots of fluff!  
> It is my first time writing something about spanking, but I hope that you'll enjoy it. <3\\(^ヮ^)/

The evening was like a dream for Jongdae. It was perfect. Minseok had been really sweet and caring and had always made sure that he was feeling warm and comfortable.

Also the dishes they had eaten had tasted like heaven and when Jongdae had asked Yixing to extend the cook his sincere thanks, Yixing just said cheekily, “Oh, you can thank him in person. The cook of this traditional Italian dishes is sitting right in front of you, sir”, and Jongdae’s jaw dropped as he gaped at Minseok, who blushed slightly as he hit a snickering Yixing with a light “Yah!” on the arm.

But that didn’t really bother the younger as he bowed and left the now two blushing men, because Jongdae didn’t know, what to say.

Minseok had made those dishes only for him?

That must have taken the boy at least hours from the way the dishes had looked and had tasted.

Because they had been so fuckin’ unbelievably delicious and Jongdae had never eaten something tastier in his whole life.

 

So when he heard that Minseok had made this _especially_ for him, he felt his heartbeat quickening as a tingly warm feeling radiated through his body that made him blush in a dark shade of red.

He also jerked slightly, when the feeling got stronger, making his heart swell with love and adoration for Minseok as he tried to hide his flushed face by finishing the second last meal.

 

Minseok, however, still managed to catch a glimpse of the scarlet blush on Jongdae’s cheeks and chuckled, muttering a gentle “You still look gorgeous with the blush, love. Just like on the day, I have seen it for the first time”, although Minseok himself had a light pink shade on his cheeks. But his words only made Jongdae blush harder as he whined cutely.

Making Minseok only laugh louder as the younger finished his spaghetti with truffle. When he then looked up, he had expected Minseok to be staring at him with a sassy expression and a teasing smirk due his previous words.

But all he found was a man staring at him with such love, fondness and warmth in his eyes along with a soft and more than proud smile on his lips that it made Jongdae only blush deeper as they kept staring at each other.

 

Then Minseok suddenly stood up and went over to him just as the dessert came, which irritated Jongdae. But when the dessert was placed in front of him, he couldn’t believe, what he saw.

His eyes were blown wide open and his heartbeat got out of control as his body began to shake slightly. Making him all sweaty and jittery as he tried to order his irritated mind.

Unsuccessfully.

 

And so he kept staring at the thing in front of him.

Because right there before his eyes was a panna cotta with a small black box placed on top of it and _inside_ it was............. a ring.

 

But before he was able to proceed anything further inside his head, a loud ringing sound ripped him out of his thoughts and made him flinch.

He turned his still dazed head towards the sound. Only to find all people, including their friends Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Joonmyun staring at them, or rather, at Minseok, who had produced this ringing sound by hitting his wine glass.

The taller then put it down and rubbed his hands together. Harrumphing as the tension and excitement in the room rose. The people waiting for that, what he was going to say.

 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, thank you that you are here today and also a special thanks to my friends, who had the time to join us on this special day.” He stopped, raising his glass towards their friends’ table, who clapped and cheered loudly, making Minseok chuckle, before he licked his lips nervously and continued to talk.

“Today we are here to celebrate something special. Because today is the day I had the luck to get the most beautiful man in the world as my boyfriend exactly one year ago.”

He then turned around to a still stunned and gaping Jongdae, but kept talking, seemingly undisturbed by it. Although Jongdae could tell that the boy was hella nervous with the way his voice was wavering.

“Exactly one year ago my life began to change completely. I began to change and I am happy that I did. That I am the man I am today. But I couldn’t have done it without this beautiful person in front of me. And, yes, I was insecure and the first ten months we have had a lot of problems and complications. It seemed like fate had wanted to test us. See, if we could make it. And even though it was devastating, nerve-breaking, very exhausting and tiring, we still made it. With the help of our friends of course, but most of the time, especially at the beginning of our relationship, we had to fight alone. But we made it and after that, everything just went uphill and got better and better. Even perfect at some point in my eyes. And I fell in love with the man in front of me even more.

No.

I loved you even more with every single day that passed, Kim Jongdae. I loved your bright and cat-like smile even more. I loved your light, but strong laugh even more. I loved the sparkle in your eyes even more. I loved your dishevelled morning hair even more. I loved your voice even more and it still is indescribable. I cannot put into words, how much I love it to hear you sing with your angelic voice. It makes my heart beat faster and I feel like I am loosing control everytime I get near you.

I’m crazy for you, Kim Jongdae.

You have made me a better person and you showed me, how to cherish the small things in life and how important they are. I don’t know, if you know, how important you have become to me in such a short amount of time. And I wish that I could express it in words or actions. But nothing in this world will ever be enough to show it.

My angel, Kim Jongdae.

But I can at least show you a little part of my love through this.”

 

He stopped and put the glass down, before he took the small box. Kneeling down slowly in front of Jongdae, who still stared blankly at him like a fish, although his body was also trembling and his breath more than unsteady.

 

“Kim Jongdae, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I want to spent my whole life with you, Kim Jongdae. I want to have pups with you, many, and raise them and get old with you until we have grey hair and podgy stomachs. Until death do us apart. I want to go through all the ups and downs that will come in the future.  And maybe people think that it is way too early to do this, but I am so sure. I have never been more certain about a thing as about this in my whole life. So…”, he exhaled shakily, the box trembling slightly in his hands as he locked eye contact with Jongdae, who had his hands clapped over his mouth. Tears building in his eyes.

 

“Kim Jongdae, the love of my life, will you marry me, grow old with me until death do us apart?”

 

Minseok asked, voice filled with insecurity and eyes glistening with fear, as his heart pounded erratically against his chest. But also hope and determination were visible in his features as he pressed his lips together.

Waiting for the other’s answer.

 

Jongdae, on the other hand, held his breath and his world stopped rotating. He felt his heart pounding against his ribcage up to the top of his lungs as it swelled with love. An electrifying feeling flashing through his body that made him all jittery and shaky as he tried to proceed the answer in his dizzy mind.

Because it all seemed too good to be true.

Of course he wanted to marry Minseok, to spend his life with him. But he hadn’t expected Minseok to propose to him this early and it had caught him off-guard.

 

But he knew, what the answer was, what the answer had been all along.

 

Because his exploding heart, his trembling body and his dizzy mind were all screaming the same thing.

 

“Yes”, he whispered quietly.

 

Tears rolling down his cheeks from the overwhelming feelings in his heart.

“Yes, yes, yes!”, Jongdae repeated over and over again as he sniffed.

The happiness, love and bubbly feelings in his body catching him completely off-guard and numbing his senses.

But he still managed to say “Yes, I want to marry you, Kim Minseok.”

 

And at that the crowd began to cheer and Minseok exhaled shakily in relief as his whole face lit up. A blooming smile forming on his face as his eyes became glassy, too.

He then took the ring out with quivering fingers and slipped it on carefully onto Jongdae’s left ring-finger, before he cupped the boy’s cheeks and kissed him gently, but still very passionate.

Their lips melting together as he deepened the kiss, like he would be savouring the taste of Jongdae’s lips. He then pressed their lips together firmly for one last time before he separated himself from the already panting boy.

 

And then he smelled it.

 

This sweet orange scent becoming stronger. Invading his whole system as if it was trying to control him.

He groaned from the sensation and set himself up, before he took Jongdae bridal style in his arms. Making the smaller shriek as he clutched onto Minseok, who was walking out of the restaurant. The crowd cheering and clapping only louder.

But what really embarrassed Jongdae, was Baekhyun’s loud “Fuck him until he doesn’t even know his own name anymore, Kim Minseok!”, and he whined as Minseok only shook his head in disbelief, before he placed a still teary Jongdae in their Mercedes.

 

Minseok started the engine and began to drive as Jongdae asked confused “Where are we going, Minseok?”

 

But the older just gave him a warm smile as he squeezed the younger’s hand with the ring on it.

 

“My last surprise for you, my love”, he whispered quietly.

 

 

-

 

 

After driving for almost three hours eastwards and out of Seoul, they finally arrived at a small forest-like area at 22.00 PM, with very expensive bungalows and Jongdae ripped his eyes open, when he recognised, where they were.

They were in the high-society area of Gyeongpo beach and his jaw dropped, when they crossed several spendy and modern bungalows until they stopped in front of one of them.

The building's walls were white with many huge windows and a pine-wooden roof, which was black on the top. Right beside the house was a huge swimming pool and around it, and around the one-storeyed bungalow, was a huge garden with perfect view towards the sea.

It looked beautiful, stunning and Jongdae held his breath and his heartbeat sped up as many diverse questions flew around in his head.

 

He turned to Minseok, eyes still blown wide and his jaw hanging ajar as he tried to form a coherent sentence. But eventually failed, because there were too many questions in his head, clouding his mind until it went blank and he forgot every single one of them.

 

Minseok, though, saw his irritation and just snickered as he closed the boy’s mouth, which had the younger blushing furiously as the older whispered, “My last surprise for our one year anniversary and our engagement. We are going to spend one whole week here all by ourselves. Since…., well, we hadn’t really had that much time for each other the past few months. So, I wanted us to relax and to be alone. And…”, he stopped, leaning in and pecked Jongdae’s nose, which made the smaller whine cutely as he flushed in a deeper shade of red.

But Minseok just chuckled, before a wicked smirk formed on his face, his eyes turning dark with a predatory glint in them, which sent an electrical shock down Jongdae’s spine as he gulped hard.

“And to have one of the best fucks in our lives until you can’t even walk anymore for a whole week, love”, he husked out and Jongdae turned scarlet, hiding his face behind his palms as he stumbled out of the car. Wailing a squeaky "Fuck you, you asshole!”, at which Minseok’s cocky smirk just grew wider "With the greatest pleasure, my love”, he said as he stepped out of the car.

Locking it, before he kissed his adorable fiancé on the head, who hit him playfully on the chest, as they walked over to the bungalow.

 

And as soon as they entered it, Jongdae gaped like a dead fish again, because the indoor décors were so magnificent.

 

The floor was made of a creamy marble and on it were some dark brown carpets. The furniture was made of black leather and hickory-brown wood and the walls were a mix of beige and grey stones. It was amazing and Jongdae wasn’t able to say, nor to do, anything, except to stare in astonishment.

 

But he was ripped out of his thoughts, when Minseok nudged him gently as he pointed towards a faded glass door with his head, saying with a low voice, “Go in there and change into the things that are laid on the bed. I will wait for you in there.”

Minseok then pointed to another room on the right side and Jongdae could read the two letters on the door. **‘MR’** he read and furrowed his eyebrows and wondered, what it could mean.

But he didn’t have the time to think further about it, when Minseok asked him a question, ripping him out of his puzzled mind. “Understood?”, he tried to make sure a second time and Jongdae just nodded his head slightly in confusion, before he went over to the blurred glass door.

 

He opened it. And when he turned the lights on, he saw a huge vanilla coloured box-spring bed right in front of him with sangria red silk blankets on it. To his left was a peanut brown wardrobe and on his right side a nero maquina marble bathroom.

“Wow”, he whispered in awe as he approached the bed in front of him, where the things, he was supposed to change into, were lying.

But as soon as he saw, _what_ those things were his heart skipped a beat as his head became hazy and his knees wobbly.

Because....there were only lying a white bathrobe and....a black pair of black lacy panties.

 

His breath hitched and a pink blush creeped up his cheeks as different, _very_ sexual and kinky scenarios of him, wearing those things, and Minseok, manhandling him in them, flashed through his mind.

Making his heart beat to the top of his lungs and he gulped hard as he began to undress himself shakily.

 

When he then wore the black lace underwear, where everything, _literally_ _**everything**_ , was visible, along with the white bathrobe, he began to feel insecure and grew self-conscious as he asked himself, why he even wore those things in the first place.

Or rather..., why Minseok wanted him to wear them.

 

And as he kept pondering about that, he exited the room and walked over to the room with the **‘MR’** -sign on it with shaky legs. His breath becoming more unsteady and his body only more jittery.

He then took a deep breath in order to calm himself down, which didn’t really work, as he opened the door, expecting everything to happen.

 

But with what he was faced with, quite surprised him, since he had expected a _lot_ , but certainly not that.

 

Jongdae didn’t expect to be faced with a dim room, the only light in it coming from candles that were placed in the whole room, as slow and relaxing music filled his ears, while in front of him stood a half-naked Minseok along with a.......massage table?

Then it clicked in Jongdae’s head, what exactly Minseok’s ‘surprise’ was and he gulped hard as a hot wave shot through his whole body. Making his mind cloudy and his breath heavy as the taller approached him.

An innocent smile on his face. But the heady and dark look in his eyes were telling a whole another story as he removed the bathrobe from Jongdae, hanging it on the coat-hook as he closed the door.

 

He then turned around and ogled Jongdae from head to toe, licking his lips unconsciously as he muttered a silent “Beautiful”, which made the younger blush as he saw the sincerity and fondness in the other’s eyes and another heat-wave radiated through his body that almost made the smaller man moan.

Because god...Minseok also didn’t look bad himself. With his loose white sweats, with his black hair styled upwards and with the way his dark eyes savoured Jongdae’s figure hungrily, Jongdae could go insane. Like he would have been the older’s prey and Minseok would be going to eat him up.

And when that thought crossed Jongdae’s mind, he felt his cock twitching excitedly as jolts of pleasure ran through his body. Making his mind fuzzy and he moaned quietly at the back of his throat, when he felt the dominating alpha scent of his fiancé surrounding him.

Making him feel all hot and bothered on the inside as lust overtook his mind, while his body began to tremble....

 

_"Fuck"_ , Jongdae thought, because he already felt so fucking wrecked and Minseok hadn’t even touched him yet.

So, when he looked up he almost whined in frustration, because Minseok nowhere near seemed to be as affected as he was by the older’s presence. The older seemed to be rather calm and collected and the cocky smirk that formed on his face didn’t make the situation any better for Jongdae.

But before he even had the chance to complain, Minseok had already spoken up.

 

“Hello, Mr. Kim. I am very pleased that you have followed my instructions and have changed into the suitable clothing for a massage. You look really stunning and gorgeous, by the way. If I may say that. Please, lay down and make yourself comfortable.”

Minseok said seductively and Jongdae felt his body tense up even more at the name the other gave him and how he used it to speak with him and compliment him.

“I am going to give you a massage, Mr. Kim. One you _definitely_ are going to enjoy. So, please, lay down”, Minseok added, voice an octave lower than normal and Jongdae exhaled shakily as he approached the massage table.

Icy heat-waves running through his body and he moaned quietly as he felt his cock hardening, when it touched the cool white leather. His senses hypersensitive and his body began to ache from the painful pleasuring waves and Minseok’s strong ice-musky alpha scent that practically invaded his nostrils didn’t help him one bit.

 

He then heard how Minseok changed the music, playing ‘skin’ from Rihanna and Jongdae whimpered internally, because he wanted Minseok to be beside him. Touch him. He felt his body carving for Minseok’s touch, Minseok’s body, Minseok’s scent, just Minseok’s everything.

And then it hit him like a thunder.

 

His heat was starting too early.

 

But before he had any more time to proceed, what was happening, he was disturbed by something wet and oily touching his back and he moaned shamelessly from the contact, because... gad!...it felt so fuckin’ good.

The way Minseok’s hands worked their way up and down his back. Pressing into all the right places and especially hard into the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades that had him mewling and gasping non-stop.

Making his rock-hard dick rub against the rough leather fabric everytime he moved his hips from the tingling sensation, when Minseok massaged him down there. Making Jongdae’s body super sensitive and writhing under the taller's ministrations as the younger whined from the lack of friction he oh so desperately needed.

 

But everytime he tried to gain more or to get Minseok’s hands to touch his ass, the older pushed him down harshly, restricting him from moving, which made Jongdae whimper brokenly.

He was desperate, so desperate and needy for Minseok’s touch that he could only endure Minseok’s teasing for five more minutes, before he choked out a breathy, “Please....please m-more.”

But Minseok feigned innocence and only kept pressing harder into the two dimples on his lower back, right above his ass cheeks, which made Jongdae sob as the older said seductively, “But Mr. Kim. I cannot give you more, it you’re not _specific_ enough.”

And as soon as Jongdae heard that he whined as he felt his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

_“Fucking alphas and their stupid dominating games”_ , he thought, but nevertheless played along, because he was really needy and wanted to finally get touched.

 

“P-Please massage me l-lower”, he begged, wiggling his ass and sobbed brokenly, when the head of his cock rubbed along the leather of the massage table.

But Minseok thankfully followed his plea and began to fondle his ass cheeks roughly through the lace and Jongdae gasped, when he felt Minseok slapping his right ass cheek.

“You mean like that, sweetie?” He slapped both ass cheeks again and Jongdae cried out brokenly. “You like it, when I _slap_ you? _Abuse_ your round globes? You want that, huh? You want me to spank your cute little ass until you can't sit anymore. Ain't I right, baby?”, Minseok husked out and spanked both cheeks harshly again and Jongdae jerked as he nodded frantically, letting out breathy mewls and broken cries. Because, yes, he liked to be spanked by Minseok. He liked the sharp pain that made him a shivering mess. He liked the way Minseok's hands manhandled him as the burning sensation of warm flesh against warm flesh turned him on even more. 

And as Minseok spanked him particularly hard, he screamed in pleasure. His becoming mind too dizzy as Minseok kept kneading his cheeks roughly, alternating with his painful stinging slaps between them. And Jongdae only sobbed louder, tears building in his eyes as he could feel his cock leaking pre-cum from the arousal that built up inside him as his self-lube began to escape his hole.

Making him whimper as he ground onto the massage table to built up more friction. Panting loudly, when he soon felt a familiar warm coiling in his gut, signaling that his orgasm was coming.

 

But before he was able to release his loads, he was suddenly flipped around and Minseok pulled him forward until the cleft of Jongdae’s ass was touching the older’s big prominent bulge.

When Jongdae felt that, as an intense wave of his alpha’s scent hit him, invading his whole system, he whimpered as he felt his mind becoming numb from the overloading pleasure that ran through his body. Making him unbelievably needy and frantic to get touched.

And he could tell that Minseok by now could also smell his heat, to judge from the way his chest heaved heavily, blue pupils dilated as a thin layer of sweat covered his body. Underlining every sharp and smooth shape and muscle of his body and Jongdae mewled brokenly, when he felt the older’s fingers playing with his left piercing bar as they held eye contact.

 

Twisting it completely around, which made Jongdae scream as his body trembled uncontrollably, his hips bucking against Minseok’s erection. This only encouraged Minseok more and he leaned down and engulfed the right one in his mouth, biting down strongly as he gave the other bud a rough nipple-twist.

“M-Min -ah!-….seok! God!”, Jongdae cried out high-pitched as he grabbed the older’s soft hair. Fisting it, when Minseok kept repeating the motion as he flicked his tongue expertly around the younger’s nipple, before he bit it. Pulling it up, which made Jongdae’s body jerk in pleasure, his hips twitching erratically as he panted loudly.

His mind far too gone and his body feeling too numb to stop Minseok from his actions. But he also didn’t want Minseok to stop. Because if Minseok would stop now, he would probably cry.

So he brought the boy closer and moved his hips harder, faster, more desperate against the other’s crotch as whiny sobs and silent moans escaped his mouth from the pleasuring sensation that invaded his whole body.

 

To his dismay, though, Minseok soon separated himself from the younger’s nipples and he set himself up, which made Jongdae whine needily as the older gazed down at him. Eyes lust-filled, but soft as a tender expression formed on his flushed face as he mustered his writhing and blushing fiancé.

He mustered the boy’s lidded eyes and sweaty hair that sticked onto his forehead, his plush lips and the pink flush on his cheeks, that only got redder, as Jongdae tried to catch his unsteady breath.

 

Because nothing more as pure love, adoration, fondness and lust shimmered in the older’s eyes as he kept watching Jongdae. Whispering a raspy, “My gorgeous angel”, and exactly that made Jongdae blush even more as he hid his face behind his arms, only for them to be pinned down beside his head as he felt hungry lips kissing him passionately.

Licking along his upper lip and he parted his mouth willingly so that Minseok could claim his mouth, which the alpha more than gladly did.

Flicking his tongue around in the younger’s wet cavern to taste every delicious inch of him thoroughly, which made Jongdae moan around his tongue. Sending those vibrations directly down to his already achingly hard cock and so he bit down onto the other’s tongue. Nibbling on it as he took the wet muscle into his own moist cavern, pulling it up with him, which made Jongdae sit himself up and Minseok immediately hugged his delicate omega, before he released the boy’s tongue.

Both panting heavily, before he kissed Jongdae’s neck. Grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh, which made Jongdae shudder in his strong hold, as he inhaled the mind-blowing scent. Growling possessively as he left several purple bruises and little bloody bite marks along Jongdae’s neck down to his collar, which had the smaller writhing in his hold.

 

“Mine!”, he growled and Jongdae whimpered submissively, before it turned into a gasp, when he felt Minseok grasping his clothed rock-hard member. Massaging it a few times, which turned Jongdae into a mewling and sobbing mess as he trashed around in Minseok’s hold.

Moving his hips frantically against Minseok’s warm hand and he soon felt a familiar coiling building in his gut, which made Jongdae whimper. Minseok seemed to notice it too, when he pressed his hand down hard. This made Jongdae’s hips quiver uncontrollably and he came with a loud cry of Minseok’s name as he released his loads over Minseok’s hand and inside his lacy underwear.

Making them sticky as he felt himself hardening again. Sobbing brokenly as another icy-warm wave washed through his body. Making his limbs go numb, leaving him feeble as he panted breathily. Feeling how his self-lubrication had already wetted the massage-table and how his hole clenched, only begging to finally get filled up.

 

“M-Min….a-alpha...ngh!- p-please”, he begged, hoping that Minseok would get, what he meant.

But the older just smirked sassily, eyes glowing in a light blue as he grazed his nails over Jongdae’s clothed erection. Making the boy choke on his breath.

“Please what, baby? You have to say it out loud, otherwise I cannot help”, he purred lowly, which made Jongdae whine high-pitched.

 

But when he opened his mouth to speak, he let out a broken cry, tears rolling down his cheeks, when he felt something cold and sticky surrounding his cock.

And when he looked down, he saw that Minseok was pouring a vast amount of the lavender smelling massage oil onto his member, before he tossed the bottle aside. Scratching his nails over Jongdae’s clothed pulsating veins, up to the tip of his cock in a teasing motion, which made Jongdae sob brokenly as his cock twitched. Begging for more, because the stimulation on his already oversensitive cock was becoming too much.

Sending jolts of pleasure through his body as his mind got hazy again by the building lust in his gut. Making him quiver as he moaned shamelessly, when Minseok kept teasing him with his fingertips. Scratching his nails harshly over his slit, digging them into it, which made Jongdae writhe and moan in pleasure.

 

But he somehow still managed to choke out a, “P-Please….-fuck m-me a-alpha- ah! NOW!”, as he gripped the alpha’s shoulders tighter, when he heard Minseok growling.

He then felt Minseok removing his lacy underwear, before the older removed his own restraining clothes.

His red flushed cock springing free and Jongdae groaned, his mouth watering as he saw the six piercings shimmering at the tip.

His hole only clenching more uncontrollably as more slick fluids poured from it.

 

Minseok then grabbed the younger’s head, kissing him sloppily as he shoved his index and middle finger into Jongdae’s awaiting heat, making the younger’s hips quiver erratically as he pumped his fingers in and out at an unrelenting pace.

Making Jongdae whine needily around his lips as he nibbled on the younger’s lower lip, bruising it in the process, which made Jongdae gasp from the pleasuring pain.

 

Jongdae then separated himself from Minseok, locking eye contact with the older as he rasped out an “S-Seok....please just-ugh!- Fuck!... Just fuck m-me already!”, which made Minseok’s finger still inside the younger’s entrance as he gave the younger a worried look.

“Are you sure?”, he panted, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

But Jongdae just gave him a reassuring smile and nodded as he kissed Minseok messily again, muttering a light, “Fuck me senseless, alpha”, which made Minseok snarl as he removed his fingers, before he slammed his cock inside Jongdae’s tight hole.

Practically ripping Jongdae’s insides open and Jongdae cried out in ecstasy as he slumped back onto the cool leather. More tears flowing down his cheeks from the sweet pleasuring pain that radiated through his body due Minseok’s animalistic and rough thrusts inside of him.

 

Making them both groan in unison as he also began to move his hips, while Minseok entangled their fingers together, only pounding faster and harder into his fiancé‘s delicious heat, which made Jongdae sob.

“A-Alpha!”, he cried out, when Minseok hit his prostate. “H-Harder!”, he begged brokenly and Minseok did exactly that.

Speeding up his pace, rocking his hips relentlessly into Jongdae, abusing the boy’s sweet spot over and over again.

His thrusts even became so hard that the massage table began to move along with their rhythm.

 

And as soon as Jongdae felt Minseok’s knot swelling inside him, massaging his walls so delicate that he practically screamed and writhed in pleasure. His mind clouded as he moaned Minseok’s name like a mantra, like it would be his personal addicting drug, while the other fucked him into oblivion.

And when Minseok’s knot was completely swollen inside of him, he felt the boy’s pace slowing down, but his thrusts only became rougher as the older hit that sweet spot inside him with every single one of them.

Making Jongdae’s body tremble and his breath hitch, when the younger felt his second orgasm nearing.

 

Minseok must have felt it too, to judge from the low groans and growls that left his mouth, when Jongdae’s walls clenched more around his knot, almost sucking him in and his rhythm became unsteady as he locked eye contact with a panting Jongdae.

 

He brought Jongdae’s left hand to his mouth and kissed his ring finger with the silver metal on it, which made Jongdae whine as he felt his heart swell with affection.

 

The older then leaned down and pecked Jongdae’s bruised lips, before he muttered a low “Together?” and Jongdae nodded frantically. Not really trusting his voice.

 

And with a few more thrusts, Minseok released his cum inside Jongdae’s awaiting heat as the younger released his load all over their chests with a choked cry.

 

 

 

 

But that of course hadn’t been the last round for tonight....or rather the next two days, where they both shared more intimate and passionate moments.

 

 

 

 

And when Jongdae’s heat ended, they really could finally relax themselves. Although Jongdae really couldn’t walk for two whole days and he complained a lot about  that on the second day and that Minseok had been too rough and too harsh.

 

 

But Minseok only chuckled at that and purred, "Well, that's true, but you begged me to do it and don't deny it. I know,  _what_  you love and  _that_  you loved it", which made Jongdae blush as he pouted cutely in an annoyed manner, because the older was right. He  _really_  had enjoyed that rough sex. But he didn't want to admit that openly, since he still was a bit shy about that.

 

But he eventually forgot about that and began to giggle as Minseok showered him with short and gentle pecks all over his face, whispering silent "I love you"s, before the older lifted him up to bring him to their dining table to eat breackfast.


	22. 22. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MPREG; If you cannot read that, don't 
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter <3

And Minseok was right. Because those one and a half weeks, he had extended their vacations a bit, were really relaxing with nobody disturbing them. With just the two of them and they really savoured their time for each other.

They often went out to take a walk at the beach in the evening and watched the stars and how the moonlight was beautifully reflected on the deep blue water of the sea.

It was awesome and stunning and they had also made out a few times, which had often escalated quickly.

 

Because what had begun ‘innocently’, with Jongdae teasing Minseok, his hand ‘accidentally’ brushing over the other’s crotch a few times, ended with Jongdae being sprawled out on the sandy ground. Breathy moans and sobbing mewl escaping his mouth as Minseok rocked with a relentless pace into him.

Their clothes being scattered everywhere around the area as Jongdae fisted the sand beside his head, when his mewls turned into broken cries and screams that every person in a one kilometre radius was able to hear them.

Not that they really cared in such moments, though.

 

But they also shared very romantic moments.

One of them was, when Minseok had surprised Jongdae with a candle-light dinner at the beach.

The older had moved a round white table and two chairs over there, especially for that occasion, when Jongdae had still been sleeping in the morning.

Or when they went to a little festival near the beach, where they had eaten traditional Korean food and had played traditional Korean games. It had been amazing and the firework that had started exactly at midnight had been the highlight of their date.

The rest of the time they had just relaxed and had spent time in their bungalow, had played games like chess or had watched movies.

So, all in all, it had been a successful relaxing mini-vacation.

 

But as soon as they returned and drove back to Seoul, they had to deal with a lot of stress.

Because, firstly, Minseok needed to promote his new mini-album. Then, secondly, Jongdae had to learn a lot for his mid-term exams and thirdly, they had to plan their wedding and that was hella difficult and complicated.

They had to tell their parents, who by the way had been more than happy about that announcement, then they had to make an appointment for their civil wedding. After that, they needed to chose a date for their church wedding, but weren’t able to, because every date they took had already been taken. And then they had to search a location to celebrate their church wedding, which happened to be Minseok’s restaurant at the end, and then they had to discuss how many people they wanted to invite.

So the first three weeks after their unwinding break had been anything but relaxing.

They had felt like hell and they had strained Minseok’s and Jongdae’s nerves a lot. It had been so stressful and tiresome that they didn’t have any time left for their friends, nor for themselves.

 

So when the fourth week had passed and Jongdae had written all his exams, he had slept almost straight for two days to regain some power and motivation again.

 

What he didn’t expect though, was the nauseous feeling that made him throw up after he had woken up at noon of the second day. But he blamed it on the ramen he had eaten earlier, before he had fallen asleep, because it had somehow tasted really weird.

That, though, hadn’t been the last time he had felt that nauseous sensation in his gut. It kept coming back and only got worse the next five days that he had at least thrown up to times per day.

But he didn’t tell that Minseok, because he didn’t want to stress and worry the latter even more. But he did tell Baekhyun and the older had suggested him to go to the doctor the next day, if it wouldn’t get better.

 

And Jongdae had then made an appointment to go to the doctor.

But when the sickening feeling got better the next day, he decided to decline his appointment and to wait until it completely disappeared.

Yet, he also didn’t want to go to the doctor, because he was kind of afraid of doctors and didn’t really trust them due an unpleasant experience with one in the past. That one had invaded his personal space and had gotten really intimate until he had almost touched Jongdae in....certain places. The doctor had been an alpha and he had probably been in rut, but that didn’t make it any better.

Ever since then he only went to beta-doctors, but he still had difficulties with trusting them.

 

He soon, though, began to worry about his condition and health, because the nauseous feeling still hadn’t gone away and he also threw up the next mornings of the following week.

The boy then decided to meet up with Baekhyun and Luhan to talk with them about it and ask, if they could maybe help him.

So they agreed to meet on Friday at 15.00 PM at Baekhyun's and Jongdae’s work place.

And although Jongdae knew that he shouldn’t feel this nervous about it, he kept feeling nervous.

As if his gut would have a bad foreboding of what was going to come and even though he tried to ignore it, it came back and plagued him.

 

-

 

“Hey!”, he heard two voices greeting him and he looked up. Only to be met with a smiling Baekhyun and a slightly exhausting looking Luhan, who massaged his round belly. “Hey”, he greeted them back weakly, as they seated themselves in front of Jongdae.

The younger then suddenly felt his body tensing up. Making his heartbeat speed up as his body began to tremble from the adrenaline that ran through it. As if it was preparing for something non-expectable that was going to come. Jongdae, meanwhile, tried to form coherent and logical sentences in his head, when Baekhyun suddenly asked him, “So...why did you want to talk with us?”

Looking worriedly at the shivering boy in front of him as Luhan mustered him with narrowed eyes. Like he would be searching for something specific.

 

But Jongdae tried to ignore it _and_ the crushing feeling that was building in his gut as he began to talk.

“So, well...., maybe it is just nothing, but I wanted to make sure. And that’s where you come....”, he stopped, fiddling with his fingers, before he scratched his neck nervously. Avoiding the boys’ piercing stares.

“You know that I have called you two weeks ago, because I felt nauseous and threw up a lot, right?”, he asked Baekhyun, who nodded as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Yes, I know. And I told you to go to the doctor, if it wouldn’t get better. But why do you tell me that?”, he questioned, irritation audible in his voice.

 

Jongdae then looked up, nibbling on his lower lip as he mumbled, “Well...., I wanted to go, but it got better and so I didn’t, because I thought it would disappear soon. But it didn’t. It just lessened and I only threw up in the mornings from then on. But that feeling didn’t disappear and I am beginning to worry. So, I wanted to ask you two first, if you could maybe help me, before I go to the doctor, since...well, you know, how I am with doctors. So....do you have any ideas, what this is or what it could be and how I could treat it?”

He explained as he exchanged glances between Luhan and Baekhyun, who both just stared blankly at him. Making the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach only getting worse.

 

Suddenly Luhan spoke up, startling Jongdae, when the younger heard the older’s rather cold voice as he saw the suspicious expression on his face.

“Have you asked Minseok for advice, before you came to us?”

Hearing that Jongdae gulped hard as he felt his heart clench in guilt, because he knew, what Luhan wanted to insinuate. He averted his eyes from the beta as a dejected expression spread across his face.

“No, I haven’t. He doesn’t even know, because I didn’t want to bother him, since he already has enough things to worry about”, he muttered with a tight voice.

 

When he looked over to Luhan again, he saw that the boy’s eyes had softened a bit, but his facial expressions were still cold and stern. He then saw the boy exhaling shakily as he took Jongdae’s left, with sweat covered and shivering, hand. His eyes turning apologetic and understanding, before he said with a calm voice, “Okay. Thank you for your honesty. But promise me to tell him soon, okay? Because I might have an idea, what the cause of this nausea could might be. But you have to promise me not to freak out. Is that clear?”

 

He locked eye contact with Jongdae and the younger felt his heart pounding uncontrollably against his ribcage, as if it was trying to break it, while his body began to shake vigorously. Practically screaming at him to run away.

But he suppressed that urge and gathered all his courage up and smiled slightly at Luhan. Nodding his head slowly as he whispered a breathy, “Okay, I promise”, which made Luhan smile back at him.

 

The smile, though, turned into a heavy-hearted expression and Luhan inhaled deeply, before he asked that one question.

 

“Have you considered that you could might be pregnant, Jongdae?”

 

As soon as Jongdae heard that question, his small smile dropped and his eyes grew wide, making his world stop rotating for a moment, as he let the question sink into his mind.

But his mind went blank as an electrical shock radiated through his whole body that made him flinch violently.

And when the question settled in his head, his eyes almost plopped out from their huge size as a pleading look formed on his face.

 

“N-No. T-That can’t be. I can’t be pregnant....can I?”, he asked in disbelief as he squeezed Luhan’s hand tightly and the boy just gave him an apologetic look.

“Well, that is the only possible solution, I can think of, because I have felt similar in the first months of my pregnancy and Sehun got worried sick, when I collapsed one time. But he knew that I was pregnant and immediately called the ambulance to help me. In your case, Minseok doesn’t even _know_ that you feel nauseous and sick. Now imagine you would have collapsed and nobody would have been at home. It could have gotten very dangerous for you and your _maybe_ , if you are pregnant, baby”, Luhan half-scolded him and Jongdae felt a lump building in his throat as the crushing feeling in his heart grew.

Suffocating him as the images, that Luhan described him, flashed through his mind. Making a cold shudder run down his spine as the guilty feeling made his stomach turn upside down.

 

Because Luhan was right. He could have fainted and could have out himself in great danger, now that he went through the last three weeks events.

He had really felt like he would be going to faint sometimes.

And the thought that he would not have only hurt himself, but also his _might_ growing baby inside his belly, ripped his heat apart. Shattering it into thousands of pieces as his stomach twisted unpleasantly, making him want to throw up.

 

Luhan seemed to notice this and squeezed the younger’s hand tightly, ripping Jongdae out of his thoughts and the smaller looked over to the beta.

His face filled with fear, insecurity and guilt, but also an emotion that was similar to happiness and Luhan just shook his head as he gave the omega a reassuring smile, before he spoke up again. “Do you want to make a test? To be sure? And no matter, what the result is going to be, remember that we will be there for you.”

At that Baekhyun ruffled Jongdae’s hair affectionately, muttering an approving, “Yep, we will. No matter what”, and Jongdae gave them a weak smile. Nodding his head as he answered a quiet, “Okay and thank you”, as he tried to cover up his insecurity, because the thoughts that filled his mind were anything but encouraging.

 

-

 

He looked at the test.

 

Two lines.

 

Again.

 

“No”, he mumbled in despair as he opened the next test. The _fifteenth_ one.

“If that also shows two lines.....I am so fucking screwed”, he breathed as he repeated the procedure for the fifteenth time now.

He then waited for ten minutes and he felt himself getting extremely jittery. He felt how his body began to shake as every muscle in it twitched, turning him into a trembling mess as this one question popped up in his head.

 

How was he supposed to tell that Minseok?

 

Like, of course they wanted pups. Hey have talked a lot about it and _really_  wanted pups....but just not.... _this_ early. It was too early for them to become parents, when they weren’t even married yet.

He felt an ice-cold shudder running down his spine as fear built up in his chest. Making him hold his breath as his head began to spin from the lack of oxygen.

 

Would Minseok even want this child?

 

Should he really tell him or rather keep it as a secret as long as he could?

 

And as that question flashed through his mind, Jongdae felt like he was being stabbed by a chainsaw as a stinging pain crossed his whole body.

 

Or....should he ab-

 

Suddenly something beeped and he yelped loudly, startled by the strange noise. But eventually calmed down, when he noticed that it was his pregnancy test.

He then inhaled sharply and looked at it and what he saw, made his heart clench in fear and unbelievable happiness at the same time.

 

Two lines.

 

Pregnant.

 

He exhaled shakily as he gulped hard.

So that was it.

There wasn’t anything left to doubt anymore.

He was definitely pregnant.

 

He laughed breathily as tears built in his eyes. Happy tears.

Jongdae clapped his hand over his mouth, not wanting to believe it as tears began to escape his eyes.

 

He really _was_ pregnant.

 

He couldn’t believe it.

 

But the evidence was right in front of his eyes, and on the floor around him.

 

The boy felt a warm feeling spread through his chest. Making his body tingly as he felt butterflies flying around like crazy in his stomach. He then touched his belly with his hands and moved them up and down slowly as he sniffed jollily. A bright teary smile creeping up his face as he felt his insides being filled by such a huge bubbly happiness as he had never felt it before. And it felt amazing, breathtaking and he laughed breathily again.

He was pregnant.

He was going to have a baby.

 

But the next moment the happiness disappeared, when reality hit him and he felt himself trembling again. Insecurity and fear replacing the warm and bright feelings as he felt his breath hitch.

 

Because....really, how should he tell this Minseok?

He couldn’t just go to him and say ‘Oh, hey, I am pregnant by the way. Congratulations, we are going to be parents.’ That would be a complete asshole move, especially during a time like this, were they both were up to their ears in work.

They couldn’t have a pup right now.

None of them would have time for the baby.

Let alone time to raise it....Jongdae realised as his heart tightened in pain and disagreement, because Jongdae could feel, how much he actually _really_ , _**really**_ wanted this pup.

 

But they have both agreed that they would at least wait half a year, before they would want to have pups. To be prepared and ready for them.

 

And that meant that Minseok would definitely not want this pup.

At least not now.

 

When Jongdae thought about that, he felt his heart being shattered into millions of pieces as new tears built in his eyes. Making him whimper quietly as he hugged his tummy instinctively. Like he wanted to protect the pup as just more tears left his eyes.

 

Suddenly something knocked on the door and Jongdae flinched, before he heard a voice yell, “Kim Jongdae, you better open that fucking door right now and tell us the results or I will crack it and call an ambulance, because you could might have fainted, when you have looked at the tests. Your decision! I will count to five!”

And as soon as he heard the word ‘ambulance’ something in his head got alarmed and his mind became clear again. He panicked and wiped his tears away hastily, before he ripped the door open and was being met with a cross-armed and angry looking Baekhyun and an upset looking Luhan.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again, Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of us, when you didn’t say a word for over an hour!”, Baekhyun dead panned and Jongdae gave him a weak sheepish smile. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to frighten you”, he mumbled and Baekhyun huffed his cheeks like a little child, before his expression turned dead serious.

 

“And....What did it show?”, he asked awkwardly and Jongdae stiffened, before he wordlessly handed Baekhyun the test over, still avoiding eye contact, because he didn’t want them to see his red and puffy eyes.

The older just took the test puzzled, before he looked at it, seeing the two lines. But before he could think any further about their meaning, Luhan had already snatched the test away and inspected it himself.

And as Baekhyun was about to complain, the words got stuck in his throat, when he saw a blooming smile forming on Luhan’s face as he squealed excitedly. Hopping around like a little kid, before he yelled loudly, “Oh my god! You _are_ pregnant! Congratulations!”

 

Beaming as he hugged a still very tense Jongdae as he kept blabbering, “Now I am not the only one, who has to go through this! Yes! And oh my, we have to tell Minseok!”

 

But as soon as the older mentioned the latter’s name, he felt how Jongdae flinched, his body trembling and it irritated him. So he looked at Jongdae and immediately saw the red puffy eyes and his pain distorted face, which wasn’t exactly the definition of being happy about something.

And then it clicked in his head and his smile faded away as he muttered a low, “Wait....you- you don’t want to tell Minseok, right?”

This made the younger lock eye contact with him and then he saw it. The despair and horror in the younger’s eyes and his heart clenched at that sight, because he had never seen Jongdae so wrecked. Not even, when he and Minseok had those big rows and fights at the beginning of their relationship.

So he instinctively grabbed the younger’s shaking hands and squeezed them. He gulped hard and licked his lips nervously.

 

“And why, if I may ask?”, he said in a soothing voice and Jongdae averted his gaze as he felt more tears escaping his eyes and Baekhyun’s warm hand on his back didn’t really make it any better.

He sniffed, before he looked up to Luhan again as he exhaled shakily.

 

“B-Because he wouldn’t w-want that child. I want it, really. B-But it is just t-too early. And I don’t want to burden him any further. Because exactly t-that would happen, i-if I would tell him n-now that I-I am pregnant. I-I think I s-should just-”

“Stop there”, Luhan cut him off with a harsh tone. His face dead serious and also kind of angry, although his eyes had a sad glint in them.

 

“First of all, everything I’ve just heard is complete bullshit. You are _not_ a fuckin’ burden to him, Jongdae. And neither is your baby. Don’t _ever_ think that again, Jongdae, or I will punch you. Secondly, and what if? Can you really plan everything through in your life? I also haven’t planned on getting pregnant in my seventh month with my and Sehun’s first pup, but do you see me or Sehun complaining about it? No. And, yes, it is way too early to get our first pup, when we have been together for barely nine months and it will be hella stressful to look after the pup.

But that doesn’t make it any less enjoyable or exciting, much less a burden. Having a child was the best thing that has ever happened to us. Even if Jaeyong robs me my sleep and my nerves, when he is kicking around in my stomach”, he stopped, a small smile forming on his face.

“But he still is the most precious thing that has ever happened to me, to us, and we can’t wait for him to finally get born. And, thirdly, and don’t deny it, because I know that you wanted to say it. So, if you even think of aborting your child _without_ even telling Minseok, so that he can decide about that too, because it also is _his_ child, I swear I will rip your head off. Because I can see the pain in your eyes by just thinking of that word and I know that you want this pup. That you want this child. It is written all over your face.

And I can tell you one thing for sure”, Luhan stopped again and cupped the smaller’s cheeks to lock eye contact with him as an endearing smile formed on his face.

 

“Minseok loves you more than anything else in the world. He would die for you in an instant, without batting an eyelash. So, believe me, when I tell you that he will be more than happy, when you tell him that you are pregnant, even though it might be too early. He also will may be a little shocked at the beginning, but a good kind of shocked. So just tell him, okay?”, he explained in a soft voice.

“And if he shouldn’t be happy, which I _more_ than doubt, then you can talk about....yeah, you know, what I mean. But trust me, he _will_ be happy. More than that, so don’t wait too long and tell him, okay?”, he said as he wiped the younger’s tears away and Jongdae nodded slightly in his hold.

But that didn’t really convince Luhan and he decided to add one more example to make sure that the younger really understood the importance of being earnest and of that, what he was telling him.

 

“Imagine that I would have aborted my child without Sehun even _knowing_ that I have been pregnant and he would have found out. How do you think he would have felt, if I would have told him that I aborted it, because I thought that it would have been a burden to him. How do you think he would have felt? Hearing such words from your destined mate? The one you love the most?”

 

When Jongdae heard that and when those sentences settled in his mind, he ripped his eyes open as a horrifying shudder flashed through his body. Making him jerk and tremble as the realisation of how cruel it sounded washed over him.

He could only imagine how devastated and hurt Sehun would have felt, if Luhan would have done that to him. How depressed and heart smashing it would have felt. For the both of them.

 

And as he thought of doing that to Minseok, his heartbeat stopped.

 

_“No”_ , he suddenly thought.

No, he would not do this to himself nor to Minseok, he decided.

 

With this thought, Jongdae felt his confidence coming back slowly as he gathered his strength up again.

He wanted this child, no matter what.

 

_Yes_ , he was insecure.

 

_Yes_ , he was afraid as fuck.

 

_Yes_ , he still didn’t know, how to tell Minseok, but he would tell him. Somehow....

 

And, _yes_ , he _wanted_ this child.

 

He would fight and go through this, no matter, how hard it could get.

 

 

With all those encouraging thoughts filling his mind, as warm and tingly jolts ran through hid body, that gave him strength again, he made up his mind. He felt his heartbeat quickening again as the bubbly feelings washed through his tummy. Making him feel prickly in his veins and he felt how a bright smile spread across his face.

He then pulled himself together and removed Luhan’s hands. Wiping away his own tears, before he looked at the two boys with a big and vivid smile.

 

Saying a loud, “I will tell him an I won’t abort. No....I don’t want to and I won’t. I promise. Just give me some time, okay?”, as he stretched his two pinky fingers out. Blushing slightly, which made the two older boys laugh as they entangled Jongdae’s pinky fingers with their own ones.

 

 

 

Now Luhan was satisfied.


	23. 23. Chapter

“So, Jongdae, congratulations! You are two and a half months pregnant with twins!”, the female doctor announced with a bright smile, whereas Jongdae’s jaw dropped as his eyes grew wide.

“T-Twins?”, he said in disbelief and more to himself. So he got startled, when the doctor nodded in affirmation.

“Yep, two healthy babies. Look over here”, she said as she handed a gaping Jongdae an ultrasound picture. He took it wordlessly and looked at it.

But the only thing he was able to see, was a mix of white, black and grey colours and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked helplessly at the doctor.

 

She only chuckled and pointed towards two small black dots in the middle of the picture as she smiled warmly at him. “Here, this is the one heartbeat where the fetus is growing around and there is the second. They are small now, but that will change and they will grow very fast the next three to four months. So it is possible that your morning sickness will worsen again and that you also will throw up a lot. So make sure that you drink and eat enough. You also have to rest a lot. Really. Don’t overwork yourself and stay at home. It would be the best, if you would also talk to your mate about that and that he maybe also stays at home and looks after you, in case something unexpected should happen.”

 

When Jongdae heard that, his body stiffened and his heart clenched. A stinging pain piercing it, because one month had passed since he had talked to Luhan and Baekhyun and he still hadn’t said anything to Minseok yet.

He had tried several times to tell his fiancé. But every time they had gotten disturbed by Minseok’s workers or Minseok’s manager, Yifan, and so he had given up trying.

And it had already been difficult to tell Minseok that he even _was_ pregnant. How was he supposed to tell Minseok now that he was pregnant with _twins_?

 

A suffocating sensation radiated through his body that made him tremble as he exhaled shakily. He then looked up to the doctor again and tried to force a small smile onto his lips, hoping that she wouldn’t see the fear in his eyes and the tension in his body.

 

He didn’t know, though, if she saw it and just ignored it, or if she really didn’t, but Jongdae was glad that she didn’t say anything, as her smile grew wider, while she nodded.

“Okay, then I will see you next month, Jongdae. And it would be nice, if you could bring your mate along. I am sure he would want to see your pups live on the camera and see how they are growing”, she said and Jongdae’s heart tightened at that comment.

But he tried to cover it up with a fake-smile and answered a tight “Sure. Thank you Dr. Liu”, which made the beta doctor laugh. “Please leave the formalities and call me Amber. Every friend of Luhan's also is my friend and doesn’t have to call me 'doctor'.”

She chuckled as she saw a pink flush creeping up Jongdae’s face as he nodded, muttering a low, “Okay. Thanks and see you the next time, Amber”, before he stumbled out of the room. Eyes locked onto the small dots on the picture as tons of questions flashed through his head, making his mind dizzy and his vision blurry.

 

Because....really....How should he tell this Minseok?

 

-

 

“Hey, babe!”, he heard Minseok call from the corridor and the alarm bells rang in his head as he closed the toilet lid. Flushing the loo instantly as he washed his mouth out, gurgling water to get rid of the stinky vomit smell.

“Jongdae? Are you okay?”, he heard Minseok’s worried voice as he knocked onto the closed bathroom door.

“Yeah! I.... just have constipation! Wait a second!”, he answered hastily as panic rose up inside him. Making his body shiver, although he tried to calm himself down as he inhaled long and deep breaths.

“You can do it. You can tell him”, he whispered to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

 

He then let out a breathy sigh, turned around and opened the door. Only to be met with a frowning and concerned looking Minseok.

“Is really everything alright? You have been acting very strange the past few weeks. I am beginning to get worried, Jongdae. You know that you can tell me everything, ....right?”, Minseok said with such a heavy and concerned, but sincere voice that it made Jongdae’s heart drop as an oppressive sensation built in his gut.

 

Two weeks had passed since his appointment with Amber and he still hadn’t told Minseok anything. But that wasn’t the only thing that bothered him.

He also had begun to feel moody from time to time and often snapped at Minseok without having any reason, which resulted in Minseok growing suspicious and worried, which was the last thing Jongdae wanted to happen.

 

But instead of telling him the truth now, which every part of is body, his brain and his heart were practically screaming at him, he found himself mumbling a “I am just bored and feel a little sick lately. Nothing to be concerned about.”

He then smiled at Minseok and pecked the taller’s lips, before he tried to pass the latter. Cursing and punching himself inwardly for being such a coward.

 

But he didn’t have much time to do so, when he was suddenly yanked back and pressed against the wall by a smirking Minseok.

 

“So that it is. Why haven’t you said so earlier? I could have made it better”, the taller purred with a husky voice, before he attacked Jongdae’s neck. Making the smaller shiver as a whiny moan escaped his lips.

The younger felt his mind getting clouded, when Minseok nibbled and sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. His bites only getting rougher and lower until he bit Jongdae’s right collarbone harshly. Making Jongdae gasp as he clutched onto the taller’s shoulders.

God....how he had missed this. Minseok lips on his body, manhandling him and the boy having his way with him. He had carved for that so long and so he just closed his eyes to relish in the feelings that jolted through his body, making his limbs numb and his mind dizzy.

He then heard a low growl escaping Minseok’s lips as he grasped Jongdae’s hips roughly. Pressing his fingers hard enough into them to leave bruises.

 

Then a thunder suddenly rumbled in Jongdae’s head and a dreadful shock-wave radiated through his body from the realisation that hit him.

 

Rough.

 

Bruises.

 

Babies.

 

Hurt.

 

He pushed Minseok away reflexively, panting loudly as he looked horrified at the other.

And then he realised again, what he just had done, when he saw Minseok’s shocked and hurt expression, because he had _never_ pushed the older away. Much less with such a force and he could just imagine, how Minseok must have felt that very moment.

 

He panicked and tried to find an explanation of _why_ he had pushed him away so brutally.

“S-Sorry, Min. But I can’t have sex with you now, because...-”   _it could hurt our children._

He wanted to say, but the rest of his sentence got stuck in his throat and he licked his quivering lips as he tried to find another good reason.

Only to stutter out a quiet, “B-Because I am not i-in the m-mood now. Sorry”, before he dashed out of their bedroom.

 

Completely missing Minseok’s desperate and pained expression, because Jongdae had never treated him as cold and repellent as the last two weeks.

 

Jongdae knew that himself and he felt tears building in his eyes as he left their apartment. Because he was so ashamed that he couldn’t face Minseok at the moment. He was so fucking ashamed of himself that he wasn’t able to do such a simple thing.

It tore his heart apart and made his body ache from the suffocating feeling inside his chest.

 

He felt tears running down his cheeks and sobbed as he called Baekhyun.

 

-

 

“You are the most dense human being on earth, I swear. And I am the best friend of that person. Geeesh!”, Baekhyun face-palmed himself and Jongdae whined as he hit Baekhyun with a loud “Yah!”, before he felt new tears building in his eyes again.

Guilt spreading through his heart as he let his face fall into his palms, sighing in despair.

“I have screwed up, Baek. He must be so angry and upset now. You should have seen him. The hurt and helplessness in his eyes. I have never pushed him away, when we made out. Not even when we had very bad rows and fights. Never....God, I am the worst mate that has ever existed.......... A-And he still doesn’t know about my pregnancy, b-by the way”, he whispered the last part as he felt his tears escaping his eyes, before he looked at Baekhyun, who seemed to be completely gob-smacked.

 

“You are kidding me, right?”, he asked, more to himself, but still loud enough for Jongdae to hear it and the younger shook his head. Sobbing silently and Baekhyun rubbed his jaw, before he set himself beside the crying male to hug him.

And Jongdae only sniffed more hoarsely as Baekhyun began to rub his back in a soothing motion. Whispering silent “Shh”s and “It’s going to be okay”s.

 

They remained in their position for at least twenty minutes, before Jongdae’s sobs finally died down, turning into breathy huffs and hiccups.

Baekhyun then licked his lips nervously and made the still teary boy look up at him as he cupped the smaller’s cheeks.

“I know that you don’t want to hear that and that you will may be mad at me, but I am just telling you the truth. Because you have to tell him. And better do it now, because sooner or later he will find it out anyway.”

 

“Find out what?”, a gasping voice said beside them, startling both boys as they turned their heads to see, who had said that.

Only to be met with a panting and sweating Minseok, who supported himself on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. A piercing look in his eyes that made Jongdae shrink back as a horrifying sensation creeped up his spine.

“Tell me what?”, Minseok enquired again with a dominating tone that made Jongdae flinch and Baekhyun loosen his grip around the smaller.

He then stood up and faced Minseok, expression stern, before he looked over to Jongdae and then to Minseok again.

“I think Jongdae should tell you himself”, he said, before he left the two dumb-struck in the café, or rather, their workplace.

 

After that a heavy silence fell between the two males as Minseok sat himself in front of a still hiccuping Jongdae. Staring intently at the smaller, who didn’t even dare to look at the older, because he knew, what he would see in the other’s eyes and it smashed his heart.

Because he didn’t want to see Minseok’s hurt and dejected expression. Much less, when _he_ was the cause of it.

 

But Minseok would have none of that.

“Jongdae, look at me”, he said rather cold and Jongdae flinched, shaking his head, which only hurt and upset Minseok even more.

“Jongdae. Look. At. Me”, he said in a dangerously low tone and the smaller gulped hard, before he submissively lifted his head to look in the other’s eyes.

 

And then he saw it. The pain, the despair, the anger...and helplessness in Minseok's tired umber-brown eyes and his heart was pierced by a sharp pain and he jerked slightly.

Because he was the cause of Minseok’s fury, Minseok’s pain and he couldn’t take it. He didn’t want to look into the other’s eyes and just wanted to run away and disappear in a black hole.

But he couldn’t and so he kept staring at the other, who exhaled shakily as a hurt expression filled his face, before he spoke up with a wavering voice.

 

“Jongdae, what is wrong? What has happened? Please....please, talk to me. Tell me....Is it something I have done?”, he asked, voice filled with doubt and fear and Jongdae immediately shook his head, which made the older relax a bit. But he still was tense.

“Then what is it? Please...tell me, because I don’t know, what to do. You have been so cold and distant lately that it really makes me desperate, because I don’t know, what has happened or what I can do to change that. And today..., when you have shoved me away this harshly, I almost cried, because I don’t know, what to do or think anymore. So please, Jongdae, tell me....What is wrong?”, the older pleaded with a shaky voice as tears built in his glassy eyes and Jongdae whimpered quietly in his throat, when he saw that.

 

He didn’t want to see Minseok crying.

 

_Never again._

 

And just that thought was enough for him to gather all his courage up and to say it out loud.

But before he had the chance to say it, Minseok had already spoken up again and the question that he asked made Jongdae’s heart shatter.

 

“Or do you not love me anymore?”, the latter asked quietly and terror washed through Jongdae’s system as his body began to tremble.

 

 

No.

 

 

Nonononononononono.

 

 

“N-No. God... no. I-I still love you, Minseok,” he said barely above a whisper. “It is just that....”, he desperately tried to form a coherent sentence.

But failed.

 

And as if it was on instinct, his body suddenly reacted and before he could realize, what was happening, he had already given Minseok the sonogram he had put into his wallet.

 

Minseok looked puzzled at him, but nevertheless took the picture and inspected it, before he looked questioningly and helpless over to Jongdae again. Eyes filled with irritation.

 

The younger then inhaled deeply and wiped his tears away, before he smiled weakly at the other.

 

“Our children. I-I am pregnant with twins in my third month”, he explained with a stuttering voice and Minseok’s eyes grew large and his jaw dropped as he looked at the picture again.

“Y-You mean-”

“Yes. We are going to be parents, Minseok.”

 

The mention of his name made the older look up and he saw that the younger was crying again and Jongdae laughed breathily.

“That’s not how I have planned to tell you”, he admitted, sniffling a bit.

“I-I originally wanted to tell you one month ago, but I was just so anxious. I was so terrified of your answer and reaction that I couldn’t do it. And when I heard that we are going to have twins it only got worse, b-because I had to remember, what we had agreed to a-and that it is way too early for us to be p-”

Jongdae blabbered, but was cut off by a warm pair of lips against his own ones as he felt big hands cupping his cheek and hugging his back. He was startled at first and gasped, which allowed Minseok to push his tongue inside the smaller’s mouth and taste it thoroughly. Licking over the underside of his upper teeth, producing clacking noises with his tongue piercings, before he bit town on the other’s wet muscle, which made Jongdae moan as he began to sink into the kiss.

Letting his fiancé devour his mouth, play with his tongue like he pleased, whereas all he could do, was to tremble and whimper from the intensity of the passionate kiss.

 

When Minseok finally released him, he was a panting mess and looked up at the other, who was gazing at him in awe. Eyes filled with love, admiration and pure affection as a blooming smile formed on his face and he connected their foreheads.

“You are such a huge idiot, Jongdae. Really. How could you have thought that I wouldn’t want our children?”, he asked with a serious tone and Jongdae nibbled on his lower lip nervously.

“Well...because you h-have said that you wanted to wait a year a-and so I thought-”, he tried to say, but was silenced by a kiss again. And when Minseok separated himself from the younger, Jongdae could see a slight blush on the other’s face as he scratched his neck awkwardly.

“I know, what I have said... But I said it, because I thought that you wanted to wait a little bit longer. And I didn’t want to push you into things, you have may not been ready for and so..., yeah I suggested that..., although everything that I wanted was to finally have pups with you”, he admitted sheepishly and Jongdae ripped his eyes open.

“S-So you want o-our twins?”, he asked with a light voice and Minseok kissed him fiercely again. Cupping his cheeks, before he pecked the smaller’s nose and forehead, before he locked eye contact with him again.

A shining smile decorating his face.

“Yes, you dummy. Yes I want them, Jongdae. More than you can imagine”, he said breathily and Jongdae exhaled in relief, returning the other’s smile with own cat-like one as he chuckled slightly.

 

“We really have to work on our communication”, he whispered and Minseok snickered, nodding in agreement.

“Yep, we have to”, he said, before his expression turned serious again.

“And please....don’t ever do something like this again. I was really worried the last two weeks.... I had nightmares about losing you or you getting tired of me and your behaviour didn’t really help. And that push-away almost broke my heart, because I really grew desperate. But now that I know about your, our, little miracle in your stomach, it makes sense now, why you have acted like that”, he said and Jongdae felt guilt flash though his heart.

 

So he placed his left hand over Minseok’s, that was on his cheek, and squeezed it, leaning into the touch, before he looked into Minseok’s eyes again.

Whispering a soft and sincere, “I am sorry. Really. I won’t ever do that again”, which made Minseok smile as he stretched his pinky finger out. “You promise me, love?”, he asked and Jongdae blushed in a deep shade of red, but nevertheless took Minseok’s finger.

Answering an, “I promise”, before Minseok pecked him again, a glooming smile spreading across his face, before suddenly turned around. Irritating Jongdae.

 

“I am going to be a father! I’m going to be a dad!”, he screamed through the whole café, which made Jongdae flush scarlet as he hid his face in embarrassment, whining loudly, when he heard Minseok’s melodious and feather-light laugh along with some people cheering and clapping.

 

He then felt Minseok pecking his forehead, before he peeled Jongdae’s hands away, giving the smaller a passionate and gentle kiss on the lips, which made Jongdae close his eyes and his heart flutter.

When Minseok separated himself from the other, Jongdae opened his eyes again and he held his breath as a comforting and electrifying sensation washed over him. Making the butterflies in his stomach double up as they flattered around like crazy.

 

 

Because he saw Minseok staring at him with the softest and most endearing gaze the other had ever given him. Eyes shining with love, fondness, happiness and so many other emotions as his bright smile reached his eyes and Jongdae blushed even more, when he felt Minseok touching his tummy carefully.

Caressing it ever so lightly, like Jongdae and their babies would be made of glass, before the latter cupped his right cheek with his left hand.

 

 

 

“You have made me the happiest man in the world today, Kim Jongdae. Even happier than I have been before.

 

 

 

I love you, my precious angel.”

 

 

 

Jongdae then blushed even deeper, if that was even possible as he felt his heartbeat quickening to an incredibly fast pace, when he felt Minseok giving him the most tender and delicous kiss they have ever shared.


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay marrage describerd, if you cannot read that, then don't <3
> 
> And at the end are important notes and I would be happy, if you would read them, too ^o^

“I think I am going to faint”, Jongdae breathed heavily as he supported himself onto the table beside him. His head was spinning and his heart pounded erratically against his chest, making his body tremble violently from the adrenaline that ran through his veins.

He felt how he began to sweat as his mouth dried, making it almost impossible to breathe, because his lungs became hypersensitive. Making every breath he took hurt in his lungs, like sharp knives would cut them over and over again.

He felt his head becoming too dizzy as his vision blurred from all the emotions inside him. The excitement, nervousness, fear and happiness too much for his system and making it collapse.

 

He laughed breathily.

_“Great”_ , he thought, _“I am going to faint on my wedding day. Perfect.”_

 

Jongdae closed his eyes, because everything around him began to spin and he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

But before his mind went completely black, he felt cold hands on his back and on his right arm. Rubbing them in soothing motion as a distant voice called his name.

It was first like an echo, but it eventually got clearer and louder with every following call of his name, until his head became clear again and he recognized the voice.

 

It was Baekhyun’s.

 

He then exhaled shakily, before he inhaled deeply. Trying to calm his heart and to collect himself again.

 

When he thought that he was calm enough again, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards a frowning and worried looking Baekhyun.

“Are you okay? Should we call an ambulance? Do you want to drink something?”, he blabbered hastily and Jongdae chuckled slightly at the boy’s attentive and considerate behaviour. But, well, he couldn’t blame him.

Because Jongdae knew that he himself would be acting like that, if Baekhyun would have been heavily pregnant in his eighth month and would look like he would be going to faint every second _and_ on top of that on his wedding day. That wasn’t exactly the best combination.

 

And also Baekhyun seemed to be near collapsing too, if he wouldn’t answer soon. So Jongdae just licked his lips and lifted himself up again, smiling reassuringly at the other.

“I am okay, Baek. Just a little, well no, actually very excited, nervous, anxious, a wreck and unbelievably happy at the same time. I guess it was just a bit too much for my system to handle that for some seconds”, he explained calmly and Baekhyun exhaled in relief, laughing breathily.

“Good. You scared the hell out of me for some seconds”, he said, before he looked at his wristwatch. A soft, but also nervous look forming on his face, before he looked at Jongdae.

 

“It’s time.”

 

With that Jongdae knew, what the older wanted to imply and he held his breath, his heartbeat quickening again.

“You ready?”, Baekhyun asked with a small smile, offering Jongdae his right arm and Jongdae took it wordlessly. Not trusting his voice or words, he just nodded as he felt his head becoming hazy and his legs wobbly again as they began to walk.

 

So this was really happening now.

 

He was going to get married.

 

And his system played crazy.

 

_“Great”_ , he thought as they entered the entrance and the music began to play.

He looked up and saw the red carpet that led to the altar. To his left and right side benches that were only partially filled. But still enough to make him hyperventilate.

 

_“Please, God, don’t let me faint”_ , was the last thing he could produce in his mind, before they began walking slowly. And although he had Baekhyun as his support, he still felt like somebody would have pulled the rug out from under his feet. Making him feel like falling deeper and deeper with his extremely shaky legs.

But he nevertheless kept walking, kept fighting his fading consciousness, because he wanted this.

He wanted to marry Minseok, although he was hella nervous and anxious.

But the love and affection for him in his heart were stronger and kept giving him the strength to continue walking towards the altar.

 

And when he finally reached it, he was taken aback by Minseok’s beautiful appearance and the last loud tones that were played on the organ, before the church went completely silent.

And before the priest spoke up, he had some seconds to admire Minseok’s stunning beauty.

He wore a white wedding suit with a black tie and black shoes. His hair was styled up, shining chocolatey brown from the colourful lights that fell through the huge church windows. His skin having a light dark complexion and his umber brown eyes were reflecting all the splendid shining light in the golden and colourful, with paintings provided, church.

That was the moment, when Jongdae saw it.

Minseok had removed all his piercings and also all his tattoos were covered by the suit. Making him look a lot younger, but no less stunning.

The older looked breathtakingly gorgeous and Jongdae’s heart skipped a beat.

He could look for hours at the boy without getting bored.

 

He, though, had no further chance to do so, when the priest suddenly spoke up, startling him out of his daze as Minseok took his hands.

 

“Dearly beloved, we have come together today and in the presence of God to bless and witness the joining of those two men in Holy Matrimony....”, but the rest became a blur to Minseok as he got lost in his thoughts, when he kept gazing at Jongdae.

The younger was also wearing a white suit, but with a white tie and white leather shoes. His black hair was straightened and covered his forehead due his long bangs.

It looked stunningly gorgeous.

And his dark brown eyes sucked in all the light, reflecting it and making his eyes shimmer in a rainbow-like colour. It was breathtaking and Minseok felt his heartbeat speeding up even more until it pounded to the top of his lungs. Taking his breath away.

And then his eyes travelled to Jongdae’s round tummy and he felt his body jerk from the electrical shocks that radiated through it. Making his stomach flutter and his heart swell with even more happiness at the thought that they would soon have baby twins.

And not only that made him happy, because when he looked up to fiancé again, he felt his heart spring out of his chest, since he still couldn’t believe that he was going to marry such a perfect, lovely, stunningly beautiful and heartbeat-stopping man.

He knew that he was lucky. So god damn lucky and he would thank God for it forever.

 

But he was suddenly startled and ripped out of his thoughts, when organ music was played again and they sand a holy song.

After that the priest continued.

 

“Into this union Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok will now be joined. If any of you just show one reason, why they may not be lawfully wed, speak nor or else hold peace forever.”

 

They waited then.

 

Silence.

 

Then the priest spoke up again.

And after he had asked them both, if they would know a reason to not be lawfully married, Jongdae and Minseok just looked at each other, before they smiled widely, shaking both of their heads in synchrony.

Making the priest smile to himself, before he continued, turning towards Jongdae.

 

“Kim Jongdae, will you have this man your husband, to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health. And, forsaking the others, be faithful onto him as long as you live?”

 

And Jongdae turned to Minseok again and he could then see the other’s excitement, nervousness, hope and happiness in his eyes.

Also feeling the slight tremble in the older’s hands, he squeezed them tightly with his own shaky ones, his smile growing bigger.

 

“I will”, he answered with a firm voice and the priest nodded, before he faced Minseok.

 

“Kim Minseok, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health. And, forsaking the others, be faithful onto him as long as you live?”

 

And then Minseok looked at him, mustered him up and down with such admiration that when their eyes met Jongdae blushed. Because they were staring at him with such fondness and love that it made his heart melt.

 

“I will.”

 

The priest then addressed the audience and asked, if they would uphold the marriage of them and all answered, “We will.”

After that he asked, who would have given Jongdae to be married to Minseok and Jongdae’s mother answered, “He gives himself, with the blessing of his mother and father”. She purposely said ‘his father’ too, although he had passed away, when Jongdae still had been a little child. But she knew that he would approve to this marriage and so she said it.

Then they sang a song and prayed again, before Jongdae and Minseok exchanged their vows.

Beginning with Minseok.

 

“In the name of God, I, Kim Minseok, take you, Kim Jongdae, to be my husband, to have and to hold you from this day forward. For worse, for better, for richer, for poorer, to love and cherish in sickness and in health, until death do us apart. This is my solemn vow”, he said in the warmest voice Jongdae had ever heard and it made his heart melt.

He then said the same back to Minseok. Just as warm and endearing as Minseok had said it just some seconds ago, before they separated their hands and the rings were brought to them by Minseok’s younger sister Hina.

 

Then the priest blessed the rings as for them being the symbol of the vows and to bound Jongdae and Minseok to each other in the name of God and Jesus Christ.

 

After that, Minseok took one of the two golden rings, took Jongdae’s left hand and slipped it on, while he looked into the younger’s eyes.

Saying, “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and I will, with all that I am, all that I have, honour you, in the name of the Father, of the Son and the Holy Spirit.”

Jongdae smiled brightly at him, taking the other golden ring and also slipped it onto Minseok’s finger.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and I will, with all that I am, all that I have, honour you, in the Name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit.”

 

Then the priest took both of their right hands and confirmed their vows, before they sang and prayed again, until the final part came, where Minseok and Jongdae faced each other again.

 

“Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok, now that you have witnessed your vows of love to each other, it is my joy to present you to all the persons present he as husband and husband.”

 

He turned to Minseok.

“You may kiss your husband.”

 

And Minseok smiled brightly, before he cupped Jongdae’s flushed cheeks and gave him a firm, but gentle kiss, while all guests cheered loudly.

 

He then suddenly took Jongdae bridal style, making the smaller squeak cutely, and carried him out, while the people were throwing rice along with white and red blossoms onto them.

 

Minseok carried Jongdae out of the church into the coldness and then into their white car. On it standing ‘Just married: 08.04.2017’ and as soon as they both were seated inside, Minseok started the engine and drove full-speed through Stockholm.

 

Yes, Stockholm.

They have just married in Sweden, since church marriage was legal there for homosexual couples. In Korea just civil marriage was legal, but not church marriage and so they had chosen Sweden to marry there churchly.

And also to spend their honeymoon there for three weeks, before they would return to Korea for the birth of their twins.

 

They soon arrived at their modern, of birch-wood and glass made, bungalow, with a perfect view of the Baltic sea and spent three relaxing, with love, affection and new experiences filled, honeymoon.

 

-

 

After they returned to Korea, Jongdae was heavily pregnant in his nineth month and stayed home a lot, although he often didn’t want to.

 

So in the second week, after they had returned from their honeymoon, on a Friday, Jongdae went out to visit Baekhyun at their workplace.

And to get a huge cup of hot chocolate and a big plate with waffles.

Because he, firstly, felt like he was starving and, secondly, due his very weird eating habits that he had developed in the seventh month of his pregnancy. And he also everything they had in the fridge at home didn’t taste good for him. So he just decided to go out quickly, because a little walk never killed anybody.

 

So after about twenty minutes, he arrived at the café and seated himself onto one of the chairs.

Panting heavily, because every move he made was exhausting him, sometimes even simple movements were difficult for him, but at the moment he didn’t mind that much.

And, well, walking wasn’t quite the most enjoyable task for him to do at the moment, but between starving to death and walking, he rather chose walking.

 

And when Baekhyun spotted him, his best friend also didn’t react quite happy or amused. He, on the other hand, reacted quite worried and scolded Jongdae, like he would have been a little child.

“What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home? And do something like resting? You’re not supposed to do stressful things, not to mention that you’re not supposed to even fucking _walk_ on your own to distant places, when your babies could be born every moment”, he half-yelled and Jongdae just groaned, before a cute, but serious pout formed on his face.

“Don’t yell at me like that. Don’t you think that I know that myself? I may have strong mood swings and am emotional unstable, and hella fat on top of that, but I am not stupid. I wouldn’t have come here, if I wouldn’t be starving, because of my strange eating habits. And also Minseok isn’t home to cook me something yummy. So please shut up and bring me a hot chocolate with Chocolate waffles, before I start to make a scene, cry or scream angrily at you”, he whined. Crossing his arms in front of his chest like a little kid and Baekhyun just face-palmed himself.

Cursing under his breath and praying that he wouldn’t get that moody or annoying, when he would become pregnant. Because _if_ Jongdae had one of his mood swings, especially a bad one, it was very hard to deal with it and could cost you at least one billion nerves. He really admired Minseok for putting up with it. Well.... he also had no choice left since they were mates and now also married.

 

Baekhyun then just nodded and prepared the food, before he brought it over to Jongdae, who ate it all in record time, before he ordered three more plates.

 

After an hour or so his appetite was satiated and he was about to stand up and pay, when a sharp pain emerged in his stomach that made him scream. He collapsed on all fours onto the ground and held his stomach, when the pain came back again. Making his body shake and his breath hitch.

And again another wave hit him and he grunted, before he completely collapsed onto the ground.

 

He panted uncontrollably and his senses were numbed. He wasn’t able to see, nor could he hear clearly, what the people around him were asking him in their panic. The only voice he could match to somebody though, was Baekhyun’s, who shook him and babbled unrecognisable things.

 

Only when Jongdae was able to catch a single word, ‘ambulance’, it clicked in his head and he knew, what was happening.

And when he felt, how his stomach hurt from another uterine contraction, his guess was only confirmed.

 

His babies were about to be born.

Problem: He had never learnt how to change into his wolf form to bear them and that’s, what made him anxious. Because, if he couldn’t somehow give birth to them soon, he and also the kids could maybe die.

 

With that thought, his system hyperventilated and the voices around him completely disappeared.

 

Also his mind went blank slowly and the last thing he could think of and whisper, before his vision went black was,

“Minseok....”

 

-

 

Minseok dashed into the hospital, panting loudly as he ran over to the information centre.

“Where is he?”, he breathed, “Where is Kim Jongdae?”, he repeated and the nurse just looked with furrowed eyebrows at him, before she typed the name into the computer.

“He is on the fourth floor and in the emergency operating room. You have to wait, if you want to see him.”

But Minseok just shook his head, his body shaking violently as his voice rose.

“No. I want to see him”, he said in a low voice and as the nurse was about to protest he clenched his fist and smashed it onto the desk harshly. Startling the nurse as he yelled an angry, “NOW!”, and the nurse nodded anxiously.

 

He then followed her hastily, his heart pounding uncontrollably and his mind dizzy, because he became worried sick after Baekhyun’s call. When he had heard that Jongdae had collapsed, because his uterine contractions had suddenly started, the alarm bells rang in his head and he tried to come to the hospital as fast as he could.

 

When they finally reached the emergency room, he was about to bark into it, when a doctor suddenly came out stopping him.

“I am sorry. You cannot go in there.”

Hearing that Minseok became furious again.

“But I have to! I have to see, if he is alright! Please....”, he yelled desperately, but the doctor shook his head, before he grabbed the boy’s shoulders firmly.

“Believe me, you cannot go in there now. Because every disruption from the doctors and their work could end fatally for your mate. I know that you want to see him, but you can’t. I am sorry. The doctors have been operating him for over an hour now, because his insides were partially bad injured due the uterine contractions”, the doctor said and Minseok’s eyes grew wide and his heart stilled. His panic only growing.

 

“W-Will he m-make it?”, Minseok asked almost inaudible and the doctor then gave him a reassuring smile.

“Yes. Yes he will and the babies are also safe. But he will need some time until he is fully recovered, but he will make it. But I think that I even have an another, even more pleasant surprise for you”, the doctor said and Minseok breathed out in relief as the doctor released his shoulders and gestured for Minseok to follow him.

And Minseok did, although he was really puzzled and wanted to ask further about his two kids and where they were. But as soon as they arrived at a room on the left side and the door was opened, his jaw fell onto the floor and his mind went blank, when they entered the room.

 

Because right there in front of him, right beside the two hospital beds, was a small incubator with two small babies inside it.

 

And then it clicked in his head in his head and his heart began to beat erratically as he pressed out a mere, “Are those o-our babies?”, at which the doctor laughed lightly, when they came nearer.

“Yup, they are. And they are very brave. Two little fighters. The left one is older of the two of them. Exactly ten minutes”, the male doctor said and Minseok nodded absent-mindedly as he looked at the two boys in awe. His heart fluttering, when the younger one gurgled, fidgeting around a bit, before he stilled again. Half-hugging his older brother and a warm smile played at the corners of his lips as his heart swelled with unbelievable great happiness.

Making him release a laughing sniff and the doctor saw this as his sign to leave.

 

“I will leave you alone here. You can wait in this room until the surgery has ended. We will bring your mate over here then”, he said smiling and was about to leave, when he felt Minseok hugging him tightly.

“Thank you”, Minseok whispered, before he separated himself and looked into the doctor's eyes. His own ones filled with tears as he sniffed, when he felt a load being taken off his mind.  
“Thank you so much, Doctor....?”, he trailed off, chuckling awkwardly and the smaller man laughed.

“Wang, Doctor Jackson Wang. And no problem. Just doing my job here”, he said, before he left the room and Minseok felt even more happiness swell in his heart that made him all wriggly and he screamed cheerfully.

“I am a father!”

 

Hopping around like a little kid.

 

-

 

Jongdae opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times so that they could adjust the light, before he groaned from the soreness in his body. A stinging pain washing from his lower abdomen up his spine and into his head, which made him whine silently.

He then decided not to move his body anymore and looked around the room instead. But before he could recognize, where he was, he spotted Minseok on his right side of the bed, holding....two babies in his arms.

 

And then it clicked in his head. His uterine contractions had started in the café and he had fainted. And to judge from the pain in his lower regions and the two kids Minseok was holding, they must have made a C-section.

 

He tried to say something, but found himself grunting hoarsely again. But that seemed to catch Minseok’s attention and he turned around to Jongdae, before he laid the sleeping babies beside him in the baby beds.

He then took Jongdae’s hands and kissed his right knuckles, tears building in his eyes, before he looked over to Jongdae again, to give him a kiss on his forehead, which made the younger’s heart swell with affection and love.

After that Minseok gave him a soft smile, eyes shimmering with admiration and pure love and Jongdae blushed.

 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty. You have finally woken up”, Minseok whispered gently and Jongdae flushed in a darker shade of red as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“W-What do you mean with ‘finally’?”, he asked with a croaky voice through his breathing mask, he then realised that he was wearing.

 

“You have been unconscious for almost three days”, Minseok said, caressing his cheekbones and Jongdae’s eyes grew wide. “T-Three days?”, he asked in disbelief and Minseok nodded and he was about to move and to say something again, but Minseok just shook his head. Smiling warmly at him.

“You will just lay down and I will move the bed to turn your body in a sitting position, okay? And then I will show you something, which I think you have wanted to see all along”, he said and operated the remote of the bed to make it move up and in no time Jongdae was in a half-seating position.

 

But before Jongdae had time to say something, his words got stuck in his throat, when he saw Minseok taking the babies beside him and Jongdae’s heart skipped a beat. His mind becoming blank as a bright smile formed on his face and tears built in his eyes. And suddenly he somehow found the strength to stretch his arms out.

Minseok, without saying anything, gave him the two boys and Jongdae sniffed happily, and overwhelming feeling filling his chest.

 

He looked at the two sleeping boys, who were wearing matching green pyjamas. Both having small black strands as they snuggled closer to Jongdae, apparently sensing their ‘mother’s’ (other father’s) presence and Minseok smiled brightly.

“Look, they seem to recognise you as their ‘mother’”, he whispered as he stroked both babies’ cheeks and Jongdae sniffed again.

Mumbling a light “Yes” from the unbelievable warm and feather-like sensation in his pounding heart. Making his body feel all tingly as he smiled at Minseok, who kissed his right cheek, which made Jongdae giggle.

 

“How do you want to name them?”, Minseok asked and Jongdae asked back “Who is the older one?”, at which Minseok pointed to the baby in his left arm with the orange bracelet. “Him”, he mumbled and Jongdae smiled even wider as he shifted his gaze between the two babies.

“Do you still know our two decisions some weeks ago?”, he asked and Minseok nodded.

 

And so did Jongdae, before he looked at the two babies again.

“I want to name the older one Joon and the younger Yunmin, like my father”, he said, staring in awe at their two children.

“Joon and Yunmin”, Minseok repeated, smiling brightly “They are prefect, just like, we have decided some weeks ago”, he said, before he looked over to Jongdae.

 

The younger was still staring and smiling at their kids and he could swear that the sunlight of the dawn created a halo around the boy’s head and Minseok’s heart began to pound again.

 

Because again he saw, just how lucky he had been to have met Jongdae.

 

 

His precious angel.

 

 

He then took Jongdae’s chin and turned the boy’s head around.

God....only he was able to look gorgeous, even if he was fresh out of surgery.

 

 

The Minseok closed his eyes and leaned closer, inhaling his delicious orange and mandarin scent, which made him feel so fuzzy and home, before he opened his eyes again to look into Jongdae’s dark ones.

 

 

“I love you, Kim Jongdae.”

 

 

He said and Jongdae flushed scarlet, but maintained eye contact, before he also said,

 

 

 

“I love you, too Kim Minseok."

 

 

 

 

 

Joon: Born on May the 23rd 2017; at 09.21 o'clock; an omega

Yunmin: Born on May the 23rd 2017; at 09.31 o'clock; an alpha

 

 

 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't know, what the real names of Jongdae's father or Minseok's sister are, so I just took names, I thought that sounded nice <3
> 
>  
> 
> So, this is the end <3
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed my story and that you will also read more stories of mine in the future. :)
> 
> Also thank you all for the nice comments and the huge support you have given me o(≧▽≦)o 
> 
> I am really happy about that :)
> 
>  
> 
> But there will be coming some specials and I hope that you will enjoy them, too <3


	25. Special#1

_**In the 3rd month of their relationship:** _

 

“Please, Jongdae, don’t put it on”, he heard a voice say behind him softly, but still with a very serious glint in it, which startled the smaller. Jongdae turned around, only to be faced with a blankly looking Minseok and he squeezed the beta-perfume hard with his right hand as he felt his chest tightening from the burning pain in it. Guilt spreading through his heart, when he met Minseok’s hurt and sad eyes.

He looked at the ground hastily, because he didn’t want to see the older’s gloomy and heart-splitting expression anymore. It just made him feel more guilty and miserable, because he had broken his promise.

_Again._

For the second time.

 

They had already talked about that topic and even have had a huge fight, because Jongdae didn’t want to believe Minseok at first.

It just had seemed to be so surreal.

Somebody liking his scent after he had been bullied about it for years. Alphas calling his scent ‘fishy’, ‘stinky’ or even ‘disgusting’. They had said that even shit or trash would smell better than him and that his alpha would leave him because of it.

 

And that was, what feared him the most.... Minseok leaving him, because of his scent.

Because the older boy might liked his smell now....

But what if he would grew tired of it? What if the alpha would also begin to hate his scent? To think that it was ‘fishy’ or ‘sickening’? Or even worse....?

 

_‘What if’_ , exactly those words made Jongdae doubt himself. Exactly those words had made him anxious and had given him nightmares about Minseok telling him that the would smell gross, like a dead animal and that Minseok would leave him because of it.

Exactly those two words had made him break his promise and continue wearing the perfume, although he had really tried not to. But he didn’t want Minseok to find out and so he only wore it in university, where he wouldn’t meet Minseok due his album promotions.

 

And he had been good at hiding it, although his gut feeling was telling him to stop it, because it would hurt Minseok, when he would find it out.

But he had just ignored those warnings and had washed the perfume off, when he came back home, so that Minseok wouldn’t find out that he had been using the scent-coverer.

 

And so he got more relaxed after a week and had completely forgotten that Minseok could maybe grow suspicious due his strange behaviour. Alias, washing himself everyday, which was quite odd by Jongdae’s standards.

But he hadn’t worried about that little detail and had thought that he could get through with it, without producing a huge mess.

 

Well...as the situation showed it now, he couldn’t.

 

And he felt more than just guilty and pathetic.

He felt horrible. So so horrible.

Because he could see how hurt Minseok was, just like his gut feeling had tried to tell him all along....and that it was just because of him.

Because he was a coward and didn’t trust people. Because of his fucking lack of confidence, which made him so anxious and feel so useless..., made him feel so pitiful and not suitable for being anyone’s mate, since he would just hurt them...and lie to them.

Like he had done it to Minseok the second time now and it made him feel so fucking ashamed of himself.

But not only that.

 

It also made him furious, because he was so powerless against his fears and wasn’t able to fight them. Wasn’t able to act out of character and just _trust_ the ones he loved and the other ones that were important to him.

And that was definitely not Minseok’s fault. It was his own one and he hated himself for being so weak. So weak to just look at himself and to ignore how other people could might feel, if he would do certain things. Just like now...

He looked up at Minseok again and it made his heart shatter into thousand bloody pieces as the stabbing pain infiltrated his whole body, making him tremble as he felt his breath halt.

 

But when he tried to explain that to Minseok, he couldn’t, because as soon as they both had locked eye contact his words got stuck in his throat and he gulped hard. His erratically beating heart was being shot by bullets that also took his breath away completely, when he watched Minseok’s expression closer.

 

He looked devastated....almost broken and his sorrowful eyes made Jongdae want to go down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

 

Yet, before he had the chance to do so, Minseok had already spoken up.

“Why, Jongdae? Why?”, he asked and the smaller looked away dejected, clenching his fists only tighter as he cursed himself for acting so stupid and dastardly.

“Am I not good enough for you to believe me? Do you...doubt me?”, the older whispered and Jongdae ripped his eyes open and his heart stopped beating, before he looked at the taller again. Shaking his head slightly as he instantly answered a quiet, “No”, when he felt his stomach turn upside down from the nauseous sensation in it.

“Then why?”, Minseok asked with a wavering voice and Jongdae shivered uncontrollably as his desire do disappear in a black hole and never come back grew.

 

“I-It is not your f-fault”, he stuttered.

“N-Never. Y-You have done n-nothing wrong. I-It is rather the o-other way around t-to be honest. You always h-have been gentle with me, have m-made me laugh, s-smile and h-happy. Y-You always m-make sure I am o-okay and t-that I stop feeling i-insecure about my scent and other t-things. You always t-tell me and show me, how much you love my scent and I feel so happy about that. Really. I-It made me so fucking h-happy sometimes that I-I couldn’t believe all of this.

B-But there still is that anxiety....that shame inside me that just doesn’t want t-to go away. That keeps telling m-me that you will maybe h-hate my scent one day a-and realize that i-it was a mistake m-mating me a-and...”, he stopped. Tears forming in his eyes as he felt his muscles twitching.

“....l-leave me, e-even though you might l-like my scent now”, he mumbled.

 

“A-And t-that thought kept and keeps plaguing me a-and my fear only increased t-that you would leave me some day and I didn’t want that t-to happen. S-so I began to apply the perfume again a-and I feel so fucking ashamed now, because I am s-so pitiful and weak.... I-I mean you have already proven me so often h-how much you like my s-scent a-and still...”, his voice cracked and he sobbed. Painful cries leaving his mouth.

 

“I-I am so sorr-”, he tried to say, but instead found himself being pressed against the cold stone wall of his bath. Warm lips kissing him heatedly, yet softy and with caution, which made him immediately sink into it.

The other’s lips moving in strong and languid motions against his own ones and he felt himself calming down. All the bad and crushing emotions were pushed to the back of his head and other feelings, more warm and comforting ones, bubbled up in his chest.

Making him shiver as an electrical shock ran through his system that made him gasp, before Minseok broke their kiss.

 

He then gazed into Jongdae’s glassy eyes and wiped the last drying tears away, before he cupped the younger’s cheeks gently. Caressing his high cheekbones as a small smile formed on Minseok’s face.

The older then took the perfume from Jongdae’s left hand, throwing it away carelessly and it shattered on the bathroom floor. But Minseok didn’t care as he averted his eyes towards the smaller again. Taking his left hand to peck his palm, before he nipped on the other’s knuckles gently, whispering short sentences between his pecks.

“Please...stop doubting yourself, Jongdae”, he whispered. “You are perfect the way your are and it hurts me to see you suffering”, he continued to mumble, as he kissed the veins on Jongdae’s wrists. “Please, my love, believe me and if you don’t I will do everything to make you believe me.”

 

He then left little kisses on his forehead, cheeks and lips, which made Jongdae blush in embarrassment and he looked at the floor.

 

But Minseok would have none of that and dipped the younger’s head up, gazing endearingly at the boy, before he continued.

 

“I love you, Jongdae, and nothing will ever change that. And your scent....”, he stopped, lowering his head to Jongdae’s throat and he inhaled deeply, before he growled satisfied. Making Jongdae tremble from the dominating and hot noise.

“Your scent is the most alluring one I have ever smelled. I could sniff it all day...”, he husked out, before he began to suck at Jongdae’s throat. Nibbling and licking the soft flesh until small bruises were forming as Jongdae mewled from the sensation.

Hos body shivering with anticipation, when he felt Minseok’s cold piercings brushing over the abused spots on his throat. Small stinging shocks radiating through his body that turned into pleasure as he felt his body heating up.

And when he felt Minseok’s teeth grazing over his throat. Leaving small wounds there, he gasped from the burning sensation. His mind becoming clouded with lust as his breath hitched.

 

But Minseok wouldn’t leave it there.

 

The older travelled lower and lower with his sloppy and angry kisses until he bit on Jongdae’s right collarbone and Jongdae whimpered as he grabbed Minseok’s shoulders, because his knees were giving in from the building pleasure inside him. From the need that filled his body and that made his mind go numb as Minseok’s tempting and musky scent hit him. Driving him wild as his system got filled with the smell and he felt his cock harden from the overstimulation and Minseok had only merely touched him.

 

Suddenly he felt Minseok detaching himself, panting lowly. “I love your scent and I love to kiss your throat where it gets the strongest. I love to bite your throat and collarbones until they bruise so that I can even taste it and smell it more intensely”, he whispered, before he suddenly lifted up Jongdae’s oversized shirt as he engulfed Jongdae’s right nipple, which had the younger arch off his back from the cold wall as a breathy moan escaped his mouth.

That, though, soon turned into tiny groans and needy whines, when he felt Minseok’s tongue piercings brushing over the sensitive pink flesh. He flicked them over and his tongue around it and somehow he even succeeded to jam his nipple between the two piercings, before he tugged at the pink bud. Making Jongdae choke out a broken mewl as his body trembled violently.

He felt his mind becoming even more befuddled as he clutched at Minseok’s shoulders even stronger, when he did the same thing to the other bud as he twisted the bar on the right one. Making Jongdae sob as his knees buckled.

 

But before he fell onto the ground, he felt Minseok showing his knee between his legs, before he moved it slowly. Grinding it against Jongdae’s hardening member and the wet cleft of his ass, where his self-lubrication began to escape.

Jongdae mewled in delight for finally having some friction against is achingly hard member, which he oh so desperately needed and he began to move his hips frantically against Minseok’s leg.

 

And as a respond Minseok only twisted and played rougher with the boy’s nipples, biting onto the left one and moving it between his teeth that it made Jongdae cry out from the pleasuring pain. His whole body twitching as he felt his rock-hard dick leaking pre-cum already as more self-lube escaped his hole.

It also didn’t take long for him to feel a familiar tightening in his gut. But before he was able to reach his high, Minseok separated himself from the panting boy, which had Jongdae whine in disapproval.

 

But before he even had the chance to complain, his words died down in his throat, when he felt Minseok practically ripping off his boxers, before he he kneeled onto the ground. His face just inches away from Jongdae’s leaking cock.

The tip angry red, which turned into a pinkish cream colour at the base and the older felt his mouth watering, whereas Jongdae just blushed at Minseok’s hungry expression.

The older then looked up at the younger, his eyes shining icy-blue, as Jongdae only blushed deeper.

“You look so fucking sexy, Jongdae. And here your smell is the best....god! I have to hold myself back to not fuck you right the next second. You don’t know, what you do, what your scent does to me. And how mad it drives me, when you are so wrecked. A moaning, whimpering and writhing mess. You don’t know, Jongdae. But I will show it to you and make all your worries go away. So that you never have to doubt yourself again”, he said hoarsely, before he growled lowly and hooked Jongdae’s legs over his shoulders.

 

And the next moment Jongdae saw his world spinning, when he felt a welcoming heat enveloping his cock and three of Minseok’s fingers playing with his rim. Smearing the self-lubrication around his entrance, before he shoved the three fingers inside Jongdae, which made the boy scream in ecsatsy.

Because at the same time Minseok was deep-throating him over and over again, hollowing his cheeks as his tongue ran over Jongdae’s thick veins. His teeth biting lightly the younger’s sensitive tip at which Jongdae’s hips jolted forward until his cock hit the back of Minseok’s throat.

 

This, though, didn’t seem to bother the older as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Jongdae’s hole at an animalistic pace, before he added his fourth and fifth finger. His hand only pounding deeper into Jongdae’s slick entrance, which only resulted in Jongdae’s cock sinking deeper into Minseok’s mouth, if that was even possible.

And when Jongdae felt Minseok’s whole right hand being stuffed completely inside him, he groaned from the intrusion and the unbelievable vast stretch. The fingers massaging his inner walls deliciously as they drove deeper and deeper with the older’s following harsh thrusts that had him mewling, moaning and sobbing non-stop from the overwhelming sensation.

 

And when the older hit that spot inside him with his fingers, Jongdae cried out loudly as he arched his back.

 

“Fuck! Yes! -ah!- T-there....gad!”, he panted as he tried to move his hips to meet with Minseok’s pounding hand to suck it deeper into his awaiting entrance.

And exactly that happened as the taller’s fingertips traced that spot with every following thrust of his hand, while he suckled on Jongdae’s cock, which made the younger see stars. He threw his head back, letting out obscene loud moaning noises as the painful pleasure in his body grew with every passing second.

Making him writhe and trash around as his legs on Minseok’s shoulder twitched uncontrollably. Needy mewls escaping his mouth as he chanted Minseok’s name like a mantra, his mind far too gone, when he felt the coiling in his stomach again.

 

And then Minseok suddenly balled his fist inside Jongdae, slamming it in and out in an almost brutally fast pace as he fondled with the smaller’s balls with his other hand. Squeezing them slightly as he grazed his teeth over Jongdae’s veins again and the younger felt his high reaching him.

 

With a loud and sobbing cry he came into Minseok’s mouth as he grabbed the older’s hair harshly.

His hips jittery as his orgasm milked him dry, while Minseok swallowed his loads, before he removed his lips with an obnoxious loud ‘pop’.

 

Jongdae then exhaled shakily and tried to catch his breath, when he felt the older removing his lube-covered fist from his hole.

 

But instead of giving the younger time to even out his breath again, he turned the smaller around in one fluent motion, before he licked a stripe from Jongdae’s inner, with lube-covered, thighs, up to his clenching hole. Darting his tongue inside and he groaned from the sweet and addicting taste, whereas Jongdae gasped breathily from the intrusion of the muscle.

Lust blurring his head again as he heard Minseok humming as he grabbed Jongdae’s hips possessively, before the older released Jongdae’s hole. Licking his lips as another satisfied growl left his mouth.

“You taste so delicious, Dae. Like sweet mandarin and orange. It is addicting and I want more. I cannot get enough of you. Of your scent, your taste, Dae. So I am going to eat you out now, baby. I am going to show how much I love your scent and your taste, so that you never have to think of even using such a perfume again”, he said throatily, before he lowered his tone dangerously.

 

“You have broken your promise, baby, you know? That means you have hurt me and you have to take the consequences now”, Minseok said seductively and Jongdae gulped as he looked over his shoulder to meet the older’s eyes.

Only to see that they were filled with with nothing more, but honesty, affection, tenderness, love and unbelievable dark lust and Jongdae’s heart skipped a beat. Butterflies bubbling up in his stomach.

“I love you, Jongdae. I love all and everything about you Jongdae. And your scent, I think I cannot say it often enough, is addicting and breathtaking”, Minseok said breathless, but gentle, before a wicked smirk formed on his face.

 

“So let me show you, love. Let me show you how much I crave for it. I will eat you out and lick you out like the middle of an Oreo”, he purred.

 

 

 

And he exactly did that.

 

 

 

 

 

And let’s just say that after that, they talked about a lot about it again and Jongdae finally stopped using the scent-coverer.


	26. Special#2

_**2 Weeks before their engagement:** _

 

“You’re _mine_!”, Minseok growled as he pushed Jongdae against the wall, kissing him fiercely, which made Jongdae whine, while Minseok also stuffed two of his fingers into Jongdae’s already dripping entrance. Moving and scissoring them so deliciously against his walls as the older nibbled and sucked on his tongue roughly. He even bit down onto the wet muscle, bruising it slightly, as he thrusted his fingers particularly hard into the younger, which made Jongdae cry out in pleasure.

His mind clouding with lust his body began to tremble from the overwhelming feelings that ran through it.

 

 

He didn’t know, how he ended up in that situation. With Minseok riling him up in one of the staff's rooms of the café he was working at.

But it sure had to do something with his jealousy and his new co-worker Hoseok. An alpha that has started working here about a month ago and who was, in Jongdae's opinion, quite nice for an alpha.

But Minseok, of course, had another opinion about that. He thought that Hoseok wanted to get into Jongdae’s pants and would have been flirting with him, which was ridiculous, since Jongdae was mated and only had eyes for Minseok.

He was just being nice and tried to integrate himself into the work’s community.

But again Minseok was thinking otherwise and Jongdae should have known that this could happen, because Minseok was quite protective over him and also easily got jealous.

 

 

He should have seen it coming, but well....he wasn’t always the most attentive person.

 

 

So when he suddenly felt something small, round and cool entering his hole he gasped. Grasping Minseok’s shoulders even harder as he felt three more entering, each one bigger than the other one, which made his knees buckle slightly as he looked questioningly at the older in his wrecked state. Mind and vision a complete blur.

But Minseok just smirked at him as he began to dress the smaller again, which only confused Jongdae even more and he whined as he tried to gain some friction again.

Yet, the taller prevented him from doing so and caged him against the wall, a predatory look in his eyes as he ogled the panting boy in front of him.

 

 

“Ah ah, no orgasm now, my baby. That is your punishment for being so unobservant and naive and for not listening to me, my love”, he husked out, which sent shivers down Jongdae's spine, because he _knew_ , what ‘punishment’ meant in Minseok’s vocabulary.

Teasing and torturing until he would be a sobbing mess and completely pliant for the alpha.

 

 

Great. Fucking great.

 

Those fucking alphas and their stupid control freak syndrome.

 

There was _nothing_ Hoseok would want to do to him! This was absurd.

 

 

He wanted to tell this Minseok, but didn’t have the chance to do so, when Minseok put his index finger onto his lips.

“No back talk, gorgeous. This is your punishment and you’re going to accept it or....it’ll get even worse”, he smiled darkly and Jongdae gulped as he nodded his head in defeat.

This made Minseok chuckle lowly as his eyes shimmered dangerously.

“Good boy. Now go back to work with those Venus balls inside you and do your job good”, he stopped, lowering his face onto Jongdae's level as he locked eye contact with him, “Because then I’ll reward you and maybe let you come. But it won't be easy”, he whispered with a low voice as his eyes shimmered threateningly, which alarmed Jongdae.

 

 

Because that _definitely_ couldn’t mean anything good.

But before he had the time to think any further about it, he was already brought back into the big room, where the people still were celebrating and chatting excitedly. It was the 20th anniversary of the shop and so the owner had decided to throw a party.

 

 

Yet, Jongdae had other problems to worry about than the huge amount of customers. That was his smallest problem as he tried to catch his breath and to hide his arousal to not cause any problems. Also the balls, that were buried in his ass, were kind of uncomfortable and it was difficult to walk properly with them.

But he tried it nevertheless and after some time it got better and he adjusted the weird feeling inside him as he tried to concentrate on his work again.

 

 

But there was still something that he couldn’t get out of his mind. And that were Minseok’s last words and the dangerous look he had given Jongdae as he said them. _‘It wont be easy’...._

_“What the hell does he mean by that?”_ , Jongdae asked himself as his heart began to beat faster at his nervousness and the insecurity that was building up in his chest.

 

 

That couldn’t mean anything good...

 

 

-

 

 

And he was right, because just two hours later he felt something moving in his ass and he first tried to ignore it, although it was really bothering him. Making him feel heated and sweaty, but he still tried to act normal.

But the movements got stronger with the time. Making his breath heavy and his legs shaky as pleasure jolted through his boy, while he was serving the customers.

 

 

Suddenly he felt the balls inside him vibrating at a fast pace and his knees buckled at the sensation as he gasped, gripping the counter so that he wouldn’t crash onto the floor. Since one of the balls had succeeded to hit his sweet spot and that only happened over and over again with the strong vibrations as the other three, more bigger ones, massaged his walls delicately.

Making him pant and moan silently as his legs became even shakier until he was almost not able to stand anymore. The sensation in his ass too intense, making his mind hazy as his vision fuzzy. His system filling with lust and need as he felt his cock hardening slowly in his tight pants.

And the worst part was that he couldn’t even move without shoving the balls further up his ass, which only intensified the pleasure that radiated through his body.

 

 

So when he tried to walk over to the customers, he almost fell onto the ground, when the smallest ball hit his prostate repeatedly. Worse was that on his way back, he suddenly felt them hammering against his inner walls and he mewled as he gripped the counter for support.

Only to groan, when he felt his self-lubrication escaping his entrance as he looked around the room in his lust-clouded mind.

And then he spotted Minseok. Grinning evilly at him with amusement evident in his eyes and....a small remote in his hand. Then Jongdae finally understood, what was happening as he saw the boy pressing something, which made the toy inside him only move stronger.

Making his whole body shake violently as his cock twitched painfully inside his griefs and his hole only produced more self-lube. Wetting his pants, while little whines and breathy moans escaped is lips. His mind almost completely gone by then as desire and need filled his complete system.

 

 

He couldn’t take it anymore and sank down onto the ground behind the counter. Moaning loudly as he touched his cock, because he finally had the friction he had carved for the last two hours that he had endured Minseok’s teasing.

The boy gripped his clothed cock hard and pressed his fingers against it as he ground his ass onto the floor to suck the balls even deeper into his hole.

 

 

Jongdae by then was totally gone and unaware that somebody had been watching him until now as he suddenly felt somebody pushing him down roughly, which ripped him out of his state.

He opened his eyes to see, who it was and his breath hitched, when he saw Lee Hoseok above him.

Eyes wide and dark as he breathed erratically. Sweat all over his face as he growled lowly, which made Jongdae flinch and whimper. He tried to shy away from the alpha, but was restricted from his colleague, who pinned his hands and body down, making Jongdae whine.

 

 

“P-Please let me g- ah!- go”, he pleaded, but the taller just snarled and nosed along his neck as Jongdae tried to kick him off. 

Unsuccessfully.

Fear rose up inside him and he tried to squirm out of the other’s hole, when he suddenly heard the other grunt.

 

 

“Fuck, Jongdae.... You smell so good. I should really have claimed you back in middle school.”

 

 

That made a thunder rumble in Jongdae's mind and his body tensed.

“W-What?”, he asked puzzled and somehow found the strength to finally push the alpha away. He looked outraged at the other, whereas the alpha just gave him an apologetic look.

“I am amazed that you don’t remember... I-I have been the one, who has bullied you in middle school and told you that you smell fishy.... But that was a lie. You smelled addicting, although it was really faint since...since you weren’t my destined mate”, the taller explained and Jongdae’s eyes grew wide as realisation hit him, which brought the suppressed memories back to the surface.

His body began to tremble as he remembered.

Fear overtaking his body as his heart clenched.

 

 

_Lee Hoseok._

 

_The_ alpha that had made his life a living hell was right there in front of him.

 

Telling him that he smelled addicting?....

 

 

This wasn’t possible....

 

 

This was a lie....

 

 

He felt anger rising inside him as he clenched his fists.

“Y-You are lying”, he said bitterly as his eyes became glazed. The horrifying memories only worsening the state he was in as he felt like somebody would have shot him.

“You must be lying”, he spat, gritting his teeth as the alpha tried to touch him. His expression almost desperate, which made Jongdae want to scoff, because he didn’t buy it.

That alpha in front of him had been the main reason, why he had hated himself, why his life had felt like hell. He had been the reason for his self-hatred and Jongdae would never forgive him. He had been too cruel...too merciless and Jongdae would _never_ forget that.

 

 

“No.... I am not lying”, Hoseok said frantically as he came closer to Jongdae.

“Your smell is really unique and...and I was just so mad that you would never be my mate...it made me so angry that I began to bully you and blame you for it. But after that I have realised that I was wrong and I regretted it so much and I tried to find you. And then I saw you here.... And I really tried to forget my feelings for you. But I couldn’t and I still don’t know, how I can apolo-”

the taller tried to say, but was cut off by something grabbing him and throwing him onto the ground, which made Jongdae flinch as he looked up to see, who it was.

 

 

Only to be met with Minseok’s furious expression as he looked down at the grunting alpha.

“You’ll shut your fuckin' mouth and leave my mate alone in an instant you asshole! You don't even deserve his forgiveness! Hell, you don’t even deserve to look at nor to even think about him!”, Minseok growled as he lifted the trembling omega from the ground gently.

Picking him up bridal style, before he bit into his bite mark on his neck, making Jongdae whimper as he leaned into his alpha. The secure aura enveloping him as the delicious scent filled his nostrils. Calming him down as he snuggled closer to Minseok. A warm and comforting sensation radiating through his body as Minseok walked past the heavy breathing alpha.

 

 

“Don’t come near him ever again or I’ll swear you’ll regret it. He’s _mine_!”, he snarled, gripping Jongdae’s figure even more possessively, before he walked into one of the staff’s rooms and locked it.

Laying Jongdae down onto the couch, before he began to kiss the boy passionately, which made Jongdae mewl as he grabbed Minseok’s shirt with shaking fingers.

 

 

The older sensed that and took his hands, before he peppered little kisses all over them. Whispering little ‘I love you’s and promises of never letting somebody hurt him ever again and to pay the alpha back for treating him so disrespectful, which made Jongdae blush as Minseok continued kissing his face down to his throat, to his stomach until he reached Jongdae's trousers and the prominent bulge inside them.

The older removed them and the boxers smoothly, before he gripped Jongdae’s hard dick tightly. Stroking it in a slow pace as he clicked the buttons on the remote again, which made Jongdae arch his back in a beautiful round angle as a broken sob escaped his mouth.

The balls in his ass hitting _that_ spot again whereas Minseok thumbed his slit and made him cry out, because it was just too much for him.

 

 

He forgot about his anger and fear as pleasure, love and want, want for Minseok, for his alpha, intoxicated his system again. Taking over his mind as his body twitched uncontrollably from the building need inside him.

The need of releasing, the need for his alpha, which drove him insane.

 

 

It was numbing his senses and he whimpered high-pitched as he felt a familiar coiling form in his gut, Signaling his incoming orgasm.

 

 

So he also began to thrust up into Minseok’s firm hold and moaned shamelessly, when the older’s grip even tightened, before he leaned down to Jongdae’s level.

Cupping the sweating boy’s face, which made Jongdae look up into Minseok’s eyes with his half-lidded ones. The older’s eyes were dark, filled with lust, but also were unbelievably soft as he looked with pure affection at Jongdae, which made the smaller whine.

 

 

“You look so beautiful, Jongdae. So breathtaking. So needy and pliant for me, baby. So demanding for your orgasm, ain’t I right baby?”, Minseok husked and Jongdae groaned as his cock twitched. He loved it, when Minseok talked like that to him. So filthy and dirty....it turned him on beyond imagination and Minseok knew that too.

So Jongdae only nodded his head erratically as he thrusted up faster into the other’s hand.

 

 

“So gorgeous just for me, baby. Just for _me_ to see. God.... I swear you are the most amazing and beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, my angel”, the older whispered, which made Jongdae’s heart swell with love as he sobbed from wanting to cum so desperately.

“Do you want to cum, baby? Do you want to cum all over me, so that I can fuck you? Do you want my cock inside you so frantically, baby? Do you want me to fill you up, split you open, until you beg for me to fuck you with my cum inside you over and over again?”, Minseok asked seductively and Jongdae groaned shamelessly. Nodding his head again as he mewled loudly.

“Then cum for me, my baby”, the taller rasped out as he ran his index finger feather-light over Jongdae’s oversensitive tip.

 

 

This sent the omega over the edge and came with a loud broken cry into Minseok’s hand and all over his stomach. His hips stuttering violently as he sobbed even louder, because Minseok began to lick his stomach. Eating his cum down to the base of his cock, before he licked a thick stripe up to the read leaking tip.

Making Jongdae scream in pleasure as he dug the tip of his tongue into the slit, while he pulled out the balls in one go.

And as he kept suckling at Jongdae's tip, which made the boy squirm and mewl non-stop, he removed his own griefs, before he released Jongdae’s cock and rammed his rock-hard member into is boyfriend’s tight heat. Kissing him warily as the smaller hugged Minseok close.

 

 

The merciless thrusts making the younger moan into the messy kiss, because the older hit his spot with every move of his hips, as he only sped up his pace.

“I’m sorry -ngh!- babe....but I cannot go easy on you today”, he breathed out as he got even rougher. Making Jongdae arch his back as he chanted Minseok’s name like a mantra over and over again. His mind far too gone, but he could still hear, what Minseok was saying to him.

 

 

“I love you, Jongdae. And I’ll show you how much. I’ll fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk anymore. I’ll mark you and show everybody that you are _mine_. And mine -ah!- only!”, he panted as he nibbled at Jongdae’s mating mark.

“I’ll fuck you so good my baby. I’ll fill you with my knot and cum that you even drip with it days after”, he said unconsciously and Jongdae groaned loudly.

 

 

“Yes! Yes...please! Fuck me hard! AH! Fill me up! Ma -mmgh!- make me yours! Split me open with your cock and fuck me, p-please! Fuck me,  fuck your little baby”, Jongdae moaned and Minseok growled in response, because he knew that Jongdae did it on purpose....

He kind of had a thing for that....( really had a thing for that actually).

“As you wish my baby boy”, he snarled and fucked Jongdae like a wild animal almost the rest of the day.

 

 

After that Jongdae really couldn’t walk for some days and also Hoseok and his other co-workers left him alone, because they were really afraid of Minseok, since...well...they had been quite loud at the party.

 

 

 

Not that they could care less.


	27. Special#3

Jongdae gave Joon a light kiss on his forehead, which made the sleeping omega gurgle as he yawned cutely, which made Jongdae snicker. He caressed the chubby cheeks of his son, before he gave the right one one last peck and laid the pup cautiously into the cradle beside Yunmin. Staring at them in awe as he whispered a silent “Good night you two miracles”, before he sneaked out of the room and closed the door quietly.

He then turned around and was faced with his husband, who was reading a book. Only wearing short white sweats along with black huge glasses, his blonde hair dishevelled, that made Jongdae’s insides twist, because his husband looked so darn sexy and so unbelievably compelling. He felt his heartbeat speeding up with every step he took towards the other, before he settled himself onto the older’s lap to get his attention.

Successfully.

 

 

Because the next moment Minseok diverted his gaze towards him and Jongdae felt his breath hitch and his heart stop beating, when the other gave him a gentle smile along with those bright umber-brown shining eyes.

 

 

Minseok put the book aside, before he grasped Jongdae’s hips carefully to bring him closer as he sat himself up to peck the younger’s lips lovingly. He then gave the other an endearing smile, which made Jongdae blush and butterflies fly around in his stomach as he kept looking at the taller in awe.

Because the older still succeeded to steal his breath away, to make his heart beat a million times faster, to make him feel all bubbly and tingly on the inside and to send an indescribable warm and electrifying sensation through his whole system with just a single kiss or smile.

 

 

It stunned Jongdae every single time anew and he felt his heart swelling with affection every time as the love inside it only grew and had grown over the past two years.

And he wouldn’t want it to be another way and hoped that it would stay like that. No matter what would be going to expect them in the future.

 

 

Yet, before he had the time to admire his husband any further in his thoughts, he was startled by something warm cupping the flesh of his hips. Jongdae looked down and saw Minseok stroking the flesh there as he kept gazing at Jongdae with his tender eyes, which made Jongdae shift around uncomfortably as he blushed only deeper. Because not only tenderness, but also lust and need was evident in those dark eyes and it made his heart ache.

So he mumbled out an “The babies are sleeping, finally....”, he stopped and chuckled as he locked eye contact with Minseok, giving him a light smile. “It has taken me what seemed to be like hours to get them sleeping. So....” he stopped again, looking around the room awkwardly as a contrived chuckle left his mouth, before he looked at Minseok again. “So, I think that we should go to sleep now to not wake them up”, he added, smiling sheepishly at the other as he peeled the taller’s hands off from under his oversized grey shirt.

He rolled off the older’s lap and faced him with his back, which resulted in him missing Minseok’s sad and concerned expression.

 

 

But Jongdae could still feel the other’s piercing gaze and he gulped hard as he felt his heart tighten from the sorrow and pain that spread through his system.

Because it had been like that ever since he and their kids had been released from the hospital after about a month. Ever since then he had been avoiding Minseok’s more intimate and sexual touches or attempts to get more physically intimated again, although he _craved for_ and _wanted_ it.

 

 

He wanted _nothing_ more than Minseok kissing him intensely again, manhandling him roughly again, fucking him senseless again....

Jongdae wanted to feel the other’s body heat against his own one again, wanted to feel those plush lips devouring and worshipping him again, wanted to feel the other’s hands touching him thoroughly, but oh so gentle, again, wanted the other’s knot to split him open with strong, but passionate loving thrusts again....

He wanted it _more_ than you could imagine.

 

The problem, though, was that he was ashamed of showing his body, because he was still very chubby and also still well-padded. But also the scar from the operation was making him feel self-conscious, because it only worsened the complete image of his body and he didn’t know, if Minseok would still want to sleep with him, when he would see it...

Jongdae knew that it sounded ridiculous, because...., well, that was _his fucking husband_ , who had _married_ him and overly _loved_ him, he was talking about.

But he still felt self-conscious, because Minseok had always complimented his slim and lean torso for not having any flaws. In general the other  had often complimented him for his body and now he didn’t have it anymore, which worried him, since he knew that it would need some time until he would be going to have that shape again...

And so, yeah...., he was afraid that his chubby stomach and that huge skin-coloured would be going to be a turn-off for Minseok, which was why he had always refused and searched excuses to not sleep with his husband....

Although he had sometimes been near losing his mind and just wanted go for it. Yet, he somehow had always succeeded to keep control over his raging hormones in his body and had always shied away, even though he craved for his alpha’s knot and proximity.

 

 

Kind of pathetic....and ridiculous, right?....

But, well, that was how he felt and although he kind of knew that Minseok wouldn’t get turned off and that the taller loved him to bits and didn’t care about his appearance, it still didn’t help his fears to vanish.

 

 

It made his heart ache and he felt his body tense up, because he didn’t know, what to do and all this emotions inside him were too much to handle and kind of killing his power....making him feel even more helpless and sad.

 

 

Yet, before he had time to sink any further into his self-pity, he felt how something grabbed him and made him sit up straight onto something, which made Jongdae squeak in surprise.

And then he suddenly felt warm lips kissing him passionately as strong arms enveloped his whole figure and brought him closer to a very heated and strong-scenting body. Only then he realised that it was Minseok and the alarm bells in his head rang as his heart clenched in fear and horror, from all the scenarios that were flashing through his head and so he tried to stop him and to push the alpha away.

Minseok, though, just tightened his grip and deepened the kiss as a respond, which made Jongdae shudder and he moaned from the other’s dominating aura that slowly began to surround him.

 

 

This allowed Minseok to invade the smaller’s moist cavern and he flicked his pierced tongue around expertly. Licking over Jongdae upper teeth, which made a clicking noise due his tongue piercings, as he bit down onto the other’s wet muscle. Scrapping his teeth over the soft red flesh, tasting it thoroughly, before he took Jongdae’s tongue into his mouth and sucked on it like it would have been a lolly.

That made Jongdae shiver violently in his hold as he moaned from the pleasure that ran down his spine and intoxicated his complete system. His mind becoming clouded with lust, because...GAD!...he had missed this so much...

He had missed Minseok’s dominating aura and his possessive grip around his body, had missed that strong, but provident hands that were raking all over his body and pressing bruises into his hips.... (He kinda had a slight kink for Minseok’s muscles and their strength).

 

 

But suddenly Minseok released his mouth and Jongdae gasped, panting heavily as he looked with half-lidded eyes at the taller.

Only to be met with serious, hurt, but also endearing eyes, which made the younger gulp as his doubts came back slowly, when he saw the other’s stern expression. Yet, he didn’t have the chance to react and to back away, because Minseok only brought him closer until their chests were flushed pressed together as he cupped the smaller’s right cheek.

Making Jongdae’s breath hitch and his heartbeat getting out of control, when he pecked the smaller’s forehead, before he locked eye contact with the other.

 

 

“Please don’t push me away, Jongdae. Stop hiding yourself away from me and shying away and let me show you, how much I love you. Please....please stop avoiding me”, the older said and Jongdae gulped hard due the lump that built in his throat and the heaviness in his heart.

H-How did Minseok know?....

Questions like that formed in his head and puzzlement settled in his mind, but his thoughts were cut off, when Minseok spoke up another time.

“I have occasionally heard you talking about that to Luhan some days ago and it broke my heart to hear that you think of yourself....and of me that way. Of course, I like your slim body. But it doesn’t matter to me, how you look, Jongdae. You are perfect the way you are, no matter hoew you look. You still are the most beautiful person for me in the whole world, my angel. And your outer appearance doesn’t matter to me. That your sides are a little chubby now or will maybe stay chubby doesn’t interest me I any way, because I love you. I love you as a person, Jongdae. Not because of your body or your looks. They are just a bonus. And I honestly think that you looked even more gorgeous, when you were pregnant with our kids, because every day your smile was bright. Brighter shining than the sun and you looked so so happy and you looked beautiful like that. Carrying out little miracles inside of you.

So, please, don’t be ashamed of your body....and your scar, because it doesn’t matter. So, please, show them to me, Jongdae, and let me show you just how much I love you”, he said softly.

 

 

Caressing Jongdae’s cheek with his thumb as his eyes glistened with pure honesty and love that made Jongdae blush as the tingly butterflies in his stomach became crazy and filled his whole system with a warm cosy sensation.

Because he was so happy, but so embarrassed at the same time and he let out a small whine as he exhaled shakily. His body still trembling a bit, his heart still pounding erratically against his rib cage from the slight fear of the thought of Minseok seeing him naked and he tensed slightly.

Yet, another feeling, an electrifying and light one, was stronger and built up his courage slowly and he inhaled deeply. Gathering all his courage up, before he looked into Minseok’s affectionate blueish shining eyes, which made his heart skip another strong beat, a happy and determined one, as he gave the other a small, but warm smile to signalize him that he was okay with it.

 

 

Minseok, of course, got, what he wanted to tell him and he smiled radiantly at the other, whispering a silent “I love you, my angel”, which made Jongdae whine again as he hid his face behind his palms. Waiting for Minseok to devour him every moment.

Instead, though, he felt how he was gently lifted up and carefully placed onto the white silky sheets of their king-sized bed.

That irritated him and he peeked through his fingers. Only to find Minseok staring at him fondly as he peeled the younger’s hands away from his face, before he kissed them. Mumbling a quiet “Don’t hide, Dae. I want to see it”, as he kissed every single digit of his palms, before he also kissed Jongdae’s ring on his ring finger, whispering “I want to see it all”, which had the younger blushing even deeper.

 

 

The older just chuckled at that and kissed the smaller again. Nibbling on his lower lip as he licked over the upper one slowly, which made Jongdae gasp and Minseok licked into the omega’s mouth again. Growling at the intoxicating orange-like taste as he bit down onto the other’s tongue again.

Making Jongdae mewl as he bucked his hips upwards to gain some friction on his already hardening cock. Tangling his fingers into Minseok’s hair to deepen the kiss. Making it sloppy, with their teeth clacking until their mixed saliva ran down his chin, before Minseok separated himself from Jongdae.

Growling lowly as he licked that stripe of saliva down to his throat, where he inhaled Jongdae’s addicting scent deeply. His mind becoming hazy as he slowly began to lose control over his body, his inner alpha becoming more dominating, when he bit into the smaller’s claim mark. Sucking hard on it as he grazed his teeth over Jongdae’s throat.

Making the omega tremble violently as huffed moans and tiny mewls escaped his mouth, while he fisted Minseok’s hair, almost yanking him back up.

 

 

But he didn’t have the power to, because his body was already too weak from the sweet pained pleasure that filled it. And it only got worse, when Minseok began to lick all over his throat. The cold piercings burning on his heated skin as Minseok nibbled, bit and licked his most sensitive spots around his Adam’s apple and behind his ears.

Exactly knowing how he could get Jongdae riled up and how he could turn the boy into a panting mess, when they hadn’t even started.

 

 

Yet, Jongdae couldn’t find himself complaining one bit, because he _loved_ the other’s controlling and powerful touches.

And Minseok seemed to know that too and just smirked before he grazed his teeth one last time over Jongdae’s Adam’s apple. Making the boy choke out a broken sob as he shivered uncontrollably, before he also licked over the bloody bruise that had Jongdae moaning shamelessly and Minseok snarl in satisfaction.

 

 

Because...God!...how he loved to watch Jongdae fall apart in his arms. How he loved it, when the smaller male moaned, cried, mewled and writhed under his dominance. How he loved the boy’s flushed cheeks, his sticky black hair, his red bruised lips and his alluring scent that was practically controlling him.

He snarled again, husking out a raspy “Mine!” as he travelled down Jongdae’s chest. Biting and nibbling on his clothed, now without the piercings, nipples until they were fully hard, before he showered the boy’s torso with more kisses and bites.

 

 

“Ah!...-oh!-....M-Min...”, Jongdae mewled as he squirmed and writhed in need. His muscles twitching unbridled, little whimpers escaping his mouth as his already achingly hard cock just begged for attention and release, while his hole already began to feel sticky and wet.

 

 

Jongdae then suddenly felt Minseok gripping the hem of his shirt and an alarm bell rang in his hazy mind and he snapped his head up. His body tensing the slightest bit as worry and anxiety spread through his chest. Making his heart tighten as it practically cut off his air supply.

It felt like somebody would be crushing his chest with a heavy heft and he felt his vision becoming a blur due the oxygen lack.

He still felt afraid....insecure, even though Minseok had already told and shown him otherwise.

 

 

So he diverted his lidded eyes towards Minseok and blushed slightly as he saw the warmth and fondness shimmering in the other’s eyes. Just that was enough to make him momentarily forget his fear and he nodded weakly, before he closed his eyes. Still feeling too self-conscious about his belly and he only felt his heartbeat quickening up to an abnormal fast pace as his husband slowly removed his shirt.

It was with such care and love that Jongdae wanted to cry and so he whined in his throat due all the emotions that were driving him crazy, when the older moved his shirt over his head and tossed it away.

 

 

That was the moment Jongdae’s world stopped rotating for a second and his breath hitched as his insides turned upside down. A complete chaos forming in his pounding heart as he thought about Minseok’s expression. Still kind of expecting the male to back away or to be turned off and Jongdae could feel his body jerking from his anxiety.

And yet...., something deep inside him knew that Minseok wouldn’t be anything of that.

 

 

Luckily he listened to that feeling and opened his teary eyes, only to be face with....with Minseok smiling at him. Smiling at him with the most gentle smile Jongdae had ever seen and the smaller visibly relaxed at that as a wave of relief washed over him.

Making him exhale shakily as a crimson-red blush creeped over his face, because he felt so fucking bad and embarrassed for doubting Minseok.

 

 

But Minseok just kept smiling as he raked his eyes all over Jongdae’s torso.

His flesh pearly-white and unmarked, which made Minseok’s inner alpha growl, who wanted to change that.

And so he touched the flesh roughly, but tender and brushed his finger tips over the soft skin and Jongdae moaned as he arched his back off from the feather-like touches. So Minseok kept going. Brushing his finger tips over Jongdae’s nipples.

Flicking, twisting, pulling at them and Jongdae whined and sobbed as his body jerked, when Minseok gave them alternate strong sucks as he grazed his fingernails over Jongdae’s ribs. Making the boy choke on his own breath as he arched his back beautifully, when Minseok pulled at his right nipple with his teeth before he left an angry red bite mark around it that made Jongdae cry out in pleasure.

He then leaned back again and stared in awe at the boy as the flesh of his ribs turned red slowly, which made him repeat the motion until Jongdae was practically writhing under his nails’ scratches.

When he then finished, the smaller’s ribs were completely red and even had some blue-red bruises, which made Minseok growl satisfied as his eyes dipped lower to Jongdae’s stomach, where the scar was.

 

 

And then he also smelled it. Jongdae’s achingly hard arousal along with the delicate smelling lubrication and he howled as he gripped Jongdae’s sides harshly, massaging them slowly. He then felt how soft and how chubby they were, which made his mouth water as he groaned lowly.

So he, before he even realised it, had already leaned down and nosed along the scar, licking it carefully, before he reached the boys quivering hips. Inhaling the scent deeply, which hit him full force and he moaned as he bit into the smooth flesh, which made Jongdae’s whole body shake as he cried out brokenly.

But not from pain, but from the stinging pleasure, which made Minseok repeat it until Jongdae was fisting the sheets. His body trembling as he panted hard, loud moans and broken mewls spluttering form his mouth to which Minseok could listen all day.

He could do that all day, see his angel like that all day and he would relish every single second.

 

 

But he wanted to give the other more pleasure and so he separated himself, kind of reluctantly, from his husband’s alluring red torso and he licked his lips. Humming hoarsely in contentment, when he saw the boy’s fast heaving, with bruises covered, chest, before he looked up to the male.

Taking one of his hands, which ripped Jongdae out of his current euphoria and made him look intoxicatedly at the other. Only to find the other’s lust-clouded eyes staring at him. Pure love, pure affection and pure sincerity in them as his husband said “Perfect. Perfect like very single time I see your body, my angel. So sexy, so addicting, so breathtaking, so seductive. Too tempting and unbelievably gorgeous.”

He rasped out and squeezed Jongdae’s hand, which made Jongdae flush in a scarlet-red colour as his heart swelled with and unbelievable affection. Making him whine embarrassedly as he tried to get a clear mind again.

 

 

But before his head even had the chance to do so, he felt a sweet pressure on his cock and mewled in delight. His body becoming limp as his head slumped back. A loud moan escaping his mouth, when the pressure only got stronger. Fingers cupping his clothed member as a finger teased his slit to spread the pre-cum around.

“So sexy, baby. Already so hard, so wet for me. So dirty for me, baby, ain’t I right?”, Minseok purred and Jongdae only whined as he bucked his stuttering hips up as a respond. Wanting to feel more, wanting to find his release, wanting to cum.

And Minseok obviously got it and instantly removed his hand along with the boxers, which made Jongdae gasp, when he felt the cold air surrounding his slick entrance and rock-hard member.

He then also felt Minseok separating his legs, before the older lifted them and brought Jongdae’s clenching hole to his face.

 

 

Making Jongdae whimper, when he felt the other’s breath ghosting teasingly over the twitching rim and he wriggled his hips to get more friction.

"Already leaking so much for me, baby. How dirty, gorgeous...You must have missed me, must have missed my tongue licking your sticky and with need clenching hole. Eager to get filled up with my cock and my cum so that you cannot walk properly and drip with cum for days. Ain't I right baby? My dirty little gorgeous baby", Minseok purred, before he pressed his tongue flat against the tiwtching rim.

And Jongdae practically screamed, when Minseok began to lap up his slick fluid.

“Oh!...-mmh- Min!”, he choked out, when he felt the other nibbling at his rim, grazing his teeth over his slick entrance, before he pressed his tongue flat against it. His piercing half entering Jongdae’s hole and Jongdae cried out brokenly, when he felt his insides sucking in the round cold metallic ball.

Yet, he sobbed even louder, tears building in his eyes, when Minseok thrusted his tongue in completely. His body trembling from the pleasuring twists of the other’s tongue as his cock leaked even more pre-cum.

Begging, craving for attention and Jongdae whimpered, when Minseok wrapped his fingers in a tight fist round the base of it. Preventing him from coming, as he only sped up the pace of his slurping tongue, that made the tears in Jongdae’s eyes escape, when the tongue stretched his walls even more deliciously.

 

 

Because Minseok only thrusted his tongue deeper into Jongdae, licking and slurping more of Jongdae’s sweet self-lube as he played with one of Jongdae’s nipples. Completely overstimulating the boy.

And at a particular hard twist of Jongdae’s nipple, Jongdae cried out loudly. His whole body shaking in esctacy, his thighs jittery as he spluttered Minseok’s name out with a screaming sob as a dry orgasm hit him full force.

Taking completely away his breath and Minseok watched him as he kept licking over Jongdae’s wet rim.

 

 

The older watched the boy falling apart. Watched how his eyes rolled to the back of his scull, how his nose scrunched up, how his muscles tensed, how his mouth fell slack, when he moaned and sobbed as he fisted the sheets, while he came.

It was gorgeous and Minseok felt his heartbeat stopping and his cock twitching uncomfortably in his sweats, which made him groan.

And when Jongdae looked at him, so spent but still so fucking horny, with those pleading eyes as he whispered a desperate “P-Please -ah!- a-alpha....mngh! F-Fuck me!”, Minseok lost it.

 

 

He growled loudly as he immediately got rid of his briefs, tossed them away and flipped them around. Jongdae, a trembling mess on top of him now, instantly crawled forward and sat himself onto the older’s stomach, directly above his cock.

The wet cleft of his ass rubbing deliciously against Minseok’s rock-hard, and already swelling, knot.

 

 

Jongdae moaned shamelessly from the sensation and only rubbed his hips harder. Grinding down onto Minseok’s length, teasing his rim with the tip, before he moved back up again. Making only more lube pour form his hole that also wetted Minseok’s member.

“Ah! M-my... M-Min!...-oh gad!-”, he cried brokenly, before he stopped moving, gazing into Minseok’s hungry and possessive eyes, while the older gripped his hips roughly.

Just the way he liked it and Jongdae whined.

 

 

But he still succeeded to sit himself up with his jittery legs and to guide Minseok’s knot to his entrance, which just begged to be finally filled up.

And so Jongdae did just that.

Instead of lowering himself lowly onto the swelling knot, he just slammed his hips down and screamed form the painful intrusion that made waves of lust radiating through his body. Also Minseok growled and hissed form the tight and delicate heat that was suddenly surrounding him.

 

 

But Jongdae was louder and choked out a sobbing mewl, when he felt how nicely he was being ripped open by Minseok’s swelling knot. When he felt how good his insides got massaged and how the older’s cock pulsated inside him. Almost hitting that special spot.

 

 

So Jongdae just let go, lust completely taking over his mind as the pleasure, along with the alpha’s musky scent, completely intoxicated his whole system. Making him groan as he heaved himself up to only let himself fall back down and cry out, when the tip of Minseok’s already swollen knot hit his prostate in one go.

“Gad!...- t-there!”, he rasped out and Minseok understood, what he meant, because the next moment he thrust in and out of Jongdae’s enveloping heat. Having the smaller moan, mewl and whine non-stop as he kept up his fast, but passionate pace.

Always making sure to hit that spot inside of Jongdae, which made the omega a quivering, sweating and moaning mess. His hole only clenching tighter around Minseok’s knot. Demanding to get filled up even more and Minseok snarled as he did just that.

“So sweet, baby. Taking my knot so good -ah!-... Your cute little hole practically sucking me in, baby. Just like you want it right? My knot filling you up to the rim. Marking our insides with my cum until you are leaking for days, right my angel? My isnful and gorgeous angel?”, he roared and only grabbed the boy’s soft hip-flesh tighter and yanked him down as he slammed his hips up at the same time, which made Jongdae scream as he collapsed onto Minseok's chest.

 

“A-ALPHA!”, he rasped with a sob as he half-supported himself on Minseok’s torso with his wobbly arms due the boy’s merciless and fast pace that split him open even more and even deeper.

His eyes hooded and mouth hanging ajar as small mewls escaped it non-stop. His mind not working anymore as he felt himself falling into oblivion.

 

 

It was entrancing and Minseok groaned as he husked out “Beautiful. You’re -GAD!- so beautiful-ah!, Jongdae”, before he leaned up to kiss the other sloppily.

 

 

Jongdae instantly returned the kiss and slung his arms around Minseok’s throat as he whined into the kiss. Feeling how a similar coiling built in his gut again that signalised his second orgasm coming.

So he separated himself from the other, panting hard as he looked into the other's icy-blue, with lust filled eyes.

“I-I....ngh!- ah! a-am” he tried to form a coherent sentence, but was cut off by his own long groan, when he felt one of Minseok’s hands stroking his denied and heavily hanging member.

 

 

That, though, along with some more exactly angled thrusts resulted in him releasing his cum into Minseok’s hand. Jongdae moaned Minseok’s name high-pitched, incoherent versions of it leaving it after that, as he covered his and Minseok’s chest with his white semen, while Minseok groaned from Jongdae’s unbelievable tightness that also forced him to release his cum into the boy’s awaiting hole.

Filling it up to the rim until it also dripped out of Jongdae’s still filled hole, while both of them collapsed onto the bed. Panting hard as Minseok gazed at an already spent Jongdae.

A weak smile forming on his face as he cupped the boy’s cheeks to bring him forward and to give him a gentle kiss. Bringing their sweaty foreheads together as he gazed into the smaller’s lidded eyes.

Mumbling a raspy “I love you, Jongdae”, before he pecked the boy’s nose. Making the younger blush as he gulped.

Also breathing out an “I-I love you too, Minseok”, that made the other smile.

 

 

But that soon turned into a smirk as he slammed his hips up again. Making Jongdae shiver as he squeaked brokenly.

Yet, the younger wasn’t able to question anything any further, when the older stood up, knot still seated deep inside him as the older brought them over to the bathroom for the second round.

 

 

 

Not coming out for the next few night hours...

 

 

 

And the next morning they both woke up beside each other. Both entangled closely as they gazed at each other lovingly with their unique smiles. Kissing each other gently over and over again until they heard one of the babies gurgling and making incoherent noises, which made them both giggle.

 

 

 

 

It couldn’t be any more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> And again XD  
> If you like(d) the story I would be really happy, if you could give me a Kudo or a comment or even subscribe♡  
> That would really help me ♡


End file.
